


Miraculous: Paraphrase

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe has a new last name, Gen, Hawk Moth has 2 names, Jagged Stone has many first names, thanks to the paraphrase tool some names have been changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 85,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Each episode, but put through a paraphrase/rewrite website





	1. Stormy Climate

Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ rivalry! Whenever today, one fortunate victor will be declared as our fresh out of the box new KIDZ+ climate young lady! 

(Group reciting Mireille's and Aurore's names) 

Aurore: Greetings! 

Mireille: (chuckles) 

Alec: We began off with 5000 challengers. Be that as it may, with the assistance of our gathering of people at home, we trimmed our ability down to simply these two astounding young women! In this way, how about we welcome our fabulous finalists! On my right side, Aurore Beauréal, and to one side, Mireille Caquet! Will's identity the fortunate champ? Vote now! Content 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. Furthermore, recollect, standard content informing rates apply. 

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is pursuing Manon. 

Marinette: Please, Manon, give that back! 

Manon: However I wanna be a style creator as well! 

(Marinette falls on the couch.) 

Marinette: Manon, if it's not too much trouble it's not wrapped up! You're going to destroy it! 

Manon: (chuckles) 

Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh... 

Marinette: Gee... Huh? Ok! (chuckles; strolls to the drape, just to see that Manon isn't there) 

Manon: I'm going to vote in favor of Mireille, she's the best! 

(Marinette snatches her telephone.) 

Marinette: Hello, my telephone! 

(Manon snatches Marinette's cap.) 

Marinette: Ughhh... For what reason did I consent to do this once more? 

(Tikki shows up) 

Marinette: Remain low, Tikki! 

Tikki: Don't stress. Guess what? In the event that you can deal with Manon for multi day, any miscreant here on out will be simple. 

(Doorbell rings; Tikki covers up) 

Marinette: Alya? 

Alya: Hello, I got an immense scoop for you. Think about who's on a photoshoot in the recreation center? 

Marinette: Presently? Adrien is in the recreation center at the present time? 

Alya: Presently! 

Marinette: Goodness, gosh! What...what am I going to state to him? 

Alya: a similar thing not surprisingly: (emulates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..." 

Marinette: Stop it. 

Manon: Uh, who's she? 

Marinette: Challenges! I disregarded this little detail. 

Alya: And who's she? 

Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mother's companions' little girls. I'm watching her throughout the evening. (Pants) God help us! I can't go out! 

Alya: Let me presume. Another "you couldn't state no" support? 

Marinette: No, I just proved unable... state... no... 

Alya: Look, no issue! I'll take care of your little detail for you. 

(Manon keeps running off) 

Marinette: Much appreciated, yet I'm in charge of her... In addition, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an outright blessed messenger! (An accident is heard. Marinette shouts and pursues Manon, who is conveying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Return! 

Alya: (Marinette keeps on pursuing Manon until Marinette and strolls back to Alya and Manon keeps on pulling on her arm) You're only a weakling, Marinette. I need to keep an eye on sisters constantly, which makes me a specialist in managing blessed messengers. 

Manon: Who are you, in any case? 

Alya: I'm a legendary unicorn from the universe of Reespa, masked as an absolutely marvelous human young lady! I allow mystical wishes, however just to little monkeys who carry on! 

Manon: (snickers) No, you're most certainly not! ...Is it true that you are? 

(Alya snatches Manon noticeable all around, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.) 

Alya: Alright, allows all go to the recreation center! 

Manon: Yippee! 

Marinette: Alright! 

Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new climate young lady is going to be picked. 

Alec: This is the minute we've been hanging tight for! The watchers at home have settled on their choice, and the new KIDZ+ climate young lady is... 

(The votes are appeared. Mireille has fundamentally more votes.) 

Alec: Mireille! 

Aurore: (Heaves) 

(Group cheers) 

Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she squashed you, eh? Better karma next time! 

Aurore: Ughh... (leaves irately) 

Alec: What's the major ordeal? You just lost significantly a million votes! 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's den. 

Bird of prey Moth: (his window opens) The vibrations are so solid, I can feel the prominent displeasure and pity. The snapshot of shortcoming at my next unfortunate casualty... Such simple prey for my akuma. (He transforms a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.) 

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the lift. 

Aurore: (In the lift) I ought to have won, I have the ability, the star looks, everything! In any case, she removed everything from me. They removed everything from me! They- - 

(The power all of a sudden goes down) 

Aurore: Uh? Ok! 

(The akuma enters the lift) 

Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ok! (opens the parasol, and the akuma taints it) 

(The power is up once more) 

Bird of prey Moth: So right you are. You ought to have won. Truly... 

Aurore: I ought to have won. Truly! 

Bird of prey Moth: Stormy Climate, I am Falcon Moth. I enable you to look for retribution on them as my climate young lady. You should simply present to me the Wonderful. Would you be able? 

Aurore: Yes! 

Falcon Moth: That is my climate young lady. Demonstrate the world who the best climate young lady truly is! 

(As he says this, the lift entryways open, uncovering Stormy Climate.) 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. Adrien is having a photoshoot. 

Marinette: Please. We're going to walk around there genuine cool as though we coincidentally was cruising by. 

Alya: At that point what? 

Marinette: At that point? I'll welcome him out for a natural product smoothie toward the finish of the photograph shoot! At that point, we'll get hitched! Live joyfully ever after in a delightful house and have two children? No, three. Also, a pooch! Perhaps a feline? Nah, overlook the feline. A hamster! I adore hamsters! 

Alya: Allows simply begin with happen to go by and check whether we can get to that smoothie. 

Marinette: (laughs) 

Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Please now, I need to see hunger in your eyes! 

Marinette: Recall, cool! Simply be cool... 

Alya: Um, we couldn't be progressively imperceptible. 

Marinette: OK, we should begin once again. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.) 

Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me! 

Alya: Better believe it, I saw it as well. Really ordinary, since we're in a similar class. (Puts Marinette's hand down) 

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the lift holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Climate. 

Stormy Climate: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Climate. The main climate young lady who dependably gets the conjecture right! What's more, shockingly for you, there's a monstrosity cold front moving in this moment! (assaults with her parasol and flames an impact of ice) 

Mireille: Someone get me out of here! Help! Help! 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien. 

Vincent: (shooting Adrien) Bravo! That is it! Give me the grin when your mother gets spaghetti! OK! What's more, presently, God help us! Mother dropped the spaghetti! Also, presently, you need to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Gracious truly, you're furious! Show me furious, truly, indeed, yes! 

Manon: (takes a gander at inflatables) Marinette, I need an inflatable with Mireille on it! Can I? Will I? ...Marinette? Marinette! 

Marinette: Ah! 

Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio! 

Manon: Please! 

Alya: Please, little broil! I'll get you that expand! 

Manon: (seizing a Marinette's leg) No! I wanna go with Marinette! 

Marinette: Well... (Marinette glancing back at Adrien's photoshoot) I'll manage it. I am her sitter. 

Alya: However shouldn't something be said about Adrien? 

Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Climate exits as the group drones Mireille's name. 

Non military personnel: Where's Mireille? 

Stormy Climate: Ugh... For every one of you who voted in favor of Mireille, I'd encourage you to move inside. It will get tempestuous! Gracious pause... past the point of no return. 

(She assaults with her parasol, sending the regular citizens away with a blustery impact.) 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. 

Marinette: Please, how about we return. 

Manon: I need to go on the carousel! 

Marinette: No, no, no, no, not at this moment, I gotta return to Adrien... 

Manon: You guaranteed! You aren't going to break your guarantee, would you say you are? 

Marinette: Aw, it would be ideal if you if you don't mind not the child doll eyes... You realize I can't state no to the- 

(Manon flashes her infant doll eyes.) 

Marinette: Aw... 

(Manon snatches Marinette by her hand, chuckling.) 

(Stormy Climate is hovering above, seeing standards of Mireille and an inflatable of Mireille.) 

Stormy Climate: Uhhh! 

Non military personnel: Here's another! 

Vincent: (shooting Adrien, who gives off an impression of being worn out) God help us, no! The kid has eaten a lot of spaghetti! Ugh, we need more vitality! Increasingly sentiment! We need...a young lady! (races to Alya) You! I need an additional! 

Alya: Who, me? 

Vincent: Sì! To present with Mr. Adrien! 

Alya: Hah! You don't need me, I... uhh... I believe I'm having an unfavorably susceptible response to this apple. (talks as though her tongue is swollen) I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that idea! (She rushes to Marinette.) 

Alya: They need an additional to present with Adrien! 

Marinette: What? Truly? 

Manon: Is that kid your sweetheart? 

Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No! 

Alya: Go on! What are you hanging tight for? 

Marinette: Be that as it may, shouldn't something be said about Manon? 

Alya: (Alya swaying finger towards Marinette and hand motioning her turn aside) You deal with Mr. Perfect, and I'll deal with Miss Unicorn here. You don't have the foggiest idea how to control her at any rate. 

Manon: No chance, Marinette's my sitter! 

Alya: Trust me. Unicorns join together! We should go to Rispa and discover us some pitiful little town children and give those desires! Yee-haw! 

Manon: Yee-haw! 

Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Climate) 

(Stormy Climate fires a frigid breeze at the regular citizens. The frigid breeze encompasses the carousel and stops it.) 

Regular citizen: Run! 

Marinette: (Races to a seat) Time to change! 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Better believe it! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

Regular citizens: Gee golly! Ahh! 

Adrien: Uh? (He races to a tree and opens his pack, yet it's vacant.) Plagg? Plagg! 

Plagg: I'm not here! I'm dozing! 

(Adrien holds up a bit of Camembert.) 

Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your data, I can smell Camembert in my rest. It's just one of my numerous gifts. 

Adrien: Extraordinary, yet there's no opportunity to talk cheddar. 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Adrien: Plagg, paws out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

Ladybug: For what reason did I leave Manon? I ought to have never done that! No. Alya's correct. She's in great hands. I should confide in her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! How about we wire-cut this cold cake! 

(Ladybug utilizes her yo-yo, however its string just slips off of the ice.) 

Ladybug: Or not? On to design B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't stress, everything's going to be alright! 

Manon: Where is Marinette? 

Ladybug: She hasn't overlooked you, Manon. 

Manon: How could you know my name? 

Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette let me know! She's returning right, alright? (Swings away) 

Scene: City. Stormy Climate leaves the recreation center. 

Feline Noir: Hello Ice Ruler, what's with all the threatening? For what reason don't you single out somebody your very own temperature? 

Stormy Climate: My name isn't Ice Ruler! It's Stormy Climate! 

Feline Noir: Tune in. I'm catlike more liberal than expected today. So chill off and we'll throw in the towel, 'kay? 

(Stormy Climate flames wind at Feline Noir.) 

Feline Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies far and arrives in a close-by road.) 

(Ladybug shows up and lifts him.) 

Ladybug: I thought felines constantly arrived on their feet. 

Feline Noir: Why much obliged, my Ladybug, however I had it secured. (kisses Ladybug's hand) 

Ladybug: Huh? (pushes Feline Noir back by his nose) No time for your adolescent charms, Feline Noir. In any case, the pleasure is all mine. 

Stormy Climate: We ought to expect lightning tempests like at the present time! (She utilizes her parasol to obscure the sky with tempest mists and make lightning and Ladybug and Feline Noir shout and moan.) 

(Feline Noir arrives over Ladybug and he kissed her and they pant then Ladybug flickers twice. Feline Noir squints twice and pulls himself up and smiles. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Climate.) 

Feline Noir: You simply won yourself a feline battle! 

Stormy Climate: Dark ice! (She utilizes her parasol to coat the road with ice; at that point makes another breeze impact.) 

Ladybug: (getting Feline Noir) Gotcha! 

(Stormy Climate sees a screen with Mireille and impacts it.) 

Feline Noir: A little Feline Noir will discourage her! 

Ladybug: (she gets Feline Noir by his tail) Hold up, kitty. You better think before you jump. 

(Feline Noir pets his tail) 

Feline Noir: You got an arrangement? 

Ladybug: Simply pursue my lead. (Keeps running along the essence of a structure, inciting Feline Noir to do similarly on the opposite side of the road.) 

Stormy Climate: Ugh... 

Ladybug: Hoaaah! 

Feline Noir: Uhhhhh! 

Stormy Climate: Not you once more! (Flames a breezy impact at them, thumping them in reverse through the air, alongside a few vehicles.) 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Ahhhhhh! 

Ladybug: Huh? (Sees a transport going to crash onto them.) 

(Ladybug utilizes her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a roundabout gap in favor of the transport, sparing Ladybug and Feline Noir. The yo-yo quits turning and falls on Feline Noir's head.) 

Feline Noir: Ow! (Feline Noir is distraught at Ladybug after her yo-yo fell on his head.) 

(Ladybug snickers.) 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while caught in the solidified carousel. 

Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, solidify! 

Manon: Hello, no reasonable, you generally win, uni! 

Manon: (hears ice breaking) What's that? 

Alya: It's... the huge troll lord! He ate excessively and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (pursues Manon) 

(The ice breaks once more) 

Alya: Wanna hear a story? (drives Manon under the carousel) 

Scene: City 

Bird of prey Moth: (To Stormy Climate) You demonstrated to them all who the genuine victor is, my climate young lady. However at this point is the ideal opportunity for you to satisfy your piece of the understanding. What's more, here's my arrangement. 

Ladybug: Perhaps she is very brave issues! 

Feline Noir: Or she didn't breeze through her driving test! 

Stormy Climate (from the split screen) Hi, watchers! Here's the most recent figure for the principal day of summer. It would appear that Earth had a difference in plans. Summer excursion is formally finished! 

Feline Noir: As of now? In any case, I look so great in a bathing suit. (he grins and he squirms his eyebrows and nose at Ladybug) 

Ladybug: The feline suit will do, much obliged. In any event now we realize where to discover her. 

Stormy Climate: (from the screen) Get ready for the most exceedingly terrible climate ever! 

Feline Noir: (Sees a publication of Aurore) Hello! That young lady helps me to remember somebody! 

Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol! 

Stormy Climate: (from the screen) In Stormy Climate's reality, it's winter wonderland Until the end of time! 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir enter the studio, however they see nobody.) 

Ladybug: It's a chronicle! 

(Stormy Climate chuckles and flames a lightning jolt at a light. Lights go out in the structure.) 

Bird of prey Moth: This is all going brilliantly as indicated by plan. Before long their Supernatural will be mine. Carry them to me! 

Feline Noir: Cold the Snowgirl's escaping! 

(Ladybug treks and falls.) 

Feline Noir: Gracious, do I hear a lady in trouble? 

Ladybug: A few of us don't have night vision... Hold up! 

Feline Noir: (gets Ladybug's hand and leads her en route) No compelling reason to bug out. Simply trust me! 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. Alya is recounting to a story to Manon. 

Alya: At that point the cyclops beast lifted the princess up in his grasp and stated, "Investigate my eye!" 

(Manon chuckles.) 

Alya: At that point, gluck! She put a finger directly in it! When she took a chomp of the reviled potato, the poor princess fell into a profound, profound rest. 

(An icicle gets through the highest point of the carousel.) 

Alya: Pick up the pace, Ladybug... (embraces Manon) 

Scene: Obscured KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Feline Noir, who keeps driving her by the hand, are searching for Stormy Climate, utilizing Feline Noir's night vision. 

Ladybug: Alright, stop. I want to figure out how to- - 

Feline Noir: Duck! 

(A flame douser canister tossed by Stormy Climate barely misses Ladybug.) 

Ladybug: - pursue your lead on this one. 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir at long last achieve the highest point of the structure.) 

Stormy Climate: You numb skulls! You fell directly into my device! (causes a tornado to show up with her parasol) 

Falcon Moth: now is the ideal opportunity! Present to me the Inexplicable! 

Stormy Climate: There's no chance to get out! Gathering's finished, fools! 

Ladybug: We're simply - (sees Feline Noir holding her hand) 

Feline Noir: Heh-heh... (relinquishes Ladybug) 

Ladybug: We're simply beginning, Stormy! Four leaf clover! (Ladybug's Four leaf clover superpower gives her a shower towel.) A shower towel? What am I expected to do with this? 

Feline Noir: Fantastic. Along these lines, we're going to be decimated, however... At any rate we'll be dry. 

Ladybug: Simply hold your bristles. 

Stormy Climate: Hail! (A hailstorm shows up) 

(Feline Noir turns his staff to make a shield and shield Ladybug from the hail.) 

Feline Noir: So what's the arrangement for recovering the akuma? My arm's beginning to get a spasm! 

Ladybug: (She utilizes her Fortunate Vision. It demonstrates her a central air tube, the shower towel, and a sign.) See that sign over yonder? Look at it! 

Feline Noir: OK. Disaster! (to Stormy Climate) Hello, Coldilocks! Is that all you got? 

(Stormy Climate assaults Feline Noir with lightning, however he avoids. He utilizes his Upheaval to make the board tumble down, its point toward Stormy Climate. She shoots an opening in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Climate's lower leg. Ladybug takes off running under funnels and against a crane before hopping over a central air. Opening the towel, Ladybug takes off noticeable all around, pulling down Stormy Climate. The speed at which she falls and the edge of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Feline Noir gets it, hurling it to Ladybug.) 

Ladybug: Leave, you dreadful bug. (Breaks the parasol) 

(The akuma takes off from the parasol.) 

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She catches the akuma.) Gotcha! (She shuts the yo-yo and decontaminates the akuma.) bye, little butterfly. (She opens the yo-yo and gives the butterfly a chance to out) Phenomenal Ladybug! (The extraordinary light fixes the harm caused, and turns the climate back to normal.)'' 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. The icy mass the carousel is caught in melts. 

Alya: And subsequent to crushing the three-headed monster with...Huh?...Taekwondo... 

Firemen: Definitely! 

Alya: Princess kissed her Ideal man and... 

Manon: They lived cheerfully ever after? 

Alya: Uh, beyond any doubt. Until they had twelve or so little monkeys like you who made them insane! 

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Climate transforms over into Aurore. 

Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here? 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's sanctuary. 

Bird of prey Moth: Sometime in the future, your Extraordinary will be all mine. I couldn't care less what number of foes I have to toss out to win, however I will be triumphant! 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. 

Tikki: Hello, there's the picture taker and Adrien hanging tight for you! 

Marinette: You don't believe it's past the point of no return? 

Tikki: Please, Marinette. You spared Manon, and the entire world so far as that is concerned. Have a great time! 

Manon: Marinette! 

Marinette: Huh? 

Manon: I recognize what your mystery is! 

Marinette: (Stunned) W-w-what mystery? 

Manon: Ladybug is your closest companion! That is the means by which you both dependably comprehend what the other one's going to do! 

Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She embraces Manon) 

Manon: Would i be able to have a candy? Will I? Will I? Will I? 

Marinette: No, Manon. I have something critical to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yes? I'm prepared for the photoshoot! 

Vincent: Pause. Who is that holy messenger? (Takes a gander at Manon) 

Manon: Haha! 

Vincent: (takes photographs of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Staggering! Magnifico! Perfecto! ... 

Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya taps her.)

END


	2. Bubbler

Marinette: (awakens) Huh? Cheerful birthday- - ow! (She bounces down the stairs and hits her chaise.) Glad birthday! (She jumps on her PC and turns it on, uncovering her work area foundation to be an arrangement of Adrien Agreste's photos.) Ah! Glad birthday, Adrien. (She makes kissing commotions towards the screen.) 

Scene: Adrien's restroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth. 

Plagg: Cheerful birthday, Adrien! (Brings a bit of Camembert cheddar wrapped with a red bow.) 

Adrien: (sickened) Ugh, Plagg! Understand that foul bit of Camembert out of my face! (He plugs his nose) 

Plagg: Huh? (He eats the cheddar.) Mmm. 

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is strolling down the stairs with a blessing in her grasp while her mother is in the kitchen drinking tea. 

Sabine: Marinette, remember to clean your room after school today. 

Marinate: Mother! It's Friday, and I'm as of now accomplishing something with Alya. 

Sabine: Fine, I'll feel free to clean it, however don't accuse me on the off chance that I run over any of your private stuff, similar to your messages, your journal - 

Marinette: (makes an apprehensive face) Alright! I'll do it, I'll do it. (She goes up to her mother, gives her a kiss, and begins to leave.) 

Sabine: Have a pleasant day, sweetie! 

Marinette: (as she shuts the entryway) Cheerful birthday- - I mean, have a decent day! 

Sabine: (amazed face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks) 

Scene: Agreste Chateau. Adrien is eating alone at a major feasting table. He looks pitiful. 

Nathalie: (strolls in) Your timetable, Adrien. (She hands Adrien a tablet.) 

Adrien: (takes it) Much obliged, Nathalie. (Nathalie begins to leave.) Hello, um, my dad hit you up about my birthday party? (His face lights up.) 

Nathalie: Well, um- - He doesn't think would be a smart thought. 

Adrien: (turns pitiful again and talks delicately) 'Course not. 

Nathalie: Cheerful birthday, Adrien. (She leaves.) 

Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. In the interim, Alya and Marinette are concealing close-by far out. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school yet close enough to perceive what's going on. 

Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Man, truly? Has your father dependably been such a killjoy? You'd think he'd recall what it resembled to be youthful and wanna party a bit. 

Adrien: No, I'm almost certain he was a killjoy in those days as well. Indeed, in any event I attempted. 

Nino: (folds one arm over Adrien) It's your b-day, fella! Demand! 

Alya: (empowering Marinette) You can do it, you can do it! 

Marinette: I can do it, I can do it! 

Nino: You realize what, I'm going to have a little convo with your pops. 

Adrien: Don't squander your time. He's not going to alter his perspective. 

Marinette: (springs up to take a gander at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it! 

Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, young lady. You've been slowing down throughout the morning. Presently's the time. (She pushes Marinette over to Adrien.) 

Marinette: Ah! (She stops directly before Adrien.) Um, he- - Hello! (She is apprehensive as she holds her blessing despite her good faith.) 

Adrien: (amazed) Hello. 

Chloé: (as she watches what's going on outside) Pause! Am I seeing what I believe I'm seeing? Try not to reveal to me it's Adrien's birthday?! 

Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is astonished, and makes pardoning clamors while grinning timidly.) 

Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I need to do everything myself? Truly, what are you useful for? (She strolls toward Adrien.) 

Marinette: (anxiously) I, uh, I needed to, umm, blessing you a make- – I mean, blessing you a give I made- - I mean... 

Chloé: (she yawns while Marinette is talking and afterward pushes her away) Off the beaten path. (She acts sweet.) Glad birthday, Adrien! (She tosses herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.) Mwah! 

Adrien: (shocked) Definitely, expresses gratitude toward Chlo. 

Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Sham. 

(Alya facepalms once more.) 

Chloé: Did you get the blessing I sent you? 

Adrien: Uh, no. 

Chloé: (claiming to be irritated) What? Goodness, those conveyance folks. I wager it was excessively overwhelming so they needed to return and get another person to help. Those bums. (She folds her arms over Adrien's shoulders once more.) I'll ensure they get it to you by today. (She gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (She leaves, murmuring a cheerful tune to herself.) 

Nino: (laughs and energetically punches Adrien's arm) 

Alya: (to Marinette, still covered up) Get back there! Try not to be a weakling, actually! 

Marinette: (sounding vanquished) Mmm. (Alya looks disappointed.) 

Sabrina: (to Chloé) What did you get him? 

Chloé: (distraught) I didn't, you did. (She focuses at Sabrina and sounds extremely furious.) And it should stun, and it better not be late! 

Sabrina: (fainthearted) Mhm. (She gestures.) 

Chloé: (irately) Ugh! (She leaves.) 

(Sabrina taps on her tablet rapidly while looking frightened and following Chloé.) 

Alya: Let's go, you can do it. 

Marinette: (looking decided) Hm! 

(A limousine arrives.) 

Adrien: (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.) 

Marinette: (to herself, beside Alya) For what reason wouldn't i be able to simply mean what I state? 

Alya: Uh, state what you mean? 

Marinette: Precisely. 

Nino: (to himself) Appears as though I are very brave to deal with Adrien's father. 

Scene: Outside Agreste Manor. Marinette and Alya remain at the entryway. Marinette endeavors to open the post box. 

Marinette: This post box won't move! 

Alya: Ring the doorbell. (She indicates the doorbell.) 

Marinette: Would you say you are joking? Imagine a scenario in which Adrien answers the--. 

(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette frenzies and shouts. A concealed compartment on the divider opens and a camera shows up.) 

Nathalie: Yes? 

Marinette: Um, hello there. I'm in Adrien's group and I, uh- - (She demonstrates the blessing to the camera.) Heh, did I as of now state that? Umm... (She looks increasingly anxious.) Heh... (She grins ponderously.) 

Nathalie: Place it in the case. 

(The letter drop opens.) 

Marinette: Uh. (She puts the blessing in the letter drop.) Bless your heart! (The camera withdraws and divider compartment closes. Marinette is energized.) Goodness! I trust he loves it! 

Alya: You marked the note, isn't that so? (Marinette makes an astonished face.) Ah, young lady, young lady, young lady. 

Marinette: (moans) 

Scene: Agreste Chateau. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's blessing in her grasp and puts it around her work area while plunking down. 

Gabriel: (from radio) Who was that, Nathalie? 

Nathalie: A companion of Adrien's. She was conveying a present for his birthday. 

Gabriel: Did you make sure to get him a present from me? 

Nathalie: (shocked) Uh-uh, yet you didn't ask me to. 

Gabriel: (indignantly) obviously I did! 

Nathalie: Indeed, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll deal with it. 

Gabriel: Great. (detaches) 

Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in dread) Uh. (She looks lost hope, at that point her face lights up and she takes Marinette's blessing.) Ah. (The doorbell rings and she pulls it together.) Yes? 

Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hey. 

Scene: Inside Agreste Manor. Nino and Nathalie are remaining in the hall, pausing. 

Nathalie: He'll be here in a moment. 

Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet. 

Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir. 

Gabriel: Me? 

Nino: No doubt, that right. See, I realize you don't need Adrien to host a get-together, yet it's his birthday, fella I mean, sir. It's everything he needs. 

Gabriel: No. (He raises his palm.) That is conclusive. 

Nino: That is failed. (Adrien enters without anybody seeing.) He never fastens up class, he generally does whatever you let him know: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano- - 

Adrien: Nino? You're here. 

Nino: (to Adrien) Anything for my best bud. (To Mr. Agreste.) Demonstrate some wonder, du-I mean, sir, if it's not too much trouble (Mr. Agreste takes a gander at him irately.) 

Adrien: Overlook it, Nino. Extremely, it's fine. 

Gabriel: Tune in, young fellow. I choose what's best for my child. Truth be told, I've recently concluded that you're an awful impact and you're not greet in my home until kingdom come. Leave now! 

Adrien: Father, he was simply attempting to accomplish something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves.) 

Nathalie: (ventures before them) Farewell. 

(Nino begins to leave, however Adrien gets him outside the front entryways.) 

Adrien: Nino, pause! I'm grieved. My dad - he's truly obstinate. It's simply best to avoid his direction. (Nino looks furious.) 

Nino: It's not reasonable, Adrien. Cruel, uncool. (Nino folds his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking dismal.) 

Adrien: Thanks in any case, Nino. 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. Nino is perched on a seat, looking irate. He begins blowing rises with his air pocket wand. 

Child: In any case, Daddy, it would be ideal if you (A dad takes his child by the hand.) 

Child's Dad: No, it's not recess. You have your errands to do. (Child whines.) 

Nino: (irately) Ugh. Grown-ups ruin everything constantly. 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's refuge. His window screen opens. 

Bird of prey Moth: Urgent to support his companion, yet feeling frail. How baffling! Soon dissatisfaction goes to outrage! (He brings a butterfly into his hand and dark particles begin to stream into it. It transforms into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (The akuma flies out into Paris.) 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. Nino is blowing bubbles. 

(The akuma flies in and is retained into Nino's air pocket wand. Nino turns upward with a furious face and a shining pink butterfly image.) 

Falcon Moth: (talks from his sanctuary. He, as well, has a similar pink image before his face.) Bird of prey Moth is my name and Bubbler is presently yours. I will assist you with these ghastly grown-ups and all you need to do consequently is help me get something from Ladybug and Feline Noir. 

Nino: Truly, Bird of prey Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-dark smoke is discharged from the air pocket wand and spreads his body.) 

(Slice to a housetop, where the Bubbler flies in and squats.) 

Bubbler: No more grown-ups means absolute opportunity! This is SOOO sweet! Free! (He takes out his air pocket sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple air pockets behind him.) 

(The air pockets begin catching grown-ups, at that point dismissing green and flying while natives shout.) 

Lady: Help! 

Man: Watch out! 

Kids: (crying) 

Falcon Moth: (from his sanctuary) Flawless. 

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is having lunch. 

Marinette: (to herself) Adrien probably gotten his blessing at this point. (Her mother opens the window)

Sabine: What's that you said? 

Marinette: (looks amazed) Um, I can hardly wait to return to class this evening, hehe. 

(Her mom laughs and after that a purple air pocket flies in through the window and catches her. Marinette looks frightened. Sabine begins shouting.) 

Marinette: Mother! Mother! (She sees her dad likewise in an air pocket.) Father? Father! 

Tikki: Your folks! Falcon Moth must've discharged another akuma. 

Marinette: I must discover his most current lowlife ASAP. 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette changes into Ladybug.) 

(Slice to The Bubbler on a housetop.) 

Bubbler: And now, party time! 

(Children cry.) 

(Ladybug comes up short on the pastry shop. Purple air pockets show up in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.) 

Bubbler: Today is your day of reckoning, little fellows. The grown-ups have taken a vacation day, so take advantage of it. No tasks, no homework, not any more bothering, simply fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's blessing to you. 

Ladybug: (to the children) Don't stress, your folks will return. I'll make sure. (to the youngster) You deal with them meanwhile. (keeps running off) 

Children and High schooler: (cheering) Whoopee! Go, Ladybug! 

Scene: Agreste Chateau. Adrien has lunch alone in the chateau's lounge area. 

(Adrien completes his supper and gets up.) 

Adrien: (mocking) Goodness. That was a birthday mid-day break to recollect. Whoopee! (He strolls into the lobby and stops.) Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs tragically, at that point strolls outside to a horde of his cohorts cheering.) 

Young people: Yippee! Charm! Upbeat birthday! 

Bubbler: (remaining over an air pocket) Hello, hello, hello, birthday kid. Prepare to have your mind blown. Daddy's gone. While the feline's away, the mice will play. (Adrien takes a gander at the Bubbler with a bizarre articulation until he understands his identity.) 

Adrien: Nino?! 

Bubbler: The Bubbler's united all yo homies for one single-sole reason, to ce-le-brate! 

Adolescents: Better believe it! (The Bubbler bounces down from the air pocket into a DJ stall) 

Bubbler: We should kick this gathering off! (Everybody cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and individuals begin to move. Adrien looks amazed and keeps running once again into his home.) 

Bubbler: Please, everyone, I brought you here to party! (Container over the adolescents moving, yet looking pitiful.) So move or you'll join the grown-ups up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

(Firecrackers are shot.) 

Bird of prey Moth: (from his den) Soon Ladybug and Feline Noir appear at meet their fate! Mwahahahahahahaha! 

Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien sees his ring. Plagg moves up to his shoulder. 

Plagg: What's your concern? Unwind! You're getting the gathering you've constantly needed. 

Adrien: Yet Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him! 

Plagg: You may never get this opportunity again! Let's go, we should have a ton of fun while your dad's away! At that point we'll spare Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be great. (Adrien turns and looks miserable.) 

Adrien: OK, you're correct. This may be the principal day in my life that I really get the chance to do what I need for once. 

Scene: Housetops. Ladybug is running towards the firecrackers. 

Ladybug: (to herself) It's you and me, Bubbler. (Slice to the Agreste Manor. Everybody is moving and Adrien is having a ball.) 

Adrien: Definitely! (strolls over to a tragic looking Rose) Hello, decent gathering, I surmise, since it's my initial one. (Rose grins and offers him two go-ahead, at that point continues moving and looking pitiful. Adrien pivots and sees everybody moving except with a bleak articulation.) 

(Slice to Chloé motioning Sabrina to accomplish something close to the DJ stall.) 

Sabrina: (startled) I'm mentioning a moderate move. 

Bubbler: It's somewhat ahead of schedule for that, would it say it isn't? 

Chloé: Ugh. (She pushes Sabrina down and puts on an honest face.) It's for Adrien. His initially moderate move. Mm? (makes a sweet face) 

Bubbler: Goodness! You know it, young lady. (He changes the music to a moderate move. Individuals pair up and continue moving and looking tragic. Chloé approaches Adrien.) 

Adrien: Is it me, or does everybody appear somewhat unusual? 

Chloé: Disregard them, how about we go move! Let's go! (Slice to the overhang. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien moving. Chloé endeavors to kiss him, yet Adrien looks awkward. Ladybug looks alarmed.) 

Ladybug: It is extremely unlikely this is going on. Rabbit's foot! (The Four leaf clover superpower gives her a record.) A record? 

(Ladybug watches out and her reasoning vision demonstrates her the unfilled record spot in the DJ blender, the volume modifier and an edge on the structure over the road. Ladybug laughs, at that point tosses the record. It hits the edge, skips over to the DJ stall, hits the volume as far as possible up, lands on the unfilled spot and starts to play move music once more. Everybody breaks their sets and continues moving. Adrien moves from Chloé. The Bubbler understands that the music changed.) 

Bubbler: Buddy! Who just commandeered my blend? 

Ladybug: Yours genuinely. (Ladybug's caution sounds.) Better bug out snappy before I change back to typical. (She hops out of the gallery to the outside of Agreste House.) Spots off. (She changes back to ordinary. Tikki leaves the hoops and grounds staring her in the face.) 

Tikki: Marinette! 

Marinette: It was a crisis. 

Tikki: Better believe it, if by crisis, you mean desire. You realize what happens once you utilize your Rabbit's foot. You just have minutes prior – 

Marinette: I turn back, I know. Be that as it may, I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anyplace, we have room schedule-wise to get you some sustenance to recover your vitality up. At that point, we'll get ideal pull out there, I guarantee. (She places Tikki in her satchel, enters the gathering and begins glancing around. She heads to the nourishment table, snatches a few treats, and places them in her tote for Tikki.) I must discover a spot where I can change, quick. 

Alya: Where have you been, young lady? I was so terrified something had transpired. 

Marinette: Me as well! (they embrace) 

Alya: I'm certain Ladybug and Feline Noir will appear in a moment to spare every one of us. They never fizzled us. In the mean time, accompany me, I have something for you. 

Marinette: Uh, there's something I must do first. 

Alya: It's about Adrien. 

Marinette: OK. 

Tikki: (earnest) Marinette, the Bubbler. 

Marinette: Alright, OK, very soon. (she pursues Alya. Slice to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's blessing around Nathalie's work area. 

Alya: Look! Presently you can sign your blessing. (Marinette wheezes) 

Marinette: Ah, yes! 

(Cut back outside. Ivan isn't moving, and the Bubbler stands up to him.) 

Bubbler: Hello, you. For what reason aren't you having a fabulous time? 

Ivan: Not your concern. 

Bubbler: At that point I'm going to make it my business. (He laughs and takes out his air pocket sword.) 

(Slice back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is marking a post-it.) 

Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She adheres it to the present and gives the present a kiss.) 

Tikki: Right, we're great. Spots on, Marinette. 

Marinette: I can't do it currently, Alya's here. 

Alya: What'd you state? 

Marinette: Proceed! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya forgets and Marinette lets a moan of alleviation. Behind her, Ivan can be found in a green air pocket through the window) NO! You were correct, Tikki, I never should've held up this long. 

(Slice back to outside. Adrien is over the DJ corner and has a mike) 

Adrien: Hello, Paris, how you doing? 

(He brings the mike up in energy, however the general population don't react. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, compromises everybody with his air pocket sword, and they cheer. Adrien hops out and Ladybug can be seen on the rooftop.) 

Adrien: Ladybug? 

(Ladybug tosses her yo-yo. It hits the electrical extension and unplugs everything. Ladybug withdraws her yo-yo.) 

Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, however the gathering is finished. 

Bubbler: Why you gotta be that way? 

Ladybug: You made every one of the grown-ups vanish, that is the reason! Furthermore, presently you're detaining any individual who isn't having a great time. (Adrien keeps running into his home.) 

Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my gathering! (He takes out his air pocket sword and throws two air pockets at her, which she diverts. The group dissipates. Slice to Adrien in his room.) 

Adrien: I think I've been a finished blockhead. 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Adrien: Plagg, paws out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

(Slice to Ladybug and The Bubbler battling. Ladybug tosses her yo-yo at one of his air pockets, however it just ricochets back toward her. Feline Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes not yet decided) 

Feline Noir: Appears as though I made it without a moment to spare. 

Ladybug: I had it leveled out, (the yo-yo falls on Feline Noir's head), yet much obliged. 

Falcon Moth: (from his nest; to The Bubbler) Get the Miraculouses. I need those forces, Presently! 

(The Bubbler tosses a surge of little red air pockets to Ladybug and Feline Noir, and they battle them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the air pockets turn green and begin hovering around them, some adhering to them until they are both caught in one major air pocket. Ladybug battles against the air pocket as the Bubbler chuckles.) 

Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you come up short on air. 

Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler. 

Bubbler: Complete gathering poopers, much the same as grown-ups. 

Ladybug: Children need grown-ups. 

Bubbler: False! Children need opportunity, fun, let free and celebrate the good life. Grown-ups are controlling and bossy. 

Ladybug: However grown-ups keep youngsters sheltered and ensured. They care for their children, they cherish them! 

Feline Noir: (conversing with himself) Most grown-ups do in any case. (Feline Noir is discussing his non military personnel self's dad Gabriel) (to The Bubbler) You should bring the grown-ups back! 

Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care such a great amount about these grown-ups, for what reason don't you go skim with them for some time? (He keeps running at them and kicks the air pocket high out of sight. Ladybug and Feline Noir shout and the young people pant.) 

Bird of prey Moth: (from his refuge; to The Bubbler) What do you believe you're doing Bubbler?! You should catch their Miraculouses! 

Scene: Green air pocket up in the sky. Ladybug and Feline Noir are endeavoring to blast the air pocket. 

Ladybug: Utilize your Disaster! 

Feline Noir: Wouldn't you be able to have said that five hundred feet back? 

Ladybug: We can't remain stuck in this air pocket together until the end of time. (Feline Noir smiles, Ladybug facepalms) 

Feline Noir: Upheaval! (He contacts the air pocket and it blasts. They begin falling) 

Ladybug: Would it be advisable for us to check whether you arrive on your feet this time? 

Feline Noir: No, much obliged! 

Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She indicates the Eiffel Tower) 

Feline Noir: Got it! (He tosses his staff so hard it stalls out in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug grasps his hand.) 

Ladybug: Hold tight! (She tosses her yo-yo. It gets around the Feline Noir's staff, and they swing and land securely.) 

Feline Noir: Beneficial thing felines aren't anxious about statures. 

Ladybug: We must get to his air pocket sword, that is got the opportunity to be the place the akuma is. (Feline Noir's ring ready sounds.) 

Feline Noir: Better rush. 

Scene: Agreste Manor front. The Bubbler attempts to get the gathering moving once more. 

Bubbler: Where is everyone? Get over here and party! 

Ladybug: Sorry to learn your air pocket. 

Alya: (from the group) Ladybug! (Every one of the youngsters begin to give a shout out to her.) 

Ladybug: Nobody needs to party with you any longer, Bubbler. 

Bubbler: What's going on with all you folks!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He snorts, takes out his air pocket sword and catches every one of the teenagers in air pockets.) 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: NOOO! 

Bubbler: Space is the following stop for your valuable peeps, and they're failing to come back! 

(The Bubbler bounces from rooftop to rooftop and Ladybug and Feline Noir seek after him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Feline Noir begin climbing it while he tosses unstable air pockets at them. Feline Noir's ring ready sounds once more. His symbol demonstrates that he is exceptionally near exchanging back.) 

Feline Noir: I'm going to switch back soon, hustle. 

Ladybug: Four leaf clover! (The Rabbit's foot superpower gives her a major wrench) 

Feline Noir: Your... plumbing ability is going to enable us to out? (Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler tosses increasingly touchy air pockets at Feline Noir. He avoids them, winding up on a bar.) 

Feline Noir: Could utilize a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug starts thinking and her reasoning vision demonstrates her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw interfacing them, and the wrench) 

Ladybug: Got it! (She keeps running towards the pipe while Feline Noir is as yet avoiding air pockets. She slackens the screw and the pipe falls off. It goes up to where Feline Noir is standing.) Feline Noir, spread me! (Feline Noir takes the pipe) 

Feline Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler tosses more air pockets at him, yet the air spilling out of the pipe redirects them. The Bubbler raises his air pocket sword by and by, yet Ladybug tosses her yo-yo and grabs the sword, carrying it to her. She breaks the sword into equal parts with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.) 

Ladybug: Leave, you frightful bug. Not any more malevolent accomplishing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it gleams pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, catches the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purged.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Phenomenal Ladybug! (She tosses the wrench up in the sky, and the Wonderful purifying light returns each grown-up to security. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the dark smoke covers him and he goes back to Nino.) 

Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Feline Noir knock their clench hands) 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's refuge 

Falcon Moth: You can't run everlastingly Ladybug and when I get you, I will pulverize you! I will Wreck YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes) 

Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office. 

Gabriel: (on the radio) Nathalie? Did my child like his blessing? 

Nathalie: Really, I was going to check immediately sir. 

Gabriel: Great. (He detaches) 

Nathalie: (She loses hope, glances around, and takes Marinette's blessing. She moans, and folds and tosses Marinette's post-it note in the refuse. She goes to the lounge area where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your dad. 

Adrien: Much obliged. That is to say, if you don't mind say thank you to my dad for me. (Nathalie gestures. Adrien takes a gander at the blessing.) 

Scene: Outside school. 

Chloé: (Shouting at Sabrina) I'm not catching your meaning not for seven days?! 

Sabrina: (frightened) There were no grown-ups yesterday to convey it. 

Chloé: So what? Absurd, totally strange! (She storms inside, trailed by Sabrina.) 

Alya: (to Marinette) ha! Serves Chloé right. 

Adrien: Hello young ladies! (He escapes the limousine, wearing a scarf) 

Marinette: (to Alya) Hello, that is my scarf! He's wearing my scarf. 

Adrien: (to Nino) Hello, man. 

Alya: Yo, pleasant scarf, Adrien. Off the chain. 

Adrien: No doubt, would you be able to trust my father got this for me? (Marinette looks astounded) He's so wonderful. He's been giving me a similar faltering pen for a long time in succession. 

Nino: Goodness, I surmise anybody can change. Grown-ups can be cool when you wouldn't dare hoping anymore. 

Adrien: Discussing grown-ups, I realize my dad said you were an awful impact, yet - 

Nino: We're great, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Continuously and until the end of time. 

Alya: (to Marinette) You gotta disclose to him you were the person who weaved the scarf. 

Marinette: However he appears to be so glad about his father. I would prefer not to ruin it for him. 

Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They embrace.) You're stunning, young lady. You realize that, correct? What's more, sometime Adrien will make sense of it as well. Guarantee. (the chime rings and everybody strolls in.)


	3. Pharaoh

Alya: Don't squint presently, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, presenting to you the unrivaled Ladyblog. (Helicopter clamors) Huh? What is that? (Ladybug flies by, holding tight to her yo-yo, attached to a helicopter. She drops a book.). Ladybug in real life. Hold tight 'cause we're going for a ride. (Alya keeps running over and grabs the book.) Monstrosity out! What you arrived is no common book, it's a tenth grade history book. Furthermore, I should know, 'cause I have this exceptionally same book. Could our own special Ladybug be a secondary school understudy, (zoom out to uncover the Ladyblog site, which Marinette Dupain-Cheng is viewing the video from, all things considered? Hold up! 

Marinette: I let you know from the very first moment Tikki, I'm an all out clod! 

Tikki: There's no point in discussing this further; we can't change what occurred. We can just push ahead. Alya must not discover your identity. You realize how tenacious she can be with her blog completely committed to Ladybug. 

Marinette: Yet how? Perhaps I'm not ready to deal with this entire Ladybug thing. 

Tikki: You are the anointed one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everybody has a past they can gain from. (Tikki types on the PC, raising a page on Egyptian pharaohs.) This will demonstrate to you why. 

Marinette: A display at the Louver? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya? 

Tikki: You should convince Alya to go there with you, and ensure she brings the book. You'll disclose to her you discovered something about Ladybug. 

Marinette: At the historical center? 

Tikki: You'll see! 

Marinette: Well, I don't have the foggiest idea how I'm going to persuade Alya to go to an Egyptian display, substantially less persuade her that I'm not Ladybug! 

Tikki: She will be intrigued, thus will you. Guarantee . 

Scene: Louver. Alya and Marinette are going into the Louver historical center. 

Alya: Would you be able to trust it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book has a place with and BAM, I make sense of Ladybug's actual personality! I'm so on this one! 

Marinette: You truly figure you could make sense of ladybug's identity from a course reading that each secondary school understudy claims? 

Alya: That's right. 'Cause our school is the main school that uses that book! HA! Along these lines, all I gotta do is discover which young lady in tenth grade lost her history book a week ago. There are forty-three young ladies, not including myself- - 

Marinette: Forty-two! Not check you... or on the other hand me. 

Alya: (elbows Marinette) Well, yesterday someone didn't have their course reading in class. 

Marinette: (stressed) Uh- - I left it at home. You know how I generally overlook my stuff. 

Alya: Gee... (laughs) Simply upsetting you, Marinette. Obviously I'll possibly drop you from my examination when you take your history book back to class. 

(Jalil Kubdel keeps running among Alya and Marinette conveying an organizer brimming with papers. He pushes past them and excursions, papers flying all over the place. His emblem falls, and he lifts it up.) 

Jalil: It's not broken! 

Alya: (irritated) Uh, I'm alright as well, a debt of gratitude is in order for inquiring. 

Jalil: I'm grieved. Hello, you're in a similar evaluation as Alix, isn't that so? I'm her more established sibling, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun as well? (looks into) Father! 

Alya: Strange. So again young lady, for what reason would we say we are here? This current show has something to do with Ladybug? For reals? 

Marinette: Well, uh... (She takes a gander at Tikki in her satchel. Tikki focuses at an Egyptian papyrus.) Better believe it, it's over yonder. (She takes Alya over to it. They take a gander at it, Marinette endeavoring to see the essentialness, Alya looking exhausted.) 

Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien Agreste is viewing a similar video from the Ladyblog appeared. 

Alya: Hold tight, 'cause we're going for a ride. Monstrosity out! What you arrived is no conventional book, it's a tenth grade history book. Also, I should know, 'cause I have this exceptionally same book. Could our own one of a kind Ladybug be a secondary school understudy, all things considered? 

Adrien: That is insane! What are the chances that we have a similar course book? Possibly we even go to a similar school! 

Plagg: Wouldn't you say you know her at that point? (eats his cheddar) Why trouble yourself with women when you could be getting a charge out of this? 

Adrien: For one, women smell around a thousand times superior to that cheddar. What's more, they're vastly improved looking. 

Plagg: Whatever your preferences may be. Your misfortune. 

Adrien: My solitary misfortune is my hunger. 

Scene: Louver. Marinette and Alya are still at the presentation. 

Alya: Please, disclose to me what it is as of now! 

Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be an unexpected at that point... (faintly) for you or me. 

(Marinette and Tikki take a gander at an old Egyptian papyrus) 

Jalil: I'm letting you know, father, it's in that spot in the hieroglyphics. (He pushes Marinette aside.) Reason me. There, as you most likely are aware, the one with the staff is Tutankhamun, the first. Furthermore, there, inverse is Nefertiti, his princess. There are actually one hundred mummies close to them. She passed on quite a long while before him, and the sun god Ra accepting her as his goddess. 

Mr. Kubdel: Truly, I know all that. I'm the chief of this presentation, recollect? 

Jalil: At that point you likewise realize that Tutankhamun needed to breath life into his princess back, by offering the sun god another spouse. This appeared to outline the custom he formulated. No one has ever completely deciphered the hieroglyphics, however I have! It's an enchantment serenade that should be presented so as to finish the custom! I'm certain about it! 

Marinette: He kinda helps me to remember another person with insane thoughts... you! 

Alya: You may contemplate Ladybug are insane, yet you watch, young lady, I'll refute you. 

Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these sorts of frescoes are quite often the delineation for a legend. They considered it a legend which is as it should be... 

Jalil: That is the thing that everybody thinks. Be that as it may, I know it's genuine. I can demonstrate it! 

Mr. Kubdel: Truly? Precisely how are you going to demonstrate it? 

Jalil: I simply need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's staff and discuss the spell! 

Mr. Kubdel: Would you say you are not kidding? Try not to try and consider contacting that staff. I'd lose my employment on the spot. It's an extremely valuable chronicled object! Not a toy! 

Jalil: Please, father! We need to evaluate the spell! Consider the possibility that Tutankhamun had discovered how to breath life into individuals back. 

Mr. Kubdel: Tune in, Jalil! Stop! Get your head out of those papyrus parchments and spotlight on this present reality! This one! (He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking miserable.) 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's den. 

Bird of prey Moth: There's nothing amiss with experienced a dream. Particularly when I can make it a reality. (transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my fiendishness akuma, and change that young fellow! 

Scene: Louver. Marinette and Alya are still at the display. Marinette endeavors to make sense of the centrality of the images. 

Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh... 

(Alya yawns and removes the history book from her sack.) 

Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm going to demonstrate to you the mystery I got some answers concerning Ladybug! 

Alya: 'Session time. This should be blog-commendable. 

Scene: Outside the Louver. Jalil is vexed, and an akuma flies into his special necklace. 

Bird of prey Moth: Pharaoh, I am Falcon Moth. I have enriched you with the mystical influence of the old divine beings. You should help me out as a byproduct of this blessing. 

Jalil: My valuable Nefertiti will return to life! (Jalil transforms into the Pharaoh) 

Scene: Louver. Marinette and Alya are as yet taking a gander at the papyrus. 

Marinette: Uhhh.. ahhh... 

Alya: This present thing's creation my eyes hurt. (She begins to get her book out once more, however Marinette stops her.) 

Marinette: Look carefully! It is in there. (sees the Pharaoh) Huh? 

Historical center representative: (blows a whistle) Hello, you! 

Pharaoh: Thoth, give personal time! (His face changes. He traps the representative and the regular people in brilliant air pockets. Marinette and Alya maintain a strategic distance from one. Alya smiles and gets out her cell phone.) 

Marinette: Alya, stow away! 

Pharaoh: Leave, quicker! (The air pockets fly out of the room.) 

(Marinette avoids the Pharaoh) 

Marinette: Time to change! 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette changes into Ladybug.) 

Alya: (murmuring, recording a video on her telephone) OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog watchers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Feline Noir! This is crazy! 

The scene movements to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are viewing Alya's video. Adrien is stunned. 

Plagg: Goodness! I adore the face changes! You could utilize that one! 

Adrien: Time to change! 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Adrien: Plagg, paws out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir.) 

Scene: Louver. The Pharaoh takes the staff and the papyrus. 

(Ladybug slides under a door similarly as it closes.) 

Ladybug: You realize that is viewed as taking. 

Pharaoh: Really, I'm reclaiming what legitimately has a place with me. 

Ladybug: Possibly on the off chance that you were the genuine Pharaoh, which you're most certainly not! 

Alya: See Ladybug go! In case I'm imagining, don't wake me up! (Ladybug shoos her.) Ladybug waved at me! No chance! 

(Ladybug utilizes her yo-yo to assault the Pharaoh, yet he gets the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her collide with a divider.) 

Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your quality! (His face changes. He utilizes his solidarity to twist the bars, yet Feline Noir shows up.) 

Feline Noir: How pleasant of you to hold the entryway open for me! (He assaults the Pharaoh, however the Pharaoh snatches him and tosses him into a casket.) 

Pharaoh: Make the most of your box! (chuckles) 

Alya: (recording Ladybug as she attempts to open the pine box) This is hecka insane! Keep your eyes stripped! (sees the Pharaoh remaining over her) Hiya! 

Pharaoh: (Places his hands all over) Your face. Destiny has set you on my way. Accompany me! (He slings her behind him and exits.) 

Alya: Hello! Hands off the strings. I can walk myself! 

Ladybug: (moans) Truly?! (tosses opens the pine box and pursues the Pharaoh) Let her go! 

Feline Noir: Taking cover behind a blameless onlooker! You're frail, Pharaoh! 

Pharaoh: I'm far more dominant than you are. (He utilizes his solidarity to close the bars and leaves) 

Alya: (marginally apprehensive) And remember! All the most recent in the background are on my blog! 

Feline Noir: That Alya is one valiant chick. 

Ladybug: If by daring, you mean bossy, feisty, and intense? Yes, that is her! Please, get us out of here, Feline Noir! 

Feline Noir: Disturbance! (utilizes his Disaster to break the bars) How are we going to discover them? 

Ladybug: Alya has a livestream on her blog! (Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo) 

Alya: (from video) Hello there, everybody! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the unnerving reprobate! Gigantic scoop to come, stay tuned! 

Feline Noir: (his Inexplicable flickers) Uhh, you proceed. I'll go along with you when my Extraordinary is energized once more. 

Ladybug: Pick up the pace. It's going to take the two of us to crush him. (They run separate ways) 

(Outside the Louver, the Pharaoh tosses Alya to the ground.) 

Alya: Hello! 

Pharaoh: On to the following stage. Anubis, bring me mummies! (His face transforms once more. Light emissions shoot from his eyes, changing regular folks into mummies.) Soon, we'll be as one once more, my Nefertiti! My departed love! 

Alya: This is going to be one noteworthy scoop! (She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.) Uh, pardon me, Pharaoh, yet, uh, what precisely is going on? 

Pharaoh: I'm going to do the mystery spell, to bring Nefertiti back! 

Alya: Ahh, gee. Gotcha! You're discussing the spell on the papyrus, isn't that so? 

Pharaoh: Right! The one hundred mummies and the advertising! 

Alya: Advertising. What advertising? 

Pharaoh: To influence the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I should give him something consequently. An unadulterated soul! 

Alya: Man, that is difficult to find. 

Pharaoh: Yet I've officially discovered her! You look so much like her! 

Alya: State what?! 

Pharaoh: (giggles) 

(Zoom out to Ladybug viewing the video on her yo-yo.) 

Ladybug: Hang tight, Alya! (Ladybug keeps running into a period bubble, which traps her.) Hold up! Gracious, no, I ran directly into one of those time bubbles! (Outside view; her voice is in moderate movement) I must escape this! 

Alya: (from video) Ladybug, this is Alya! I simply discovered I'm the conciliatory offering to the sun god! If you don't mind hustle! 

Ladybug: Hang tight, Alya. (Outside view as she begins running inside the air pocket; moderate movement) I'm almost there! 

(Slice to Adrien checking his cellphone and Plagg is eating camembert at the Louver.) 

Plagg: Gracious, do you truly think this ballyhoo with the sun and mummy stuff is going to work? 

(Adrien is frantic at Plagg) 

Adrien: You have no regard. Your batteries are energized enough! 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Adrien: Plagg, hooks out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir.) 

(Feline Noir arrives and blasts the time bubble Ladybug is caught in.) 

Ladybug: Hold up! (Feline Noir gets her) 

Feline Noir: A debt of gratitude is in order for keeping an eye out for me! 

Ladybug: No issue! We've gotta locate the concealed akuma and free it before he forfeits that poor young lady! 

(They land at the front entryway, and see lines of mummies.) 

Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh. 

(They achieve the rooftop.) 

Feline Noir: Over yonder! 

Scene: Outside the Louver. The custom is going to start. 

Alya: (sees a figure in the papyrus) Hold up, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the dark spots! There, on your papyrus! 

Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn adversary! My adversary may have shielded me from completing my custom 5000 years prior, however she won't prevent Nefertiti from returning to me this time! 

Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years prior?! 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir are demonstrated viewing the video, shocked.) 

Ladybug: Everybody has a past they can gain from. 

Feline Noir: Well, you don't look multi day more than 3000. 

Ladybug: Presently you realize for what reason I'm such a great amount of savvier than you. Hm! 

Pharaoh: (beginning the custom) Gracious, holy Ra, divine force of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee an unadulterated soul! The penance for the arrival of Nefertiti! (The Louver pyramid lights up, and as he talks, it shoots a shaft into the sky that begins spreading dimness.) I bow to you, and present this blessing with my mummies! In organization, we appeal to you the sheltered return of princess Nefertiti! Stir, Nefertiti! Stir! Stir, Nefertiti! Stir! 

Mummies: Stir, Nefertiti... Stir... 

Alya: (as the mummies convey her toward the pyramid) Ladybug! 

Ladybug: We've gotta spare her before he finishes the custom, or Alya will be gone, until the end of time! 

Feline Noir: What would it be a good idea for us to do? 

Ladybug: Keep down the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh. 

Feline Noir: For what reason do I need to manage these oddities while you get the opportunity to slip serenely adjust back? 

Ladybug: Since I'm the one in particular who can catch his akuma, and on the grounds that you are the most intrepid one out of the two of us! (winks) 

Feline Noir: Beyond any doubt. 

(Ladybug swings away.) 

Feline Noir: I realize you don't generally believe that, yet I'll imagine you do. 

Mummies: Stir, Nefertiti, Stir... Stir, Nefertiti, Stir... 

Feline Noir: Hello there, you pack of swathes! What do you say we wrap this up! 

Alya: Feline Noir! 

Pharaoh: Catch him! (The mummies pursue him.) 

Feline Noir: Is that truly as quick as you can go? (He hops between lights.) 

Pharaoh: Pause, this looks... like a snare! 

(Ladybug swings down and snatches Alya.) 

Ladybug: Gotcha! 

Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings! 

Alya: (recording) Peeps, you just seen another crazy accomplishment from Ladybug! A debt of gratitude is in order for sparing my butt! 

Ladybug: Goodness, uh, the pleasure is all mine. Be that as it may, it's not finished yet. Not until- - 

Alya: Not until Ladybug pulverizes the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to ordinary! I focus. 

Ladybug: The pendant! Great eye! 

Alya: (sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug) Ahhh! 

(The Pharaoh thumps Ladybug off the rooftop, yet she utilizes her yo-yo to arrive securely.) 

Alya: Approach to go, Ladybug! (The Pharaoh arrives behind her and discards her telephone.) No! 

(Ladybug gets the telephone.) 

Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug! 

Alya: Help me, Ladybug! 

Pharaoh: Pulverize that bug! 

(Ladybug is encompassed by mummies. She witnesses Alya being tossed onto the light emission and conveyed upward.) 

Feline Noir: What the? (He sees three mummies going to toss a vehicle at him, however Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his lower leg and dismantles him to security.) 

Ladybug: Feline Noir! Along these lines! 

(Ladybug runs onto a transport. The mummies pursue her on, and she exits. Feline Noir turns the transport on its side.) 

Ladybug: We need to spare Alya before she achieves the hover of murkiness! 

Pharaoh: You won't prevent me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll complete you off! Anubis, bring me mummies! (He shoots bars at Ladybug and Feline Noir, however they avoid them. Ladybug utilizes his yo-yo to get the Pharaoh, while Feline Noir attempts to safeguard Alya.) 

Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings! (He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug gets the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.) 

Ladybug: Feline Noir! The pendant! That is the place the akuma is! 

(They keep running for the pendant, yet the Pharaoh arrives on it.) 

Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your quality! (He utilizes his solidarity to make a sonic wave that thumps Ladybug and Feline Noir off. The mummies encompass them.) 

Pharaoh: (snatches the pendant) It's finished. 

Alya: (coming consistently nearer to the hover of murkiness) Ladybug, spare me! 

Pharaoh: Goodness, Ra, divine force of the sun, acknowledge this modest offering and return the princess to ME! 

Ladybug: Rabbit's foot! (a Ladybug ensemble shows up.) A Ladybug outfit? 

Feline Noir: That is our last expectation? 

(Ladybug utilizes her reasoning vision, and the hoops in the outfit show up) 

Ladybug: This offering isn't adequate for Nefertiti! 

Alya: Hello! Much appreciated! 

Pharaoh: Past the point of no return, Ladybug! The ceremonial has started! 

Ladybug: Set Alya free and penance me! Wouldn't that be the best vengeance? after 5000 years! All things considered, I'm the person who kept Nefertiti from all of you these years! 

Pharaoh: The facts demonstrate that you make a substantially more valuable offering than this human. (He grasps Ladybug's hand.) Horus, give me wings! (He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.) 

Alya: Truly? (The Pharaoh loses her the pillar. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and terrains securely on the ground.) Reason you, however I make brilliant giving up material! 

Bird of prey Moth: Take her Phenomenal! The hoop! 

Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh... (She professes to remove her hoop, at that point traps the Pharaoh and gets his swinging.) You need my Phenomenal? Go get it! (tosses the phony studs) 

Falcon Moth: Get it! 

(The Pharaoh gets them, yet he sees they're phony.) 

Pharaoh: A toy? You deceived me! 

Ladybug: (She punches the pendant and breaks it, discharging the akuma, at that point slides down the pyramid and terrains on the ground.) Not any more insidious accomplishing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (gets the akuma) Gotcha! (transforms the akuma into a typical butterfly) bye, little butterfly. Phenomenal Ladybug! (She tosses the Rabbit's foot into the air. It detonates into an impact of vitality that turns everything back to ordinary. The Pharaoh transforms once again into Jalil.) 

Jalil: What was the deal? 

(Ladybug gives Alya her telephone back.) 

Alya: Much obliged, Ladybug! Be that as it may, uh, I still gotta ask: how old would you say you are, truly? 

Ladybug: Um, a lot more established than a secondary school understudy, that is without a doubt! (swings away) 

Feline Noir: Don't you wanna realize how old I am? 

Alya: momentarily, seems as though I'll have the option to tell for myself. 

(Feline Noir sees that he is going to turn back, and flees.) 

Alya: (giggles) 

Scene: Inside the Louver. Alya strolls back in and sees Marinette. 

Alya: Where have you been? 

Marinette: You will have a hard time believing this! I got embalmed! 

Alya: Expectation you weren't one of the ones endeavoring to swap me for Nefertiti! Dreadful! 

Marinette: What?! You were nearly... relinquished? 

Alya: On the off chance that it hadn't been for you I'd never have discovered that Ladybug is at any rate 5000 years of age! 

Marinette: Hello! What are companions for? 

(Alya gets her pack, and they head out.) 

Alya: despite everything I don't get it however, what was she doing with that tenth grade history course book? 

Marinette: Uh, she... she presumably needed to discover what's been happening for as far back as 50 centuries! 

Alya: You're presumably right. It's extreme remaining on top of it. Hello, Ladybug's course book! It's gone! (Marinette chuckles to herself.) 

Bird of prey Moth: (from his nest) You may have escaped this time, however I guarantee you, Ladybug, sometime in the not so distant future, any place you are, I will have your Inexplicable, and you'll be nothing! Nothing by any means! 

'Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is conversing with Tikki. 

Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years of age, so... who precisely was that Ladybug in the papyrus? 

Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have dependably existed! 

Marinette: So...that would you say you wasn't in the papyrus either? 

Tikki: What do you think? 

Marinette: You don't look 5000 years of age. 

Tikki: Well, I'm most certainly not! I'm more seasoned than that! I'm the kwami who's looked out for each and every Ladybug since the absolute starting point! 

Marinette: You probably known significantly less klutzy Ladybugs than me, isn't that so? 

Tikki: Each Ladybug is extraordinary. 

Marinette: That is the thing that I thought. 

Tikki: Marinette, you are extraordinary. Be that as it may, diverse as in amazing, flighty and charming. What's more, capable. You catch on quickly. 

Marinette: Truly? 

Tikki: Yes. 

(Marinette kisses Tikki on her temple) 

Tikki: You better get the chance to rest. Keep in mind, you have that history test tomorrow! 

Marinette: Gracious definitely! Beneficial thing it's on Old Egypt.

END


	4. Woman Wifi

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier shows the understudies, while Alya removes an image of Ladybug. Alya utilizes the Ladybug pattern and puts it over the understudy's appearances 

Miss Bustier: I'm satisfied with how all of you did on your last task. Some of you have truly ventured up, and I do value it. Presently it's an ideal opportunity to proceed onward to our next task. (Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier takes a gander at Alya.) Is Marinette still in the young ladies' room? 

Alya: Uh, I don't have the foggiest idea, miss. (The ringer rings.) 

Miss Bustier: Today around evening time I need all of you to peruse part three of the amazing France, the Initial Thousand Years. At that point, answer this straightforward poll. (offers two to Alya) Make sure that Marinette gets her homework. 

Scene: Outside the homeroom. Alya endeavors to call Marinette, however gets her voice message. 

Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Signal! He. 

Scene: Washroom. Alya is hunting down Marinette. 

Alya: Marinette? 

Scene: Outside the study hall. Alya sees Rose and Juleka. 

Alya: Uhh, have you folks seen Marinette anyplace? (Rose and Juleka shake their heads.) 

(Alya goes into the storage space, where she sees Chloé taking something from her storage. It's a Ladybug ensemble and yo-yo.) 

Alya: (murmuring) Chloé's Ladybug? 

Scene: Outside the school. Chloé sheets her limousine, Alya pursues her. 

Alya: Hello, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. (sees Nino) Nino, pause! 

Nino: Yes? 

Alya: Accompany me, I need your assistance! 

Nino: So- - (Alya shushes him) 

(Alya endeavors to call Marinette once more, but...) 

Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Blare! He. 

Alya: Ughh. I detest when she goes Missing. She's not getting back to me back! Where is that young lady?! 

Nino: Genuinely. My man Adrien's precisely the same way. Be that as it may, I surmise you gotta be shrewd when Mr. Control Monstrosity is your daddy-o. 

(Telephone rings) 

Nadja: By and by, Ladybug and Feline Noir have spared Paris from the grasp of a threatening reprobate. 

(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo) 

Alya: Hello! I think I've quite recently sniffed out who the genuine Ladybug is! (murmurs to Nino) Chloé. 

Nino: (snickers) Chloé? Truly? She's too self-retained to consider anybody yet herself, substantially less spare the world. You are cray-cray, woman! 

Alya: I am so not! You'll see! 

Scene: Paris. Ladybug is hopping above roofs. She achieves a bulletin and detransforms into Marinette. 

Tikki: Time passes quickly quick when you're sparing the world. Day's as of now finished! 

Marinette: Educate me concerning it. I missed a whole half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien! 

Tikki: Whoever's behind the majority of this beyond any doubt is keeping us on our toes! 

Marinette: (chuckles) You don't have any toes! 

(Marinette enters the bread shop.) 

Sabine: Alya brought your school sack home for you, Marinette. 

Marinette: Hello mother... 

Sabine: You appear to be so neglectful nowadays. Possibly you simply need some natural air and additional activity for that developing cerebrum of yours! 

Marinette: Smart thought, mother. I'll begin tomorrow. (Sabine kisses her.) 

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette does homework. 

Marinette: Ladybug spared Paris from pulverization by and by, yet who's going to spare Marinette from her homework? (sees a sticky note) What's this? "Call me. I know who the genuine Ladybug is"? 

Tikki: No chance! You think she knows? 

Marinette: I question it. Alya's continually making a hasty judgment before she has her actualities straight. 

Tikki: Yet in the event of some unforeseen issue... 

Marinette: No stresses Tikki. I got it secured. 

(Marinette attempts to call Alya, yet there is no sign.) 

Marinette: Dang. No sign. 

(She goes to the overhang to check whether there is any sign, however observes a man taking a shot at the cell tower.) 

Non military personnel: Sorry, miss. Cell tower support. The entire neighborhood's down. No sign for the following hour! 

Tikki: Please, Marinette. Attempt again later. How about we head down and complete your homework. 

Scene: School. Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and a few understudies are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille. 

Chloé: Hello! Howdy! You look absolutely fab! Uh, actually no, not you. Hello, it's as yet a month from Halloween, you know? 

Nino: You need your head analyzed. On the off chance that she's a superhuman, at that point I'm the Wizard of Oz. 

Alya: I'm letting you know, she's Ladybug! 

Nino: Would you be able to demonstrate it? 

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up. 

Tikki: Uh... what time is it? 

Marinette: Uhh, school begins in... (checks her telephone) An hour prior?! 

Scene: Storage space. Alya converses with Nino. 

Alya: Presently don't wreckage up your lines. (She pushes Nino to the storage spaces.) 

Nino: (sees Chloé) Gracious, uhhh... Ladybug! Investigate there! 

Chloé: Uhh, what sort of faltering joke is this? 

Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Is it safe to say that she isn't stunning? I wonder who she truly is. 

Chloé: Uhh... up past the point of no return DJ-ing, Nino? Clearly you didn't get your magnificence rest. 

(Alya snaps a picture of Chloé's storage.) 

Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your storage! 

Alya: Uhh... that is a falsehood! I so was definitely not! (Kim takes Alya's telephone.) 

Alya: Hello! Give it back! 

Chloé: (sees the photograph) Who's the little liar now? 

Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. 

Chloé: She's blameworthy of intrusion of protection! I have evidence! 

Alya: What?! Truly! Everything I did was take a measly photograph! 

Mr. Damocles: I'm grieved, Chloé. However, there's no school approach on intrusion of security. 

Chloé: At that point... at that point breaking and entering! 

Alya: I didn't break into her storage! It was open! 

Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen? 

Chloé: Just my very soul! My storage is my mystery garden! He who enters excluded burglarizes my inward being and takes my life power! (cries) 

Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detainment for you, Alya. 

Chloé: Are my ears coming up short me? Did I hear you're giving one hopeless hour of detainment to a... a shocking criminal? Sabrina! 

Sabrina: The school decides plainly express that any understudy blameworthy of burglary ought to be suspended for one entire week. 

Mr. Damocles: Indeed, however she's not really stole anything. 

Chloé: I don't know that my dad would share your perspective. (gets ready to call her dad) 

Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, presently, Chloé, we should not trouble your dad, I mean, the decent Civic chairman with a minor storage circumstance... 

(Chloé begins calling her dad.) 

Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for seven days, Alya. 

Alya: What?! That is so unreasonable! I am so going to challenge this on the school blog! 

Mr. Damocles: (takes a gander at Chloé who's priggishly shaking her telephone, moans) The school blog is therefore suspended too. 

Alya: (takes a gander at Chloé irately) She's no hero, she's super-psycho! 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's refuge. 

Bird of prey Moth: Ahhh... School life. Such a science test. A petri dish of developing privileged insights, untruths and treachery, the flourishing vivarium for my malice akumas. (transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette rushes to the front entryway. 

Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm in this way, so late! 

(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya strolls ground floor, fleeing from the school. She attempts to call Marinette.) 

Marinette: (from telephone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Signal! He! 

(The akuma stages into her phone, evilizing her.) 

Bird of prey Moth: Woman Wifi, I heard from other people that you're looking to expose Ladybug... I'd like to support you on the off chance that you consent to help me as well. 

Alya: I'll uncover the lies of any individual who conceals reality! Sign me up! (transforms into Woman Wifi) 

Scene: Miss Bustier's study hall. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino. 

Marinette: (taps Nino on the shoulder and murmurs) Where is she? 

Nino: She's been suspended... 

Marinette: What?! 

Miss Bustier: Marinette, in case you're going to arrived behind schedule, okay kindly do it discretely? 

Marinette: Sorry... (murmurs to Nino) The end result for her? 

Nino: The short story? Blamed for breaking into Chloé's storage. That is to say, Ladybug's storage... 

Marinette: (She shouts) What!? 

Miss Bustier: That is it, Marinette! Go to the main's office! (Marinette takes her sack and she leaves the study hall) 

Adrien: (He murmurs to Nino) What are you discussing? 

Nino: Precisely what I stated, brother. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is insane! 

(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks at him and he is befuddled then he turns his head towards his tablet) 

Marinette: (she touches base at the foremost's office) Mr. Damocles? (she opens the entryway) Sir? (She sees that Mr. Damocles is solidified, and a pink stop symbol is before him.) Huh?! 

(The PC screen lights up, uncovering Woman Wifi.) 

Woman Wifi: I'm Woman Wifi, revealer of reality! For our first report, your essential might want to impart a little goody to you. In this way, Mr. Damocles, is it genuine you wrongly suspended an understudy named Alya today? 

Mr. Damocles: (feeling embarrassed) Uh... truly, it is. 

Woman Wifi: All in all, you were one-sided? Out of line? Absolutely vile?! 

Mr. Damocles: Truly, I was. 

(Marinette sees the telephone Woman Wifi is holding and the ladybug engage on it) 

Marinette: Goodness, no! Alya! Tikki, time to change! 

Tikki: You will need to battle your closest companion! 

Marinette: Probably not! I'm going to need to spare my closest companion! 

[ Change Arrangement ] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! No doubt! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

Woman Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the young lady who's been taking cover behind the Ladybug veil! (puts a pink stop symbol on Mr. Damocles, solidifying him) Remain associated! (kills the screen) 

Miss Bustier: Everybody, for your own wellbeing, go legitimately home at the present time! Also, remember to peruse parts four and five! (The understudies run out.) 

Scene: Washroom. 

Adrien: On the off chance that Chloé is Ladybug like Alya stated, at that point Woman Wifi's going to set out straight toward her home! 

Plagg: (prodding) And it likewise implies you should really like Chloé! (snickers; Adrien snorts in dissent) 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Adrien: Plagg, paws out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

Scene: The city. Feline Noir keeps running in the roof and sees the lodging. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug 

Feline Noir: What? This can't be! 

Ladybug: Who's being a subtle kitty now? 

Feline Noir: Gracious, Ladybug. Yet, - 

Ladybug: Please, you don't really trust she's the genuine Ladybug. 

(Chloé continues playing with her yo-yo and winds up tying herself up.) 

Feline Noir: Better believe it, obviously not. 

Ladybug: What's more, who might trust that she's the first Ladybug? She's clearly only beyond words fan. A copycat? 

Feline Noir: Right. 

Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé dressed as Ladybug, is attempting to loosen herself, when her wireless rings. 

Chloé: (picks up the telephone) Hi? (The telephone begins to emanate a splendid pink sparkle, she tosses it, and Woman Wifi shows up.) 

Woman Wifi: Well, hi, Ladybug! (Chloé endeavors to flee, however Woman Wifi puts a pink delay symbol on Chloé, halting her) 

Ladybug: We got Wifi! (She and Feline Noir head to the lodging.) 

Woman Wifi: (puts a camera symbol above Chloé) Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo. (from screens) Everybody thinks the young lady underneath the Ladybug ensemble is a little heavenly attendant. Reconsider, individuals! The genuine Ladybug is... Chloé Middle class, everybody! 

(The genuine Ladybug and Feline Noir enter the inn.) 

Woman Wifi: Who are you? 

Feline Noir: Uhhh... 

Woman Wifi: (takes a gander at Chloé) However I thought you were Ladybug! 

Feline Noir: Sorry to learn your news story. Next time, twofold check your realities. 

Woman Wifi: You'll be heartbroken. (She utilizes her cellphone to erase the pink symbols, discharging Chloé. Chloé excursions and falls.) 

Ladybug: Alya? 

Woman Wifi: Alya's been detached. I'm Woman Wifi. News streak! Ladybug, how about we discover who you truly are! 

Ladybug: Tail me! 

Feline Noir: So what's the arrangement? 

Ladybug: She gets her forces from her telephone, so how about we lead her to the cellar, where there is no administration! 

Feline Noir: No administration, no power. Decent one, my woman! 

Ladybug: We've gotta go lower! 

Woman Wifi: (giggles) I have you now, Ladybug! 

Ladybug: Prepare! 

Feline Noir: Things being what they are, what do you do when you're not Ladybug? 

Ladybug: (looks stunned, at that point recoups) Wouldn't you be able to see we're somewhat bustling at the present time? (She sees that Woman Wifi is never again above them.) She's returned into the inn! 

Feline Noir: (sees that pink lock symbols have been put on every one of the entryways) She bolted every one of the entryways! Hello, you understand we may really know each other in ordinary life. 

Ladybug: Uncertainty it. It's bolted! 

(They achieve the top entryway, which doesn't have a pink lock on it.) 

Feline Noir: She's left this one open. 

Ladybug: Prepare for a snare on 3. 1, 2, 3! 

(They burst through the way to the lounge area, just to find that Woman Wifi is mysteriously gone. Telephones are on every one of the tables.) 

Feline Noir: Ahhh... Such a great amount for the snare. 

Ladybug: Tail me. Where is she stowing away? Also, what's happening with every one of these telephones? 

(A pink light turns out from a telephone, and Woman Wifi shows up. She assaults them.) 

Feline Noir: How currently, dark colored dairy animals? I thought it was you she was after! 

(Ladybug ties Woman Wifi with her yo-yo, yet she vanishes, re-showing up over one telephone after another.) 

Woman Wifi: Ha! You can't get me! 

Ladybug: Yes I can. (She breaks every one of the telephones with her yo-yo. Woman Wifi keeps running into the kitchen. At the point when Ladybug pursues her in, Woman Wifi bolts the entryway behind her.) 

Feline Noir: No, no, no... Hang on in there, Ladybug! (He checks the lodging map in his staff.) obviously! The administration lift! 

(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug avoids Woman Wifi's assaults until her hands get stuck to the divider by two lock symbols. Woman Wifi puts a camera symbol before her.) 

Woman Wifi: (from a projection in the sky) Who is Ladybug? Is it accurate to say that she is a hero or a super-weirdo? How might we believe the young lady when we have no clue who she truly is? We reserve the option to know! (attempts to expel Ladybug's cover, however it won't fallen off) For what reason doesn't it fall off? 

Ladybug: Uhhh... since it's enchantment? 

(The administration lift entryway opens, and Feline Noir comes through.) 

Feline Noir: You're out of minutes, Woman Wifi! 

Woman Wifi: Gracious, how sentimental. Tomcat's come to spare his adoration bug. 

Ladybug: I am not his adoration bug! 

Feline Noir: We'll return to that later. 

(Woman Wifi assaults him, thumping him into the cooler room. His ring falls off, discharging Plagg, and Feline Noir transforms into Adrien.) 

(Plagg shudders.) 

Adrien; My ring! 

Plagg: Ooh... so nippy in here. 

Adrien: Where is it? I could utilize a little assistance! 

Woman Wifi: Well, well... what am I going to do with both of you? 

Falcon Moth: Get her to utilize her Four leaf clover! It'll constrain her to switch back, and her character will be uncovered, and her Inexplicable will be mine. 

Woman Wifi: In the event that you don't get him outta there quick, your pound will before long be slush. Ha! (She expels the locks from Ladybug's hands.) Good karma with your feline popsicle! I have different news to cover! (She vanishes.) 

Ladybug: Huh? 

Scene: Outside Le Fantastic Paris. The city hall leader and two squad cars are there. 

André: Please... 

(Chloé exits the lodging and embraces her dad. She checks her telephone, however Woman Wifi turns out from it and flies into the sky. She starts broadcasting herself.) 

Woman Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everybody! I present you with the honor winning news story you've all been sitting tight for! 

(In the kitchen, Ladybug is attempting to separate the way to the cooler room.) 

Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Feline Noir! 

(Adrien is shuddering while he is caught) 

Adrien: Take as much time as necessary! 

Woman Wifi: (broadcasting) Don't flicker, 'cause Ladybug's going to drop the bomb on her genuine character! 

Ladybug: Four leaf clover! (a container shows up) This should be some fortunate box... Obviously, the microwaves! (she puts the crate in the microwave, and uses it to dissolve the lock symbol.) 

Adrien: (discovers his ring) Gotcha! Gotcha! 

Ladybug: Please, miniaturized scale thingies, jam this sign... 

(The cooler entryway opens and Feline Noir is shuddering while he falls and Ladybug gets him) 

Ladybug: You OK, Feline Noir? (her Marvelous signals) 

Feline Noir; You utilized your Fortunate Charm...there's very little time left. 

Woman Wifi: Precisely! 

Feline Noir: Open the kitchen entryway! 

Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted. (she murmurs to Feline Noir) This is what to do, hear me out... 

Feline Noir: Got it. 

(Feline Noir is snickering while he puts a dish over the highest point of the camera symbol, blocking Woman Wifi's screen.) 

Woman Wifi: What is she up to? 

Bird of prey Moth: Don't give my Wonderful a chance to escape! 

Woman Wifi: Right! 

Feline Noir: (gets in the administration lift) I'll proceed to stick the wi-fi recieving wire. 

Ladybug: Good karma! 

(Woman Wifi rushes to the roof, while Feline Noir evades her assaults. He achieves the highest floor of the lodging) 

Feline Noir: (sees the wi-fi reception apparatus) Here you are! Disaster! 

Woman Wifi: Decent thought, kitty feline, however I'm not going to give you a chance to cut me off so effectively! (begins terminating pink respite images at him) 

Ladybug: (Her Phenomenal signals once more) Rush, Feline Noir... 

(Woman Wifi continues assaulting Feline Noir, however he avoids her. He utilizes his staff to assault her, yet she avoids. The staff parts into two, yet she obliterates them. She sees Feline Noir is going to devastate the radio wire.) 

Woman Wifi: Nooooo! 

(Feline Noir crushes the reception apparatus, and Woman Wifi tumbles off. The pink images vanish, and Ladybug leaves the kitchen.) 

Woman Wifi: Lost the sign! 

Feline Noir: Gimme that telephone! 

(Feline Noir attempts to remove the telephone from her, however she avoids. Feline Noir gets himself unprotected, yet Ladybug shows up and removes the telephone from her) 

Ladybug: (breaks the telephone, discharging its akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (gets the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (discharges it, and transforms it into an ordinary butterfly) bye, little butterfly. Supernatural Ladybug! (Tosses the Four leaf clover into the air, and it detonates into an impact of vitality. It turns everything back to ordinary, and Woman Wifi transforms over into Alya.) 

Alya: What? 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

Alya: Ladybug! Stunning! Furthermore, Feline Noir! Would i be able to get a snappy meeting? Simply given me a chance to snatch my telephone! 

Feline Noir: (his Extraordinary blares) Uhh... gotta go. You've just got a moment. 

Alya: So- - goodness, no! Where did they go? 

(Ladybug is going to go into a room, yet Feline Noir stops her.) 

Feline Noir: Remain! (his Inexplicable signals) I won't tell any individual your identity. Feline's respect. 

Ladybug: No one must know who we truly are. Not by any means us. (She shuts the entryway. Feline Noir attempts to open it, yet Ladybug detransforms.) 

Tikki: Phew, that was dangerously close! 

Marinette: Inform me regarding it. (opens the entryway, seeing no one outside) 

(Adrien leaves the inn.) 

Plagg: That was the opportunity to discover who the adoration for your life truly is! What were you supposing? 

Adrien: That is the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart. 

Bird of prey Moth: Your veil will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no way out at that point however to hand over your valuable Marvelous! (His window closes.) 

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in the gallery with Tikki. 

Tikki: Is that valid? You're going to let him know? Is that what your heart's truism? 

Marinette: Now and again your heart reveals to you a certain something, however an extraordinary hero dependably tunes in to her head. 

Alya: Got it! 

Marinette: Waaahhh! 

Alya: Wanna see my new cell phone? It puts my old telephone to disgrace! Simply take a gander at these pics! 

Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photographs of Adrien? 

Alya: Well... with a veil and an ensemble, wouldn't you say he looks somewhat like Feline Noir? 

Marinette: Would you say you are insane? He's tons more genuine than Feline Noir! 

Alya: Hello! I happened to feel that Feline Noir is entirely smooth. 

Marinette: At any rate, quit taking photographs of Adrien. All things considered, except if you offer them to me, a short time later. (grabs Alya's telephone) 

Alya: Give it back! (pursues Marinette) 

Marinette: Not a chance! 

Alya: Gracious, please, Marinette! Consider the possibility that you drop it. Everybody realizes how ungainly you are! 

(Both chuckle.)

END


	5. Timebreaker

Scene: Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette strolls down the stairs and sees her mom. 

Sabine: Well? With or without? 

Marinette: Uh, with? 

Sabine: You're certain it's worse without? 

Marinette: In any case, you look impeccable, Mother. 

Sabine: You know? It's few out of every odd day you commend your twentieth wedding commemoration. 

Tom: (off-camera) Marinette! Might you be able to have a moment please? (Marinette keeps running over to him) Well? 

Marinette: Well, what? 

Tom: My mustache, I prepped it. Is it excessively short? Would it be advisable for me to shave the entire thing off? Possibly it's somewhat abnormal on one– 

Marinette: You look impeccable Father. Uh, with the exception of a certain something. (focuses at his messy heating cover, which he is as yet wearing) 

Tom: Uh? Much obliged sweetheart. (keeps running off) 

Marinette: (laughs) No issue Father! (afterward, Marinette drives her folks out of the entryways) 

Marinette: You will be late! 

Tom: Presently remember Mrs. Chamack will dropped by to get the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm relying upon you. 

Marinette: Better believe it, definitely. No perspiration, bit of cake. (they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out) Amazing, wedded twenty years. That is entirely cool, huh Tikki? 

Tikki: Time passes quickly when you're having a great time. 

Marinette: stops when you're doing homework. (Tikki laughs) 

Scene: Le Fantastic Paris. Marinette's folks plunk down to eat. 

(Tom sees somebody and waves and Alix waves back. It's Alix sitting at another table with her dad.) 

Alix: They're Marinette's folks. You know, one of the chicks I spend time with? 

Mr. Kubdel: Truly, I recollect. They make the best bread in the entire of Paris. (he sees one of Alix's tennis shoes) Would you be able to have tried to dress pleasantly?. 

Alix: I'm not catching your meaning? I removed my top. 

(she indicates her top) 

Mr. Kubdel: Yet this is a unique day. 

Alix: Well, it's just a birthday. 

Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a unique birthday (comes to inside his coat pocket and draws out a watch) This family treasure was made by one of our precursors many, numerous years back. It's been passed down starting with one age then onto the next, on their fifteenth birthday celebration. Also, today, it's your go to acquire it. 

Alix: It's really sweet, father. In any case, I've just got a watch, matched up to my cell phone. 

Mr. Kubdel: Yet now and then there's a whole other world to things than meets the eye. Allows simply state that our precursor was… (opens the watch) Comparatively radical. (Alix pants) 

Mr. Kubdel: obviously, I'd comprehend on the off chance that you'd preferably me get you another pair of rollerblades. 

Alix: No, Father! I'm fed to have it. It's great, much obliged! (The telephone rings) 

Mr. Kubdel: Are your companions pausing? 

Alix: Better believe it, yet I don't wanna abandon you. It's cool. 

Mr. Kubdel: No, no, thumbs up. (Alix stands up and snatches her top) Presently, take great consideration of it. 

Scene: Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is in her room doing homework. 

Tikki: Please Marinette! You can do it! Simply recollect the equation. Think, Marinette, think! 

Marinette: I may most likely do it in the event that you weren't diverting me such a great amount with your empowering words! 

(Tikki snickers) (The telephone rings) 

Marinette: Hello Alya. What's happening? The what? The wager among Alix and Kim? No, obviously I remembered! I effectively made the standard for it! I know everybody's relying on me. In 5 minutes? No perspiration. I'm en route as of now. Be there as soon as humanly possible! Eek! 

Tikki: Yet Marinette, you need to hang tight for Mrs. Chamack to get her cake! 

Marinette: Gahhh! I have 20 minutes before she arrives. I revealed to them I'd deal with the standard and they're all relying on me! Plus, Adrien will be there as well! 

Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadéro on 5 minutes, it's excessively far! 

Marinette: Not very far for Ladybug. (winks) Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadéro, detransforms, arrives in the nick of time and shows everybody her pennant. Everybody is charmed with it.) 

Obscure: Gracious, that is delightful! 

Adrien: Amazing, Marinette! (winks at Marinette and she laughs consequently) 

Kim: All of you picked the wrong side to root for. It would appear that Alix isn't notwithstanding appearing! Most likely too chicken to even think about racing an outrageous competitor like me. 

Alix: Talked too early, Kim. (Everybody roots for her.) Your silly wagers are finished. I'm going to leave you in the residue, goof ball! 

Kim: You're no counterpart for me. My neck is greater than your thigh. 

Alya: (Chuckles) Is that something worth being thankful for? 

Marinette: (chuckles) 

Max: (pushes Kim and Alix far from one another) We should survey the official principles. Two laps around the wellsprings; roughly 500 yards. The first over the line's pronounced the victor! In the event that Kim triumphs, Alix will surrender her rollerblades to him. On the off chance that Alix triumphs, Kim will be disallowed from making another challenge for the remainder of the school year. 

Juleka: We're through with those idiotic dares! 

Ivan: Uh-huh, it's hard to believe, but it's true! 

Nathaniel: No more sets out! 

Max: On your imprints, get set... 

Alix: Hold up! (Kim falls and the understudies giggle) 

Kim: Relinquishing as of now? 

Alix: (Gives her watch to Alya) Clutch this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it amid the race. 

Alya: Hang on young lady, I can't! I gotta... 

Alix: Gatekeeper it with your life. It's a family legacy! 

Alya: Yet... (Gives the watch to Marinette) Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog! 

Max: On your imprints, get set... GO! 

(Alix and Kim begin hustling, Kim by walking, Alix on her rollerblades while everybody gives a shout out to) 

Marinette: However... she requested that you take care of it. I gotta hold up the standard! (Marinette is all of a sudden dismantled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in moderate movement until Adrien gets it.) 

Adrien: Need any assistance? 

Marinette: Uh... that is correct! Much obliged. Gotta be cautious! Regardless of whether you are astounding. 

Adrien: Uh? 

Marinette: At... holding things! In your grasp. (Everybody is cheering) 

Max: Last lap! 

Alya: Astounding at holding things? 

Marinette: (gabs) 

Chloé: Adrikins, whatcha arrived? Some overly old case or something? 

Adrien: Cautious, it's Alix's! 

Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's most likely useless. 

(Adrien is distraught at Chloé for saying that and Marinette needs Chloé to give Alix's watch back to Adrien) 

Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. (Chloé opens the watch and she heaves) 

(Alix and Kim are as yet hustling. They are going to achieve the end goal. Chloé incidentally drops the watch onto the course. Alix's rollerblades break it.) 

Alix: Better believe it! Ha! (she looks behind her and she pants) 

Kim: I call a rematch. That bogus begin back there perplexed me! Uh... 

Alix: (she Skates to her wrecked watch) Did you do this? 

Alya: I needed to tape the race so I offered it to Marinette however then she needed to hold the flag so she offered it to Adrien, at that point Chloé grabbed it from him and dropped it and, uh, at that point you skated over it. 

Alix: My father gave me this for my birthday! This watch is absolutely a family legacy! 

Marinette: It was a mishap! 

Adrien: We didn't mean any mischief, Alix. 

Chloé: As though! I completely had nothing to do with this. 

Alix: You're all to fault! (Skates away indignantly) 

Marinette: Alix, pause! 

Tikki: Marinette, shouldn't something be said about Ms. Chamack's cake? 

Marinette: There's still time! Conceal, Tikki! (She rushes to Alix) 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's refuge. 

Bird of prey Moth: Such disillusionment, disappointment and pessimism... Gracious, how it fills my heart with thrill. (Transforms a butterfly into an akuma) (waves his Stick noticeable all around) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! 

Scene: Le Terrific Paris. After Nadja Chamack thumped at the bread kitchen's entryway and nobody is there, she calls Tom. 

Head servant Jean: Bon appetit. 

(Tom is going to eat, however his telephone rings) 

Tom: (to Sabine) It's Mrs. Chamack. (gets the telephone) Hi? 

Nadja: Howdy, I'm before the pastry kitchen. 

Tom: Truly, I... 

Nadja: However it's shut! What's more, I truly need that cake now! 

Tom: I realize you need your cake immediately. Uh, my little girl's home, she should be upstairs. I'll telephone her right away. (begins calling Marinette) 

Scene: The Trocadéro. 

Marinette: Perhaps we could fix it? 

Alix: This watch was wiped out! Exceptional! It can't be fixed! 

Marinette: Well, there must be an approach to get it back to the manner in which it was. 

Alix: Like how, huh? Return in time and change what's to come? When you make sense of how to do that, let me know. (Skates away) 

Marinette: (Marinette's telephone rings; it's her father.) Oh goodness, this can't be great. (acknowledges call) Hi, father... 

(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and has her) 

Falcon Moth: Timebreaker. I am Bird of prey Moth. I'm giving you the ability to counter against the general population who've wronged you, and to return so as to reestablish what's to come. Yet, you should help me out consequently, when everything looks good. 

Timebreaker: You got it, Bird of prey Moth. 

Tom: Mrs. Chamack is outside holding on to take her cake. 

Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, father. Can't keep Ms. Chamack pausing! 

Tom: She was tuning in to music. 

(Timebreaker skates towards the understudies) 

Adrien: Run! 

(Kim endeavors to escape from the Timebreaker, however she contacts him and takes his vitality.) 

Marinette: Stop, Alix! What's going on with you?! 

Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. What's more, I'm going to return in time and spare my watch, utilizing all you punks to do it! 

Marinette: Return in time? What did you do to Kim? For what reason would he say he is blurring? 

Timebreaker: I required his vitality. Moreover, the fella was an agony at any rate with every one of those wagers. He has the right to vanish until the end of time. Thus do you! (Skates toward Marinette, however she evades her. Timebreaker pursues Marinette, however she tosses her standard in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker excursions and falls.) 

Marinette: (concealing) We gotta change, presently! 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Definitely! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

(Timebreaker is going to skate away, however Ladybug gets her with her yo-yo.) 

Ladybug: Break, Timebreaker! 

Timebreaker: If you don't mind help me up, I failed, if it's not too much trouble please! (Rose sees her, and grasps her hand to enable her to up.) 

Rose: Alright. 

Ladybug: Noooo! 

Timebreaker: (takes Rose's vitality) Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Continually considering others before yourself! (Sees her time meter) One moment. 

Ladybug: I gotta decimate her akuma before everybody vanishes for good! Where on earth is that feline? (Swings away) 

Adrien: (Taken cover behind a tree) Time to change! 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Adrien: Plagg, hooks out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

(Mylène flees from Timebreaker, yet she takes her's vitality) 

Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't almost certainly stop me where I'm going, Ladybug! 

Feline Noir: (contacts Timebreaker with his staff) Let me presume. We're all making a showing of tag and you're it? 

Timebreaker: Precisely! 

Ladybug: Don't let her touch you! 

Feline Noir: (avoids Timebreaker) Missed me! Only a second past the point of no return. 

Timebreaker: (sees Alya) he! (Skates towards her and takes her vitality) 

Ladybug: Nooo! 

Feline Noir: Well, she squanders no time, isn't that right? 

Ladybug: (snarls) And the more individuals she solidifies, the more minutes she gets the chance to go more remote back in time! Those poor children solidified in time...They're goners on the off chance that we don't get that akuma! 

(Timebreaker is going to take Ivan's vitality, yet Ladybug gets her.) 

Ivan: Ahhh! 

Ladybug: Hush up about your hands! 

Falcon Moth: Presently, Timebreaker! Get her Inexplicable! Her hoops! 

(Timebreaker is going to take her vitality, yet Feline Noir penances himself for Ladybug.) 

Ladybug: Feline Noir! Noooo! 

Timebreaker: Gracious, stunning, six minutes in one go! More likely than not been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is pausing. 

Falcon Moth: Timebreaker! The Phenomenal! Take Feline Noir's ring before he vanishes! 

Ladybug: Feel free to attempt! 

Timebreaker: Relax, Bird of prey Moth. I have a debilitated arrangement! 

(Timebreaker is going to skate away. Ladybug gets her with her yo-yo, yet she ends up hauled by Timebreaker. All of a sudden, they travel to the past, to the minute where Alix and Kim were hustling.) 

Ladybug: Hold up, what... simply occurred? Goodness amazing, we've returned in time, haven't we? 

Chloé: Whatcha arrived? 

Adrien: Cautious, it's Alix's! 

Chloé: What is this? Some too old case or something? In the event that it's Alix's, it's presumably useless. 

Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. 

Timebreaker: My watch! 

Ladybug: Chloé! Put the watch down! 

(Chloé breaks the watch) 

Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your shortcoming! I need more vitality. I gotta go further back in time! 

Alix: Ladybug. It's everything Ladybug's shortcoming! 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's Nest. 

Bird of prey Moth: Could this be conceivable? Do I see twofold vision in my future? Or on the other hand would it be advisable for me to state twofold reprobate? (Transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, at that point join this grieved soul! 

Scene: Trocadéro. (Past) 

Ladybug: Everybody, leave! Try not to let her touch you! 

Adrien: Time to change. 

Marinette: Who are you? 

Ladybug: Uhh, I don't generally have room schedule-wise to clarify at this moment, however I'm you from only a couple of minutes later on. 

Tikki: She's correct! I can feel it! She is you from what's to come! 

Marinette: Insane! 

Ladybug: Tune in. I realize it appears to be staggering, yet trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Gracious, and father's going to call me! That is to say, you, in two minutes! He won't be cheerful on the grounds that Ms. Chamack is sitting tight for you outside the bread shop entryway! 

Marinette: The cake... Be that as it may, I, despite everything I have... 

Ladybug: Time? That is the thing that I thought as well. Ms. Chamack will be early. Simply leave now and try to deal with the cake. Try not to stress, Ladybug can deal with this courageous. (Marinette races to the pastry kitchen) How could I get myself into these insane circumstances? 

(The two Timebreakers meet one another) 

Ladybug: (sees Feline Noir) Feline Noir, I can't clarify now, yet we must catch Timebreaker's akuma! Your life relies upon it! 

Feline Noir: Which life? I have nine. 

Ladybug: I'm not kidding! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta discharge it! 

(They bounce off the rooftop and land by the two Timebreakers.) 

Feline Noir: Am I seeing twofold out of the blue? 

Ladybug: Something else I don't have room schedule-wise to clarify. 

Timebreaker 1: The vitality from these two will be sufficient for the two of us to go more distant back in time! 

Timebreaker 2: Heh, I need my watch back! We should do it! 

Ladybug: Whatever you do, don't let both of them contact you! 

Bird of prey Moth: Get the Inexplicable, Timebreaker! 

(They begin to battle.) 

Timebreaker 1: On the off chance that we were quicker, those bozos would be no counterpart for us. 

Timebreaker 2: At that point how about we stock up on more vitality first. At that point, we'll annihilate them! 

(The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Feline Noir pursue them.) 

Scene: Bread shop. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her. 

Ms. Chamack: (on the telephone) Goodness, hang on. Here she comes now. It's fine, much appreciated. 

Tom: It's everything great. 

Marinette: Sorry again for making you pause. (shuts the entryway) Hahh... 

Tikki: Mission achieved. 

Marinette: You mean Mission #1 achieved, time for Mission #2! 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! No doubt! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

Scene: Trocadéro. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Feline Noir pursue them. 

Timebreaker 1: We have enough speed. How about we go bad-to-the-bone on Ladybug and Feline Noir! 

Timebreaker 2: When we get the vitality from these two... 

Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to return in time together. 

Timebreaker 2: And get our watch! 

Feline Noir: I thought we were pursuing them! 

(The two Timebreakers are going to take their vitality, yet a yo-yo stops them.) 

Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh! 

Ladybug 1: Hello, both of you! Need a hand? 

Ladybug 2: Much obliged! 

Feline Noir: Uh... uh? 

(Feline Noir is shocked on the grounds that there are two Ladybugs) 

Ladybug 1: They're crazy on their rollerblades. 

Ladybug 2: And relentless on the ground! 

Ladybug 1: All in all, imagine a scenario in which they were not on the ground. 

(Feline Noir fastens his hands while he smiles and he is astounded to see two Ladybugs) 

Feline Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in paradise! 

Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta return in time now. There'll be less of them! 

Timebreaker 2: I'm down. 

Bird of prey Moth: Don't come up short me this time! 

(The Timebreakers skate away) 

Ladybugs: They're intending to return in time once more! Rabbit's foot! (A bike lock and a traffic cone show up) Any thoughts? 

Feline Noir: While both of you make sense of it, I'll attempt to get us some time. 

(Ladybug's fortunate vision distinguishes a frozen yogurt sign) 

Ladybug 1: Would you say you are supposing what I'm supposing? 

Ladybug 2: obviously! 

Feline Noir: (takes cover behind a divider) Disaster! (he utilizes his Upheaval to break the column) 

Timebreakers: Huh? (They skate back, and see Ladybug) 

Timebreaker 1: How about we solidify her on her way past! 

(Ladybug utilizes the bike lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug utilizes the traffic cone and the frozen yogurt sign to make a slope.) 

Timebreakers: We're going excessively quick! We can't stop! 

(The Timebreakers get propelled by the slope) 

Timebreakers: Waahhhhh! 

Ladybug: Presently! 

(The two Ladybugs utilize their Yo-yos to get the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates tumble off) 

Ladybugs: (break the skates; two akumas rise) Not any more malicious accomplishing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (They get the akuma.) Gotcha! (They discharge them.) bye, little butterfly. Supernatural Ladybug! (Everything goes back to typical.) Pound it! (The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is transformed once more into Alix.) 

Alix: Huh? 

Ladybug: Here. I think this is yours? (she gives Alix the watch) 

Alix: Sweet! How could you fix it? Much obliged to you! I ought to never have offered it to another person to care for. It was my obligation. My awful. 

Ladybug: Duty isn't something to be trifled with. I should know. 

Alix: You're thoroughly right. I'll be progressively cautious next time without a doubt. Much appreciated, Ladybug. 

(Feline Noir likes having two Ladybugs around) 

Feline Noir: I was simply becoming accustomed to having two Ladybugs around. 

Ladybug: However at this point, you're going to become accustomed to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. (she swings away) 

(Feline Noir is frustrated yet he trusts that Ladybug will love him simply like he adores her) 

Feline Noir: Ahhh... She'll succumb to me sometime in the future. It's simply a question of time. 

Scene: Falcon Moth's sanctuary. 

Falcon Moth: You snuck past me this time, Ladybug and Feline Noir. In any case, at some point, past, present or future, you will be annihilated! Also, I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be Relentless! Mwahahaha! 

(His window closes) 

Scene: Bread shop. Marinette's folks have touched base from their commemoration supper. 

Marinette: Huh? Hello! All in all, did you have a pleasant commemoration? 

Tom: We beyond any doubt did. Despite the fact that, it was a near disaster. 

Marinette: Huh? Goodness, better believe it! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm sorry to the point that I kept her pausing. 

Sabine: Next time, if you don't mind sit tight for the client in the bread kitchen and not in your room, tuning in to your boisterous music! 

Marinette: Got it. I guarantee I won't spoil next time. 

Tom: Great, cause Mother's correct. There's only one Marinette, and we're relying on her. (winks) 

(Marinette and her folks share a major embrace.)

END


	6. Mr. Pigeon

Scene: Miss Bustier's study hall. Mr. Damocles is tending to the class. 

Mr. Damocles: You just have one day to take a shot at your style piece, and it must be your own plan. In ten hours your fittest introduction will be made a decision by none other than the extraordinary style architect Gabriel Agreste, the dad of our own special understudy Adrien Agreste. Actually, Adrien will display the triumphant structure in his next photoshoot. Furthermore, presently, to declare the current year's subject: derby caps. 

Marinette: Derby caps? (Chloé takes a gander at them and makes a disapproval signal.) 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette paces in a lobby, taking a gander at her sketchbook and conversing with Alya. 

Marinette: Derby cap, derby cap, derby cap, derby hat...! I don't have any derby cap structures. I have top caps, tops, even two-horned caps! Need a beret? I'm your young lady. A sombrero? Don't worry about it o. Be that as it may, a derby?! Guess what? It won't considerably matter, 'cause I'll presumably make an absolute trick of myself at the occasion, no doubt stumble over my idiotic derby and breakdown on Mr. Agreste; give him an out and out blackout and Adrien will loathe me! I'll never be a widely acclaimed style architect. MY LIFE IS Finished! 

Alya: This over a derby cap? Give me a chance to see your sketchpad, young lady. There must be something in here. 

Marinette: Overlook it, I'm a catastrophe zone. I'll likely chaos everything up at last. (Adrien strolls over.) 

Adrien: Goodness, Alya, (Marinette frenzies and holes up behind the seat) those are some marvelous structures. I didn't have any acquaintance with you had such frantic abilities. 

Alya: Uh, expresses gratitude toward Adrien, however I can't assume the acknowledgment. These wiped out plans have a place with Marinette. (Marinette gives a feeble, humiliated wave.) Off the chain, correct? 

Adrien: You're excessively skilled, Marinette. You genuinely have a decent shot of winning. 

Marinette: Well, um, better believe it! I... like- - um, structures that- - um, (Alya makes movements to Marinette, who attempts to translate them.) go... upwards? Um, while halting... That is to say, uh- - uh, um, much appreciated? 

Adrien: Beyond any doubt, and uh- - good karma. Perhaps I'll be wearing your derby at dad's next photoshoot. (Adrien leaves.) 

Alya: Young lady, you gotta take a few to get back some composure next time. Yet, did you hear? Adrien supposes you're sufficient to win! (They cheer.) 

Sabrina: Did you hear how inspired Adrien was with Marinette's desi- - 

Chloé: obviously I heard! Her? Win the challenge? As though. At the point when Adrien sees my structure he'll persuade his dad to grant me the champ. Hm! 

Sabrina: I'm certain he will, Chloé. You're a brought into the world victor. Your plan will destroy every other person's! 

Chloé: Better believe it, it will. When I can get my hands on the sketchpad! 

Alya: (back at the seat; checking her telephone) Just have nine hours until show time. 

Marinette: Yowser! I'm set for my mystery nursery of motivation. I'll see you later. (She keeps running into a divider.) AH! I'm alright. I'm alright, I'm alright. (Marinette shouts. Alya laughs.) 

Scene: Falcon Moth's nest. Bird of prey Moth converses with himself as his window opens. 

Falcon Moth: The opportunity has arrived for us to locate our next unfortunate casualty, my fiendish little akumas. What's more, to go after Ladybug and Feline Noir. Their Miraculouses must be mine! 

Scene: Trocadéro. Marinette is attempting to get propelled to draw a few structures. She draws something and afterward tears the paper out. 

Marinette: Holy cow, it's difficult to be imaginative under strain. 

Tikki: Marinette, you spare the world under strain. I figure structuring a cap ought to be simple! 

Marinette: Hm, a cake derby cap. In vogue and delicious. (They laugh. Marinette continues drawing new plans and tearing them out. Sooner or later, she gets drained and gazes upward. A man strolling like a flying creature plunks down on a seat in front of her. He takes out a darker paper sack and blows a winged animal call. A group of pigeons approaches. Marinette avoids one.) 

Xavier: (tossing sustenance for the pigeons) Well, cheerful day, upbeat day! Unbelievable is the evening day. Ok, Edgar, you extravagant one. Incredible, astonishing execution. (A cop approaches him.) 

Roger: Scram, you winged rodents! How frequently do you should be told, Mr. Ramier? NO! Nourishing! The pigeons! It's carefully prohibited. In the event that everybody sustains them, they'll leave their waste all over the place! 

Xavier: In any case, who's going to bolster my poor pigeons? 

Roger: All the recreation center guardians think about you, Mr. Ramier. You're restricted from each park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the specialists. Gracious, pause. I'm the experts. GET OUT! (Mr. Ramier leaves unfortunately.) 

Marinette: Sheesh, I nearly feel frustrated about that man. 

Tikki: What an interesting character! He resembled, a human flying creature. All he required was a quill coat to finish the look. 

Marinette: A quill coat, gee. Decent reasoning, Tikki. (She begins drawing once more.) 

Scene: Seine. Xavier tragically plunks down on a seat. 

Falcon Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier, (scene changes to Bird of prey Moth's nest with the window opening) the sentiment of treachery, such simple prey for my akuma. (He takes a butterfly in his grasp and changes over it into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! (The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and taints his fowl call.) Mr. Pigeon, I'm Bird of prey Moth. Neither one of the this cop, nor some other of the recreation center attendants, should prevent you from dealing with your companions. What might Paris be without pigeons? What might pigeons be without you? 

(Xavier laughs, and is changed into Mr. Pigeon, who folds his arms, makes pigeon clamors, and keeps running off.) 

(Slice to Chloé furtively viewing Marinette as she is drawing. She flag Sabrina, who sneaks behind Marinette, to snap a photo of the plan from her sketchpad.) 

Marinette: (portraying) Yes! (She holds up an illustration of her completed structure, which Sabrina snaps a photograph of.) 

Tikki: Well that is a derby! 

Marinette: Much appreciated, Tikki. 

Sabrina: (demonstrating the image on her telephone to Chloé) We're so wonderful. 

Chloé: (briskly) We? (Chloé grabs the telephone.) 

Sabrina: (with a little harmed look) Goodness right, sorry! You're so marvelous, Chloé. When are we- - uh, you, going to make the cap? 

Chloé: And ruin these nails? Obviously not. Daddy'll pay somebody to do it. (She strolls off. Sabrina pursues her.) 

Scene: Bread kitchen. Marinette is in her room, chipping away at her cap. 

(At the point when the cap is nearly completed, Marinette appears to acknowledge something is absent. She looks under her work area.) 

Tikki: What are you searching for? 

Marinette: A quill! I neglected to get a pigeon quill for the cap! It must have a quill! 

(Marinette keeps running back to the Trocadéro. The pigeons dissipate, dropping plumes.) 

Marinette: (getting a plume) Yes! 

(As she leaves, she inadvertently keeps running into Roger.) 

Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir. (She leaves.) 

(As Roger leaves, a swarm of pigeons plunges on him and assaults him. He shouts out.) 

Scene: Avenues of Paris. Marinette is on the transport, probably returning home, however the transport isn't moving. 

Marinette: (eagerly) Please! Wouldn't we be able to go any quicker? 

Transport driver: Sorry people, we have a circumstance here. (Vehicles are being held up by a bunch of pigeons.) You'll have to get off the transport now. 

Marinette: (frightened by pigeons) Ah! Uh, this is peculiar. 

(As Marinette gets off the transport, she sees the avenues covered with pigeons. She strolls down the road and sees a lot of individuals assembled almost a screen.) 

Nadja: (from screen) Pigeons have assumed control over Paris. This is only one of the many disturbing circumstances giving experts aim for real concern. (She contacts her earpiece.) Truly, I've quite recently been informed that somebody named "Mr. Pigeon" is making a declaration. 

Mr. Pigeon: (from screen) Goodness, terrible day, poor Parisians. (pigeon commotions) Sorry to learn your quills, yet Paris presently has a place with the pigeons! Fold! (pigeon clamors) 

(Marinette keeps running down to a tram access to change.) 

Marinette: Paris needs us! 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Definitely! (Marinette changes into Ladybug.) 

Scene: Housetops. Ladybug is bouncing from rooftop to rooftop searching for Mr. Pigeon. 

(Ladybug sees plane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.) 

Ladybug: Presently this is more odd than strange. 

Feline Noir: (from an edge over her) Flying creatures of a plume, herd together. (sniffles and tumbles down to where Ladybug is) I'm susceptible to plumes. (wheezes once more) 

Ladybug: That is useful. 

Feline Noir: Inform me regarding it. (nearly wheezes, yet stops himself) These winged animals are just piece of the issue. The recreation center guardians in Paris are evaporating suddenly and completely. 

Ladybug: What? We need to find Mr. Pigeon ASAP. 

Feline Noir: Where are we going to discover him? 

Ladybug: Well, I don't have a clue where we can discover him, yet I do know where he can discover us. 

Scene: Spot des Vosges. Feline Noir is wearing a recreation center officer top and professing to be a recreation center officer, while Ladybug takes cover behind a tree adjacent. 

Feline Noir: (begins to whistle "La Marseillaise" and after that begins to move) 

Ladybug: Act normal or he'll never appear! 

Feline Noir: I don't get your meaning? I am acting normal. (A pigeon watches him and flies back to Mr. Pigeon.) 

Mr. Pigeon: (to pigeon) Ladybug and Feline Noir? Occupation very much done, mate kid. Pigeons will rule! Capacity to the pigeons! (He bounces off his edge, and the pigeons structure a stage to take him away.) 

( Back in the recreation center, Ladybug and Feline Noir are as yet pausing.) 

Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here at this point. 

(Pigeons begin flying overhead. Feline Noir sniffles. A lot of pigeons structure a major ball and begin diverting Feline Noir.) 

Ladybug: What the- - (Ladybug pursues them.) 

(The pigeons achieve the top of the Le Stupendous Paris lodging and drop Feline Noir off. Feline Noir sniffles once more, and the pigeons take a gander at him. Ladybug arrives.) 

Feline Noir: Where's that empty head Mr. Pigeon? 

Ladybug: He's gotta be here some place... (Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.) 

Falcon Moth: (from his nest) On the off chance that you need to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you should initially freed the city of those two bugs. (Mr. Pigeon sounds his winged animal call and the pigeons begin to hover around Ladybug and Feline Noir.) 

Ladybug: Call me insane, yet I feel like feathered creature seed out of the blue. (The pigeons structure a shield to keep them in.) 

Feline Noir: Got any brilliant thoughts, bug? 

Ladybug: You're the feline, don't you have these things for breakfast? (A huge pen is brought down over them, detaining them.) Look! 

Mr. Pigeon: (feathered creature commotions) Turpy day. I'm so savage. (laughs) 

Falcon Moth: (from his nest) Phenomenal. Presently take their Phenomenal! 

Mr. Pigeon: (fowl commotions) Your Supernatural, offer them to me or face the fierceness of my feathered companions. (He sounds his winged animal call and a few pigeons begin slamming against the highest point of the pen, while others pivot and point their behinds at Ladybug and Feline Noir.) Dada-dee, on the check of three, my dearest pigeons will initiate fire. You can in any case spare your sorry skins by giving me your Wonderful. One, two... 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, the bars! 

Feline Noir: Disturbance! (Feline Noir utilizes his Upheaval to wreck the bars of the confine. Mr. Pigeon falls down back toward the edge of the housetop while Ladybug and Feline Noir advance on him.) Well, well. It would appear that the pigeon's extremely a chicken. 

Mr. Pigeon: (winged animal commotions) Me? I'm not taking off. I'm simply solving two problems at once. (He sounds his flying creature bring and hops over the edge of the rooftop. A few pigeons get him, lift him back up and remove him.) 

Mr. Pigeon: (fowl clamors) Cheerful Christmas! 

(A gathering of pigeons plunges towards Ladybug and Feline Noir, who keep running inside and close the entryway behind them to stop the pigeons. A lump shapes in the entryway as pigeons pummel into the opposite side.) 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Ah! 

Mr. Pigeon: I'm not finished with you yet! (More winged creature commotions. He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Feline Noir begin running first floor. Feline Noir's ring caution sounds. He just has four minutes left.) 

Feline Noir: I've gotta leave before my mystery character's uncovered! 

Ladybug: No doubt, you wouldn't have any desire to spill the beans. 

Feline Noir: ha, amusing. 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir make it to the principal floor and begin to take off the structure. On out they see a group accumulated on the passage.) 

André: Ladybug, Feline Noir! I'm in extraordinary risk - of losing boatloads of money if my visitors leave Paris! You will dispose of those pigeons, right? (Feline Noir's alert sounds again and he's getting apprehensive.) 

Feline Noir: (squirming) obviously we are, however before we do I have a critical need. 

André: A critical need? I see, head to the imperial suite. There's paper in there, however maybe you would like... a litter plate? 

Feline Noir: Uh...? Gracious right, no requirement for litter. In any case, um, might I be able to have some Camembert? (Civic chairman Common glances back at Ladybug. She shrugs.) 

Scene: Imperial suite. Feline Noir is being taken by Head servant Jean. 

Feline Noir: 'Scuse me, sorry. (He pummels the entryway.) Crisis! (There's a thump on the entryway. Feline Noir opens it.) 

Head servant Jean: How would you like your Camembert? 

Feline Noir: Runny! (He hammers the entryway once more. There's another thump and he opens it once more. Jean is holding a plate.) 

Head servant Jean: Unpasteurized Camembert, developed for a long time. (He hands Feline Noir a silver plate) 

Feline Noir: Much appreciated! (He hammers the entryway once more. His change runs out and Feline Noir transforms once again into Adrien. Plagg spirals out of the ring and terrains on the bed) 

Plagg: Gracious the weariness! My poor throbbing body, I can't move a muscle! 

Adrien: You wanna wager? (Adrien strolls over to Plagg and he expels the cloche from the plate to uncover the Camembert.) 

Plagg: (pants) Ah, my gooeyness. (Plagg begins eating up the cheddar.) 

Adrien: Gobble up amigo. Ladybug needs assistance. 

Scene: Le Terrific Paris Lodging. Ladybug ventures out of the lift into an eating lobby with enormous glass windows. 

Ladybug: Extraordinary, I can show signs of improvement see from up here. (She approaches a window.) Odd, pigeons are flying a similar way. Better go tail them. (The lift dings. Feline Noir is inside.) 

Feline Noir: Prepared when you are, LB. 

Ladybug: (entering) How about we go! 

Scene: The Great Palais. Ladybug and Feline Noir pursue the pigeons to a structure. They look inside and see a major pen brimming with park attendants. 

Ladybug: With the goal that's the place Mr. Pigeon's keeping the recreation center attendants he stole. 

Feline Noir: The Amazing Palais. (He begins to wheeze; Ladybug stops him.) My pigeon radar is on high alarm. 

Ladybug: Either your radar is on the edge or Mr. Pigeon's left the recreation center guardians unattended. 

Feline Noir: How about we set the feline among the pigeons. 

Ladybug: Hold up kitty, it's excessively simple. I have an arrangement. 

(They go around the outside. A pigeon flies into the structure.) 

Mr. Pigeon: Immaculate planning, hootie ho! We're prepared to welcome them, right? They're going to fall directly into my snare. Soon you get your Wonderful, companion. 

Bird of prey Moth: (from his refuge) I can hardly wait, my dear Pigeon. 

(Slice to the rooftop. Ladybug and Feline Noir are running up on the top of the structure.) 

Ladybug: On the off chance that we can pulverize that fledgling call, we'll have the option to catch the akuma. OK, you open the window, I'll snatch him and yank him up onto the rooftop, at that point you catch his winged creature summon from him. 

Feline Noir: How about we go, timely riser gets the worm! 

(Feline Noir opens a lookout window on the rooftop, however a draft of quills hits him and he sniffles, so when Ladybug tosses her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon. He pivots.) 

Ladybug: Such a great amount for the component of astonishment. (They hop inside to beside Mr. Pigeon, who hops back and gives the pigeons a chance to convey him. They pursue Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his winged creature call, and the pigeons structure two circles where his hands are.) 

Mr. Pigeon: Deedly dee, come nearer, I have an unresolved issue with you. 

Feline Noir: I'd be respected. (Mr. Pigeon hits both Feline Noir and afterward Ladybug back towards the confine.) 

Park manager: Get us out of here, Ladybug! 

Ladybug: Four leaf clover! (Ladybug's Four leaf clover superpower gives her a coin) A coin? What am I expected to do with this? (Ladybug's reasoning vision demonstrates her a pillar, a candy machine and the coin.) 

Mr. Pigeon: You can't get yourself out of here! (Mr. Pigeon tosses a circle of pigeons at them.) 

(Ladybug begins running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to fold over his left lower leg. She hops up to the pillar and withdraw, making a pulley. She hurries to the candy machine at the far end, utilizes the coin to get a sack of popcorn.) 

Ladybug: Feline Noir! 

Feline Noir: Better believe it! (She tosses the pack noticeable all around. Feline Noir tosses his staff, which blasts opens the pack.) 

Ladybug: Bite time, pigeons! (The pigeons pursue the popcorn arrival on Mr. Pigeon.) 

Mr. Pigeon: No! (Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the lower leg. His winged creature call tumbles to the ground.) 

Mr. Pigeon: My flying creature call! Nooo! 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, snatch it! (He snatches it, however then he sniffles and tosses it upward.) 

(Ladybug rushes to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who likewise keeps running for it. At the point when Feline Noir recoups, he keeps running toward it as well. They all rush for the winged creature call. Mr. Pigeon's hand arrives on it first, at that point Feline Noir's, at that point Ladybug's. Ladybug uses Feline Noir's hand to break the flying creature call) 

Ladybug: Yes! 

Feline Noir: Ow! (Feline Noir holds the throbbing hand that Ladybug used to break the feathered creature call. Mr. Pigeon blacks out. The akuma flies out of the messed up winged animal call) 

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She catches the akuma and sanitizes it.) Gotcha! Bye, little butterfly. Inexplicable Ladybug! (The winged creature call is fixed and Roger is come back to the Trocadéro. Mr. Pigeon is changed over once more into Xavier Ramier.) 

Xavier: Huh? What was the deal? Where am I? 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

(Slice to Bird of prey Moth's sanctuary) 

Bird of prey Moth: Vomited pigeons, vomited Ladybug. I'll demolish all of you! (His window closes.) 

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette returns to chip away at her cap. 

Marinette: There's no opportunity to lose. I have not exactly 60 minutes. (Marinette continues dealing with her cap)'' 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everybody is preparing to exhibit their caps. Alya calls Marinette however she doesn't react. 

Alya: Where is that young lady? 

Nathalie: Hi, Mr. Damocles, I am Mr. Agreste's official right hand Nathalie. 

Mr. Damocles: Hi, miss. Excuse me, however where is Mr. Agreste? (She holds up a tablet) 

Gabriel: (from tablet) I'm here. 

Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hi Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school. 

Gabriel: (from tablet) Adrien, take Nathalie around. 

Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste! He's coming along these lines. (Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's cap) 

Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our understudies have emptied their central cores into their activities. (Marinette surges in and conveys her crate over to Alya. Marinette lets out a murmur of alleviation.) 

Alya: Where have you been?! You got your cap? 

Marinette: That's right, here. (She removes the top. Alya wonders about it, at that point her appearance obscures.) 

Marinette: What? 

Alya: At the same time, it's equivalent to Chloé's. 

Marinette: What?! (The judges stroll over to see Chloé and Sabrina's cap.) 

Chloé: Uh, greetings Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Middle class. You know my dad, André Middle class, the city hall leader? 

Marinette: Ugh, that stealing little rascal! 

Alya: Do you need me to deal with it? 

Marinette: I want to deal with this. (The judges achieve Marinette's cap.) 

Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Middle class' cap. (They turn.) Is this a joke? 

Chloé: No reasonable! Marinette duplicated my plan! It's outrageous, how might you do that? (phony cries) 

Marinette: I am sorry for the circumstance Mr. Agreste, yet I can demonstrate that this derby cap is MY unique plan. 

Gabriel: Proceed. 

Marinette: Um, everything on my derby cap is hand-made- - from the weaving, to the weaving of the band, to the sewing of the overflow. (Chloé draws back) All done without anyone else's input. Furthermore, last, there's a unique structure component that lone the genuine fashioner thinks about: I marked mine. (Chloé thumps over her derby cap stand. Everybody goes to take a gander at it on the ground, and it demonstrates Marinette's mark. Chloé runs out crying.) 

Chloé: Daddy! 

Gabriel: Exceptionally dazzling creation. You unquestionably have the working hands of a cap creator, miss... 

Adrien: Marinette. (Adrien puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder) 

Gabriel: Congrats on your exhibition, Miss Marinette. You're the champ. (She takes a gander at Alya and heaves.) 

Marinette: (bowing) Thank you, thank you, much obliged! 

Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next publicizing effort. (Adrien puts his hands over hers on the cap. She pants and becomes flushed.) 

Adrien: Amazing employment, Marinette. (Marinette is becoming flushed. Adrien starts to put on the derby cap yet he begins to sniffle.) 

Adrien: An achoo! (He wipes his nose with his hand.) Uh- - sorry, I'm oversensitive to plumes. (wheezes) 

Marinette: (She looks astounded, at that point smiles.)Gesundheit! 

Adrien: (He wheezes again and waves.) Much obliged. (Alya and Marinette take a gander at one another.) 

Marinette: Whoo hoo! (snickering)

END


	7. Evillustrator

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont during the evening. Marinette is being pursued by Stormy Climate and Woman Wifi. 

Marinette: Heeelp! 

(Marinette flees from Stormy Climate, yet she discovers Woman Wifi. Woman Wifi puts a pink respite image on her, and Stormy Climate solidifies her with her parasol. Yet, at that point, Super Nathan arrives, and deletes Stormy Climate's parasol. He traps the two reprobates in an enclosure he draws. He additionally deletes the ice square Marinette is caught in) 

Marinette: Gracious, Super Nathan, you're my legend! 

Nathaniel: It was nothing. 

Marinette: (grasps Nathaniel) I cherish you! 

Nathaniel: (grasps Marinette) I cherish you as well, Marinette. 

Ms. Mendeleiev: Nathaniel! What are you drawing? 

(Nathaniel looks into, uncovering the scene to be a fantasy) 

Nathaniel: Wha, wha - 

Ms. Mendeleiev: And these creative undertakings are unmistakably why you are coming up short science. 

Nathaniel: I'm grieved... 

Ms. Mendeleiev: You go walk yourself down to the central's office and demonstrate to him that checked scratch! At that point you'll be extremely heartbroken! 

(Nathaniel stumbles over Mylène's pack, dropping his sketchbook. Chloé gets it) 

Chloé: Ooh! See, Sabrina! It's him as a superhuman! What's more, look who he's sparing! It's Marinette! 

Marinette: Uh- 

Chloé: He's so thoroughly pounding on you, Marinette! 

Nathaniel: Gimme that! 

Ms. Mendeleiev: Enough! Nathaniel, go! 

Scene: Falcon Moth's sanctuary. 

Falcon Moth: (his window opens) Ahhh... Specialists can be so enthusiastic. I adore it. (transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Fly to him, my little akuma. Draw him into our malicious web! 

Scene: Collège corridor. Nathaniel drops his pencil, yet when he snatches it, the akuma flies in and has it. 

Bird of prey Moth: Would you say you are worn out on having your innovative soul squashed? Evillustrator, I'm your companion and supporter of human expressions. I'm here to offer you support. Be that as it may, I don't give this sort of intensity for nothing. I have several things that need recovering. 

Nathaniel: Simply disclose to me what you need. (transforms into the Evillustrator) 

Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's homeroom. 

Ms. Mendeleiev: The following molecule material science introduction gathering is Nino, Adrien and Alya! 

Marinette: Goodness! So fortunate! 

Ms. Mendeleiev: And after that, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette. 

Alya: So unfortunate. 

Chloé: Uh, Miss, wouldn't you be able to add her to another gathering? Sabrina and I work much better without anyone else. 

Ms. Mendeleiev: This is a gathering introduction, not sets! Manage it. 

Chloé: I detest managing it! 

Marinette: You wouldn't be happy to exchange gatherings, would ya? 

Alya: And manage that pair dread? Sorry. Be that as it may, I guarantee to speak about you in the middle of particles and the material science! 

Marinette: You're really great! (glomps her) 

Scene: Storage space. 

Chloé: Overlook it, Sabrina. I don't possess energy for some moronic venture. Additionally, presently you have Marinette to support you. 

Sabrina: OK, that is fine, Chloé. We'll take the necessary steps. Try not to stress. 

Marinette: Um, is everything alright? 

Chloé: It is fine, Marinette. 

Marinette: Well at that point, for what reason wouldn't you be able to assist us with the venture? 

Chloé: Not your concern, Miss Meddling! 

Marinette: Uh, really, since I'm a piece of this gathering, it is. 

Sabrina: It's alright, Marinette. You and I will do all the exploration, and the composition for our undertaking, and afterward, Chloé can display it! That way it's equivalent. 

Marinette: That is not rise to by any stretch of the imagination! Is that how both of you work?! 

Sabrina: Better believe it! We've been doing this as far back as evaluation school, when I began getting Chloé's work done! What's more, we've been BFF's from that point forward! 

Chloé: You got an issue with that? Please, Sabrina. 

Marinette: Sabrina, Chloé's thoroughly exploiting you. You don't need to do what she says. That is not how a genuine closest companion acts! 

Chloé: Ugh, not exclusively am I Sabrina's closest companion, I'm her solitary companion, so she better do what I state, 'cause without me, she has nothing. 

Mairnette: Well, I'd preferably have no companions over be companions with you. 

Chloé: Whatever. I have progressively significant things to stress over. My hair is a chaotic situation and Jean Claude guaranteed to do something amazing. Afterward! 

Scene: School lobby. Marinette is leaving. 

Sabrina: Marinette! (embraces her) I can't trust you confronted Chloé like that! It was so astounding. 

Marinette: Uhh, well...Yeah, what are companions for? 

Sabrina: You are my companion, and I'm extremely overly eager to spend time with you, and have another closest companion who really assists with the task! We will have the most perfectly awesome time together! At that point, we'll do the introduction, and tell Ms. Mendeleiev reality about Chloé! Sound great? 

Marinette: Sounds...great? 

Sabrina: Whoopee! At that point I'll see you in the library, bestie! 

Scene: Library. Sabrina will not do Chloé's task. 

Chloé: Ugh! I'm not catching your meaning, you're not doing my task?! 

Sabrina: Marinette's correct! I...I'm not your slave! 

Marinette: I never really said that... 

Chloé: Yet Marinette didn't purchase an overly charming beret at Gabriel's, and I did! What's more, maybe I could loan it to you. 

Marinette: Reason me, however would you say you are attempting to fix her into remaining your companion? With a cap? 

Sabrina: Uhhh... incredibly delightful cap! That would look fabulous on me! 

Chloé: No, reason from ME, however you are attempting to take my companion from me, with homework! 

(The Evillustrator sees them, and draws a beret on his cushion. All of a sudden, berets tumble from above, and one falls on Chloé) 

Chloé: Ahh! My hair! 

(The Evillustrator draws a hairdryer) 

Chloé: Ahhh! Kindly If it's not too much trouble Ahhhh! 

(Adrien sees her in trouble close by) 

[ Change Grouping ] 

Adrien: Plagg, hooks out! (Adrien transforms into Feline Noir) 

Chloé: No! Not the hair! 

Marinette: Time to change! 

[ Change Grouping ] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ok! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) 

Chloé: No! Stop! 

(Ladybug arrives and bounces on the hairdryer) 

Ladybug: Run and stow away! 

(Chloé runs) 

Feline Noir: I got wind that you were being overwhelmed by a furry circumstance. 

Ladybug: Less plays on words, more activity! 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir stop the hairdryer, and break down it) 

Feline Noir: (sees the Evillustrator) Well, that person looks truly crude! 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir pursue the Evillustrator, yet he draws a divider and they fall in reverse) 

Ladybug: Where'd he go? 

Feline Noir: I don't have the foggiest idea, yet he beyond any doubt has a method for outlining his point. 

Ladybug: (irritated) Ughhh... 

Scene: Le Great Paris Inn. 

Feline Noir: Appears this present Evillustrator's focusing on you explicitly, Chloé. Any thought why? 

Chloé: No. Everybody loves me. 

Ladybug: (mockingly) Better believe it, since you're sooo cute. 

Chloé: Yeesss! Ladybug just said I'm charming! I thoroughly need an image of both of us together! (snaps a photo of her and Ladybug with her cellphone) 

Ladybug: Ugh! That was disagreeable. 

Chloé: Well, I look incredible, obviously, yet your grin is all wonky. I'll take another! (snaps another photo of them) 

Ladybug: Sorry, I'm only a little camera bashful. 

Feline Noir: Resembles someone has a fan! 

Ladybug: Better believe it, amazing. 

Feline Noir: So what's the arrangement? For what reason would you say you are acting so peculiar? Please, you gotta concede that having this young lady revere you is entirely marvelous. 

Ladybug: (sees Nathaniel's illustration, ruined by Chloé) Ugh, genuinely? I'm over this! We should go! 

Feline Noir: Would you say you are messing with me? What's more, imagine a scenario in which the Evillustrator assaults her once more. 

Ladybug: Fine! You remain! Afterward! 

Feline Noir: I'm not catching your meaning later? 

Ladybug: I mean, you're the person who needs to secure her, yet you needn't bother with me. Along these lines, later! (swings away) 

Chloé: (investigates overhang) Ahhh! Ladybug! Content me! Alright! 

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Ladybug comes to the trapdoor of her room, and detransforms into Marinette. She tosses her tote on her couch. 

Tikki: (Muted) Ow! (Tikki flies out from Marinette's tote) Hello! 

Marinette: Sorry, Tikki... Chloé! She just...fires up this little red bug! 

Tikki: Well, cool off! A hot head won't go anyplace! 

Marinette: It's difficult to keep my cool. Particularly in school. Gracious my gosh! Sabrina! The venture! (She checks her cellphone, and sees a great deal of missed calls from Sabrina) 

Tikki: Oh dear... It would appear that you got yourself another BFF! 

(All of a sudden, Tikki sees somebody in the window, and she stows away. The one in the window is the Evillustrator, deleting the window sheet.) 

Marinette: It's you! From the library! What are you doing here? 

Evillustrator: I simply needed to see you. 

Marinette: OK... Be that as it may, for what reason did you assault Chloé? 

Evillustrator: 'Cause Chloé is savage and narrow minded! 

Marinette: Can't contend with that... Is it accurate to say that you are going to harmed me? 

Evillustrator: You? You're Marinette! You're excellent and sweet and... you're impeccable and I would never harmed you! 

Marinette: Wow...that's, uh... very, umm...flattering! Uh, bless your heart? 

Evillustrator: Things being what they are, I just stopped by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, okay wanna gone to my gathering? 

Marinette: Goodness, umm... As a matter of fact, it's not by any stretch of the imagination the greatest night. It's just plain obvious, I got an introduction to chip away at, and...I need to call my companion, so we can meet and... 

Evillustrator: Goodness if it's not too much trouble Marinette! It'll simply be you and me. (draws a welcome and offers it to her) 

Marinette: Goodness my gosh! That's...me! 

Evillustrator: You like it? 

Marinette: I...love it! So much that I will completely be at your gathering. On one condition. 

Evillustrator: Anything for you, Marinette. 

Marinette: You can't hurt Chloé any longer. I just can't hold up under viciousness. 

Evillustrator: For you and just you. Meet you on the left bank, by Notre-Woman, at dusk! (draws a rocketpack, and takes off) 

Marinette: Ahh.... 

Tikki: What are you supposing, Marinette? 

Marinette: I'm supposing poor Nathaniel has a pulverize on me. What's more, his adjust personality, the Evillustrator's going to get squashed by Ladybug! 

Tikki: Indeed, however... how precisely is Ladybug going to pound this squash when...you're going out on the town with as Marinette? 

Marinette: Gracious, possibly some cool feline needs to drop in on the gathering. 

Scene: The inn. 

Chloé: Ohhh... Sabrina is so egotistical! Causing me to do this venture independent from anyone else?! Ugh, my cerebrum harms... Huh? Hello! Feline Noir, Would you say you are any great at molecule material science? 

Feline Noir: Gracious, this current feline has molecule material science in the back. 

Chloé: Ah! Fantastic! (pulls his arm) Sit, kitty! (gives him the venture) Presently, make it sound murmur fect for my introduction. See what I did? I made a feline joke! Ok! I can be amusing. 

Feline Noir: (wryly) Better believe it, diverting. (his staff rings, he answers it) You can't simply fly out of here and after that choose to make whistles, Ladybug! 

Marinette: (from telephone) I'm grieved, that was a call. Be that as it may, you can leave Chloé. I need you to ensure this young lady. Her name is Marinette. Extremely adorable, would she say she isn't? The Evillustrator is infatuated with her, and guaranteed not to hurt Chloé as long as Marinette goes to his birthday party. 

(Chloé dings Feline Noir's ringer by instructing him to do the undertaking yet he pushes her away while he is conversing with Ladybug on his staff) 

Marinette: While he's occupied, I need you to bring him down. 

Feline Noir: Shouldn't something be said about you? 

Marinette: I'm going on... a significant mystery mission. I'll look up with you up some other time. Would you be able to deal with this by itself? 

Feline Noir: Ha! If it's not too much trouble It'll be a snap! (shuts the telephone, and says to Chloé) You're out of peril, uh, so I'll see ya! Afterward! (hops away) 

Chloé: Later?! Shouldn't something be said about my introduction?! Ughhhh! 

Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Sabrina touches base at the front entryway. 

Marinette: Gracious! Sabrina! You frightened me. 

Sabrina: Sorry...I was simply sitting tight for you. Did you get my messages? 

Marinette: Yes! Indeed I did! What's more, I was absolutely going to call you. 

Sabrina: You were? I realized you would! In the long run. Thus? I did your topography homework! (hands homework to Marinette) 

Marinette: (ventures back) Hold up! You didn't need to do that. 

Sabrina: Well, since you're my new closest companion, it's the least I can do. 

Marinette: Much appreciated, yet I just can't. 

Sabrina: Truly? 

Marinette: Goodness, OK, however simply this once. (takes homework) 

Sabrina: Amazing! Things being what they are, you wanna take a shot at the material science venture today around evening time? 

Marinette: Uhhh, I'm so sorry Sabrina, I have something extremely significant that I need to do. 

Sabrina: Something extremely significant? Truly? That is interesting. Gracious, you know who else utilizes that reason constantly, isn't that right? 

Marinette: Um, no? 

Sabrina: Chloé! I'm starting to perceive how comparative both of you are! I wager you'd anticipate that me should do basically everything as she did, correct? 

Marinette: No! I don't! Truly! It's simply that- - 

Sabrina: (snatches homework) I can't trust I did your topography homework for you... 

(Abruptly, Feline Noir shows up) 

Feline Noir: Whoo-hoo! I thought I would need to spare you from that young lady's hooks. Get it? Paws? Hello, I haven't presented myself. I'm Feline Noir. 

Marinette: Uh, better believe it... I know! You kinda make all the difference constantly and stuff...I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here? 

Feline Noir: Well, that birthday kid date of yours is terrible news. Be that as it may, don't stress. You'll be protected with me. 

Marinette: That comforts my brain. 

Feline Noir: Yet I am going to require a little assistance. Care to help a hero? 

Marinette: (pivots, making faces) Shouldn't something be said about Ladybug? Aren't you a team? 

Feline Noir: She's occupied with something today around evening time, so...You get the opportunity to be my Ladybug. 

Marinette: (stops and turns back around) Me and Feline Noir? Battling wrongdoing together? Amaazing! What do I do? 

Feline Noir: Simply get that drawing pencil far from it, little woman. I'll deal with the rest. (hops away) 

Marinette: (snickers) 

Scene: The Seine, close Notre Woman, around evening time. The Evillustrator is getting ready everything for his birthday date. 

Bird of prey Moth: That is an exquisite little scene you're setting. However, I don't need you to get occupied, kid. 

Evillustrator: However I simply need Marinette to adore me. 

Falcon Moth: And I need the Extraordinary. So get it! Or the consequences will be severe. 

(The Evillustrators hand is incapacitated) 

Evillustrator: OK, I will, I will! 

(Abruptly, Marinette arrives) 

Marinette: Cheerful birthday. 

Evillustrator: Marinette! 

(Marinette and the Evillustrator walk around) 

Evillustrator: Thank you for tolerating my welcome. 

Marinette: Amazing, it's so excellent. 

Evillustrator: You like it? Well hang tight, 'cause I'm simply beginning. 

(He is going to draw something, however foreboding shadows show up, blurring the moon) 

Evillustrator: Grr! Please, you've gotta be joking! 

Marinette: Huh? 

Evillustrator: Uhh, sorry. I didn't intend to surprise you. It's simply... I can't attract appropriately the dim. 

Marinette: Gee! 

Evillustrator: (Draws a gleaming moon) Voila! 

(Marinette and the Evillustrator ride the pontoon, while the Evillustrator plays some music on his cushion. Marinette notification Feline Noir jumping) 

Marinette: (hurries nearer) You're so capable! I simply don't comprehend why you wanna utilize your capacity to damage individuals. 

Evillustrator: Not all individuals. Just Chloé. What's more, I'm never doing that again. All things considered, you were consistent with your guarantee, so I'll be consistent with mine. 

(Feline Noir sees them, and jumps straightforwardly to the vessel) 

Marinette: I...actually draw excessively, I'm not in the same class as you are, obviously. 

Evillustrator: I'm certain you're a great craftsman. 

Marinette: Well, would i be able to draw you something exceptional for your birthday? 

(stops the music) 

Evillustrator: That would astound. 

(He notification Feline Noir) 

Evillustrator: Marinette, give me my pencil back. I have to draw something, presently! 

Marinette: No, I'm keeping it! Feline Noir! Presently! (Feline Noir's staff stretches out before the Evillustrator) 

Evillustrator: Marinette! You're working with him? I'm so moronic... I really thought you loved me! In any case, you're extremely simply like Chloé. Prodding me, ridiculing me, driving me on! 

Marinette: Please! Truly? For what reason is everyone contrasting me with Chloé today around evening time? 

(The Evillustrator kicks Feline Noir's staff, and it hits the pencil. He snatches it, and draws a straightforward solid shape that falls and traps Feline Noir and Marinette) 

Marinette: Dahh! 

Evillustrator: And I'm reclaiming my guarantee! Chloé's going to get a little exercise she'll always remember! (eradicates a gap in the vessel, making it begin to sink, and escapes) 

Feline Noir: We've been written in! Truly! 

(Tikki stands out of Marinette's satchel; Marinette covers her with her hands.) 

Marinette: Feline Noir, your stick! Like this! (shows setting the stick against the roof of the shape) And broaden it! 

Feline Noir: Extraordinary reasoning! 

Marinette: Yeah...I'm a virtuoso. 

(Feline Noir broadens his stick, lifting himself, Marinette and the 3D square into the air, and landing securely.) 

Feline Noir: Gotta go. A hero's work is never done. (begins depending on fingers) Maidens in trouble, women in pausing... I have much all the more sparing to do. You can express gratitude toward me later. (hops away) 

Marinette; Me? Express gratitude toward him? If it's not too much trouble He ought to express gratitude toward me. We'd at present be caught on the off chance that I hadn't revealed to him how to carry out his "responsibility." 

Tikki: Talking about which... 

Marinette: That kid's going to require our assistance sparing Chloé. 

Scene: The inn. 

Chloé: (counterfeit crying) Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm so grieved, miss, however after what occurred at the library, I just couldn't deal with my undertaking! It would've been too...dramatic! Simply look what it's done to my...my...hair! (phony crying, at that point stops) Goodness, if it's not too much trouble Who will trust that?! Indeed, even an inept hairdryer couldn't make me look terrible. 

(The entryway thunders) 

Chloé: Uh? Feline Noir? Is that you? 

(It's the Evillustrator. She flees in dread) 

Chloé: Ahhhh! (stows away under her bed) 

Evillustrator: Chloé, where are you? Is it true that you are covering up? That is so adorable. You're playing find the stowaway. In the wardrobe?! 

(He begins deleting things in the storeroom, until he eradicates the bed Chloé is covered up under) 

Chloé: Ahhhh! 

Evillustrator: I win, Chloé! I discovered you! 

Chloé: Ah! My Chanel dresses! My Todelan heels! You're... you're a beast! 

Evillustrator: You like to abuse other individuals. In any case, you don't care for it when others stomp on you! Do you, Chloé? Isn't that right?! (draws a monster obeyed shoe that pursuits Chloé) 

Chloé: Ahhhhhh! 

(Ladybug shows up, and breaks the heel causing the shoe to vanish) 

Chloé: Huh? 

Evillustrator: Grr! 

Ladybug: Uh oh! Broke your heel! Better watch your lower legs. 

(Feline Noir goes into the room) 

Feline Noir: Well, well, check out this mess. 

Ladybug: No feline hauled me anyplace, Feline Noir. I flew in all without anyone else. 

Feline Noir: So what was this mystery mission? 

Ladybug: On the off chance that I let you know, it wouldn't be a mystery. 

Evillustrator: In the funnies, this is what's known as the last confrontation. The thing is, in the event that you knew her, you wouldn't start to sweat to take care of herself! She's the genuine baddie! 

Chloé: Goodness! It's not valid! Everyone reveres me! 

(The Evillustrator draws three boxing gloves, and flames them at one another individual in the room) 

Feline Noir: Watch out! (gets thumped out by one of the gloves) 

(Ladybug avoids a boxing glove, and afterward crumbles another with her yo-yo, sparing Chloé. The Evillustrator attracts a divider to shield himself from Ladybug. He at that point draws a buzzsaw, yet Ladybug evades it. The buzzsaw is going to hit Chloé, however Feline Noir stops it. He at that point parts his staff into two and tosses them at the Evillustrator, yet he avoids them. A half of the stick breaks a light, so the Evillustrator draws nearer to another working light) 

Ladybug: The light! Feline Noir! He can't attract the dim! 

Feline Noir: Got it! (he sees a light switch) Disaster! (he utilizes his Disaster to hit the light switch, however the Evillustrator deletes it, and Feline Noir breaks the divider) 

Evillustrator: Here you go, kitty. (draws a perpetual killjoy) A little life restriction to play with. (they show up on Feline Noir's lower leg) 

Feline Noir: Hello! 

Evillustrator: Unfortunately, the individuals who get in my manner get deleted. (deletes a mammoth opening in the floor, and Feline Noir is going to fall into it. Ladybug does whatever it takes not to fall) 

Feline Noir: (his Inexplicable signals, indicating one cushion) No, no, no, no, no! 

Bird of prey Moth: Feline Noir has a Phenomenal! Take it! Take it now! 

Evillustrator: Before you go, you have something I need. 

Feline Noir: Ladybug! This feline doesn't have nine lives! 

Ladybug: Rabbit's foot! (Four leaf clover gives her a fun ball) A fun ball? 

Evillustrator: Simply attempt and stop me with that, little woman! (giggles) 

Ladybug: (utilizes her reasoning vision, and the lights and lights shine) Readily! (she tosses the fun ball at the lights, breaking them, and turning everything dull. She at that point hauls the Evillustrator, making him fall. She gets his pencil, and breaks it, discharging its akuma) 

Feline Noir: (his Wonderful signals once more) Rush! (the catch 22 vanish, so he figures out how to escape the gap) 

Ladybug: Not any more detestable accomplishing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (gets the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (decontaminates and discharges the akuma) bye, little butterfly. Marvelous Ladybug! (she tosses the Rabbit's foot into the air, its vitality fixing all the harm, and turning everything back to ordinary. The Evillustrator transforms over into Nathaniel) 

Nathaniel: Huh? Where am I? 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

Falcon Moth: Noooo! The Marvelous was for all intents and purposes mine! What's more, they will be. When I have them all in my grip, I will run the world! (window closes) 

Scene: School. 

Alya: What happened when Ladybug and Feline Noir touched base on the scene? 

Chloé: Well, to get directly to the point, they just exacerbated the situation. They came hurtling in, and began crushing things to bits, tossing plastic balls around my room! 

Alya: Plastic balls? 

Marinette: (snickers) 

Sabrina: I trust you had a decent time the previous evening dealing with that significant thing you needed to do. 

Marinette: I'm extremely grieved, Sabrina. Be that as it may, I can meet you in the library today lastly take a shot at the venture with you. 

Sabrina: Past the point of no return. Chloé and I are doing the task together. 

Marinette: You mean, you're doing the task? 

Sabrina: obviously! After all she's experienced... 

Marinette: Ughhh.... Pleasant new beret, coincidentally. 

Sabrina: I know, right! Chloé loaned it to me. She truly is my BFF! Chloé! Your topography homework's prepared! 

Adrien: Hello! 

Marinette: Wahhhh! (Tikki stows away) 

Adrien: I found out about your undertakings with Feline Noir yesterday. Is it safe to say that you were frightened? 

Marinette: Me, frightened? Pfft, it was a fantasy. That is to say, you're a fantasy. That is to say, in your fantasies! Huh? Gracious, this is a bad dream... 

Adrien: OK... Anyway, what do you make of Feline Noir? Is it safe to say that he was great? 

Marinette: I mean, beyond any doubt! Better believe it, however not as wonderful as you, obviously. Since, who could be? You're the most magnificent of wonderful. 

Adrien: Things being what they are, that is a yes? (the ringer rings, and he praises Marinette on the shoulder) 

Tikki: You do acknowledge you just gabbed on to Adrien about how you believe he's marvelous, isn't that right? 

Marinette: He contacted my shoulder... I'll never wash my coat again! 

Tikki: Young lady, you must deal with your feelings.

END


	8. Rogercop

Scene: Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Sabine plans Tom for his introduction at school. 

Marinette: Prepared, daddy? 

Tom: As much as I'll ever be. 

(Tom and Marinette go out) 

Sabine: Glad Profession Day, my sweethearts! 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Tom clarifies his activity. 

Tom: My day starts at 4 a.m. each morning in light of the fact that the bread shop opens at 7. You believe that the life of a pastry specialist is truly normal, making similar cakes, moves, cakes... however, it's distinctive regular. One day somebody may arrange a cake in the state of the Eiffel Tower, and one more day you may - 

Scene: Outside the study hall. Adrien endeavors to call his dad. 

Telephone: You've achieved the phone message of Gabriel Agreste's office. It would be ideal if you leave a message. 

Adrien: Greetings father, it's me. It's Parent's Vocation Day at school, recollect? I was trusting that you were going to appear. Get back to me. 

Plagg: You alright? 

Adrien: No doubt, whatever. The same old thing. 

Tom: Marinette will come around and go out certain croissants heated new toward the beginning of today. 

Miss Bustier: Thank you, Mr. Dupain. Presently, how about we meet Alya's mother, who is head culinary specialist at the Excellent Paris inn, claimed by our civic chairman, Mr. Common. 

(Marinette takes a gander at Adrien unfortunately. Chloé opens a case with an arm ornament) 

Sabrina: It's wonderful! (she snatches it) 

Chloé: (she slaps Sabrina's hand) Look, don't contact! 

Mr. Middle class: Put it away, Chloé! It could get in the wrong hands! 

Chloé: I wonder what number of croissants your father would need to pitch to get you one of these? What am I saying? He'd need to sell the entire store! 

Marinette: Well, in case you're so rich, clearly you needn't bother with free croissants! 

Chloé: Ugh, desirous. 

Plagg: Is that Camembert? (enters Chloé's pack) Huh? Goodness, that is not Camembert... In any case, it is exceptionally gleaming. I like glossy, gee! 

Marlena: Tragically, I have no dishes to share. Yet, perhaps Mr. Common will welcome all of you to the lodging and treat you to lunch! 

(Understudies praising, Operator Roger snickering) 

Plagg: (adjusting the armlet) He he...ohh...Ah! Ok! (the arm jewelery slips from the pack) 

Marinette: (trips with the armlet) Wahh! 

(Different understudies wheeze) 

Chloé: Holy cow, is there multi day when you're not stumbling over something? 

Miss Bustier: Following up is Sabrina's dad, a policeman. Officer Roger! (understudies praise) 

Roger: I've been a cop for a long time, and I solidly trust that each native is blameless until demonstrated blameworthy. 

Chloé: (heaves) My arm jewelery! It's gone! I had it a second prior. (takes a gander at Marinette) You! You stole it! 

Marinette: What? What are you discussing?! 

Chloé: You unpurposedly stumbled on my pack so you could take my wrist trinket! (to Roger) You're a policeman! Capture her! 

Tom: My little girl isn't a criminal! 

Roger: (blows whistle) Hang on a moment, Miss Common, we don't charge without confirmation! Presently, everybody, quiet down, it would be ideal if you Perhaps you essentially lost your arm ornament. 

Chloé: You're considering me a liar?! Daddy! 

Mr. Average: Roger, I request you look through this young lady! 

Chloé: Ha! 

Miss Bustier: If it's not too much trouble everyone! 

Mr. Common: Need I help you that as civic chairman to remember this city, I am your prevalent! 

Roger: However sir, it's illegal! I can't simply go- - 

Mr. Common: Good. At that point you're never again a cop! 

Roger: Civic chairman, you must be joking! Over a missing arm ornament? 

Mr. Middle class: This is my girl's arm ornament we're discussing! You're clumsy and you're terminated! Get out! 

Roger: Aww... 

Chloé: Great! We should call Ladybug! I'm certain she'll really accomplish something! 

Scene: Falcon Moth's nest. 

Falcon Moth: Parent-youngster connections can be so confounded. What's more, the ideal reproducing ground for pressure. At the point when there's no more peace, there's just disarray left. (transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my shrewd little akuma, and assume responsibility for this policeman! 

Scene: The road. Roger gets in his squad car. 

Roger: Hah! He anticipates that me should violate the law? That is simply, just... criminal! (an akuma flies and has his whistle.) 

Falcon Moth: Rogercop, I am Bird of prey Moth. This city needs a genuine heartless righter of wrongs, and that is the place you come in. 

Roger: Yes sir! (he transforms into Rogercop) 

Bird of prey Moth: Ladybug and Feline Noir must be devastated on the off chance that you need to accomplish extreme reprisal! You will catch Ladybug and Feline Noir's Miraculouses for me! Do we have an understanding? 

Rogercop: Confirmed. Feline Noir and Ladybug will be feeble against me, and equity will win in the boulevards of Paris. 

Scene: School. Mr. Dupain and the City hall leader have a talk. 

Tom: Don't consider getting close to my little girl or her sack! 

Mr. Middle class: Do you know my identity? 

Miss Bustier: If it's not too much trouble men of their word! This is a school here! Think about the youngsters! Most likely the arm jewelery is around here somewhere. 

Marinette: It most likely simply taken off of her pack or something! 

Alya: On the off chance that I were her armlet, I'd attempt and escape as conceivable from that insane minx as well. (Marinette giggles.) 

Marinette: Hello! Nino's been recording everything this entire time! We can perceive what truly occurred! 

Tom: (from telephone) Marinette will come around and go out certain croissants prepared - 

(Nino quick advances the video, slicing to the scene where Sabrina has the wrist trinket) 

Marinette: Well, there you have it! Sabrina was holding Chloé's wrist trinket! 

Sabrina: Yes! Be that as it may, I gave it back straight after! 

Marinette: Chloé, for what reason don't you investigate your BFF's sack? 

Sabrina: Would you say you are stating I'm a criminal?! 

Marinette: Not a chance! Chloé's the one calling individuals cheats with no confirmation. I'm essentially going based on what's on the video. 

Sabrina: Grrr! (thumps Nathaniel's sketchbook, uncovering an illustration of the arm jewelery. Chloé and Sabrina wheeze.) 

Nathaniel: Truly, I sketched the arm jewelery, yet I didn't do whatever else! 

Scene: Road. Ms. Mendeleiev tosses a bit of litter on the floor, and Rogercop snatches the litter. He travels to where Ms. Mendeleiev is. 

Ms. Mendeleiev: Huh? 

Rogercop: You're set to be locked up! 

Ms. Mendeleiev: What? What for? 

Rogercop: You tossed litter on an open walkway, jaywalked and crossed the red light. 

Ms. Mendeleiev: Well, I guess I did. Be that as it may, you can't capture me! Who are you in any case? You don't resemble a policeman! 

Rogercop: (tosses sleeves at her) I sentence you to waste obligation. (He blows his whistle, which controls the cuffs and makes Ms. Mendeleiev put the litter in the trashcan.) Next mission: Looking for equity on Civic chairman Middle class. 

Mr. Average: Give me the tape! I'll have it investigated by experts! 

Nino: No chance! It's my camera! 

Mr. Average: Who do you believe you're managing? I am the city hall leader of this city! Where's the school chief? I need to see the foremost! 

(Adrien looks down at Plagg coming in the middle of Adrien's shoes and he holds him and Adrien leaves the study hall unnoticed with Plagg having the wrist trinket stuck on his head) 

Plagg: I won't trouble you with the story. It's a long, exhausting - 

Adrien: (he is frantic at Plagg) Goodness indeed, you will clarify it, and quick! You understand we have a major issue, isn't that right? 

Plagg: If by enormous you are alluding to my stone hard abs? All things considered, much obliged for taking note! 

Adrien: (he hears a few strides, and sees Rogercop) Presently we have a more concerning issue! 

Fred: (sees Rogercop) Hello! You can't simply stroll in here! 

Rogercop: I can go any place I need, at whatever point I need. I am the law. 

Fred: Well, I'm the expert around here- - 

Rogercop: You are liable of discouraging the way of equity! (flames sleeves at him) I sentence you to move around! (Adrien moans) (Rogercop blows his whistle and causing Fred to run wildly out of the room) 

Fred: Pause! I can't control my arm! What are you- - 

Adrien: I'm not catching your meaning I can't change? 

Plagg: In the event that you change, the armlet will get retained with me and harm your forces! 

Adrien: Ahhhh...(He is chafed and moaning then he strolls to the storage space while conveying Plagg) 

Bird of prey Moth: (from his refuge) Mwahahahaha! Soon Ladybug and Feline Noir appear at meet their fate! 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and her schoolmates still discussion about Chloé's missing arm jewelery. 

Marinette: See, Chloé? I stumbled on the pack, yet Sabrina held the arm ornament, Nathaniel outlined it, we are on the whole suspects! 

Nathaniel: Hello! What's that expected to mean? I didn't swipe her arm jewelery! 

Marinette: And under did I! In any case, all things considered, Chloé can denounce anybody and everybody! 

Chloé: Fine! Since you're a suspect, you'll have no issue giving me a chance to look through your sack! 

Marinette: Alright! For whatever length of time that you additionally look every other person's as well! 

Nathaniel: Nobody's looking through my sack! 

Tom: Marinette, let the grown-ups handle this. 

Marinette: Daddy, she considered me a criminal! I'm simply shielding myself. 

Tom: You're likewise blaming just for your companions like Chloé's doing to you! 

Sabrina: I'm Chloé's BFF! I wouldn't take from her! 

Max: Shouldn't something be said about Adrien? He was in at any rate 4 and a half seconds of that video! 

Kim: At that point we haven't seen him since! 

Marinette: Goodness, not Adrien! That is to say, for what reason would he have to take a wristband? On the off chance that anybody's liable, it's gotta be one of us. 

Nathaniel: What? Is it accurate to say that you are denouncing us? 

Kim: I need a lawyer! 

Tom: Marinette, stop as of now! 

Sabrina: We ought to address the guardians as well! 

Rogercop: (enters the study hall) Where is the city hall leader? 

Sabrina: Father?! 

Marinette: That is her father?! 

Miss Bustier: Hi, may I help you? 

Rogercop: Where is the civic chairman? 

Miss Bustier: I think he officially left, sir! 

Rogercop: Would you say you are lying? 

Miss Bustier: Yes. That is to say, no! 

Rogercop: If nobody talks up, I'll put all of you collared! Where is your dad? 

Chloé: I don't have the foggiest idea! 

Mr. Middle class: Mr. Vital, I request that you discover who stole my girl's wrist trinket ASAP! Or on the other hand your activity is at stake, sir! ... 

Marinette: I was just attempting to shield myself! My father's correct. I wound up denouncing everybody simultaneously. Truly, Tikki, I don't consider any us took it. 

Tikki: I'm certain you'll figure out how to make it right! 

Marinette: Definitely, well, at the present time, we gotta change! 

[ Change Succession ] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

Scene: Storage space. Adrien endeavors to expel the arm jewelery from Plagg's head. 

Plagg: I thought it was a Camembert box! Anybody can commit an error! 

Adrien: You're continually thinking with your stomach! Pause... gee. (he takes a bit of Camembert and he flavors it with pepper) A touch of pepper... 

Plagg: (he sniffs the Camembert and wheezed) Ah, ah, Ah-CHOO! (at that point takes off, the wrist trinket is expelled from his head) 

Adrien: Gesundheit! 

[ Change Arrangement ] 

Adrien: Plagg, hooks out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Mr. Middle class requests Mr. Damocles to discover her girl's wrist trinket. 

Mr. Middle class: I'm cautioning you! On the off chance that you don't discover my little girl's arm jewelery by tonight, I'll remove all your city assets for the school. Comprehended? 

Mr. Damocles: However sir, how am I expected to- - 

(Rogercop enters the workplace) 

Mr. Common: Didn't anybody have teached you to thump before entering? 

Rogercop: Equity needn't bother with a welcome. Civic chairman, you're set to be taken to jail for maltreatment of intensity. 

Mr. Common: (pants) Look who's talking! 

(Rogercop is going to put cuffs on him, yet Ladybug shows up and stops him.) 

Rogercop: Ladybug. Paris has another righter of off-base. Your administrations are never again required. 

Ladybug: I can't release you around blaming everybody for any small bad behavior! (evades Rogercop's lasers) 

(Rogercop sees Fred, as yet running) 

Chloé: Mr. Rogercop, I need your assistance. 

(Rogercop sees that Mr. Common is getting away, and pursues him.) 

Chloé: Hello! Return! 

(Ladybug sees Rogercop leaving, and gets him with her yo-yo, however he get away. Rogercop sees Mr. Common, however Feline Noir stops Rogercop) 

Rogercop: You are aggravating equity, Feline Noir. You are going to pay for this. 

Feline Noir: You can add substantial mischief to the charges! 

(Feline Noir avoids his lasers, and attempts to assault Rogercop, yet he thumps Feline Noir to the trashcan) 

Ladybug: Tune in! You're Sabrina's father, and a decent cop! Try not to let the detestable individual who gave you these forces make a shrewd cop out of you! 

Bird of prey Moth: Don't tune in to that liar! Take their Miraculouses! Their forces have a place with me! 

Rogercop: Equity must win in the roads of Paris! 

(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, however she avoids them. She endeavors to reach Rogercop, yet he swings her into the school's court.) 

Rogercop: The Civic chairman must pay for disposing of his best cop! 

Chloé: Mr. Rogercop! I have a major issue! More awful than a messy hair day! 

Rogercop: Accompany me and we'll discuss it. 

Chloé: OK! 

Feline Noir: Chloé, no! 

(Rogercop is driving his vehicle, when the rooftop crashes. He sees Feline Noir, and sets his vehicle to aeronautical mode) 

Ladybug: I wager you missed me. 

(The vehicle begins turning, both wheeze) 

Chloé: So! I realize that Marinette young lady is the person who stole my arm ornament. She should be captured! 

(Rogercop hits the brakes, and actuates the Auto Pilot) 

PC: Auto Pilot locked in. 

Chloé: Hi? Is it accurate to say that you are tuning in to me? 

Feline Noir: A debt of gratitude is in order for the tether, lassie. 

Chloé: Hello! Where are you going? Who's going to drive this vehicle? 

Feline Noir: Did I ever thank you for the lift? 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir battle Rogercop, however he avoids their assaults. Rogercop pounds the vehicle, making it turn. Ladybug and Feline Noir make an effort not to fall.) 

Feline Noir: Where'd you get those shoes? I could utilize a couple that way! 

(Rogercop thumps Ladybug, and she falls.) 

Ladybug: Take hold of me! (The yo-yo misses.) 

Feline Noir: No! Ladybug! (to Rogercop) What have you done?! 

Bird of prey Moth: Grab his Wonderful! His ring! 

(Rogercop attempts to take off Feline Noir's ring, however Feline Noir tosses his staff inside the fumes pipe utilizing his legs. This causes a little blast that flames away the staff and makes Rogercop lose his grasp on Feline Noir, who at that point falls) 

Feline Noir: (endeavors to get his staff) Ugh! Unn, uh... pleasant day for a dip! (he gets his staff. He is going to fall and he whines then he murmurs however Ladybug gets him with her yo-yo) Well, hello. I'm head over heels to see you, my woman. (he endeavors to kiss her however Ladybug makes him fall and he harms himself) 

Ladybug: My pleasure. You owe me one. (She holds out her hand to help Feline Noir up) 

Feline Noir: Beyond any doubt thing. Yet, I'll assume the acknowledgment for that. 

(Rogercop is in his vehicle) 

PC: City hall leader's limousine. Found. 

(Rogercop flies to where the City hall leader is) 

Ladybug: There's no point pursuing him at any rate. Out of our achieve now. 

Feline Noir: Well, if it's the civic chairman he needs... 

Ladybug: He'll be setting out straight toward the City Lobby. 

Feline Noir: Do I sense an arrangement? 

Scene: City Corridor. Rogercop breaks in. 

Rogercop: How about we go! 

Mr. Average: Call up all accessible police powers, ASAP! That is a request! 

Regular people: Ahh! 

(Rogercop makes an opening in the entryway. His vehicle enters the city corridor.) 

Rogercop: Middle class, I'm dominating. Give up your forces. 

Mr. Middle class: Never! 

(Rogercop puts binds on him) 

Mr. Middle class: These cuffs won't alter my perspective. 

Rogercop: At that point possibly this will. (blows whistle, discharges Chloé) 

Chloé: Hello! 

Mr. Middle class: Don't you dare put a finger on my daughter! 

Rogercop: Such a great amount for your forces! Haha! Ha! 

Mr. Middle class: (from screen) Paris has another superpower. His name is Rogercop. I therefore surrender all expert to Rogercop. All residents are requested to reply at him. 

Rogercop: Ladybug and Feline Noir are currently bans. They should be chased out and arrested right away. 

(The cops attempt to get Ladybug and Feline Noir, however they escape) 

Officer: How about we go get them! 

Scene: City Corridor at evening. Ladybug and Feline Noir avoid the police. 

Feline Noir: So now, we're the country's most needed criminals? 

Ladybug: And we haven't done anything! 

Feline Noir: Precisely! You can't denounce somebody without confirmation! We ought to proceed to protect ourselves in the Official courtroom! 

Ladybug: Not while Rogercop's the Head of Equity. 

Feline Noir: (murmurs) How frequently have we spared Paris? 

Ladybug: despite everything we're sparing Paris. 

(Feline Noir shows up, and the officers sees him. He completes a little move.) 

Feline Noir: Something about Paris just makes you wanna move. 

Rogercop: You won't move after I'm through with you. Capture him! 

Feline Noir: Does that mean you won't go along with me? (avoids the officers) 

Scene: Inside the City Lobby. Ladybug enters, and Chloé sees her. 

Chloé: (murmuring boisterously) Go, Ladybug, go! 

(Rogercop pivots and sees Ladybug, who looks exasperated at Chloé.) 

Rogercop: Ladybug, it is the ideal opportunity for equity to win. 

(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, however she evades them with her yo-yo.) 

Ladybug: You got equity and vengeance completely turned inside out, Rogercop! Rabbit's foot! (A couple of broiler gloves shows up) Stove gloves? What am I expected to do with this? 

(Rogercop fires lasers at her once more, yet she avoids them) 

Bird of prey Moth: Remarkable... so wretchedly impressive! 

Scene: Outside the City Lobby. Feline Noir crushed every one of the officers. 

Feline Noir: OK, show's finished. Apologies, no reprise this evening. (enters the City Lobby, and Ladybug goes along with him) 

Rogercop: (blows whistle) Get Ladybug and Feline Noir! 

(Chloé and Mr. Middle class thump them, yet Ladybug and Feline Noir remove them) 

Chloé: Hello! My hair! 

(Rogercop shoots lasers at Ladybug and Feline Noir) 

Bird of prey Moth: Quit giving like a simpleton, Rogercop! You should catch their Miraculouses! 

Ladybug: The akuma must be in his whistle. We've gotta get to it! 

Feline Noir: How? 

(Rogercop discovers them and shoots lasers at them) 

Feline Noir: When you're prepared, my woman. 

(Ladybug utilizes her reasoning vision, and Rogercop's arms, a glove and a belt light up. Ladybug gets the belt) 

Ladybug: OK, I have a thought however despite everything I need something like... a ring. 

(Rogercop makes a gap in the divider, Ladybug and Feline Noir escape. Ladybug snatches the broiler glove, and stows away.) 

Ladybug: Where am I going to get a ring from? 

(Feline Noir gets Chloé's arm jewelery, and moves it) 

Feline Noir: Ladybug, over yonder! 

Ladybug: That is Chloé's arm ornament! Precisely what I need. (gets the wristband) Fight off Rogercop as long as you can. 

Feline Noir: At whatever point you're prepared. Upheaval! (utilizes his Disturbance to crush the floor underneath Rogercop, who falls. Feline Noir is held by a sleeve. Then, Ladybug utilizes the two gloves appended to the belt to cover Rogercop's hands. She utilizes the belt to tie the hands, and afterward takes Rogercop's whistle) 

Ladybug: I gotcha! (steps on the whistle, discharging its akuma) 

Rogercop; Noooooo! 

Ladybug: Not any more abhorrent accomplishing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (gets the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (discharges the akuma and transforms it into an ordinary butterfly) bye, little butterfly. [Miraculous Ladybug (superpower)|[Miraculous Ladybug]]! (She tosses the Four leaf clover noticeable all around. Its vitality returns everything to typical, and Rogercop transforms once more into Roger.) 

Roger: Uhh... what am I doing up here? 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

Feline Noir: (Talking like a robot) As Rogercop would state, "Equity has won in the lanes of Paris!" (His Extraordinary blares.) (Chats with his normal voice) I'd stick around, however then you'd see me without my veil and... you wouldn't most likely oppose me. 

Ladybug: Hehe... I question that, yet I'll need to trust you. (she returns Chloé's wrist trinket to her sack) 

Falcon Moth: You may have escaped me this time, Ladybug, yet one of nowadays, I'll be administering the world! What's more, you and Feline Noir won't be a piece of it! 

Scene: City Corridor. Roger restores Chloé's sack to her. 

Roger: I think this has a place with you, miss. 

Chloé: My sack! (sees her arm jewelery) My wrist trinket! Be that as it may... how? 

Mr. Average: Roger! You found the arm ornament? 

Roger: Really it turns out it was in Chloé's pack from the start! Must've fallen into a side pocket when that young lady stumbled over it. 

Mr. Middle class: Well, Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory, and terminating you without any justifiable cause. 

Ladybug: I think Officer Roger has demonstrated his brilliance to you, Mr. City hall leader. You'd not be right not to keep him on. 

Mr. Middle class: obviously, Ladybug! You're totally right. Furthermore, really, it's Lieutenant Roger now. 

Roger: Thank you, Mr. City hall leader. I'm pleased to be on the power, and I promise to maintain my firm conviction that each resident is honest until demonstrated liable. 

(Ladybug's Phenomenal signals, and she leaves the City Lobby.) 

Mr. Average: Awesome. An important exercise learned. Right, Chloé? 

Chloé: Ugh! Indeed, daddy. 

Ladybug: Exercise learned! (swings away with her yo-yo)

END


	9. Copycat

Scene: Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is on her overhang with Tikki. 

Tikki: What about welcoming him to a motion picture at that point? 

Marinette: Right, Tikki. Would you be able to envision that discussion? 

Tikki: "Hello Adrien, might you want to gah—wuh, (gets tongue-turned and sticks her tongue out) glah." 

Marinette: Precisely. I can't resist. Each time I see him, (She envisions that a picture of Adrien shows up in the mists) I get all sticky and I have a craving for blacking out. 

Tikki: So... essentially the main way you could have an ordinary discussion with him, is in case you're blindfolded. 

Marinette: Basically. 

Tikki: There is a basic arrangement, Marinette, it's known as a mobile phone. You simply need his number. 

Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number! 

(Marinette destroys out her telephone to call Alya.) 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. A group is assembled for the Ladybug and Feline Noir's figure 

(Théo and André Middle class are confronting the group, with the monster statue secured with a sheet behind them) 

André: I'm certain you've beaten yourself, Théo. 

Théo: It was my respect. What's more, I can hardly wait to meet Ladybug, I trust she'll signature the photograph I utilized as the motivation for the statue. 

André: Goodness, it's almost time. Ladybug and Feline Noir should as of now be here at this point. 

Scene: Marinette's room 

Alya: Look, we as a whole know comedy's not your pack, (gives Marinette a scratch pad) so simply adhere to this content. 

Marinette: However every one of the educators state I don't sound common when I read. 

Alya: At that point remember it. It's entirely basic. You can do this. Simply don't extemporize. Alright? 

Marinette: (takes a gander at the Alya's telephone and the content) Overlook it! This is never going to work! 

Alya: (taps the call catch on her telephone) Past the point of no return. It's dialing. (She hops behind Marinette's chaise.) 

(Marinette pants and frenzies while holding the mobile phone in one hand, not realizing what to do.) 

Adrien's voice recorder: Hello, this is Adrien's voice message. Leave a message. 

Marinette: It's gone to voice message! 

Alya: Leave a message! Don't comedy! 

Marinette: Uhh, hi. Uh, Adrien's voice message, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, obviously, cause it's, uh, your telephone, along these lines, umm... (laughs) Callmeseeyoulater,bye! (tosses the telephone onto the chaise) 

(Alya sees her, exasperated.) 

Marinette: What? What did you anticipate that me should state? "Hello, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you out on the town to a film, yet I have such an insane smash on you that the main way I can converse with you without frothing out the mouth is over this idiotic telephone." Truly silly, correct? 

Mechanized voice: (from telephone) In the event that you wish to hear your message once more, press 1. In the event that you wish to delete your message, press 2. 

Marinette: (pants) 

Alya: Hit 2! Hit 2! 

(Marinette jumps and taps the telephone.) 

Mechanized voice: (from telephone) Message spared. Farewell. 

(Marinette shouts, before she falls on the chaise) 

Alya: It's not as terrible as you might suspect. 

Marinette: Well? 

Alya: OK, it's terrible. Be that as it may, you were going to need to disclose to him one of nowadays, somehow. Consider it along these lines: no more insider facts! 

Marinette: The phone message recorded my entire discussion. 

Alya: whoop dee doo! 

Marinette: I called him "hot stuff". He can't be permitted to hear that message, Alya! In the event that he does, I'll bite the dust of disgrace! 

Alya: Alright, OK. I got a thought. In the event that Adrien's telephone went to phone message, it implies the fella's occupied. Which additionally implies you can get to it before he does. Gee, I wonder where he'd be... 

(Marinette pulls down a huge duplicate of Adrien's timetable from the roof.) 

Marinette: obviously! He has fencing club after school, that is the reason he didn't get! It finishes in precisely twenty-more than two minutes. 

Alya: You are truly crazy. You realize that, isn't that so? 

(Marinette snickers) 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Adrien is taking fencing classes, while Plagg is in his storage, eating Camembert. 

Plagg: (Adrien's telephone vibrates.) Ahhhhh! 

Robotized voice: (from telephone) You have 1 new message. (Plagg close it off.) 

(Back in the rec center, Adrien massacres his rival. He pulls up his veil.) 

Adrien: Gotta get a beverage of water. I'll be appropriate back. (He rushes to his storage and opens it. He opens his pack and sees Plagg inside, completing his cheddar.) Plagg, you pig! 

Plagg: You have 1 new message. (burps) 

Adrien: Move, if you don't mind so I can check my phone message. Gee, don't perceive this number. Goodness, presently we're late! Time to change, Plagg! (His ring flashes.) 

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They head outside and see Feline Noir. 

Feline Noir: (jumping over a structure) Charm hoo! Better believe it ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha! (arrives before the statue) Hello, everyone! 

(Marinette covers her mouth and looks froze.) 

Alya: They're uncovering Ladybug and Feline Noir's figures today! I completely divided! 

Marinette: Me as well. 

Alya: Uh, you never referenced setting off to the uncovering. 

Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I overlooked? 

Alya: Tune in. About Adrien's cellphone, consider the possibility that we go directly after. 

Marinette: On the off chance that we hold up after the service, Adrien's fencing preparing will be finished, and he'll have his telephone back by at that point. 

Alya: Shoot. I gotta spread this occasion for the Ladyblog... I'm grieved, Marinette! 

Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can oversee. I think! 

Alya: You beyond any doubt? 

Marinette: Truly, yes. I'm certain. 

Alya: Cool. Good karma, and avoid inconvenience. Furthermore, don't comedy! 

Tikki: Isn't Ladybug expected to be at the divulging? 

Marinette: Truly, however Marinette should be at the school first. 

Tikki: However it is a service in your respect. 

Marinette: And it's my respect that is in question at the present time. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the service instantly! 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. The service is going to start. 

Théo: Reason me, Feline Noir, however Ladybug's not here. 

Feline Noir: Don't stress over Ladybug. I'm certain she'll be here any moment. I can deal with this circumstance alone for the time being. I'm the one in control in any case, you know. 

Théo: It's simply that, I needed to request that her signature this photograph. She's stunning. She's so fearless and shrewd, the manner in which she generally spares everybody... 

(Feline Noir frowns at the photograph; Théo doesn't take note.) 

André: Maybe the service ought to begin. It may bring her here quicker. 

Théo: It would be ideal if you only one moment more, Civic chairman Middle class, she's going to come, I can feel it... 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Fencing class progresses forward. 

Marinette: ...I'm there! (sees every one of the storage spaces) 

Tikki: Oh joy. 

Marinette: Which one's his? 

Tikki: In the event that you call him, you'll make his telephone ring. 

Marinette: Decent, Tikki! (She calls Adrien, and sets her ear against the storage to make sense of where the ringing is coming from.) 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. The function is going to start. 

Civic chairman Average: It's legitimate for Paris to pay reverence to those to shield us from shrewdness. (disclosing the statues) Ladybug and Feline Noir! 

Alya: Would i be able to get some photographs for the Ladyblog? 

(Théo takes a gander at Ladybug's statue and murmurs unfortunately.) 

Scene: School. Marinette is as yet searching for Adrien's mobile phone. 

Tikki: Rush, they're wrapping up! 

Marinette: Here it is! (She attempts to open the storage, yet it's bolted.) Gah! It's bolted! 

Tikki: (She stages through the storage and opens it.) Ta-dah! 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. The function has quite recently finished. 

Feline Noir: These statues are astonishing. One thing's somewhat off however—I'm really taller than Ladybug. 

Théo: Ladybug didn't appear. I simply needed to express my reverence for her. Let her realize that all that I had went into her statue. I'm certain on the off chance that she set aside a little effort to become acquainted with me, she would perceive the amount we share for all intents and purpose. Our commitment to the things we cherish. 

Feline Noir: Hello, don't intend to blast your air pocket, yet you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know? 

Théo: Truly? 

Feline Noir: Better believe it, we're this way. (crosses his fingers) 

Théo: (snarls; leaves irately) What does Ladybug find in him? 

Scene: School. Marinette is endeavoring to open Adrien's telephone. 

Tikki: They're coming! Set back the telephone! 

Marinette: I haven't eradicated the message yet! 

Tikki: We're out of time and we truly should get that function, please! 

(Marinette takes cover behind the entryway as it opens.) 

Understudy: Whew! That was unpleasant. Ha. 

(Marinette beats the entryway without anybody seeing her. As she leaves the structure, Feline Noir arrives on the rooftop. Having changed back, Adrien opens the storage space entryway and ventures in, whistling. He opens his storage and takes his sack.) 

Scene: Théo's studio 

Théo: A thing, huh? You don't pay attention to cherish. Considering it a thing... You don't merit her! I do! 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's sanctuary 

Bird of prey Moth: Baffled by Ladybug and desirous of Feline Noir. The ideal equation for calamity. (transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! 

Scene: Théo's studio. The akuma flies into the folded photograph in Théo's grasp. 

Bird of prey Moth: Hi, Copycat. I am Bird of prey Moth. When you dispose of Feline Noir, you can have his spot. What's more, Ladybug will be yours eternity. 

Théo: Its very idea makes me murmur. (Théo transforms into Copycat) 

Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is searching for his telephone. 

Adrien: Ugh, where is it? (he looks furious at Plagg) 

Plagg: What are you taking a gander at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear! 

(Adrien snatches the house telephone so he calls his cellphone) 

Scene: Marinette's room 

Marinette: How would you tune in to messages on this—(The telephone rings.) Home? (Marinette scrambles from the telephone) It's Adrien! He's searching for his telephone! Consider the possibility that he tracks it. (Illustrations show up onscreen, delineating what Marinette depicts) He'll make sense of I stole it, I'll be captured for stupendous robbery, I'll spend an amazing remainder in prison, and more terrible, I'll never get the opportunity to go out to see the films with Adrien! (She crumples on the bed) 

Tikki: Goodness, Marinette. You truly need to get your needs all together. 

Marinette: I know. Some days it feels difficult to adjust being Marinette and being Ladybug. 

Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is searching for his telephone. 

Adrien: Ugh, where is it? (he looks irate at Plagg) 

Plagg: What are you taking a gander at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear! 

(Adrien gets the house telephone so he calls his cellphone) 

Scene: Marinette's room 

Marinette: How would you tune in to messages on this—(The telephone rings.) Home? (Marinette scrambles from the telephone) It's Adrien! He's searching for his telephone! Imagine a scenario in which he tracks it. (Illustrations show up onscreen, portraying what Marinette depicts) He'll make sense of I stole it, I'll be captured for great robbery, I'll spend a mind-blowing remainder in prison, and more awful, I'll never get the opportunity to go out to see the films with Adrien! (She falls on the bed) 

Tikki: Gracious, Marinette. You truly need to get your needs all together. 

Marinette: I know. Some days it feels difficult to adjust being Marinette and being Ladybug. 

Scene: Adrien's room 

Adrien's Voice message: Hello, this is Adrien's phone message. Leave a message. 

Adrien: Ugh, it should in any case be at the exercise center. (He snatches Plagg, who was highly involved with eating, and leaves.) 

Scene: The Louver. Copycat, indistinguishable inside and out to Feline Noir, walks around the exhibition hall corridor. 

Copycat: (murmuring) 

(The regular folks are amazed. Some hold up their telephones to take pictures or recordings.) 

Copycat: (venturing over the rope to take the Mona Lisa) Don't worry about me. Simply taking this artistic creation. Continue on ahead. 

Non military personnel 1: Hello! (A hand is put on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the non military personnel.) 

Regular citizen 2: I gotta get this on camera! 

Scene: Boulevards. Adrien is being driven by his escort. 

Nadja: (from the radio) And in some shocking news, there's been a stupendous burglary at the Louver. Novice video appeared without a sorry excuse for an uncertainty that the criminal is none other than the acclaimed saint, Feline Noir. 

Copycat: (on record) This work of art is the feline's howl. (He flees with the artwork.) 

Adrien: (stunned) Feline's yowl? (escapes the vehicle) Not exclusively is that individual a phony, he's a horrible phony! 

(Adrien keeps running into the school to change. Feline Noir then hops off the structure to explore the scene.) 

Nadja: (From the radio inside the vehicle) Much appreciated, presently for your climate. 

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is wearing goggles and heating gloves, and working Adrien's telephone with a Q-tip. 

Marinette Ugh, obviously Adrien would possess one of these super-costly cutting edge cell phones. I can't make sense of how to function this thing. 

Tikki: Perhaps it might be ideal on the off chance that you removed those senseless gloves. 

Marinette: And hazard leaving fingerprints? No chance. (Marinette's telephone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.) 

Alya: Issue fixed? 

Marinette: Nearly. I haven't deleted the message yet, yet I'm taking a shot at it right now. 

Alya: No chance. You palmed his telephone? 

Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... That is to say, I was wanting to give it back. All things considered, where are you? I can utilize some assistance. 

Alya: No can do. I'm sitting tight for extra deets at the Louver on the Feline Noir burglary. 

Marinette: What? Someone victimized Feline Noir? 

Alya: No, young lady. Didn't you hear? Feline Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! With no attempt at being subtle! Ladybug's going to turn up without a doubt, and I don't wanna miss this. Simply chill and I'll be over later. 

Marinette: 'Kay. (She closes the call.) Feline Noir is a ton of things, however he's no cheat. (takes goggles and gloves off) Time to change! 

[Transformation Arrangement) 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

Scene: Louver. Feline Noir shows up, and the police set themselves up. 

Feline Noir: Hold up! Simple, tigers! You have the wrong feline! That hoodlum's an impostor. I'm the genuine Feline Noir! 

(Specialist Roger orders the police to stop) 

Feline Noir: Let me look at where the theft occurred. I have a skill for discovering hints. You know, creature senses. 

Roger: obviously. Accompany me. A debt of gratitude is in order for your assistance, Feline Noir. 

(They enter the gallery. Feline Noir discovers Théo's candy stick on a table. Right then and there, Specialist Roger presses a catch and traps Feline Noir.) 

Feline Noir: Hello! I'm the genuine Feline Noir! I'm path slicker than that person. 

Roger: (talking into walkie-talkie) Kitty's in jail. I rehash, kitty's in prison. 

(In the interim, Ladybug touches base at the gallery. She sees Civic chairman Average and the police.) 

Ladybug: Mr. Civic chairman, this is absurd. I'm certain there's a basic clarification. 

Roger: Kitty's in jail, Ladybug. 

Ladybug: Don't believe you're going to keep him in there— 

Roger: Presently, presently. Leave it to the specialists, Ladybug. We have it leveled out. 

Ladybug: Hmph! 

(In the interim, in the exhibition hall, Feline Noir utilizes his Calamity capacity to break the bars and free himself. He is gone up against by cops.) 

Feline Noir: A debt of gratitude is in order for the warm neighborliness, however I gotta split, so... I'll simply say this once again. You have the wrong feline! (He thumps his way through the police) 

Officer: (through walkie-talkie to Roger) Feline Noir is escaping! 

(Ladybug and Specialist Roger keep running inside, and see the cops on the floor.) 

Roger: Well, in the event that he's so honest, at that point for what reason would he say he is fleeing? 

Ladybug: Well, in the event that you were wrongly detained, wouldn't you run? 

(In the interim, Feline Noir flees from the police. While concealing, he begins calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo gets Feline Noir's call.) 

Roger: Mentioning help, I rehash, mentioning help. We are in quest for the suspect... 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, what's happening? 

Feline Noir: You know I'm blameless, don't you, Bogeyman? 

Ladybug: Quit playing around and calling me Bogeyman. This is extremely genuine! 

Feline Noir: I'm going to locate the genuine offender and spare my tail. I'll return to— 

(The police helicopter arrives) 

Feline Noir: Wha! 

Ladybug: Huh? 

Police: (through bull horn) Surrender yourself, Feline Noir! 

Roger: Aren't you going to follow him? 

Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the specialists. (She swings away.) 

(Feline Noir touches base at a metro and the police caught one end of the stairs, where he transforms once more into Adrien as he strolls upstairs while he whistles.) 

Police: Please, how about we get him! 

Plagg: In the event that you need my conclusion, I'd state the cheat was akumatized. (eats his Camembert) 

(Adrien holds Théo's candy stick) 

Adrien: That much I had figured. See that candy stick? The stone carver. How did I not see that envy coming a mile away? 

Plagg: Yours or his? 

Adrien: ha, so clever. 

Scene: Outside Théo's studio. 

Feline Noir: Gotcha, Copycat. 

(Then, Ladybug is at the highest point of a structure, when her yo-yo gets a call) 

Ladybug: Huh? Feline Noir, where are you? 

Feline Noir: I discovered his sanctum. 

Ladybug: Who? 

Feline Noir: My Copycat. 

Ladybug: I'm not getting you. 

Feline Noir: On the off chance that you'd been there toward the beginning of today, you'd recognize what I was discussing. 

Ladybug: Well? Reveal to me where you are. 

Feline Noir: No, this is among me and him. I got myself into this chaos, so I'm going to get myself out. 

Ladybug: Uhh, Feline? Feline! (She checks Feline Noir's area and heads for it.) 

Scene: Théo's studio. 

Feline Noir: (perusing a note) Feline's taken care of? 

(The case blasts, and Feline Noir winds up in chains.) 

Feline Noir: Disturbance! 

(All of a sudden, Copycat shows up and puts a square article before Feline Noir's hand. He crushes it rather, squandering the Disaster.) 

Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug finds in you. A trick who so effectively falls into my snare. 

(Feline Noir sees that Copycat has his staff) 

Copycat: Searching for this? Which one would it be a good idea for me to get? My one or my one? 

(The staff begins ringing) 

Copycat: Ladybug, pick up the pace. I've gotten the impostor at Théo Barbot's workshop. 

Ladybug: I'll be there in thirty seconds. 

Feline Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a snare! (Copycat closes the call.) 

Copycat: Past the point of no return, Feline. Ladybug's en route, which was my arrangement from the beginning. 

Feline Noir: She won't be tricked. She realizes me excessively well. 

Copycat: I realize you well as well. (taking a gander at his akumatized photograph) And starting now and into the foreseeable future, she'll adore me, not you! 

Feline Noir: Cherish me? ...You're correct! She adores me! That is the reason she'll have the option to uncover your actual personality! 

Bird of prey Moth: Copycat, stop this casual chitchat and get me Feline Noir's Marvelous! 

(Copycat thumps Feline Noir down and is going to take his ring, however then Ladybug shows up.) 

Copycat: Huh? 

Feline Noir: ha! 

Copycat: There you are. 

Ladybug: Feline Noir! He truly appears as though you! 

Feline Noir: That is on the grounds that I am me! 

Ladybug: Where is his akuma? 

Copycat: Inside his ring, obviously. Snatch it. 

Bird of prey Moth: Ladybug's doing practically everything for us. What sweet incongruity. 

(Feline Noir's ring signals.) 

Ladybug: He even has indistinguishable forces from you. 

Copycat: Basically astounding, would it say it isn't? 

Feline Noir: In the event that you don't trust I'm the genuine Feline Noir, approach him about our adoration for one another. 

Ladybug: Uhh... 

Feline Noir: Have I at any point misled you, Bogeyman? 

Ladybug: (To Copycat) I trust you didn't educate him concerning us. 

Copycat: What? 

Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a mystery guarantee? 

Copycat: Uh, yes! Obviously! 

Ladybug: We never made a guarantee. Copycat! 

Copycat: I adore you, Ladybug! I'm route superior to anything this dirty stray feline! 

Ladybug: Sorry, yet liars are washouts. Feline Noir may irritate me to pieces, however he's never deceived me. 

Feline Noir: Much obliged for the compliment. I think. 

Falcon Moth: (from his sanctuary) Do it presently, take his Wonderful! 

Copycat: In the event that I can't have you, at that point no one will! Upheaval! 

Ladybug: We should wrap this up! Rabbit's foot! (A spoon shows up.) A spoon? What am I expected to do with this? 

(Copycat is going to utilize his Disaster, however Ladybug holds Feline Noir's chains up with the goal that Copycat breaks them and liberates Feline Noir.) 

Feline Noir: Magnificent occupation, my woman. 

Ladybug: Where's his akuma? 

Feline Noir: The photograph in his pocket. How about we make it smart. 

Copycat: ha! You're going to change back before me. 

(Copycat and Feline Noir battle, and Ladybug participate.) 

Ladybug: He's truly great. 

Feline Noir: Don't have to rub it in! 

Copycat: I revealed to you I was superior to him. 

Ladybug: (takes Feline Noir's staff) Yet I'm superior to both of you! (gives the staff to Feline Noir) 

(The two Felines continue battling, and Ladybug snatches Feline Noir's arm) 

Feline Noir: Hello, it's me! 

Copycat: He's lying! I'm the genuine one! 

Ladybug: Ugh, presently you're both irritating me to pieces! Demonstrate to me your ring. What number of cushions do you have left? 

(Feline Noir's ring blares first, appearing one cushion left, while Copycat will not demonstrate his and his ring has three cushions vanish in the meantime.) 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, scratch assault! 

Feline Noir: Happily. I cherish a decent feline battle. (yowls) 

(Ladybug utilizes her fortunate vision, and it demonstrates her Feline Noir's staff, a wooden pole, her yo-yo and the spoon. Ladybug utilizes these to make an angling pole while Feline Noir utilized his feet to keep Copycat from assaulting and Feline Noir squints and he unfastens the pocket that has the photograph .) 

Ladybug: Time to go akuma angling! 

(Ladybug utilizes the angling pole bar to lift Copycat into the roof and Ladybug gets his photograph and tears it to discharge the akuma.) 

Ladybug: Not any more malevolent accomplishing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (gets the akuma) Gotcha! (transforms akuma into a butterfly) bye, little butterfly. Inexplicable Ladybug! (Everything goes back to ordinary, and Copycat transforms once again into Théo, who is gotten by Feline Noir.) 

Ladybug: Decent catch! 

Feline Noir: I'm so happy you could tell the genuine feline from the phony one. 

Ladybug: When I made sense of which feline was extremely infatuated with me, it was an easy decision. 

(Feline Noir's ring blares.) 

Feline Noir: Better assistance the individual out. His smash just got squashed. (faintly, as he leaves) That makes two of us. 

Théo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug? 

Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it at the beginning of today, Théo. 

Théo: Would you be able to signature it for me? 

Ladybug: obviously I can! You are very brave aestheticness here. You've truly caught my substance. 

Théo: Thank you, Ladybug. What's more, don't stress. I think about you and Feline Noir. It's alright. 

Ladybug: Huh? 

Scene: School. Feline Noir transforms again into Adrien, and scans for his telephone. He surrenders and comes back to the vehicle. 

Adrien: Didn't discover it. 

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is with Alya. 

Computerized voice: (from telephone) On the off chance that you wish to hear your message once more, press 1. On the off chance that you wish to delete your message, press 2. 

(Marinette squeezes 2.) 

Robotized voice: Your message has been deleted. 

Marinette, Guess what? I'm going to disclose to him I discovered his telephone. That'd be a decent method to fire up a discussion, wouldn't it? Furthermore, I'll welcome him to the films. 

Alya: That is my young lady. 

Scene: School. Adrien is conversing with Nino about his missing telephone. 

Nino: Perhaps you dropped it some place. 

Adrien: Well, on the off chance that I did, at that point, whoever has it discovered it in the young men's storage space. I was checking my phone message in there during fencing practice. 

Alya: Do it now! 

(Marinette puts Adrien's telephone in his pack, which falls over.) 

Adrien: Huh? What in the... I previously looked in here a thousand times! 

Nino: You need a break. Hello, I know, we should go out to see the films today around evening time. 

Alya: Hello, fellows, mind if a couple of companions follow along? 

Nino: Beyond any doubt thing! 

(Marinette takes a gander at Adrien and hops for delight) 

Marinette: Whoopee!

END


	10. Dim Cupid/Dull Cupid

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is training Writing class. 

Miss Bustier: In most fantasies, the ruler breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Would anyone be able to reveal to us why? 

Rose: (stands up, swoons) On the grounds that no one but love can vanquish loathe! 

Miss Bustier: Right, Rose. 

Max: In fact talking, this thinking is just shown in about 87% of all fantasies and- 

Miss Bustier: Thank you, Worst case scenario. No more. 

(Marinette is investigating Adrien's shoulders as he composes a letter.) 

Miss Bustier: Adrien, I trust what you're composing has to do with my exercise. 

Marinette: (heaves) 

Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Would you be able to reveal to me what I just said? 

Adrien: That is the reason in most fantasies, the ruler breaks the spell by kissing the princess in light of the fact that lone love overcomes loathe. 

Miss Bustier: Generally excellent, Adrien! Presently, everybody, remember to complete the process of Dozing Magnificence by Charles Perrault today, and glad Valentine's day, understudies! 

Marinette: (to Alya) Hello, proceed, I'll meet you outside. 

Alya: Mhm. 

(Marinette keeps on investigating Adrien's shoulder as he keeps on composing his letter before Adrien folds it up stands up and hurls the letter in the refuse can.) 

Chloé: Hello there Adrien, sign here please. 

Adrien: (murmurs) Gracious, please, you realize I loathe marking signatures, Chloé. 

Chloé: Goodness, that is not what this is. This is an appeal against pitilessness to hamsters. Have you seen a portion of the monstrous sweaters they are compelled to wear? It's horrifying. 

(Adrien hesitantly signs the blurb. Chloé embraces the publication and Sabrina grins before they see Marinette who is burrowing through a garbage can as she hauls out a sheet of paper.) 

Chloé: (jokingly) well, Marinette, searching for something to eat? 

Sabrina: Possibly she's searching for some better garments! 

(Both dismiss before running) 

Marinette: Ughhh! 

Tikki: Don't give them the season of day, they don't merit it. 

Marinette: You're correct, Tikki. (starts to peruse the letter) "Your hair is dull as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder your identity underneath that solid camouflage. Consistently we see one another and I trust that you'll be mine, together our affection could be so valid, it would be ideal if you will you be my Valentine?" 

Tikki: Hold up, well that is an affection lyric. 

Marinette: Who would he be able to discuss? Hair as dull as night, bluebell eyes? 

Tikki: Uh... you? 

Marinette: (snickers apprehensively) Me? No chance. There are a lot of young ladies at school with dull hair and blue eyes. 

Tikki: No doubt, however bluebell eyes... 

Marinette: What do you think he implies by "solid mask"? 

Tikki: (moans) This is verse. He implies your identity where it counts inside. He needs to become more acquainted with you Marinette! He's discussing you! 

Marinette: (giggles and bounces around enthusiastically) Squeeze me! 

(Zoom out to the outside of the study hall. Marinette keeps on snickering until she screeches) 

Marinette: Not truly! 

(Zoom once again into Marinette scouring her arm, with Tikki laughing.) 

Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette giggles with Alya while holding the letter. They two are leaving the school Change to Max remaining on the walkway with Kim. 

Max: Activity Valentine's Day is starting. As indicated by my broad research and cross-referencing of web based shopping locales, this specific gem, (Max uncovers a heart box holing up despite his good faith) was positioned most noteworthy in popularity.(He hands the crate to Kim.) 

Kim: (snickers) That is immaculate, Worst case scenario! I better hit a grand slam with this one. Love resembles baseball, correct? You gotta have a system or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's discussion and gets energized. She gets Marinette and hauls her over to the young men.) Yet in the event that you point right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score! 

Max: Gracious yes Kim, stunning analogy. 

Kim: (looking at the diamond inside the case) Meta-who? 

Alya: (gets Kim's hands and takes a gander at the gem) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi? 

Max: (irritated) Negative Alya. The beneficiary of this diamond has just been resolved, it's- - 

Kim: (snatches Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low! 

Alya: (energized) Scoop! Kim has a noteworthy smash! (takes picture with telephone) Who's the fortunate woman? 

Marinette: (drives Alya's arm down) It's ravishing Kim. She's going to be overjoyed! (Alya chuckles) 

Kim: (rubs back of head awkwardly) Actually, she's still gotta acknowledge it. (gets Max) Consider the possibility that she says "no. 

Marinette: (Alya glances around worriedly) She won't Kim, no chance! (siphons clench hand) Don't keep down, Kim. Put it all on the line, no second thoughts! 

Kim: Activity Valentine's Day is in progress! (high-five's Maximum) 

Max: (Kim running set up, holding a guide) Her course is featured here in yellow, yours in red. On the off chance that you keep running at ten miles for each hour you're going to pick up a four and a half moment advance on her. Stop and hold up here confronting northwest - the third most sentimental spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya approval behind Max) go! 

Kim: Much appreciated, you all. (flees) 

Alya: (elbows Marinette) I realize somebody who's great at relegating exhortation who can't take some herself. 

(Alya focuses to Adrien who enters the vehicle.) 

Adrien: How about we go. 

(The entryway closes and Adrien's protector heads out.) 

Marinette: You're correct. It's time I let him know. 

Alya: State what?! 

Marinette: I'm going to do it. I'm going to disclose to Adrien my actual emotions. Well... I'm going to keep in touch with them on a card, that is. 

Alya: (looks stunned at that point giggles) Better believe it! 

Marinette: No doubt! (they clench hand knock) 

Alya and Marinette: Task Valentine's Day! (they play out a handshake and keep running off. Slice to Aurore, Mireille and different young ladies gazing at over a notice of Adrien.) 

Young ladies: He's so charming! 

Chloé: Continue envisioning all you need young ladies yet the kid is mine. 

(Sabrina gestures before unrolling the publication, the young ladies panting) 

Aurore: To Chloé, the most magnificent young lady on the planet and the affection for my life. Marked, Adrien. 

(Every one of the young ladies start to cry) 

Chloé: Uh, she's not crying enough. 

(Sabrina brings the publication towards the one young lady who isn't crying making her cry considerably more as Chloé and Sabrina snicker.) 

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette attempts to compose an affection letter to Adrien. 

Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (murmurs) I'm a whole lot of nothing at this adoration letter composing thing... I sound like an absolute dorkasaurus! 

Tikki: Just when you state words like "dorkasaurus"! Unwind, Marinette, I'm prodding. Consider Adrien and talk from the heart. 

Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, wheezes) Adrien's letter! That is it! For what reason didn't I think about that previously? I'll answer his lyric! 

Alya: Marinette! 

Marinette: (wheezes) 

Alya: (goes into the room, with a pink heart-formed card) Look at it! 

Marinette: It's ideal! Much obliged to you, thank you, bless your heart! 

(Marinette composes the affection letter, with Alya viewing) 

Marinette: Voila! 

Alya: Remember to sign it! 

(A ladybug flies inside the room, diverting Marinette) 

Alya: This is a hint of something better over the horizon! Ladybugs are good karma, particularly in the adoration office! 

Marinette: Truly? 

Alya: Better believe it you surprisingly should think about ladybugs. 

Marinette: R-truly? Wh-for what reason do you say that? 

Alya: Since antiquated occasions the ladybug has been an image of affection, controlling hearts on the way to dedication. It was on my blog this week. You read it isn't that right? 

Marinette: Goodness definitely, no doubt, obviously. (Turns back towards her PC and moans) 

Scene: Agreste manor in Adrien's room. Adrien is with Plagg as he endeavors to express sentiments to Ladybug. 

Plagg: So she has eyes, arms, legs, whoop dee doo! By what means can you be infatuated with Ladybug? You don't know who she truly is! 

Adrien: (murmurs) You know nothing about adoration... 

Plagg: Gracious beyond any doubt I do, I adore Cheddar, I cherish Swiss and I adore Camembert. 

(Adrien stands up making his seat turn as he sets out toward the window resting his arm and head against it in trouble.) 

Plagg: (jokingly) Aww, the poor kid's baffled since he can't complete the lyric for his veiled sweetheart? 

Adrien: I needn't bother with a lyric when I can confront her directly... I cherish you. 

Plagg: Bleh, net. You're causing me to lose my hunger. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Nearly. 

Scene: Pont des Expressions. Kim is looking out for the side of a fence until he perceives Chloé's voice and surges forward. 

Chloé: And it's hard to believe, but it's true, in a 24 karat gold edge. Convey it to Le Amazing Paris Lodging and charge it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Middle class. (stops subsequent to seeing Kim) What are you doing here? 

Kim: (apprehensively) I-I... 

Chloé: (jokingly) You-You... 

Kim (makes a sound as if to speak and stoops down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a pin to Chloé) 

(A passing bicycle sprinkles water in Kim's face, and a chip pack blowing in the breeze sticks to him.) 

Chloé: (heaves) Don't move! 

(Chloé takes an embarrassing photograph of Kim then hits the send catch.) 

Chloé Hold up till everybody checks out this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, however my heart's put something aside for somebody more marvelous than you. 

(Chloé starts to stroll off before turning back.) 

Chloé: Don't you simply loathe how cruel love can be? 

(Kim drops the ornament and pulls the chip sack off his face and starts to cry) 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's nest. The window opens. 

Bird of prey Moth: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of affection and the day of simpletons. Such huge numbers of daydreams, so much frustration. My wickedness akumas, you will have such a field day. 

(Bird of prey Moth changes the akuma, accusing it of intensity) 

Bird of prey Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him! 

(The akuma takes off, before long finding a crying Kim and entering his clasp for Chloé) 

Bird of prey Moth: Dim Cupid, I am Falcon Moth. I can enable you to shoot your bolts, penetrate love and skewer kinship. In any case, there is something you should accomplish for me consequently. 

Kim: No relationship or fellowship will get away from my rage. Nobody will ever adore again! 

(Kim is changed into Dim Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting bolts at darlings whose lips turn dark once attempt at manslaughter far from their friends and family.) 

Regular citizen: (Crushes bunch of roses into divider) Ugh, dumb blooms! 

Regular citizen: (Pulls hand far from lady his identity with) Get off me! 

Dull Cupid: Hahahahahaha! 

Bird of prey Moth: Hahaha! Great. Soon Ladybug and Feline Noir appear at meet their fate! (shrewdness chuckling) 

Scene: Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette and Alya enter, chuckling, and Tom gives them sweet apples. 

Tom: Sweet apples, young ladies? 

Marinette: (takes the sweet apples) Much obliged, Father. 

(Marinette and Alya leave the pastry shop) 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. 

Alya: Please, Marinette! Do it before you back down! 

(Marinette is somewhat frightened at first, yet at long last, she puts the affection letter in the post box) 

Alya: Definitely! 

Marinette: I did it! 

(They embrace one another. Their telephones ring, and they see Chloé messaged them) 

Alya: Chloé? Since when did she begin messaging us? 

(They open the talk, and see an image of Kim. Both pant) 

Alya: What a witch! 

Marinette: And I was the person who advised Kim to do it! I didn't realize he was discussing her! 

Alya: Dang, I trust Adrien doesn't do something very similar to you. 

(After hearing this, Marinette frenzies, and attempts to get the adoration letter out of the post box) 

Alya: I mean—Young lady, quiet down! Adrien could never do that. (sees Dim Cupid in the sky) What on the planet is that?! (focuses up at him) 

Dim Cupid: Huh? (sees the sweet apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be crushed! (shoots bolts at the affection apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips dark) 

Marinette: Alya? 

Alya: (sticks the treat apples on Marinette's shirt) 

Marinette:Hey, truly?! 

Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's going to ignore his head at your weak endeavor at verse! (flees, clucking) 

Marinette: Alya?! (takes a gander at Dull Cupid) What did he do to her? (sees Dull Cupid's pin) I've seen that gem some place previously. It's Kim's stick! He's been akumatized! (pulls the sweet apples off of her shirt) This is... not... great! We gotta discover him, quick! (she hurries to a seat) 

[ Change Arrangement ] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

Scene: Road. Ladybug hops from housetop to housetop. She spots Dull Cupid and tails him. 

Scene: outside Le Great Paris. Chloé is grumbling to the deliverers of Adrien's representation. 

Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never coordinate my 24-karat can! Nitwits! 

(Dull Cupid spots Chloé and shoots a bolt at her, yet Ladybug stops him, making him miss.) 

Chloé: (wheezes) 

Dim Cupid: Ladybug! 

Ladybug: Stop, Kim! 

Dim Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dim Cupid! I'll never stop! In the event that I can't have love, at that point nobody can! 

Ladybug: Alright, Dim Cupid, I get it. Chloé absolutely consumed you. Be that as it may, that doesn't mean you need to take it out on all of Paris! 

Dim Cupid: Gracious truly, I do! I won't stop until everybody's heart is squashed. Express goodbye to your friends and family. Starting now and into the foreseeable future, you'll despise them! 

(Dull Cupid endeavors to shoot his bolts at Ladybug who avoids them with her yo-yo. She before long falls getting herself on a rooftop drain with her yo-yo.) 

Falcon Moth: On the off chance that you need to keep pulverizing love, present to me Ladybug's Supernatural, or I'll expel your forces! 

Feline Noir: Succumbing to me as of now, my woman? (destroys Ladybug down by him) I have to converse with you. 

Ladybug: It will need to pause. Dim Cupi- 

Feline Noir: (quiets her) I vowed to myself that I'd let you know when I saw you. Ladybug, I-I-watch out! 

(Feline Noir turns around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dim Cupid's bolts.) 

Ladybug: (pants) Feline Noir! 

Feline Noir: (his lips turn dark) Ladybug, I—I severely dislike you! 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, wake up! 

Feline Noir: (Feline Noir presses Ladybug unfathomably near him as though attempting to choke out her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I despise you! 

(Ladybug bounces on Feline Noir's foot which made him feel torment on his foot and she utilizes his staff to dispatch herself into the air before hooking her yo-yo onto a road light and folding into Le Fabulous Paris) 

Chloé: Ladybug, better late than never, where have you been? 

Scene: Dividers of Le Stupendous Paris. Feline Noir meets Dim Cupid. 

(Feline Noir is as yet clutching his staff before he withdraws his staff then he puts his staff on his back and he moves up the divider where he meets eye to eye with Dull Cupid.) 

Bird of prey Moth: (to Dull Cupid) Offer to help him as a byproduct of Ladybug's Phenomenal. 

Dull Cupid: (to Feline Noir) I can enable you to smash Ladybug, however you should give me her Phenomenal consequently. (Dim Cupid holds his hand out to Feline Noir.) 

Feline Noir: No...problem. (Feline Noir chortles since he consents to enable Dull Cupid to crush Ladybug yet Feline Noir must give him Ladybug's Inexplicable at that point Feline Noir holds his hand out to the scoundrel.) 

Bird of prey Moth: Yes. Truly! What's more, when I have Ladybug's Inexplicable, taking Feline Noir's will be easy breezy! 

Scene: Le Fantastic Paris. Chloé and Sabrina talk with Ladybug. 

Ladybug: You gotta leave. Your companion Kim's transformed into Dull Cupid and I don't have a clue what he'll do in the event that he discovers you here. 

Chloé: Moi? Be that as it may, how might he be able to conceivably have a feud against me? 

Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't? 

Chloé: Duh! This is a result of this. Everybody would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the notice of Adrien). That is Adrien, an overly hot person in my group. Also, rich, as well! He's hot for me obviously. 

Ladybug (faintly) Not as indicated by the ballad. 

Sabrina: (she is pointing at the publication of Adrien) It's alive! 

(The publication starts to apparently stroll into the Inn and from behind it develops Dim Cupid, he fires his bolts at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug redirects them with her yo-yo. She at that point gets Chloé with her yo-yo and hauls her onto the road.) 

Chloé: Daddy! 

Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run! 

(Chloé starts to run, trailed by Sabrina. Feline Noir drops down from above and remains before Ladybug.) 

Feline Noir: Well, well, Ladybug. 

Ladybug: I would prefer not to battle you, Feline Noir. 

Feline Noir: Ugh, that neighborliness. It's so repulsive. You are unquestionably not my companion! 

(Feline Noir jumps into the air and swings his staff straightforwardly at Ladybug. She avoids it and hops up onto the rooftop to flee, and Feline Noir seeks after her. Ladybug utilizes her yo-yo to snatch Feline Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her) 

Ladybug: For what reason would you say you are so loaded with loathe, Feline Noir?! 

Feline Noir: On the grounds that abhor vanquishes all! 

Ladybug: I would rather not burst your air pocket, yet loathe doesn't overcome all. Love does! (At that point she recalls what Miss Bustier and Rose said before regarding love) 

Miss Bustier (in flashback): The ruler breaks the spell by kissing the princess. 

Ascended (in flashback): No one but love can vanquish abhor! 

Feline Noir: You're simply purchasing time! Battle! 

Ladybug: I'll show improvement over that. 

Feline Noir Huh? 

Ladybug: Please, kitty, only a peck... (she attempts to kiss him, however she missed) Nearly! 

Feline Noir: (He hollers) Get back, you savage! 

(Feline Noir starts fleeing from her) 

Ladybug: Here, kitty! Come here! 

(She is pursuing Feline Noir so she can kiss him) 

Scene: The road. Chloé flees from Dim Cupid. 

Dim Cupid: (he is giggling) You can't beat me, Chloé! 

Chloé: (she is endeavoring to surpass Dim Cupid yet she stumbles over a blossom stand and falls close to a few regular citizens) Help! 

(The regular folks see Dim Cupid however they flee while they are shouting and Chloé likewise observes him) 

Dim Cupid: Upbeat Valentine's Day, Chloé. Presently you'll get what you merit. 

Chloé: My hair! There is nothing more awful in this world than a messy hair day! To start with, Ladybug wrinkles my new coat, second, you completely demolished my hair! Simply proceed and simply change me as of now! This day can't deteriorate... 

Dull Cupid: I don't have to squander this bolt on you. Your heart is so dull and wilted, there's no space for affection. (he chuckles while he is taking off) 

Chloé: Ugh! How could you converse with me like that? (she chances upon Sabrina) Huh? For what reason would you say you are simply remaining there? Help me up! (Chloé needs Sabrina to enable her to up yet she doesn't move) 

Sabrina: (it is uncovered that her lips have turned dark) Ha! You think I'd help somebody as stuck up as you? (she takes a humiliating picture of Chloé with her cellphone) Hold up till everybody checks out this! (she snickers while she flees) 

Chloé: Ughhh... 

Scene: Feline Noir is as yet being pursued by Ladybug lastly, she gets up to speed to him. 

(Ladybug ties Feline Noir's leg with her yo-yo and he drops his staff then she attaches him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the highest point of the lamppost and she is inclining nearer to Feline Noir so she can kiss him while she is hanging topsy turvy.) 

Feline Noir: No, no! (Feline Noir wouldn't like to be kissed by Ladybug so he avoids the kiss from her) 

Ladybug: Don't stress, I'm not anticipating it either... (at that point she attempts to kiss him once more, yet she missed so she holds his nose to keep him from avoiding a kiss from her) I can't trust I'm doing this... (she attempts to kiss him again and Feline Noir whines however a bolt shows up among them and that is shot by Dim Cupid. Ladybug maintains a strategic distance from the bolts and Feline Noir is free from the lamppost on account of Dull Cupid and Feline Noir grabs his staff and he puts it on the back of his suit then he joins Dim Cupid while Ladybug takes cover behind a tree) 

Feline Noir: How you going to battle the two of us presently, bug eyes? (Feline Noir and Dim Cupid clench hand knock one another) (at that point Feline Noir actuates Disturbance) I've frequently thought about what might happen whether I utilize my Disaster on somebody... 

Ladybug: enacts Four leaf clover! (A sweet apple shows up) A treat apple? What am I expected to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She glances around and she detects the wellspring, Feline Noir's ring and Dull Cupid's ornament) Hello! I have a Valentine's present for you! (she leaves her concealing spot) 

(Feline Noir and Dull Cupid are going to assault Ladybug together. Dim Cupid shoots bolts at her and she avoids them with her yo-yo. Feline Noir is going to utilize his Disaster on her yet she evades it and she gets him by his belt so she hops on him by bouncing onto the statue and she tosses the treat apple at Dull Cupid's head however he expels it.) 

Ladybug: Seems as though you got yourself in a tight spot! 

(Dull Cupid expels the sweet apple from and he endeavors to shoot a bolt at her yet his hand is adhered to the bow) 

Dull Cupid: Ladybug!! (He shouted at Ladybug and he is likewise furious at her) 

Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat! (Feline Noir stands up then he shouts and he keeps on battling Ladybug by pursuing her until he sits over her) 

(At that point Dull Cupid advises Feline Noir to take Ladybug's Supernatural from her and he complies with Dim Cupid's requests while he washes his hands at the wellspring.) 

Dim Cupid: Feline Noir, her Supernatural! 

Feline Noir: With joy! At last, I'll discover your identity, Ladybug! Your little mystery will be out of the pack! (Regardless he is perched over Ladybug so he can uncover her mystery personality to him and Dim Cupid) 

(Before Feline Noir discover who Ladybug truly is, she gets his face and she kisses him to break the spell and he quits taking Ladybug's Extraordinary and the kiss is keeping him from discovering her mystery character) 

Feline Noir: Huh? (He pants) What am I doing here? (He doesn't recollect the end result for him.) 

(Ladybug gets his hand and she conveys him.) 

Ladybug: No time! The quiver stick, Feline Noir! Presently! (She tosses Feline Noir yet he shouts and he arrives over Dull Cupid and she advises Feline Noir to take scoundrel's quiver stick from him.) Get it! Get the stick! 

Dull Cupid: No! 

Feline Noir: Sorry, need that. (Feline Noir demolishes the band with Disaster) Upbeat Valentine's Day! (Feline Noir discloses to Dull Cupid, Upbeat Valentine's Day while he tosses the quiver stick to Ladybug) 

Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (she drops the quiver stick) Challenges! (she steps on the stick to discharge the akuma) Not any more underhanded accomplishing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (she gets the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (She discharges the akuma to turn it back to a typical butterfly) bye, little butterfly. Wonderful Ladybug! (she tosses the Rabbit's foot into the air and its vitality reestablishing everything back to ordinary) 

Alya: (she is going to cut an image of her and Marinette into equal parts) What the hell am I doing? 

Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the hell would you say you are doing?! 

Sabrina: (she is jotting on Adrien's picture) I have no clue! 

Kim: (he changes back to his ordinary self) Huh? 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

Ladybug: (her Extraordinary signals) Uh oh! 

Feline Noir: Pause, Ladybug! I gotta reveal to you something. 

Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I needed to break the spell, or... 

Feline Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I simply needed to state... (his Supernatural additionally blares) 

Ladybug: Watch out, Feline Noir, your ring is blazing! 

Feline Noir: Uhh... yours as well! 

Ladybug: (she chuckles) We're going to transform into pumpkins, and actually, I'd preferably not see that. (Both superheroes flee inverse headings) 

Bird of prey Moth: Grrr... impacted Ladybug! Impacted Valentine's Day! (his window closes) 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. The mailman arrives, and opens the post box, loaded with letters. 

Tikki: Hello, there's your opportunity to recover your card! 

Marinette: That was previously... 

Tikki: Before what? Let me know! 

Marinette: I understood that even with this detest all over the place, love still successes. Be that as it may, on the off chance that I wanna prevail upon Adrien, he has to know reality about how I feel. 

Tikki: Ah! This is a major day! 

Scene: Adrien's room. Plagg is discussing Feline Noir being discourteous to Ladybug. 

Plagg: Hahaha! Would you be able to trust all the awful neglectful things you said to Ladybug? (he eats his Camembert) 

Adrien: You believe it's amusing, huh? (Adrien is feeling down in light of the fact that his change inner self was being impolite to Marinette's adjust sense of self) Ugh! 

Plagg: What's the major ordeal? You have such a significant number of cards from all these woman aficionados of yours! Take your pick! (he picks, between every one of the cards and he picked a heart-molded one by hurling the card to Adrien while he is laying looking down on the bed while he is shutting his eyes) 

Adrien: (he sees the card and he is astonished that somebody reacted to his sonnet while he is perched on his bed) Hold up, hold up! Somebody addressed my ballad? However, I discarded it! (he begins to peruse the sonnet) "Your hair sparkles like the sun, your eyes are flawless green, I take a gander at you and marvel your deepest considerations and dreams. Truly, your Valentine I will be, our affection will be so valid, together for time everlasting, my heart has a place with you." (he heaves) 

Plagg: Aww, well, any individual who composes as sickeningly sweet as you should be your perfect partner. 

Adrien: It isn't agreed upon... (A ladybug flies and terrains on the card. He tails it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Would it be able to have originated from Ladybug? 

Plagg: Gracious, it would be ideal if you 

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't recall whether she marked her letter. 

Alya: I'm not catching your meaning, you don't recall? Did you sign the card or not? 

Marinette: I don't have a clue! The ladybug tagged along while I was composing, at that point you were yapping about your blog, and after that... It's each of the a haze! 

Alya: (chuckles) I don't trust you! The young lady didn't sign it! I cherish you and all, however now and again you genuinely bug! You realize that, isn't that so? 

(Them two chuckle as a ladybug flies outside the house.)

END


	11. Horrificator

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette's class is making a motion picture. 

Adrien: Specialist Smith, it's excessively hazardous! We should clear! 

Mylène: You're recommending we run, Officer Jones? After it ate up my family, my companions, even my dearest hound, Sneezes? Never! I won't run! I never again dread it, I'm going to confront it, at that point I'll-(Ivan lingers over her in a beast outfit) Waaaaah! 

Nino: Cut! 

(Mylène stows away under the work area, terrified) 

Ivan: Sorry Mylène. (He removes his beast cover) 

Nino: Mylène! That resembles, the tenth take, and we're just on the main scene! 

Alix: Fourteenth really. Be that as it may, who's checking. 

Nino: Ughhh... 

Mylène: I'm... sorry. I'm going to improve on the following take, I guarantee. 

Rose: Anybody need some tea? 

Nino: You're playing a legend from the extraordinary powers. Shouldn't get all blew a gasket! 

Mylène: I know, yet... that beast veil he's wearing is so... practical and alarming! 

Ivan: Simply huge me, Mylène. Nothing to be terrified of! 

Chloé: You ask me, he doesn't require a cover! (she and Sabrina giggle) 

Marinette: What a bratty stiff neck! 

Nino: Ivan, set the veil back on, you're playing the beast! What's more, Mylène, we need you to remain in character! 

(Ivan puts the beast cover on, causing Mylène to get terrified) 

Mylène: I have to sing my glad tune, it generally makes me feel good... (singing) Malodorous wolf, foul wolf, stinky breath and vile - (chances upon Adrien) Ahh! 

Chloé: And the Oscar for best regrettable scaredy-feline terrified of its own shadow goes to... Mylène! (chuckles) 

Adrien: Chloé, truly? 

Chloé: No doubt, so what? 

(Mylène flees, crying) 

Marinette: Mylène! Anybody going to pursue her? 

Ivan: Mylenè, pause! (takes his beast veil off and pursues her) 

Scene: Collège's court. Mylène is perched on a seat, wailing. Ivan discovers her and solaces her. 

Ivan: Ummm... try not to tune in to those bozos. Simple to pass judgment on when they're not before the camera. You're doing great. Return! I guarantee I'll thunder all the more discreetly. 

(Mylène takes a gander at him) 

Ivan: (gives her a dark skull stick) Here. It's from my preferred band, the Zombie Skull Smashers. 

Mylène: Amazing... (puts the stick on her cap) Uh, that's, uhh... extremely sweet of you, Ivan. Be that as it may... they're correct. I can't act to spare my life... Reason me (flees, crying) 

Scene: Falcon Moth's den. 

Falcon Moth: (His window opens) A film shoot... goodness, yes. Such a significant number of feelings. Some phony, yet others, genuine. (transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my malice akuma, and overwhelm this youthful, misconstrued craftsman... 

Scene: Study hall. Nino resents Chloé for ridiculing Mylène. 

Nino: Epic, Chloé! Simply epic! What are we expected to do now without our driving entertainer? 

Chloé: Who needs her, in any case? She was thoroughly weak! 

Ivan: You're weak! Mylène is weeping hysterically on the washroom on account of you! 

Chloé: Me, faltering? 

Marinette: Hello, hello! Everybody relax! You're correct, Chloé is faltering. In any case, battling isn't going to bring Mylène back. I'm the maker, and I'm going to do everything possible to get done with taping today around evening time! 

Max: The due date for the Parisian Understudy Short Film Celebration is tomorrow night, exactly 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now. 

Marinette: Thank you, Worst case scenario! Despite everything we have altering, post-sound, soundtrack... 

Adrien: And who's going to take Mylene's part? 

Chloé: Um, me obviously! 

Alya: You haven't read the content! 

Chloé: obviously I have! The primary scene at any rate. I can even disclose to you that it closes with a kiss between Specialist Smith and Officer Jones! 

Marinette: (shouts as she envisions Chloé and Adrien kissing) You composed that?! 

Alya: Hold up! (sees the content) I didn't compose that! 

Nino: Uh... I composed it. It was only a little change. You know, to push the story ahead. 

Alya: What! You e my content without letting me know? That is low! 

Nino: Hold up a moment! You mean our content! 

Adrien: (moans) 

Rose: Juice? (gives him a glass of juice) 

Adrien: Expresses gratitude toward Rose. 

Chloé: Goodness, who considerations who composed what? We must film this thing, isn't that so? 

Max: She's correct. Chief Damocles is just enabling us to utilize school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6... 

Marinette: (snatches Alya) Adrien and Chloé kissing can't occur! No chance! 

Alya: It has neither rhyme nor reason story shrewd at any rate. The principle character's passionate adventure... 

Marinette: Hang on! (races to where Adrien is) We can't let Mylène simply leave simply as it that... off-base! We as a whole picked her to assume the main female job! What's more, we're all in this motion picture together! She needs our help. I'm going to go get her and bring her back. 

Chloé: Continually endeavoring to make all the difference, aren't you, Marinette? Good karma finding the soiled gap that scaredy-feline's covering up in! 

Scene: Washrooms. The akuma touches base at the school and achieves the restroom 

Mylène: For what reason would you say you are so threatened and terrified constantly? (cries, and the akuma enters her stick) 

Falcon Moth: Horrificator, I am Bird of prey Moth. Up to this point, you have felt dread. Starting now and into the foreseeable future, you will cause dread. Furthermore, after you demonstrate to them how they affect you, you will accomplish something for me consequently. 

Mylène: Indeed, Bird of prey Moth. (transforms into the Horrificator, spits goo at the mirror) 

Marinette: Mylène? Mylène? (she sees the mirror, shrouded in goo) 

Alya: Marinette! Did you discover Mylène? 

Marinette: No... 

Alya: Well, you better come ASAP, maker! There's some genuine lip puckering about get moving on! 

(She and Marinette leave the washroom) 

Bird of prey Moth: Time to utilize your panic strategies, Horrificator. What's more, flourish! 

Scene: Study hall. The understudies are recording once more. 

Alix: Horrificator, take 15. 

Nino: Activity! 

Chloé: I'm not terrified of that Horrificator thingy, Officer Whatever-your-name-is, presently kiss me! 

(Marinette opens the entryway) 

Marinette: Cut! 

Nino: Marinette, what gives? We're amidst a shoot, and I'm the executive, FYI. I state cut, nobody else. Comprende? 

Marinette: And I'm the maker! Mylène should be the star of this film. 

Nino: We're out of time, and from what I can see, Mylène is MIA. We should take it from the top, individuals. 

Adrien: Here we go once more... 

Alya: This is beat! Specialist Smith does not require a man in her life at the present time! Wheezes just got chomped at the present time, recollect! 

Nino: Do you wanna complete this film or not? 

Chloé: At that point allows simply make Operator Smith a medical caretaker! That will fix everything. 

Alya: Um, I'm grieved. How, precisely? 

Chloé: I don't have the foggiest idea, yet I'm certain I'd look astounding in a uniform. 

Nino: Goodness, please! We're not going to modify this content once more! 

Alya: I'm not putting my name on those credits. 

Chloé: No one thinks about you in any case! 

Alya: What? 

Marinette: Everybody quiet down! This present film's a collaboration! (to Chloé) Your medical attendant thought's ideal, Chloé! 

Chloé: obviously it's an ideal thought. Since it's mine! 

Marinette: However Chloé, you don't have a uniform. 

Alya: Right! Which is the reason that thought wasn't acceptable in any case. 

Marinette: I figure you and your partner ought to go down to the medical attendant's office and evaluate a few outfits. 

Chloé: Well. Kim, Max, accompany me. You've quite recently been elevated to closet and guardian. 

(Chloé, Sabrina, Kim and Max leave) 

Nino: Pleasant going, Miss Maker! Presently we have no lead once more! 

Marinette: Better believe it, however at this point we've quite recently disposed of Chloé! 

Nino: And now what? 

Marinette: We go get Mylène! She's here some place! 

Nino: I let you know. Tick tock, there's no time, we need a lead now! 

Alya: Marinette can do it! 

Marinette: What?! No! I can't act. I'm... the maker. (They pivot) 

Alya: (whispering)But you wanna kiss Adrien, isn't that right? 

Marinette: (takes a gander at Adrien) Truly, dislike this. 

Scene: Court. Chloé and the others are endeavoring to discover a medical caretaker uniform. 

Chloé: An attendant's uniform. How splendid am I! Indeed, even that numbskull Marinette preferred the thought. 

(The Horrificator sees them, and tails them) 

Scene: Study hall. 

Marinette: I'm just helping this as out, you know? When Mylène returns, she'll have her old job back. 

Alya: 'Course she will, relax, and simply think. After this evening, you'll at long last have kissed Adrien... (She laughs. Marinette takes cover behind her content) 

Scene: Court. Chloé is going to open the entryway, however... 

Chloé: Hello, hold up a moment! Marinette never enjoys my thoughts. I think you've all been hoodwinked! You folks deal with the medical caretaker uniform thing, in the event of some unforeseen issue. (She and Sabrina leave) 

Kim: Did you hear something? 

Max: No. What? 

(Horrificator shows up behind them, both shout) 

Scene: Homeroom. Marinette takes a gander at Adrien. 

Marinette: Absolutely mind boggling... 

Adrien: What's that? 

Marinette: Uh, I said... uh, it must be conceivable! 

Adrien: Don't stress, you'll do fine. 

Nino: Good to go? Camera! 

Alix: Horrificator, take 16... 

Nino: Activity! 

Marinette: I'm not frightened of that beast, officer Jones! 

(They are going to kiss, yet Chloé opens the entryway and intrudes on them) 

Chloé: Cut! I knew it! 

Nino: What did I say about other individuals saying cut?! 

Chloé: All around played, Marinette! Such discourse about cooperating, at that point you wound me directly in the back! All things considered, your dumb little film won't make it into the celebration in case I'm not in it, on the grounds that my daddy is one of the judges! 

(Abruptly, there are shouts) 

Adrien: Did you folks hear that? 

Chloé: If this is another of your senseless ploys to get me off the beaten path, you can overlook it! Furthermore, I— 

(The shouts are heard once more) 

Marinette: I unquestionably heard that. We better degree this out! 

(Different understudies pursue her) 

Rose: A fruity nibble for the street? 

Scene: Court. The understudies go out to locate what's happening, while Nino is taping. 

Adrien: Hello! Anyone here? Kim! Max! Where are you all! 

Marinette: I saw a similar pink goo... (heaves) The washroom! 

Adrien: (sees the armband) That is Kim's! 

Nathaniel: They evaporated! 

Alya: Or they're playing a wiped out joke on us. 

Marinette: We ought to go to important Damocles' office and disclose to him what's happening! Nino, please! Quit taping! 

Nino: no way! This is simply getting great! 

Marinette: (to herself)Looks like it's an ideal opportunity to acquire the change inner self... 

Nino: Yo, Adrien! Where are you going? 

Adrien: I left Officer Jones' coat back there! Ought to most likely wear it in every one of the scenes. 

(Different understudies go upstairs. Horrificator sees them, and begins covering the school in goo) 

Scene: Study hall. Adrien removes his shoe. 

Adrien: Time to change, Plagg. 

Plagg: What's going on with you? 

Adrien: (indicates Plagg his shoe) So they'll think I've vanished as well. 

Plagg: And you state I stink of Camembert! 

[ Change Arrangement ] 

Adrien: Plagg, paws out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Alya searches for Mr. Damocles. 

Alya: Mr. Damocles? Sir? (opens the entryway, however no one is there) 

Rose: Even Essential Damocles is mysteriously absent! 

(Marinette drops her telephone, and keeps running into the library) 

Marinette: Time to change. 

[ Change Arrangement ] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

Nino: Anybody seen Operator Smith? Yah, I mean, Marinette. 

(They scan for Marinette, not seeing that the school is being shrouded in pink goo. Alya discovers her cellphone on the floor) 

Alya: God help us, this is Marinette's telephone! 

Chloé: (sees the pink goo) Speedy, check the windows! 

Juleka: Insane... 

Chloé: (attempts to open the window, however it's shrouded in goo) We're caught! I'm going to call Daddy! (gets her telephone and calls him) 

Nino: Fellows, you realize cellphones never work with sickening dread films. 

Ivan: No bars... 

Nathaniel: No inclusion! 

Nino: Let you know so! Boo-yah! 

(Ladybug shows up at the entryway) 

Ladybug: Is everything alright? 

Nino: Ladybug in my film? This is genuine! 

Alya: And on my Ladyblog! 

Ladybug: We must tranquilly clear the structure, alright everybody? 

(Feline Noir shows up at the entryway) 

Feline Noir: Uh-uh, more difficult than one might expect, Ladybug! 

Nino: Twofold genuine! 

Feline Noir: I attempted to slice through the goo, yet it's awful. Absolutely indestructible. In this way, seems as though we're caught inside the school until further notice. Simply stay put and endeavor to unwind, folks. (To Ladybug) Will we go for a walk, my woman? 

(Between them) 

Feline Noir: We both realize that Bird of prey Moth's taken another honest unfortunate casualty some place at school. 

Ladybug: And there's just a single method to dispose of this pink goo and get everybody outta here. Catch that unfortunate casualty's akuma. 

Feline Noir: Precisely. I cherish it when you read my psyche... 

Ladybug: Ugh... Also, we better discover this thing first, and its detainees. 

Feline Noir: Stunning! You did it once more! (Nino draws nearer) 

Nino: Don't worry about me, finding the missing peeps and understanding this insane riddle with Feline Noir and Ladybug... This current motion picture's going to be so chic! 

Ladybug: Remain together, directly behind us! (snatches Nino) Means you as well, Spielberg! 

Scene: Basement. Horrificator grabs Max. Max is terrified of it, causing it to develop. 

Bird of prey Moth: Assimilate their dread, Horrificator...feed on it! It will give you quality. What's more, soon enough, you will give me quality as well! 

(Horrificator traps Max in goo) 

Scene: Court. Ladybug, Feline Noir and different understudies attempt to discover Max and Kim. 

Chloé: We're route happier all alone than staying with the others. For what reason would we remain with the gathering when we could simply hang out without anyone else! 

(The others enter the study hall, and Ladybug sees Adrien's shoe) 

Ladybug: There! 

Feline Noir: Anybody perceive this shoe? 

Nino: That is Adrien's shoe! 

Ladybug: That is bizarre! There's no pink ooze here. 

Nathaniel: (stooping by the instructor's work area) Truly, there is. (Horrificator grabs him. Different understudies are frightened of it, with the exception of Juleka) 

Ladybug: Everyone run! 

Nathaniel: Heeelp, help, help! 

Juleka: Amazing. 

(Horrificator thunders at Juleka, yet she isn't frightened) 

Juleka: So amazing... 

(Horrificator shrivels. It spits goo at Juleka, yet Ladybug gets her and removes her on schedule) 

Feline Noir: Eww! What's your name, Slobber lator? 

(Horrificator spits goo at him, however he keeps away from it with his staff) 

Feline Noir: Felines aren't apprehensive about disgusting frogs like you! 

Ladybug: We better rush and discover where that akuma's stowing away! 

Feline Noir: I don't see anything. Only miles of ooze. 

(Horrificator spits goo at them, yet they stay away from it and venture out of the study hall and into the court.) 

Nathaniel: Heeelp! Help! 

(Horrificator sees different understudies, who avoid it in dread. Horrificator develops) 

Ladybug: Dread! It's dread that gives it its quality! 

(Horrificator spits goo at them once more, however they keep away from it. Ladybug ties her foot with her yo-yo. Feline Noir endeavors to assault it with his staff, yet Horrificator spits goo at him. Horrificator gets Ladybug and twists her, catching her in goo. It sees different understudies, who shout in dread, causing it to develop. Horrificator sees Ivan, remembers him and licks him. Horrificator gets Nathaniel and Alix) 

Rose: God help us! It's taking Nath and Alix! 

Ladybug: The more frightened individuals are of it, the more dominant it gets! By overcoming dread, we rout it! 

Feline Noir: Alright, yet first we gotta escape this tight spot rapidly before it dries. (utilizes his staff to make a split in the court Ladybug is caught in, and it breaks. Ladybug utilizes her yo-yo to get Feline Noir out of the goo) 

Ladybug: Did you perceive how it simply disregarded Ivan? 

Feline Noir: Definitely, what's that about? 

Ladybug: (wheezes) I think the beast... is Mylène! 

Alya: Where are Sabrina and Chloé? 

Ladybug: We'll see them, don't stress. On the off chance that we can discover an exit from here... 

Scene: Science homeroom. Sabrina locks the entryway with a storage. 

Chloé: It is ideal that I accompanied splendid thoughts like this... Nobody's going to traverse that blockade. We can simply unwind, and let Feline Noir and Ladybug do all the diligent work. 

(Horrificator gets Sabrina. Chloé sees it, and shouts. The others hear her, and enter the study hall) 

Feline Noir: We're past the point of no return! 

Ladybug: Yet look! We can follow the beast. 

(They pursue the goo to the workshop) 

Nino: I'm so amped! 

Feline Noir: Turn your amp down to around 4, will ya? 

Nino: My awful... 

(They enter the basement, where Horrificator is going to assault them) 

Bird of prey Moth: Their dread will make you amazing enough to vanquish Ladybug and Feline Noir. Presently, carry their Miraculouses to me! 

Ladybug: Anyone in here? 

Chloé: Ladybug, it's me, Chloé Average! 

Ladybug: Don't stress! We'll get you out of there! 

Chloé: Well, hustle it up as of now! 

Ladybug: Is everybody here? Mr. Damocles? Alix? Nathaniel? Adrien! Adrien?! 

Feline Noir: (takes cover behind a goo unit) ...No doubt definitely, I'm fine! Shouldn't something be said about Marinette? 

Ladybug: ...Better believe it, we have everybody! Ugh, they won't move! 

(The understudies are heard weeping for assistance) 

Ladybug: Simply attempt and quiet down, we'll figure out how to get you out of there! 

(Horrificator shows up and spits goo) 

Ladybug: OK, presently this is getting frightening. 

(Feline Noir tosses a goo cover at it, and Horrificator assaults him) 

Ladybug: Four leaf clover! (guitar strings show up) Guitar strings? Is it accurate to say that you are messing with me? Guitar, music... Mylène's melody! 

(Ladybug utilizes her vision, and the things on a work area, similar to traffic cones and tops, streak. Ladybug gets the work area with her yo-yo. Then, Horrificator pursues Feline Noir and spits goo at him, however he avoids it) 

Feline Noir: That is it. Enough's sufficient. Upheaval! 

(Feline Noir utilizes his Upheaval to make the bars rusted, catching Horrificator. Ladybug gives trashcan tops to Rose, traffic cones to Nino and Alya and a case to Juleka) 

Ladybug: Alright, we're all going to sing. 

Feline Noir: Sing? With the goal that's your arrangement? 

Ladybug: The best way to get past this to get your dread leveled out. All of you know Malodorous Wolf, isn't that right? 

Feline Noir: Genuinely? Foul Wolf? 

Ladybug: Care to go along with us? 

(Feline Noir makes a drumset with the pots and trashcan cover) 

Ladybug: Alright everybody! 1, 2, 3, 4! 

(singing) 

Rancid wolf, foul wolf, caught in the stinky hovel... 

Everybody: (singing) 

Rancid wolf, foul wolf, I'm going to kick your... 

Rancid wolf, foul wolf, stinky breath and vile slobber, 

Rancid wolf, foul wolf, you are simply senseless! 

(Horrificator thunders at them, however it begins to shrivel) 

Feline Noir: Goodness, it's working! 

(The contracted Horrificator sees the understudies, and embraces Ivan) 

Ivan: That is a similar catch I provided for Mylène! 

Ladybug: That is the place the akuma is! (gets the stick and breaks it, discharging the akuma) Not any more detestable accomplishing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (gets the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (discharges it, transforming it into a typical butterfly) bye, little butterfly. Inexplicable Ladybug! (tosses the Four leaf clover into the air, its vitality turning everything back to ordinary. The goo vanishes, and Horrificator transforms once more into Mylène) 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

Nino: Wonderful. 

Bird of prey Moth: You don't unnerve me, Ladybug. I realize I'll decimate you at last! Sometime in the future, by one way or another, I'll demolish you! (his window closes) 

Scene: City Lobby. Nino demonstrates the completed motion picture to the City hall leader. 

Nino: Well, Mr. Civic chairman? What do you think? Free, isn't that so? 

Scene: Outside the City Lobby. 

Nino: We didn't make the cut! He said the beast was a terrible imitation! Totally staggering! No joke! 

Adrien: Don't stress, bud. This is the manner by which all great motion picture executives begin. 

Alya: Better believe it, regardless of whether that last kiss wasn't exactly what we figured it would be.

END


	12. Darkblade

Scene: Marinette as Ladybug goes into her room through the trapdoor. 

Nadja: (giving a news report on Marinette's PC.) Ladybug and Feline Noir have spared Paris once more. 

(Marinette/Ladybug snorts) 

Marinette: But then once more, Marinette trusts she'll at last have sufficient opportunity to finish her enchantment box. 

Tikki: What's the enchantment box for, Marinette? 

Marinette: To bolt up my journal, and every one of my mysteries. 

Tikki: Each and every mystery? You're revealing to me that you compose everything down in that thing? 

Marinette: Uh... better believe it, something incorrectly? 

(Marinette over and over closes and opens her container to test in the event that it works) 

Tikki: Well, for one, imagine a scenario where somebody discovers you're Ladybug. Furthermore, two, consider the possibility that somebody discovers you're Ladybug. 

Marinette: Not going to occur. Attempt it, Tikki. 

(Tikki flies in the case and endeavors to lift the journal, however gets secured) 

Tikki: (Muted) Hello! 

Marinette: And... it works! (Marinette opens the container to free Tikki) 

Nadja: (From PC.) Yesterday, Mr. Middle class was re-chosen as city hall leader of Paris for the fourth continuous term. Here we see Mr. Middle class with his little girl. 

Marinette: Ugh! Take a gander at Chloé, going about as though she were the civic chairman of Paris! Goodness! Which reminds me, Class Agent Races are tomorrow! 

Tikki: What's so terrible about that? 

Marinette: Chloé is running for class rep. The one individual who thinks the least about the understudies, and the most about herself. 

Tikki: Well at that point, possibly you should run! 

Marinette: I thoroughly would, be that as it may, wouldn't you say I got enough to carry out with my responsibilities as Ladybug and all my school work? 

Tikki: Truly, at the same time, on the off chance that you genuinely have confidence in something, you need to attempt and make it work. It's smarter to fall flat attempting than not having attempted by any stretch of the imagination! 

Marinette: Possibly... 

Tikki: Don't think little of yourself, Marinette! 

Nadja: (From PC.) Armand D'Argencourt, one of Middle class' rivals, and fencing educators of Françoise Dupont Secondary School, was pounded in the surveys. Truth be told, D'Argencourt gained minimal number of votes in Paris History. 

(Marinette takes a gander at the check in the PC, and pants.) 

Marinette: I will be late for school! Once more! Obviously, this is what I'm discussing! (closes PC) 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Ms. Bustier is discussing the decision. 

Miss Bustier: Chloé is running for the class agent position and Sabrina will be her representative. Do we have some other competitors? 

(Kim raises his hand however Chloé and Sabrina frown at him.) 

Chloé and Sabrina: Hm! 

Miss Bustier: Truly, Kim? 

Kim: Um, er... nothing. 

(Marinette enters the study hall.) 

Marinette: Greetings! I'm grieved! I-uh, I-uh, the transport, (Marinette begins hacking), dry throat! 

Alya: Chloé's running once more! She's been class rep since when? Kindergarten? 

Marinette: Goodness! For what reason don't you keep running as hopeful? You'd make an amazing agent! 

Alya: No can do. My blog is an all day work! 

Miss Bustier: Okay, I'll give every one of you till the finish of lunch to choose on the off chance that you like to be an applicant. 

Scene: Court. Chloé converses with different understudies about the decision. 

Marinette: (to Kim) So what did Chloé say to you this time? She offered to go out on the town with you? 

Kim: No, she took steps to tell everybody I'm apprehensive about creepy crawlies. 

Rose: She disclosed to me that on the off chance that I kept running for the decision, I'd get kicked out of scrapbooking club, and you realize the amount I adore every one of those stickers, beautiful pieces of papers, and sticking! 

Alix: I couldn't think less about being a competitor, and what's your reason? 

Marinette: Well, uh, um, I'm... truly occupied! (contemplates being Ladybug and sparing Paris) 

Alya: With what? Sleeping in? 

Marinette: Well, No! Be that as it may, uh, well, I surmise I would run if nobody else did. 

Scene: Homeroom. Miss Bustier discussions about the decision. 

Miss Bustier: All in all, any new applicants who might want to keep running against Chloé and Sabrina? 

(Marinette glances around, taking a gander at Kim and Rose, the last of whom squeaks) 

Miss Bustier: Given that Chloé and Sabrina are the main applicants, there's no reason for casting a ballot. In this way, Chloé and Sabrina... 

(Chloé and Sabrina murmur in fulfillment) 

Marinette: (raises her hand) I'll run! 

Miss Bustier: Brilliant! You'll have to build up your battle and have a discourse prepared by tomorrow. We'll have the vote at that point. 

Scene: Court. The understudies are discussing Marinette running for class rep. 

Alya: Thus, we should hear the scoop on your crusade! How are you going to speak to? 

Marinette: Speak to? Uh, I have no clue. Despite everything I can't trust I raised my hand... 

Rose: Approach, Marinette! You talked from the heart, it was really real! (she snickers) 

Marinette: Huh? Gracious, uh... Much appreciated. 

Rose: When you win, would we be able to get increasingly agreeable seats? They are so difficult, I can scarcely pack in class. (she wheezes in enjoyment) Perhaps pink ones! 

Nino: And it'd be primo on the off chance that we could tune in to our beats while we contemplate in the library. 

Juleka: Uh, you know... um, I don't-, you know. 

Marinette: Um... (Laughs) Beyond any doubt, Juleka. 

Alya: (sees Adrien) Adrien! Marinette can rely on your vote, isn't that so? 

Adrien: Beyond any doubt. Contingent upon her discourse... 

Marinette: Better get breaking on that crusade. 

Chloé: I've observed how my daddy wins each race, and I will emulate his example. I realize exactly how to win! 

Sabrina: By having the best crusade? 

Chloé: Ha! Whatever! The key to winning in governmental issues is demolishing your adversary's notoriety! 

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in her room, pondering her crusade. 

Marinette: Milder seats, music in the library, whatever Juleka said... I'm recording everybody's issues! Presently I simply need to get this in my race discourse. 

Tikki: I'm glad for you, I'm certain you're going to win! You'll make a wonderful class rep! 

Marinette: They're all depending on me to crush Chloé. Indeed, even Adrien, do you understand that? 

(Marinette's telephone vibrates. It's Alya calling) 

Alya: (From telephone.) Marinette, fight's on. 

Marinette: Why? What's happening? 

Alya: Chloé's welcomed the entire class to her battle dispatch party at City Lobby and she has Spiked Stone coming, as well! 

Marinette: Truly? Rough Stone, my preferred star?! I adore him! Gracious, thus does every other person. 

Alya: Unequivocally! She's endeavoring to purchase understudy cast a ballot with signatures! 

Marinette: Not on the off chance that I have anything to state about it! Meet you there! 

(Marinette goes out, however overlooks her journal. Sabrina, covert, is going to enter the pastry kitchen to search for something to humiliate Marinette.) 

Sabrina: I'm going in, Chloé. (enters the pastry kitchen) 

Sabine: Hi! 

Sabrina: Howdy! Marinette acquired my math book for our Geometry homework, however I need it back. 

Sabine: Marinette's not here, uh, I have clients to take care of, however go on up and snatch it from her room if its all the same to you. 

Sabrina: I'd be happy to, much appreciated! 

Scene: School. Adrien is in fencing class. Nadja Chamack, concealed, sees them. Mr. D'Argencourt routs Adrien with an extraordinary assault. 

Adrien: Stunning, Mr. D'Argencourt, never observed you ablaze like this! That was some assault! 

Armand: It should be. This specific move here was created by my progenitor Darkblade. 

Adrien: Darkblade? 

Armand: In the times of yesteryear, Darkblade vanquished Paris and managed over it with an iron clench hand. Until he was ousted vence by a well off Frenchman who utilized his grimy gold to purchase the loyalties of the everyday citizens. To believe that not very far in the past, my precursor's banner was waving above Paris... 

Nadja: Is that what you kept running in the decision, Mr. D'Argencourt? To look for retribution for your precursors sake? 

Armand: Part le fer! Who dost we have here? 

Nadja: Nadja Chamack. Try not to be muddled, it's simply the news! Do you have anything to state about your statement un-quote avalanche rout? 

Fred: Hello, you! Reason me! How could you get in the school? 

Nadja: I believe it's a great opportunity to return to the studio! (flees) 

Fred: Get back here! 

Armand: Here endeth the exercise. 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's sanctuary. 

Bird of prey Moth: (His window opens) A washout and an articulate disappointment in a race. However, the ideal possibility to campaign my own crusade. (transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my detestable little akuma, and assume responsibility for this crushed warrior! 

Scene: Outside the school. Mr. D'Argencourt is leaving, however Nadja Chamack discovers him. 

Nadja: Mr. D'Argencourt, it has been stated, and I quote, that you're "stuck in obscurity ages like an obstinate old rusted fight hatchet". What do you need to state to that? 

Armand: Noxious fraud! Dares't thou approach with such venomous inquiries. Be gone, presently, pestilent undeniable irritation! (finds a publication with Mr. Average in it. He cuts it to pieces. The akuma comes and enters his saber) 

Falcon Moth: Darkblade... As a byproduct of the forces I'm giving you, you'll catch Ladybug and Feline Noir's Inexplicable for me. 

Armand: When the banner bearing the symbol of mine precursors lies by and by upon the top of City Lobby, at that point to thee I will undoubtedly be obliged! (transforms into Darkblade) 

Nadja: (all of a sudden apprehensive) Anything y-you'd like to state about your t-change into a- 

Darkblade: Darkblade! The ruler of Paris! (utilizes his sword to transform Nadja and the cameraman into knights) Thou shalt become my knights! Before long my military shalt be colossal and relentless! (slices the board down the middle with his sword) We will surprise City Lobby and recover the position of royalty from Average the usurper! 

(Adrien and Plagg are watching what occurs; Plagg floats inactively behind Adrien) 

Plagg: Hold up, that is some medieval frenzy! 

Adrien: (enters the school) Time to change! 

[ Change Succession ] 

Adrien: Plagg, paws out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

Darkblade: (approaches the Gorilla) Zounds! What an extraordinary brute to join our victory! (transforms him into a knight) 

(Regular people serenade "Part le fer!" as Darkblade extends his military) 

Darkblade: Let us to fight, knights! Part le fer! 

Feline Noir: The general population had their state and they picked Middle class over you, D'Argencourt! 

Darkblade: Thy people groups matter not to me. D'Argencourt was crushed, not Darkblade! En garde! 

Scene: Marinette's room. Sabrina is going to take Marinette's journal. 

Sabrina: (from Chloé's telephone) Chloé, I made it in. Things being what they are, what am I searching for? 

Chloé: (from Sabrina's telephone) Anything. For whatever length of time that it's absolutely humiliating. 

Sabrina: (looking, she finds a cap Marinette made) Pause, I had one quite recently like this! What about... a wad of yarn! Or then again a screwdriver? 

Chloé: Course not, dingbat! A disturbing photograph of her or some extremely cheap bit of dress! Burrow around a bit! 

Sabrina: (sees Marinette's journal) Ohh... what about her journal? 

Chloé: Goodness! You can really achieve something when you put my brain to it! 

(Sabrina is going to get the journal from the crate, however the journal's container shuts down on her hand. She cries and endeavors to get it off, dropping her telephone) 

Chloé: Sabrina? Sabrina?! 

Scene: City Lobby. Marinette arrives and sees the crusade dispatch gathering is beginning. 

Mr. Average: I'm satisfied to invite all of you to the official dispatch of Chloé's appointive battle. What's more, an uncommon thank-you to world-renowned pop-star Spiked Stone for underwriting her. 

(Different understudies are astonished) 

Chloé: And, when you vote in favor of me, you'll get free tickets to Rough's next show! 

(Alya gets a signed Compact disc, and Marinette sees her) 

Marinette: Huh! You got a signature? 

Alya: Uh... No doubt, got you one as well. Apologies, couldn't support myself. 

Marinette: Nope, I'm not succumbing to it. In any case, I'll consider excusing you on the off chance that you vote in favor of me. 

Alya: (laughs and gestures) 

Scene: Lock Scaffold. Feline Noir and Darkblade are as yet battling. 

Darkblade: (plays out a similar bluff and-strike he did to Adrien previously. His staff goes flying) 

Feline Noir: Truly? How did I not see that coming? 

Darkblade: Take him! 

(His knights follow Feline Noir, however he tosses himself out of the extension, covering up under it) 

Darkblade: Nary a moment to be squandered! City Lobby anticipates us! 

Feline Noir: City Lobby, huh? You go first. I'll get up to speed with you. 

Scene: City Lobby. Spiked Stone is as yet marking signatures. Sabrina lands to where Chloé is. 

Chloé: What took you such a long time? You would do well to have gotten her journal. 

Sabrina: I did! Sorta... (demonstrates her the journal box) 

Chloé: (she heaves and dismisses Sabrina from their cohorts) What is that? 

Sabrina: When I snatched the journal, this insane box cut down around my hand! 

Chloé: And I should trust you? Ughhh... For what reason do I trouble? 

Marinette: Do you understand that you're all being paid off? Show tickets are wonderful, however they aren't going to take care of study hall issues. 

Nathaniel: So what's your crusade at that point, Marinette? 

Marinette: Well, um, I'm, um, imagining that pads would be more practical than purchasing new seats. (To Rose) Your pad could be exceptionally pink. Furthermore, I'll see about tuning in to music in the library. Through earphones, obviously. 

Chloé: (wryly) Noteworthy. You really stable like a class rep. Really awful you don't get an opportunity of winning. A word? 

(Chloe pushes her behind the column Sabrina is holing up behind) 

Marinette: Gracious! My journal! What were you doing-? 

Chloé: In the event that you don't haul out of the race, every one of your privileged insights will be uncovered. 

Marinette: Don't-uh, I mean, uh, what insider facts? 

Chloé: Ha! I surmise we'll discover... when I get my hands on a cutting apparatus! 

(Trumpets begin playing) 

Knight: O-ye, o-ye! Darkblade shalt talk now! Tune in or be detained! 

Darkblade: From now on, my banner shalt fly over thy kingdom! Middle class, despicable villain, come here and do fight! 

Mr. Common: What did he say? 

Alya: Fundamentally, he's going to beat you down. 

Mr. Common: Ehh... Approach my secretary for an arrangement! 

(He and the understudies shut the entryways) 

Darkblade: ha! Bow down to Darkblade, or feel the anger of mine sword! 

Knights: Part le fer! Part le fer! Dahhh! 

(Feline Noir hops from roof to roof, and tosses his staff at the knights) 

Darkblade: Take him! 

Feline Noir: Folks, do you just know substantial metal? 

(Feline Noir and the knights begin battling when Feline Noir gets dogpiled) 

Marinette: Ouch! Feline Noir...Hurry! 

Feline Noir: (breaks out from under the heap of knights with his staff) That was a pleasant warm-up! 

Darkblade: Part le fer! (begins battling Feline Noir) 

(Scene decreases to within City Corridor) 

Barbed Stone: Pause, do I hear the hints of crazed fans? I can absolutely get them leveled out. (takes his guitar, heads outside and plays it while singing off-key, just to see Darkblade and Feline Noir battling, and Feline Noir being pursued by the knights) 

Darkblade: See, a minstrel! 

Spiked Stone: Folks, folks, I realize you cherish me, however no motivation to battle about it. 

Darkblade: Would you say you are the usurper's hero? 

Rugged Stone: Say what? (Darkblade destroys him and transforms him into a knight) 

Chloé: Gee golly! 

Ivan: What are we going to do? 

Marinette: The entryways, rapidly! 

Chloé: The entryways, rapidly! 

Marinette: Quit, Chloé! 

Chloé: Quit, Chloé! Goodness... 

Darkblade: Stoop before thy banner of Darkblade! Bow down before mine eyes! 

(The understudies lock the entryways) 

Rose: Chloé, what would it be a good idea for us to do? What might a class rep do?! 

Chloé: Well, if without a doubt you vote in favor of me, I'll furnish you with an answer. Tomorrow. 

Rose: Yet we can hardly wait until tomorrow! 

Chloé: At that point you're stuck between a rock and a hard place. You'll need to ask another person. 

Marinette: Well... (goes upstairs) Tikki, we have to talk. 

Scene: City Lobby Office. Marinette is conversing with Tikki. 

Tikki: What are you going to do? 

Marinette: Feline Noir needs Ladybug, yet the understudies need me, as well! 

Tikki: Trust your impulses... 

(In the interim, outside, the knights are endeavoring to open the entryway. The understudies are terrified, yet Marinette arrives) 

Marinette: Kim, Ivan, lock the entryways! Ensure every one of the windows are shut as well, rapidly! 

(They proceed to bolt the entryways) 

Marinette: Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylène and Alya, you accompany me! 

Alya: Great job, young lady! Presently there's a future class delegate really taking shape. 

Chloé: Well, I was going to state precisely the same thing. Sabrina, Ivan, Kim, go lock the entryways! 

(Outside, the knights are as yet attempting to open the entryway) 

Marinette: We need to blockade the passageway! 

(The understudies use things from the space to make a blockade) 

Nino: I trust they haven't gone excessively medieval on Feline Noir! 

Marinette: It's a great opportunity to withdraw! Sir, we gotta leave! 

Mr. Middle class: Along these lines! (drives the understudies to wellbeing) 

Marinette: I'll make up for lost time with you folks! I'll ensure every one of the windows are shut first! (opens her tote and Tikki shows up) This ought to be protected at this point. 

[ Change Succession ] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

Scene: Outside the City Corridor. Feline Noir is being encompassed by knights, yet Ladybug shows up in time. 

Feline Noir: Back off, you tin jars! 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, here! (utilizes her yo-yo to drag him inside, and he reaches the stopping point, landing topsy turvy with his legs collapsed) Sorry, Feline Noir. I was occupied with doing harm control inside. 

Feline Noir: I was overseeing fine and dandy without anyone else's input, you know. Be that as it may, it's constantly pleasant to see you. 

Darkblade: Come, development! 

(The knights come into development, yet Ladybug and Feline Noir stop them) 

Feline Noir: Strike! (lifts Ladybug inside) 

Darkblade: Cursèd, bright tumblers! (transforms two autos into slings. The knights utilize the slings to dispatch themselves into the City Lobby) 

Knight: Draw! (The knights pull the sling, and dispatch it) 

Feline Noir: For what reason would they say they are going on the rooftop? (a knight awkwardly pummels none-to-tenderly into the divider next to their window with an "oof!") Well, probably some of them. 

Ladybug: The banner! 

Darkblade: Let's go! (The knights dispatch him to the rooftop with the sling) ha! When these stripes are superseded by mine ensign, I shalt rule! 

Ladybug: The akuma must be in his sword! 

Feline Noir: How are we going to take a few to get back some composure of it? 

Ladybug: By getting me near him! 

(Ladybug ties Darkblade's arm with her yo-yo, and goes to where he is. Darkblade squares Ladybug with his sword) 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, don't give him a chance to get his flag! 

(Feline Noir attempts to thump down the human stepping stool of knights to prevent the flag from going up, however is past the point of no return) 

Darkblade: Reprobates! Thou inspire me not. By the sharp edge of haziness, I thusly pronounce all people groups of this kingdom are hereafter mine! (puts his banner on top, making the sky become dark) Bow to Ruler Darkblade! 

(A dark bereft of vitality shows up and starts surrounding City Lobby, making regular folks become knights.) 

Darkblade: Hahahaha! 

Ladybug: Huh? 

Darkblade: Soon thou shalt join my military, you venomous creepy crawly! 

Feline Noir: (thumps down the knights who are holding him) One moment! En garde! 

Bird of prey Moth: Soon Ladybug and Feline Noir appear at meet their fate! (giggles) 

Feline Noir: (Sees the regular folks getting to be knights) We're going to end up as knights as well! 

(The dark vitality achieves the understudies, who become knights) 

Knights: Part le fer! 

Ladybug: Rabbit's foot! (A toy ladybug shows up) Uh, OK... (utilizes her reasoning vision which features some portion of the City Corridor's rooftop, some edging, and Darkblade's underarm) How about we trust Darkblade's sensitive. 

Feline Noir: (sees Darkblade pull a similar bluff he did previously) Not this time. 

(While they are battling, Ladybug wraps up the toy, goes to where Darkblade is and tosses the toy ladybug at him. He begins feeling sensitive and giggling. He tosses his sword, and Feline Noir tosses it to Ladybug, who breaks it, draining the dark sky and the dull vitality. The akuma flies out of the sword) 

Ladybug: Not any more shrewd accomplishing for you, little akuma. (opens her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (gets the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (discharges the decontaminated akuma.) bye, little butterfly. Supernatural Ladybug! (tosses the Four leaf clover into the air, its vitality returning everything to ordinary. Darkblade transforms once again into Mr. D'Argencourt.) 

Armand: Well? Huh? 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

Feline Noir: (looks to his ring) Uh, Gotta take off, see ya! 

Bird of prey Moth: Our duel isn't finished yet, my dear Ladybug. Toward the finish of our fight, I will run the show! 

Scene: City Corridor. Ladybug enters through a window, and transforms again into Marinette. 

Tikki: Extraordinary employment, Marinette. You demonstrated that you can be Ladybug and an understudy chief in the meantime. 

Marinette: Wasn't simple, however I'm happy I attempted. Cause in the event that I hadn't, I never would've realized I could do it. 

The understudies are expelling the blurbs and seats from the entryway, and Chloé sees Marinette) 

Chloé: So where were you? Securely stowing away under a stone? 

Marinette: Exceptionally clever, Chloé. I got changed... into a knight. 

Adrien: (run ground floor did as well) I! What a knight-female horse! 

Marinette: Since this is all finished, I need my own things back! 

(Different understudies heave and encompass Chloé) 

Chloé: I truly have no clue what you're discussing! I- 

Sabrina: (pushes Chloé aside and holds out her hand with the journal box on it to Marinette) Gracious, yes! If it's not too much trouble take it off! (Marinette utilizes the way to open the journal box, liberating Sabrina's hand) Much obliged! 

Alya: Got a clarification, Chloé? 

Chloé: I let you know, I never took her journal! Also, I'm annoyed that you're denouncing me. 

Marinette: At that point how could you even realize my journal was in here? 

(Different understudies heave) 

Chloé: Gracious, well, uh... Sabrina let me know. It was all her thought! 

Nino: So uncool! 

Alya: At any rate now we realize no one voted in favor of Chloé. You're going to be our new delegate! 

Marinette: Uh... One moment, Alya. 

Chloé: ha! See what I mean? She's undependable! She's as of now quitting! 

Marinette: No, I'm definitely not! I just wanna be casted a ballot in reasonably, not on the grounds that you don't wanna vote in favor of Chloé, but since you put stock in me! I'm not going to make guarantees that I can't keep, and I'm not going to have the option to make you everything that you need. Be that as it may, I am clever and I realize how to organize. I'm a decent audience and an incredible multi-tasker. Speaking to all of you is something I really put stock in. Furthermore, above all, I have confidence in myself. So... Vote in favor of Marinette, for class agent! 

(Different understudies cheer and acclaim her) 

Chloé: (Sees Sabrina acclaiming) What's happening with you? It is safe to say that you are insane? Ughh... What are you even useful for? 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette winds up being chosen as class agent. 

Miss Bustier: By larger part vote, Marinette is the new class agent, and Alya will be her representative. 

Marinette: (to Alya) You'll have the option to do your blog and be appointee. We can do anything on the off chance that we put our psyches to it! 

Alya: I'm with you, young lady!

END


	13. Emulate

Scene: The roads. Ladybug returns home from a mission. She contacts her home and detransforms once more into Marinette. 

Marinette: Phew! That was a nearby spare. 

Tikki: What you accomplished for Alya today was exceptionally cool, Marinette! 

Marinette: You think? I would've gotten a kick out of the chance to accomplish more, yet... 

Sabine: (from ground floor) Marinette! Alya's here! 

Alya: (from ground floor) Don't stress, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I'll simply head up. 

Marinette: You didn't actually hold up long to reveal to me the enormous news. Shroud Tikki, fast! 

Alya: Young lady, you won't accept what simply transpired! So Ladybug had quite recently spared a lot of specialists from a supervillain! There resembled a gazillion journalists holding on to talk with her and... that is the point at which it occurred! 

(Alya demonstrates her the telephone, and Marinette plays the video. The video demonstrates Ladybug saving a kid. At that point, she welcomes Alya, who is recording the video) 

Ladybug: (from telephone) Hello! Aren't you Alya, the young lady who composes the blog about me? The...Ladyblog! 

Alya: (from telephone) Uh... better believe it! 

Ladybug: (from telephone) I like your work. It's amazing. Keep it up! (her Supernatural signals) 

Alya: (from telephone) Your stud, Ladybug! 

Ladybug: (from telephone) Ah! Much obliged. Better get moving. Bug out! 

Marinette: Uh... that was super... 

Alya: Cool, isn't that so? Ladybug knows me! My blog! She supposes it's marvelous! Marvelous! Awesooome! 

Marinette: Better believe it, that's... marvelous! 

Alya: Lemme go get your PC! 

Marinette: You're correct, Tikki, I think it made her somewhat glad. 

Tikki: Would i be able to see the video? 

Marinette: Alright, however quick. (The telephone slips out of her hand, however she gets it) Hold up! You thought I was going to drop it, isn't that right? (Marinette coincidentally erases it) 

Tikki: Video erased? 

Marinette: (wheezes) I didn't simply do that! Disclose to me I didn't simply do that! 

Tikki: You didn't simply do that. 

Marinette: Ahhh! 

Tikki: Alright, you did simply do that, yet the least you didn't drop it! 

Marinette: Gracious, I truly spoiled this time! Alya's going to slaughter me! 

Tikki: It's not the apocalypse. I'm certain Alya will comprehend, uh, she is your closest companion! 

Marinette: You're correct. 

(Marinette envisions what will occur on the off chance that she reveals to Alya she erased the video, Alya will blow up at her) 

Marinette: Uh, on the other hand... 

Alya: Who are you conversing with? 

Marinette: Uh, to a...a pigeon! Make proper acquaintance with Alya, Jacques! 

Alya: State "bye", Jacques. Furthermore, descend! You have guests! 

(They go down the stairs to Marinette's room, and see Sabine, Mylène, and Mylène's dad Fred.) 

Sabine: What did you say the name of the play is, Mr. Haprèle? 

Fred: Well, it's... 

Mylène: It's designated "The Emulate's Unprecedented Experiences", featuring the most capable, incredibly amazing entertainer and emulate! 

Fred: Please, presently. 

Mylène: My dad! Surrender it for Fred Haprèle! 

(Marinette, Alya and Sabine extol Fred) 

Fred: Much thanks! Much obliged to you, Mylène. 

Sabine: Well, congrats, you should make your girl pleased! 

Fred: Presently all I need is my cap to finish my outfit. 

Marinette: (gets a cap she structured and offers it to Fred) Here it is! 

Fred: Thank you, Marinette! Sparing me at last. 

(Fred pantomimes that the cap is inside a container. Fred opens the case and puts on the cap. Marinette holds the imperceptible box) 

Sabine: Ha! I don't think Mylène was misrepresenting by any stretch of the imagination! 

Fred: Why, bless your heart! 

Marinette: I fixed the tear in it. I likewise sewed the pocket within, much the same as you inquired. 

Fred: You've completed an ideal occupation. On account of you, I'll have my four leaf clover directly here by me consistently. A photograph of my adored little girl. 

Mylène: Aw, dad...(hugs Fred) 

(Fred's telephone rings. It's Sarah) 

Fred: Hi, Sa... 

Sarah: (from telephone) Fred, where are you? 

Fred: Indeed, I needed to get my cap! 

Sarah: I need you here at this point! 

Fred: It is anything but a reason! I realize the transport is leaving in under a half hour, I'll be there! (shuts the call) That was Sarah, the spot executive. She's apprehensive about the debut. She's prepared to blow a circuit! So I better get moving. See you today around evening time at the Eiffel Tower, young ladies! 

Alya: We can hardly wait! 

Mylène: Adore you, Father! 

Scene: The avenues. Chris and Sarah are going to board the transport for the emulate appear. 

Chris: Things being what they are, what's his reason this time? 

Sarah: He needed to get his cap from a mechanics shop. In any event that is the thing that he said. 

Chris: Well, he's a persuading entertainer. 

Sarah: Really, he is an incredible entertainer. Be that as it may, he's continually rationalizing why he's late, for what reason he's... 

Chris: Nods off amidst practice? Why he needs to leave early? Why he's missing pieces of his outfit? Please, Sarah! When are you going to wake up and smell the espresso? Be that as it may, it's up to you on the off chance that you wanna cause the show to endure. 

Sarah: Look, you're his understudy. Simply be prepared to have his spot in the event that something occurs, alright? 

Chris: I won't let you down, Sarah. 

Sarah: Much appreciated. 

Scene: Pastry kitchen. Mylène, Alya and Marinette are at lunch. 

Mylène: Much appreciated, Marinette. I gotta go. I wanna swing by my home to change before the show. 

(Alya's telephone rings) 

Alya: Hello, that is my ringtone! (Marinette gets the telephone) Gimme! (Alya gets the telephone) That was my mother. I'll get back to her later. Hello, Mylène! You wanna see the most amazerrific video? 

Marinette: No! Uh... I mean... You wouldn't had any desire to be late for her father's debut, okay? 

Mylène: No doubt, Marinette's correct. I gotta get moving. 

Alya: Alright. I'll exit with you and show it to you in transit. 

Marinette: Pause! (gets the telephone from Alya's pack) Your sack's as yet open. (shuts the sack) All great! See you today around evening time! 

Alya: Bye! 

Mylène: Bye. 

Scene: The boulevards. Fred is hustling to board the transport. En route, he calls Sarah. 

Fred: Don't stress Sarah. I'm early. I'm practically around the bend. 

Chris: No, this is Chris. Sarah requested that I call you with a very late area change. The transport is lifting us up in 10 minutes, before the Louver Pyramid. 

Fred: Truly? That is on the opposite part of town! 

Chris: Truly, at the same time, uh... It's nearer to the Eiffel Tower. 

Fred: Well, OK. Uh, fortunately, I'll simply make it on schedule. A debt of gratitude is in order for telling me, companion. 

Chris: Beyond any doubt, will see you there! 

(Then, Alya and Mylène are going to return home) 

Alya: I'm off along these lines. 

Mylène: OK, see you later. 

Alya: Pause! I need to demonstrate to you my marvelous vid... Where'd my telephone go? 

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette has Alya's telephone. 

Tikki: You stole Alya's telephone? 

Marinette: Um, I... acquired it! Look. I should simply change into Ladybug and film myself during precisely the same thing in precisely the same spot. And after that I'll give it appropriate back. 

Tikki: I don't have the foggiest idea. Perhaps it's simply better to tell the truth now. You may burrow yourself a greater gap. 

Marinette: I can deal with this. 

Tikki: Fine. Be that as it may, don't state I didn't caution you. 

(Alya's telephone rings) 

Marinette: Greetings, Mylène! 

Mylène: (from telephone) Do you have Alya's cellphone? 

Marinette: Uh, Alya's telephone? Ok! There it is! It more likely than not tumbled down off her sack! Senseless young lady. 

Alya: (from telephone) Me! I'm here as well. 

Marinette: Goodness! Hello, Alya. You're on speakerphone? Well.. 'kay, I'll offer it to you later on...at the show. See ya! 

(Tikki takes a gander at her deceivingly) 

Marinette: Don't see me like that. This is all going to work out! I think... 

[ Change Succession ] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

Scene: The road. Chris is conversing with Sarah. 

Chris: We need to get to the Eiffel Tower for dress practice. On the off chance that you hold up any more, you'll be risking the whole generation. 

Sarah: (murmurs) You're correct, Chris. How about we get moving. You'll be having Fred's spot today around evening time. 

Chris: I unquestionably won't let you down. 

Scene: The Louver. Fred doesn't see the transport. 

Fred: Where are they? (keeps running into Theo) Reason me, you haven't seen a transport with the publication for The Emulate's Remarkable Experiences on it, have you? (Theo gestures) 

Scene: The transport. Sarah's telephone rings. It's Fred. 

Chris: He is very brave. Calling now? I wouldn't give him the season of day in the event that I were you. 

(Sarah gets the telephone) 

Fred: (from telephone) Sarah, where are you? 

Sarah: We hung tight for you, however you never came. 

Fred: However I'm on schedule! Before the pyramid. 

Sarah: What are you discussing? For what reason would we meet there? 

Liberated: I don't have the foggiest idea! I...I thought the gathering spot had changed! 

Sarah: Fred, I would prefer not to hear any of your weak reasons. 

Fred: Yet, Chris said... 

Sarah: I couldn't care less. It's not simply this reason, it's...every pardon. It's dependably a reason. All things considered, that's the last straw. Chris will be the lead today around evening time at the debut. At any rate I can rely on him. 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's nest. 

Bird of prey Moth: (his window opens) Well. An entertainer who misses his very own debut. Well that is a disaster. (transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Go, my malevolence akuma, we should hand this entertainer an incredible job! 

Scene: The Louver. Ladybug is going to re-try Alya's video. 

Ladybug: Okie dokie, here we go...(starts recording) Hello, aren't you Alya, the young lady who composes the blog about me? The... Ladybl- - (A feline looks at the camera) Hello! No, escape! (The feline bounces off and thumps the telephone into the trashcan) Ugh...that is so... Eww! (Ladybug endeavors to get the telephone out of the trashcan) Felines are just a burden. 

(In the mean time, Fred is as yet tragic that he won't follow up on the show.) 

Fred: What did I do? You will be so disillusioned at me, Mylène... 

(The akuma shows up and taints Fred's photograph of Mylène) 

Bird of prey Moth: Emulate, I am Falcon Moth. I'm enabling you to make whatever you motion become animated. Demolish this debut execution! You might be an emulate, yet they can't quietness you! In any case, consequently, you should bring me back Ladybug and Feline Noir's Miraculouses. All in all, will we continue ahead with the show? 

(Fred grins and is akumatized into the Emulate. He sees the publications for the show, and cuts them with an undetectable sword. He impersonates a homerun stick to knock off a squad car. Ladybug sees it and methodologies it) 

Ladybug: Would you say you are alright? (Specialist Roger sees the Emulate and flees) 

Ladybug: It would seem that Mylène's father's cap. God help us! Mr. Haprèle? In the event that there's something ticking you off, we can discuss it, you know? 

(The Emulate impersonates a bow and bolts, and tosses them at the squad car.) 

Ladybug: Or perhaps not. (Ladybug stays away from the Emulate's bolts) 

Scene: The avenues. Adrien is in his vehicle with Nathalie and the Gorilla. Nathalie is conversing with Gabriel on the telephone. 

Nathalie: Truly, sir. Gotten, sir. I'm, certain he'll get, sir. 

Adrien: My father's chipping, would he say he isn't? Give me a chance to figure. Something came up? 

Nathalie: Truly, yet he has saved the best seats in the house for you, Adrien. First line. 

Adrien: not surprisingly. As well as can be expected purchase. 

(All of a sudden, the Gorilla sees Ladybug, and hits the brakes) 

Ladybug: Escape the vehicle and discover a spot to conceal, I'll spread you. 

(Adrien gazes at Ladybug, Ladybug gazes at him. Abruptly, the Emulate assaults them with undetectable bolts. Ladybug keeps away from them. In the mean time, Adrien covers up) 

Adrien: We gotta change now, Plagg. 

Plagg: I thought I was going to be an onlooker, not an entertainer. Shouldn't something be said about the show? 

Adrien: No time. 

[ Change Grouping ] 

Adrien: Plagg, hooks out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

(In the interim, the Emulate still tosses bolts at Ladybug, however she avoids them, and smashes the Emulate's imperceptible bow with her yo-yo. Be that as it may, the Emulate opens an undetectable box, and takes an imperceptible bazooka from it. Ladybug stays away from it. The Emulate copies a whip, and uses it to snatch Ladybug. Falcon Moth clairvoyantly speaks with the Emulate) 

Bird of prey Moth: Snatch her Marvelous, the hoops! Presently! 

(The Emulate utilizes the whip to pull Ladybug, however Feline Noir arrives and pushes the Emulate away with his staff) 

Feline Noir: Remain quiet about those hands, comedian! It's alright, I have this. 

Ladybug: My pleasure, Feline Noir... 

(Feline Noir is going to battle the Emulate, however the Emulate imitates a cell and locks Feline Noir and Ladybug in it) 

Ladybug: Obviously, not witnessing something first hand is the only way to accept something that's difficult to believe. 

Feline Noir: We can't release him like that! 

(Ladybug sees the emulate a vehicle and fleeing riding it. Feline Noir pursues it) 

Ladybug: No, pause, don't! 

Feline Noir: There, I did it. 

Ladybug; I wish you did. When he began emulating the vehicle, the bars vanished. 

Feline Noir: Hello! Pause! 

Scene: The roads. The Emulate is riding his imperceptible vehicle, however Ladybug and Feline Noir contact him. 

Feline Noir: Decent ride, yet on the off chance that I were you, I would have at any rate made it a convertible. 

Ladybug: He's one of the on-screen characters from the theater troupe, and he's after that transport! 

(The Emulate escapes the vehicle) 

Ladybug: Where is he going? We gotta stop this thing! 

Feline Noir: Hammer down on the brake! 

Ladybug: What brake? (Sees a lady and a tyke crossing the road, and hits the undetectable brake) 

Feline Noir: Not awful, for driving an imperceptible vehicle, Course, they'll never trust us in the event that we reveal to them we simply spared their lives. 

(In the interim, the Emulate pantomimes that he's putting on a protective cap, and rides a bike) 

Ladybug: He's as of now off once more! We gotta make up for lost time with the transport before he does! (Feline Noir drapes her on his shoulder) What do you believe you're doing? 

Feline Noir: Beneficial thing you have companions in high places. Hang on! (utilizes his staff to lift Ladybug and himself up to the sky) 

Ladybug: I could have done this all alone. 

Feline Noir:' However we're the feline and-bug group, recall? 

Ladybug: Bug-and-feline group, you mean. Presently drop me off over yonder. 

Feline Noir: Keep hold. (utilizes the staff to drop Ladybug to where the transport is) The place could the akuma be? 

Ladybug: Inside his cap! 

Feline Noir: How'd you realize that? 

Ladybug: I have concealed abilities. Trust me on this one. 

(Ladybug utilizes her yo-yo to make a net, however the Emulate evades the net and bounces on the transport.) 

Ladybug: You better divert him. 

Feline Noir: Gotcha. (Feline Noir diverts the Emulate. Ladybug attempts to achieve his cap, however the Emulate notification and assaults her. Ladybug evades, Feline Noir thumps the Emulate off the transport, yet Ladybug snatches his hand. Inside the transport, Chris sees the Emulate) 

Chris: Fred? 

Bird of prey Moth: The Wonderful! Get her hoop! 

(Ladybug is going to tumble off, however Feline Noir snatches her) 

Ladybug: His cap! Snatch his cap! 

Feline Noir: Watch out! 

(The Emulate assaults her, however he tumbles off the transport arrival onto a vehicle. He imitates a cutting tool to saw the roof of the vehicle, and advises the driver to go on) 

Ladybug: We got the opportunity to get the travelers to wellbeing! 

Feline Noir: Would i be able to loan a helping paw? 

Ladybug: Better believe it, spread me! 

Feline Noir: Rush up, my woman! 

(Ladybug enters the transport) 

Ladybug: Stop the transport! 

Sarah: Ladybug, what's going on? 

Ladybug: One of your on-screen characters has been akumatized, and for reasons unknown, he's appeared to heading in for your troupe! 

Sarah: Fred? 

(In the interim, the Emulate sets out toward the transport, and tosses bolts at Feline Noir, yet he avoids them with his staff. One of the bolts squeezes a wheel of the transport, making it wild. Feline Noir stops the transport in time) 

Ladybug: Remain inside and don't freeze. We'll get this leveled out. 

Chris: Ladybug, I realize why he's after us. I played his job from him. Yet, he can perform rather than me! I couldn't care less any longer! If it's not too much trouble simply keep all of us safe... 

Sarah: I'm not catching your meaning you played his job from him? He lost it! 

Chris: Not actually. There's something I need to let you know. 

(In the interim, the Emulate achieves the transport and discovers Feline Noir. He and Feline Noir battle) 

Bird of prey Moth: His Extraordinary is inside your scope! I need his ring! 

(The Emulate is going to take the ring from him, yet Ladybug ties his hand with her yo-yo) 

Ladybug: I don't have the foggiest idea about what's made you this vicious, yet I don't think your little girl Mylène would favor! 

(The Emulate pulls Ladybug, and imitates a bomb. He tosses the bomb at Ladybug and Feline Noir) 

Feline Noir: He beyond any doubt carries an entirely different significance to quiet yet savage. 

Ladybug: Ughhh... Rabbit's foot! (a shoebox shows up) 

Feline Noir: A shoebox? Fantastic. There should be some unstable boots in there or something. 

(The Emulate is going to battle Feline Noir once more. Ladybug utilizes her reasoning and Sarah's glasses, the transport's light, an Emulate blurb and the Eiffel Tower streak) 

Ladybug: obviously! We need to aggravate him! Blow his circuit! 

Feline Noir: You don't believe he's furious enough? 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, you're great at irritating individuals, do your thing! 

Feline Noir: Hey!... That is valid. 

Ladybug: (takes Sarah's glasses) Gotta acquire these. (Snatches the Emulate blurb) A watch, an amplifying glass, some light... (utilizes the transport's light to extend the Emulate blurb) Voila! A natively constructed projector. Hello, Emulate! Pleasant publication, wouldn't you say? 

(The Emulate sees the blurb projection and gets enraged. He emulates a sword and slices the Eiffel Tower down the middle. He sees it's falling and imitates a shield to stop it) 

Ladybug: Yes! Recollect that, he can just emulate one thing at any given moment. 

Feline Noir: So he's cornered. Great reasoning, my woman. (utilizes his staff to snatch the Emulate's cap) Yoink! 

(Ladybug snatches the photograph in the cap and tears it, discharging the akuma) 

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (gets the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (discharges the akuma, transforming it into an ordinary butterfly) bye little butterfly. Phenomenal Ladybug! (tosses the Four leaf clover into the air, and its vitality turns everything back to ordinary. The Emulate transforms once again into Fred) 

Fred: What was the deal? How did I... arrive? 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

Sarah: I'm so sorry I didn't trust you, Fred. 

Chris: I'm sorry as well. I was so urgent to play out that I misled you about where we were meeting up. 

(Ladybug's Inexplicable blares) 

Feline Noir: Your studs! 

Ladybug: Better get moving. 

Feline Noir: Such a disgrace. I could have been your date in the play today around evening time. Just you and me. 

Ladybug: Much obliged, yet I have different plans. 

Bird of prey Moth: The show's not finished yet, Ladybug. You simply pause. There's as yet a last demonstration to come when you wouldn't dare hoping anymore. (his window closes) 

Scene: Outside the Louver. Marinette gets the telephone out of the trashcan. 

Marinette: Got it! 

Scene: Eiffel Tower. The Emulate show is going to begin. Adrien sees Marinette and Alya and sits down. Marinette takes a gander at him with a major grin. 

Adrien: Ah, hello, you're here as well, cool. Thought I was going to finish up sitting without anyone else's input. 

Alya: Hello, did you bring my telephone? 

Scene: Outside the theater. Marinette communicates to Alya her satisfaction seeing Adrien at the show. 

Marinette: I don't know which I cherished more. The show or sitting beside my sweet Adrien! 

Alya: Possibly you should call him and ask him out to a motion picture. 

Marinette: Talking about calling, there's something I gotta let you know, Alya. I...accidentally eradicated your Ladybug video on your telephone, and after that, when I attempted to fix the issue I dropped the telephone in a dumpster and now it stinks like awful, as super terrible, and I'm grieved, along these lines, in this way, so heartbroken. I know how much that video intended to you and I'm the lamest of companions. Lamer than faltering! 

Alya: Ah ha! Chillax, woman. On the off chance that there's anybody on this planet who thinks about your incredible ungainliness, it's me, your BFF! 

Marinette: So... You're not irate? 

Alya: Well, you should've recently confessed all and let me know in any case. Be that as it may, no, we're cool. Furthermore, I transferred the video on to my Ladyblog before I indicated it to you. 

Marinette: (shocked) I'm so fortunate to have a companion like you! Presently that we're great, you likely couldn't care less about the unexpected I anticipated you. 

Alya: (amazed) Mess up or no mess up, you realize I cherish shocks! 

Marinette: OK, you see that performance center over yonder? There's something inside for you, on the stage. 

Scene: Inside the theater. Alya sees Ladybug. 

Ladybug: Hi! Alya, correct? Last time I saw you, I was in a rush, however I have more time now in the event that you need to talk with me for your Ladyblog. 

Alya: No... Truly? Do I! Do I! 

Ladybug: Take a load off. 

Alya: You don't have any acquaintance with me, yet FYI, this resembles the greatest snapshot of my life. 

Scene: Outside the theater. 

Tikki: Alya's fortunate to have you as a companion as well, you know! 

(Alya exits the theater. She recorded the entire meeting) 

Marinette: Show me! 

Alya: Simply after I put it on my blog! It is highly unlikely I'm going to lose this video! 

Marinette: Hello! (Both snicker)

END


	14. Kung Sustenance

Scene: The Dupain-Cheng family parlor. Marinette utilizes with a French-to-Chinese interpretation application. 

Marinette: You'll see Tikki. I'll state it fine and dandy. (presses the amplifier catch on the application) Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette. 

Interpreter Application: 欢迎来到我的家.我的名字是马里内特. 

Marinette: (rehashes after the interpreter application, articulates the sentence wrong) No, that is wrong. (rehashes the interpreted articulation and gets it right) 

Tikki: Great job Marinette! 

Marinette: I'm so anxious! Do you think he'll like them? (Marinette snatches the blossoms off the end table.) 

Tikki: Well obviously! They're fine! 

Marinette: They can't be fine, they must be immaculate! My Mother's uncle is an overly renowned Chinese culinary expert. He's exceptionally specific, so things must be perfect. (Doorbell rings.) That is him! Conceal, Tikki. (Tikki stows away. While setting off to the entryway, Marinette stumbles over the sponsorship of her love seat before opening it.) 

Wang Cheng: 你好 (interpreter. Hi). 

Marinette: Uh, welcome Mari you're at Nette's. Uh ah, welcome to Marinette's! You're Chinese! No! In Mandarin! (Marinette endeavors to welcome her Distant Uncle in Chinese.) Ugh, no pause. (Marinette goes after telephone and hands Wang Cheng the blooms, who scents them.) 

Marinette: (murmur yells to the interpreter application on her telephone) Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette. Ugh, this is so weak. 

Interpreter App:欢迎来到我家。我的名字是马里内特。哎，这 真...哎，这 真... (application glitches and continues rehashing "Ugh, this is so faltering!" until she shuts the application and let her distant uncle inside.) 

Marinette: (On the telephone with Alya, whom she just dialed) Alya, you've gotta help me. I don't have the foggiest idea how to manage my mother's uncle. You know, the one I outlined for you? All things considered, I don't figure I can pull this off... (Slice to Alya, sitting on a recreation center seat) 

Alya: Relax Marinette, I got the arrangement. Simply keep things under control. (She hangs up.) 

Marinette: (To the dial tone) Much obliged! You're astonishing. What arrangement? Huh? Aw... 

Scene: The Dupain-Cheng family couch. Marinette sits awkwardly with Wang Cheng, anticipating Alya's assistance, when the doorbell rings, and Marinette hurries to answer it. 

Adrien: Hello Marinette! 

Marinette: ADRIEN!? What in the—uh—what are you— 

Adrien: Alya called me. She said you required somebody who speaks Chinese? Indeed, here I am! Interpreter at your administration. (he quits) 

Marinette: No! That is to say, yes! Uh, where's Alya? (She gets a content from Alya affirming the circumstance.) Uh, hehe! 

Scene: In the vehicle while in transit to the challenge. 

Adrien:郑师傅, 这是您第一次来巴黎 吗？(translates. Ace Cheng, Is this the first occasion when you've visited Paris?) 

Wang Cheng:不，我三十年前来到这里;你说一口流利的中国话. (deciphers. No, I have been here 30 years back. You can speak Chinese fluidly.) 

Adrien:谢谢，郑师傅. (bows) (deciphers. Much obliged to you, Ace Cheng) 

Wang Cheng: Goodness, my English extremely terrible. Dislike your Chinese. 

Adrien: I figured you couldn't communicate in English. 

Marinette: Uh, me as well. 

Wang Cheng: Gracious, actually no, not great. My English not great. 

(Marinette laughs.) 

Scene: Outside the Le Amazing Paris. "The World's Most noteworthy Culinary specialist's" logo flashes. 

Alec: Since our "Reality's Most prominent Gourmet expert" challenge commenced, the best culinary bosses from around the world have been knocking our socks off with their gastronomic manifestations. 

André: Cheng Shifu, I am pleased and respected to have you on our last show, where you will get the opportunity to overcome the majority of the gourmet experts who have contended up to this point. 

(Wang Cheng grins, and he, Marinette, and Adrien stroll into Le Terrific Paris.) 

Alec: Just one will be granted the title of "World's Most noteworthy Cook." The victor's dish will turn into the new City hall leader's Extraordinary on the Great Paris' menu! (Camera changes to inside the inn) Let us know Cheng Shifu, what dish will you respect our board with today? (Adrien interprets the inquiry for Wang Cheng) 

Wang Cheng: My dish is: Heavenly soup. 

Alec: Goodness! I've heard such a great amount about your amazing Divine Soup, however today we'll really get the chance to taste it! (Transmission closes) 

Adrien: Okay like me to accompany you, Cheng Shifu? 

Wang Cheng: Not this time Adrien. Cooking needs no words. (Alec drives him off) 

Marinette: Much obliged, Adrien. I'm absolutely upset for irritating you to no end. I truly figured he couldn't communicate in English. 

Adrien: No issue Marinette. It was wonderful to have the option to rehearse my Chinese, particularly with a Shifu. 

Marinette: A Shifu? 

Adrien: That signifies "Ace" in Chinese. Your Mother's Uncle is an incredible ace! 

Chloé: (Marinette grins before being alarmed by Chloé's voice) Goodness look it's identity! My preferred individual, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. That is to say, genuinely? Does your uncle truly hope to win the challenge with a SOUP!? It's not by any means a primary dish! It would be ideal if you Doesn't he realize how to make sushi like every other person? 

(Marinette and Adrien are distraught at Chloé) 

Adrien: Japanese individuals make sushi, Chloé. Cheng Shifu is Chinese! 

(Marinette and Adrien keep on being angry at Chloé) 

Marinette: Additionally, dislike "every other person". My Distant Uncle is the best culinary expert on the planet. His soup is amazing! 

(Marinette and Adrien are as yet distraught at Chloé) 

Chloé: Well, I disdain soup. 

Marinette: So what? 

Chloé: Didn't you know? I'm on the jury. Your uncle won't get my vote, without a doubt. 

Marinette: Goodness yes? All things considered, he needn't bother with your vote to win! There are different judges with much preferred taste over yours. 

Chloé: Ugh! 

Marinette: Huh, senseless me, you don't have any taste! That is to say, see what you're wearing. 

Chloé: Ew! Try not to discuss me like that. (She strolls to the stairs irately) You've committed a major error. 

Adrien: (He is glad for Marinette on the grounds that she went to bat for her uncle) Amazing, you truly defended Cheng Shifu. He would've valued that. 

Marinette: I don't know. I don't think he enjoys me. 

Adrien: God help us, you're off-base. 

Marinette: No, I swear! He even tore up the bundle I gave him. 

Adrien: Cheng Shifu isn't only a culinary specialist, Marinette - he's a craftsman! He revealed to me he was going to place blossoms in his Divine Soup. He said he extemporizes on loyal things that come his direction. The blossoms he referenced must be the ones you gave him! 

Marinette: So... you think he really prefers me? 

Adrien: (He put his hands on Marinette's shoulders) Completely! He's appeared extraordinary regard in his own exceptional manner. (Marinette moans joyfully.) 

Scene: Le Great Paris kitchen. Wang Cheng cooks his soup. 

Chloé: (Peering in from the hallway)> Mr. Cheng, Marinette's searching for you outside. (Wang Cheng exits.) How about we see of different judges make the most of your uncle's soup after this, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. (She looks a jug) Gee? Hmph. (Chloé then works her invention up and returns the cover on.) 

Wang Cheng: Marinette wasn't there— 

Chloé: No communicate in Japanese. See ya. (exits) 

Scene: Le Excellent Paris feasting lobby. "The World's Most noteworthy Gourmet expert" is being shot. 

Alec: of course, our board of gourmets is comprised of André Middle class, the city hall leader of Paris and proprietor of this lavish inn, his girl Chloé, speaking to the more youthful age, hot rockstar Barbed Stone and his executioner crocodile Tooth, lastly, the awesome head culinary specialist of this very inn, Marlena Césaire, and yours really - Alec! ("The World's Most noteworthy Culinary expert" logo flashes) It's an ideal opportunity to decide the destiny of Cheng Shifu's renowned Divine Soup. We should get tasting!(The whole jury other than Chloé who just whirls her spoon inside the soup.) 

Alec: (Releasing the soup) What IS this!? (Wang Cheng, Adrien, and Marinette heave.) 

City hall leader Middle class: Uh, I don't figure this soup would charge well with our visitors! I'll give it a 3/10. 

Chloé: Seeing as it's quite unappetizing, possibly I'll pass on the tasting, however despite everything i'll give it a zero! 

Barbed Stone: Ech! It resembles kissing a part from the Zombeats! Negative zero. 

Marlena: I'm grieved, however it's unpalatable. I give it 1/10. 

Wang Cheng: Uh... I... (Adrien and Marinette feel frustrated about Wang Cheng Sifu) (He strolls to Chloé's soup, tastes it, at that point spits it out) Uch! I don't comprehend, I never put these fixings in. It's a misstep. Somebody subverted soup! 

(Marlena and Spiked Stone take a gander at one another worriedly while Chloé grins priggishly.) 

Alec: I'm grieved, Cheng Shifu, however I'm giving you a zero which carries your score to 0.8/10 - the least up until this point. Heavenly Soup will accordingly not be in the lodging's menu this year, and you won't be named "World's Most prominent Culinary specialist"! (Adrien and Marinette are as yet feeling frustrated about Wang Cheng Sifu) (The "World's Most prominent Culinary specialist" logo flashes, and Marinette sees a bloom petal tumble from Chloé when she gets up) 

Marinette: This isn't right, and I'm sure Chloé has something to do with it. 

Adrien: I'd like to state you're wrong, yet I know her very well indeed. 

Marinette: Uncle Cheng? I'm certain it's not your deficiency. Indeed, I know it's most certainly not. I'm almost certain Chloé's behind this. It was really a result of me. I incited her, and— 

Wang Cheng: Disgrace is on Heavenly Soup. I will never be "World's Most noteworthy Culinary expert"! 

Marinette: No! Uncle Cheng! 

Adrien: It's terrible to lose face in China. We'll hang tight for him first floor. 

(Adrien strolls to Marinette to comfort her and he puts his hand on her shoulder and they strolled first floor together while they are feeling down) 

Marinette: Mhm. (Slice to Wang Cheng standing tragically over his soup pot.) 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's nest. 

Bird of prey Moth: (His window opens) An incredible craftsman was wronged today. I can feel it. I can hear his heart shouting for vengeance. (He prepares an akuma.) Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him! Triumph never tasted so great! Mwahahahaha! 

Scene: Kitchen. 

Wang Cheng: (Seeing a jug of olive oil) Marinette was correct. It was abhorrent act by that imp! No regard for Cheng Shifu! (The akuma arrives and enters his cap.) 

Bird of prey Moth: Kung Sustenance, I am Falcon Moth. The individuals who tasted your soup will turn into your workers. Everybody who wronged you will pay the consequences.

Wang Cheng: I will indicate I am most prominent culinary specialist on the planet! (He transforms into Kung Sustenance.) 

Scene: Le Amazing Paris feasting lobby. Alec is the center of taping a section when the jury (other than Chloé) gets a stomach throb. 

Alec: Ooohhh, uhh... 

Barbed Stone: Ohh, my guts are murdering me. (He blasts the table) Nrgg! 

Civic chairman Middle class: (Holing his stomach) I'm feeling very awkward... 

Kung Sustenance: Bwahaha! You have eaten my soup, you become my hirelings! Nyehehahaha! (Everybody who ate the Divine Soup's eyes turn orange, and they hold up.) 

Alec: At your direction, ace. 

Kung Sustenance: (Indicating Chloé) Snatch the young lady. (The had individuals creep towards Chloé) 

Chloé: (On her telephone) Better believe it, well, I was thinking about whether you might want to come—(She sees the general population swarming around her) Uh wh—w-pause! Quiet down at this point. I'm Civic chairman Average's girl, recollect? Ugh! Daddy!? (City hall leader Average snatches Chloé) 

Kung Sustenance: Kung Nourishment will make new soup called Whelp Soup! 

Chloé: (Battling) However I don't care for soup! 

Kung Sustenance: Eheheheh... (slice to Falcon Moth in his den) 

Bird of prey Moth: Haha! Great! Soon Ladybug and Feline Noir appear at meet their fate! Mwahahaha! 

Scene: Le Fantastic Paris hall. 

Cameraman: (Running) Get out! Rush! Get out while despite everything you can! 

Kung Nourishment: (from a projector) Not well mannered to leave table without consent. Remove all exits!(Adrien is irate and Marinette is concerned at this circumstance)) (Kung Nourishment's partners in crime pour tanks of caramel down the sides of the lodging.) 

Adrien: (Attempting to push the entryway open) Eh! (He twists down and puts his finger in the fluid) 

Marinette: What's that? 

Adrien: Caramel? (plunges finger on it and tastes it) Mmm. It may taste great yet it's absolutely indestructible. It would appear that we're caught inside. 

Marinette: My Distant Uncle is still upstairs! 

Adrien: Don't stress, I'll see him. 

Marinette: Much obliged. I'll... search for an exit from here... 

Kung Nourishment: (From projector) You need to taste Kung Sustenance's soup. Everyone become my workers, and Kung Sustenance become "World's Most noteworthy Gourmet expert"! Hahahaha! 

Marinette: Uncle? (Change to Le Fantastic Paris housetop pool, where Thugs include fixings and blend the goliath soup while Chloé hangs over it.) 

Scene: Le Fantastic Paris passage. 

Marinette: I never ought to have irritated up Chloé! I've gotta spare my Uncle! 

Tikki: You'll do it Marinette! I'm certain you will! 

Marinette: mhm! 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Definitely! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

(Change to Adrien in a staircase inside Le Excellent Paris) 

Adrien: Time to change! 

Plagg: You didn't occur to get a little bit of Camembert during such a lot of cooking tumult, did you? 

Adrien: Cheddar after the fundamental dinner. 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Adrien: Plagg, paws out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

Scene: Le Excellent Paris anteroom. 

Ladybug: Feline Noir? 

Feline Noir: Ladybug! I don't think about you, m'lady, however I'm somewhat eager. 

Ladybug: We should go eat at that point. Will we? 

Kung Sustenance: (Change to Kung Nourishment viewing the team from the pool zone) Who are those two? 

Bird of prey Moth: (From his den) They are Ladybug and Feline Noir. They've reached prevent you from finishing your soup. You should add them to your formula! 

Kung Nourishment: Astonishment fixings? Hah! Flavorful! (He indicates Rugged Stone) You! Go catch them! 

Rough Stone: Indeed, Ace Kung Nourishment. (He keeps running off) 

Kung Sustenance: Minx Soup much progressively incredible with hero season. 

Chloé: I won't eat your soup! 

Kung Sustenance: Stupid young lady. You are not eating soup, you ARE soup! 

Chloé: Somebody help! Disappoint me! 

Kung Nourishment: Don't stress, you will be let down soon enough. Hahahaha! 

Scene: Le Fantastic Paris entryway. 

Feline Noir: (Attempting the lift) Ugh! It's stuck! 

Kung Nourishment: (from a projector) 

Ladybug! Feline Noir! You before long have benefit to be fixings in Kung Nourishment's soup. On the whole — you taste my unique of the day! (The lift entryway opens) 

Rough Stone: Fish tidbits. 

Ladybug: Rough Stone! 

Feline Noir: Fish? This scampi occurring. We should check whether you can convey a fish! 

Ladybug: Watch out! (They bounce in reverse after Rugged Stone swings at them) 

Feline Noir: That is not very "shake and move" of you, Spiked Stone. 

Rugged Stone: Shake is a certain something, soup is another. When I'm finished with you, you'll be only minced meat! 

(They battle, and Barbed Stone gets tossed into the wardrobe.) 

Feline Noir: (To Ladybug) Great job. (They clench hand knock.) 

Ladybug: There's no opportunity to lose! Chloé may very well be the primary dish! Furthermore, we better not hang tight to discover! 

Barbed Stone: (From the wardrobe) Ugh, get me outta here! Please, at that point! 

Scene: Le Amazing Paris pool deck. Chloé hangs over it. 

Kung Nourishment: The soup will be Kung Sustenance's magnum opus! 

Chloé: Do you need to tie me up over this noxious fluid! My creator garments are going to stink of oil! 

Kung Nourishment: Soup not oily by any stretch of the imagination! Kung Sustenance soup very well-adjusted. Hahahaha! (A projector at that point showcases Rough Stone, secured in the storage room.) 

Rugged Stone: Get me out of here! Come on!<

Kung Sustenance: Awful sous gourmet expert. (He sees Ladybug and Feline Noir enter the lift, and afterward indicates Civic chairman Middle class) You! Do me equity! 

Civic chairman Common: Truly, Ace. Phew! 

Scene: The Lift. 

Feline Noir: Ladybug, please. It's simply you and me together. We could end up in a good place. 

Ladybug: Uh, better believe it. Like up. 

Feline Noir: Precisely! We have no place to go yet up! (The lift shortcircuits.) 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Wahhh! 

Ladybug: You talked too early! 

Feline Noir: (He attempts the catches and falls flat.) I think the power between us shortcircuited the lift. 

Ladybug: You wish. Progressively like us getting ourselves into a dilemma. (The lift entryway opens.) 

Civic chairman Middle class: Imperial hotpot with its goliath string of smoked hotdogs! (He swings it around.) 

Ladybug: Resembles a nourishment battle is coming our direction. 

Feline Noir: I lean toward my hotdogs with pureed potatoes. 

(They battle, and Civic chairman Middle class throws the saints into an inn suite.) 

City hall leader Middle class: Welcome to the world celebrated Suite 36 of this inn. 

Ladybug: In case we're not cautious, we'll be the pureed potatoes! 

City hall leader Middle class: You're no challenge, Ladybug. (He charges them, and Feline Noir gets caught.) 

Bird of prey Moth: (From his nest) Time to get the bill, Kung Nourishment. Snatch Feline Noir's Phenomenal. His ring. Carry it to me! Do it now! 

Ladybug: You have the wrong superhuman, Average! I wager you don't have the foggiest idea how to do this. (She completes a move with her yo-yo.) 

Civic chairman Middle class: Truly, Ladybug? (He duplicates the move, yet gets his weapon captured in the crystal fixture. It falls and his weapon traps him.) 

Feline Noir: Pleasant work, my woman. Will we proceed to discover the head gourmet expert? 

Kung Sustenance: (viewing from a projector) Pea-mind! Futile! My formula not impeccable without those two! (He indicates Marlena and Alec) Catch them, and don't chaos up or you'll finish up in soup, as well! 

Alec and Marlena: Truly, ace. (They keep running off.) 

Chloé: My hair is demolished! Do you realize to what extent it took to style it today? 

Kung Nourishment: It won't be an issue soon. 

Chloé: Ladybug, help me! 

Kung Nourishment: Ehehehehe! 

Scene: Le Fabulous Paris eating lobby. 

Ladybug: We're nearly there. 

Feline Noir: Fantastic. Such an excess of battling has made me hungry! 

Kung Sustenance: (from a projector) Kung Nourishment is liberal. No compelling reason to pick among cheddar and sweet, you get the opportunity to have both! (The lift ringer rings.) 

Alec: Watch the dynamite show of the well known thousand flying cakes! (Marlena charges the saints.) Goodness ho! Our visitors appear to have a couple of traps at their disposal, however by what means will they charge against the blinding stinging cheddar bombs!(He shoots) 

Feline Noir: Ow, he's correct. The cheddar truly stings your eyes. 

(They battle, and Ladybug and Feline Noir win.) 

Ladybug: I believe it's about time we got to the second course. (they take the lift to Kung Nourishment.) 

Scene: The Le Amazing Paris housetop pool. Chloé hangs over worriedly. 

Kung Nourishment: Ah, temperature's perfect. Time to include fundamental fixing! 

Chloé: (She starts to be reeled into the soup) Gracious, no noooo! Ah!(Cat Noir's staff cuts the rope, and Ladybug gets Chloé) Ladybug, what took you such a long time!? Simply hold up until I tell everybody— 

Ladybug: (She drops Chloé) Uh oh. 

Kung Sustenance: God help us! My Imp Soup will be so flavorless. 

Ladybug: I know you're more respectable than this, Cheng Shifu! 

Kung Sustenance: I am not Cheng Shifu, I am Kung Nourishment — the Best Culinary specialist On the planet! Furthermore, no one will prevent me from completing my Imp Soup! (He hauls out a weapon.) 

Ladybug: Get back Chloé! (Chloé keeps running off and the legends charge Kung Sustenance.) 

Kung Nourishment: I deal with both of you myself! (They battle.) 

Ladybug: Feline Noir! The akuma must be in his culinary specialist's cap! Endeavor to snatch it! 

Feline Noir: (Gets hit with powder) Ow! It consumes! 

Kung Nourishment: Haha! Like it zesty? 

Ladybug: Rabbit's foot! (A check distributor shows up.) A... check? 

Feline Noir: And I believe it's going to be a precarious one. 

Kung Nourishment (Hauls out a Pizza Sword) You want to beat me with a bit of paper!? 

Feline Noir: You're one to talk, Kung Nourishment. You've been attempting to crush us with wieners and cheddar! With no karma, I may include. 

Kung Sustenance: Grr! (He swings at them.) 

(Everybody battles, and ladybug plunges a portion of the register paper with the soup, to utilize a weapon. She catches Kung Sustenance.) 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, every one of his weapons originate from his pack. Decimate it. 

Feline Noir: Got it. Calamity! (Feline Noir decimates the pack, and Kung Sustenance Falls over. Ladybug gets his cap, and, tearing it, lets out the akuma.) 

Ladybug: Your days are over little akuma! (She opens the yo-yo.) Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye, little butterfly. Supernatural Ladybug! (Everything is reestablished.) 

Falcon Moth: (From his nest) This detestable supper was practically impeccable. Retribution is a dish that is best served cold, so watch yourself — I'll be prepared to strike once more! 

Scene: Le Terrific Paris kitchen. Wang Cheng concocts the new cluster of Divine Soup and Marinette brings him blooms. 

Marinette: Might you be able to show me how to make Divine Soup, Cheng Shifu? 

Wang Cheng: With joy, Marinette. (he takes the bundle.) 

Adrien: Cooking needs no words. 

Chloé: (from behind Adrien and he is astonished) Genuinely? As yet making soup? I disclosed to you I abhor soup! You think the jury will favor of this? 

(Adrien is frantic at Chloé for her remark about soup) 

Adrien: Didn't your dad dismiss you from the jury? 

(He is disturbed at Chloé) 

Chloé: No he didn't! I... er... I... surrendered. 

Adrien: I think Cheng Shifu and Marinette have this secured. For what reason don't we let the genuine jury choose? 

Chloé: Absurd! Totally crazy! 

At the point when Chloé leaves the kitchen, Adrien scratches his head while he murmurs) 

Adrien: Ahahaha... (change to "The World's Most prominent Gourmet expert" on air) 

Alec: Cheng Shifu's tasty Heavenly Soup has gotten the most astounding imprints generally speaking, making you the last victor! (Adrien and Marinette took a gander at one another and they gave an adulation) 

City hall leader Common: (Tasting the soup) Ah, and it will before long be the City hall leader's Extraordinary on the café menu of my renowned inn! 

Rugged Stone: Shake n' Roll! I can hardly wait to return home and compose a tune about soup! 

(Wang Cheng bows to the judges) 

Wang Cheng: Thank you, however no longer Divine Soup. Presently called: Marinette Soup. 

(Adrien is glad at Marinette on the grounds that her uncle renamed the Heavenly Soup to Marinette Soup) 

Marinette: Huh? 谢谢 (Bless your heart)! 

Wang Cheng: My pleasure. 

Alec: (To Marinette) Come here and remain close by your uncle, the "World's Most prominent Culinary expert"! (Adrien joyfully advises Marinette to go to her uncle) (At that point Marinette and Wang Cheng both embrace.) 

( Adrien, Marinette and her uncle likewise eat the soup.)

END


	15. Gamer

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is writing in her journal. 

Marinette: Dear journal, learn to expect the unexpected. I was two spots from changing back and uncovering my actual personality to Feline Noir. 

Tikki: Hello Marinette, would you say you weren't meeting Alya back at school this evening to look into your research project? 

Marinette: God help us, I'm late! Once more! 

(Marinette puts her journal in her container, snatches her handbag and goes to class.) 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Abruptly, Marinette hears something from the Library. 

Tikki: What's that clamor? 

Marinette: Shroud, Tikki! 

(In the Library, the understudies are playing Extreme Mecha Strike III. Adrien and Max are playing while Alya records them.) 

Kim: Please, Worst case scenario. 

Marinette: (Sees Alya recording) What's happening, Alya? (Alya shushes her) 

Rose: Attempt outs for the Paris Extreme Mecha Strike III Competition! This school sends the two understudies with the most elevated scores! 

Kim: Really, the tryouts offer an accomplice to collaborate with Max in the Competition. 

Marinette: Why Max? 

Kim: 'Cause he's top notch! He's an all out rocksord! He has the most elevated APM over anybody! 

Marinette: APM? 

Kim: Activities every moment? This competition is as long as he can remember! He's been crushing the entire year to level. 

(Adrien's robot, NAD03, utilizes his unique assault on Max's robot, MX-01. MX-01 is squashed and NAD03 wins.) 

Caline: Adrien is presently ahead of the pack. 

Kim: What occurred, At the most? 

Max: Well. Magnificent occupation. We're going to make a stellar combo. 

(Adrien high fives him and Marinette and the remainder of their group are cheering for them two) 

Marinette: So given me a chance to get this straight. In the event that somebody figures out how to beat Max's score, they'll collaborate with Adrien at the competition? 

Kim: Nobody can beat Max. Or on the other hand rather Max and Adrien. It's a hammer dunk. They're our school's fantasy group! 

(Alya takes Marinette by her hand and hauls her to a book rack) 

Alya: I see where you're going with this, Little woman. 

Marinette: Simply envision, collaborating with Adrien! 

Alya: Would you say you are crazy, young lady? This is tied in with venturing up and speaking to! Not cuddling up and snogging! This is not kidding business! 

Marinette: Truly Alya, you think I'd really proceed with that? 

Mr. Damocles: Well, I think we have our two bosses arranged for the Paris competition. 

Marinette: Pause! Uh, Is it past the point of no return... to give it a shot? 

(Kim and Rose heave) 

Mr. Damocles: Well, the library is quitting for the day five minutes, however... 

Alya: Gracious, kid... 

(Marinette plunks down and Adrien gives her his joypad.) 

Marinette: Adrien's joypad! Ohhh...! (rubs it all over) 

Kim: Would she say she is not kidding? Its absolutely impossible! 

Alya: Except if the specific player has a specific inspiration. 

Max: The standards are rudimentary, You fight each other's robots with your very own and... 

Marinette: It would be ideal if you Each time you win, you plunder its things and increase XP, which overhauls your mech. I'm not a noob, much thanks. 

(A flashback of Marinette and her dad making the appearance is seen.) 

Max: Ah, sounds like you have an adequate measure of learning. How about we check whether it's sufficient to beat me. 

Chloé: Truly? How might anybody invest such a great amount of energy before a screen? 

Sabrina: I know, as though. (They begin messaging) 

(Marinette picks LB-03, the ladybug robot, while Max picks MX-01.) 

Kim: Please, Max, you can do it! 

(Marinette and Max begin playing. The others perceive how Marinette is winning.) 

Marinette: And now, a quarter overly in addition to substantial kick, and Flying Hyper Tempest! Triple head combo, Marinette style! Booyah! 

(Marinette wins) 

Marinette: Charm! Definitely! Charm hoo! I win! Uh-huh! 

Kim: Wha! I can barely handle it! She... she beat him? 

Alya: Beat him? She pounded him! 

Rose: The ruler's been knocked off his royal position! 

Max: I acknowledge this destruction. I surrender my situation at the competition. Congrats, Marinette. What's more, Adrien. 

Adrien: Max, pause! 

Kim: Goodness, At the most... 

Max: Look. I'm fine, I lost reasonable and square. In any case, if its all the same to you, I'd like a little isolation. 

Mr. Damocles: In this way, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will speak to Françoise Dupont Secondary School at the Paris Extreme Mecha Strike III Competition. Good karma to both of you. 

Adrien: Well, I surmise I'll be approaching practice. With my new accomplice. See you later. 

Marinette: See... ya... 

Alya: Presently you gotta win and you're going to speak to the school, not simply spending time with Adrien. 

Marinette: Goodness, Adrien... 

Alya: Goodness, sibling... 

(Alya facepalms) 

Scene: Roads of Paris. Max strolls irately. 

Max: This is a crime. An unequivocal tragedy! 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's nest. 

Bird of prey Moth: (His window opens) Ah, a challenge. I realize you like that, my little shrewd akumas. Where there's a victor, there's dependably a failure. (transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! 

Scene: The avenues. Max mourns not heading off to the competition. The akuma flies after his glasses. 

Max: I should've been heading off to that competition. I was the anointed one! I buckled down for it! Incomprehensible! 

(The akuma shows up and evilizes him) 

Falcon Moth: Gamer, I am Bird of prey Moth. I'll enable you to win an incredible competition. In any case, consequently, you should enable me to accomplish my high score. 

Max: Completely, Falcon Moth. Game on! Presently to see who's the best gamer in Paris! (Max gets changed to Gamer by the akuma) 

Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont 

Marinette: Ah, preparing with Adrien! Adrien! 

Tikki: If all you needed to do is invest energy with Adrien, there are different approaches to do that! 

Marinette: What are you getting at? 

Tikki: You realize the amount Max needed to be in that competition. Kim said he'd been preparing for everything year. 

Marinette: Right. Everything I could consider was Adrien. Hello! Adrien's going to my home. (heaves) Adrien's going to my home! No, this is an absolute catastrophe! I need to... clean my room! 

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is terrified that Adrien will see all the photographs of him. 

Tikki: That is the thing that I've been attempting to disclose to all of you along. 

Marinette: Gracious, this... isn't... occurring!! 

Tikki: Quiet down, Marinette. Despite everything you have time. Dislike he's going to show up right now. 

(With Tikki's assistance, Marinette takes the photographs of Adrien from the divider to conceal them from him) 

(The doorbell rings) 

Sabine: (first floor) Marinette! Somebody's here to see you! 

Marinette: Uh... Coming! 

Adrien: Marinette and I are finalists in the Paris Extreme Mecha Strike III Competition. 

Tom: No chance. All things considered, she learned from the best Tom style! Booyah! 

Sabine: Marinette never informed us concerning this Competition. 

Adrien: We were simply matching out today. 

Sabine: Both of you are a couple, huh? I'm not astonished. Marinette jabbers about you, you know? 

Marinette: Mother! ...Come up, Adrien! 

Adrien: Uh, extremely decent to meet you. 

Tom and Sabine: Ohhh... 

Scene:The avenues of Paris. The Gamer's ship shows up. 

Bird of prey Moth: Gamer. It's an ideal opportunity to get to the following dimension and show everybody that you're really amazing! 

Gamer: No time like the present!(his ship begins catching individuals in green circles. The ship retains them) Hahahahaha! 

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House, Marinette's room. Marinette and Adrien begin rehearsing for the Competition. 

Marinette: Goodness! Hahaha. Sorry. 

Adrien: No, you go. 

Both: I'll utilize the other one. (both take each other's hands) Ah! (each take their controllers) 

Adrien: Your folks appear to be pleasant. 

Marinette: Gracious better believe it, they are. Be that as it may... once in a while... (sees Tikki on a photograph of Adrien) Ahhhh! (snaps the picture of Adrien away) 

Adrien: In some cases what? 

Tom: (opens the incubate) Everything going great? I thought just on the off chance that you needed something to eat... 

Marinette:' Uh... forget about it, Daddy. We're preparing. 

Tom: Well at that point, uh, possibly you could utilize a couple of tips, you know... father style. 

Marinette: Much obliged, however forget about it! Daddy! 

(Tom shuts the entryway) 

Marinette: Now and again my folks could be somewhat nosey. (sees Tom and Sabine going into the room, they close the entryway) Where were we? 

Scene: The roads of Paris. The Gamer's ship keeps engrossing individuals. 

Gamer: I'll be at level 2 in a matter of moments! My aptitudes are undeniable! (his ship assimilates individuals and vehicles) I am relentless! Hahahaha! (his ship advances into a two-legged robot) Magnificent! (the robot begins retaining individuals, increasing more power) 

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Adrien win a round. 

Adrien: Goodness! We won once more, because of you! 

Marinette: Definitely, um, yes we did. 

Adrien: We? That was for all intents and purposes all you. You're astonishing, Marinette. I surmise you wouldn't require me. I'm so faltering contrasted with you... 

Marinette: Um, no, I... No, you're so great. That is to say, I'm the person who's bad. I mean... I'm fortunate, there's nothing more to it. 

Tom: (opens the trapdoor) Anybody need treats? They hot from the broiler! 

(Adrien needs a treat however he moans when he didn't take a treat from the plate) 

Marinette: Daddy, we're endeavoring to work here! 

(Tom leaves the room) 

Marinette: Really, guess what? I have a mystery. (demonstrates to him her rabbit's foot) This is the reason I win. 

Adrien: Would you say you are upsetting me? 

Marinette: Take a stab at playing a match with it. 

(Adrien takes the rabbit's foot. Tom and Sabine open the entryway) 

Sabine: What about a delectable salmon and spinach pie? You can reveal to me what you consider it? 

Adrien: Uh, Marinette. A little tidbit wouldn't do any harm, would it? 

Scene: The Spot des Vosges. Marinette and Adrien are eating a tidbit. 

Marinette: Uh, I'm extremely grieved. It's difficult to get anything down with my folks around. 

Adrien: That is alright. (eats his pie) I didn't realize your father made such yummy pie! 

Marinette: Gracious, uh, I... better believe it! Things being what they are, will we return? 

Adrien: How about we check whether it functions. (he has Marinette's rabbit's foot) 

(All of a sudden, the Gamer's robot shows up. Marinette and Adrien see it) 

Marinette: Disclose to me this isn't some sort of attention stunt for the competition! 

Gamer: Well, well. Marinette, how about we see who's successful this time. 

Adrien: Doesn't resemble an exposure trick to me. 

(The Gamer's robot fires a laser at them) 

Adrien: Watch out! (sees Marinette) Uh, we better get outta here! 

(Marinette and Adrien run holding their hands, yet they isolated and go their ways. Marinette comes up short on the Recreation center, the Gamer pursuing her. All of a sudden, the Gamer's robot remains before her) 

Gamer: Game over, Marinette! 

Marinette: How can he know my name? Max! (the Gamer's robot fires lasers at her) I surmise he truly wanted that spot on the competition! 

Adrien: Time to change. 

[ Change Grouping ] 

Adrien: Plagg, hooks out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

(In the interim, Marinette still flees from the Gamer's robot. In any case, she falls. When the robot is going to flame a laser at her, Feline Noir's staff shows up and hits the robot) 

Gamer: Game over! 

Feline Noir: Not yet! Here comes another challenger! 

Marinette: Feline Noir! Hello! Here! 

(Feline Noir salvages Marinette while avoiding the Robot's lasers. He bounces from roof to roof until he achieves the Fantastic Paris Inn.) 

Feline Noir: I heard Miss Computer game Hero truly brought down the last manager. 

Marinette: Well it doesn't give him additional focuses to go changing everybody. Hello, pause, Feline Noir! I left my companion Adrien at the recreation center! He may be in risk, we need to return! 

Feline Noir: Uh... try not to stress. Adrien's not in risk. He'll be fine. You'll be sheltered here. Simply stay put. Try not to stress, Feline Noir will deal with everything. I should jump and complete a barrel roll! 

Marinette: Uh, he's generally so absurd. 

Tikki: If at any time there was a game to win, this is it! How about we go! 

[ Change Grouping ] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

Scene: The lanes. Feline Noir pursues the Gamer's robot, and sees he is setting out toward a transport. Feline Noir goes to where the transport is. 

Feline Noir: Make tracks in an opposite direction from here! To the extent you can! (sees the robot) Rush! 

(The general population flee) 

Feline Noir: Hello, tin can! Here! 

Gamer: My computations demonstrate that your framework's going to crash! 

(Ladybug ties the two legs of the robot with her yo-yo) 

Ladybug: You're the one smashing, robot! (pulls the yo-yo's string, making the robot fall) 

Feline Noir: He's a real existence measure robot, from Extreme Mecha Strike! 

Ladybug: I know! What's more, it's almost at level 3. 4 is the most abnormal amount! 

Feline Noir: Pause, you realize that game? 

Ladybug: Duh! Obviously! 

Feline Noir: See? You and me! It was intended to be. 

(The Gamer sees the transport. He retains it and develops into level 3) 

Feline Noir: Uh, I think our concern just got a mess greater. 

Gamer: Level 3. Hahahahahaha! 

Falcon Moth: On the off chance that you need to be the most dominant robot on the planet, you should catch Ladybug and Feline Noir's Miraculouses. At that point it truly will be Down Finished. 

Gamer: Those Miraculouses are mine! (begins assaulting Ladybug and Feline Noir. He fires lasers at them, yet they flee) 

Ladybug: We need to get him out of here before he wrecks all of Paris! 

(Ladybug takes a gander at an announcement for the Competition) 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: The arena! (they go to the arena) 

Scene: The Parc des Sovereigns Arena. Ladybug and Feline Noir seem to battle the Gamer. 

Ladybug: Where does Burdensome have to? 

(The Gamer's robot shows up behind them. Ladybug and Feline Noir toss their yo-yo and staff at him to endeavor to overcome the robot however did it didn't work) 

Gamer: Hahahaha! (his robot crushes them, yet Ladybug and Feline Noir avoid. They flee from its laser.) 

Ladybug: Assault the robot with your Upheaval Power! It may be sufficient to stun him! 

Feline Noir: My pleasure. Two can make this appearance. Disaster! (utilizes his Disaster to devastate the Gamer's robot) 

Gamer: Nooooo! 

Ladybug: Smackdown, Feline Noir! 

(She gives him a high five) 

Feline Noir: Feline Noir Style! Booyah! 

(A drifting red circle shows up between them.) 

Feline Noir: Hold up ha! Look at that plunder! 

Ladybug: Framework crash, Gamer! 

Gamer: Hahahaha! You've overlooked the principles. I spared my last dimension! (contacts his glasses and an all the more dominant robot shows up) Respawn! 

Feline Noir: Aww, not the old bring forth point glitch once more. 

Ladybug: Better believe it, yet did you see he pushed that catch on his glasses? I wager the akuma's in there. 

(Ladybug contacts the red circle and a red and dark robot shows up. Ladybug and Feline Noir remain on it) 

Ladybug: Ha! We've stepped up as well! 

Feline Noir: (his Supernatural blares) Alright, however I just got a couple of minutes left. 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir enter their robot's cockpit.) 

Feline Noir: I'll man it, you shoot! 

Ladybug: For what reason do you get the chance to man it? 

Feline Noir: What do you say we flip for it? 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir begin controlling the robot, however the Gamer's robot crushes it.) 

Feline Noir: Alright, you man it and I'll fire. 

Ladybug: Watch out! Here it comes back once more... 

(The Gamer's robot assaults Ladybug and Feline Noir's robot. Ladybug keeps an eye on the robot) 

Ladybug: We'll let it go to your head! (utilizes a rocket punch) Sponsor! (the punch thumps down the leader of the Gamer's robot. The Gamer returns it on) 

Gamer: Hahahahaha! Huh? (Sees Ladybug and Feline Noir's robot as yet standing) 

Ladybug: Cycle two, Gamer. 

Gamer: Arrrghhh... Gamer Rockets! (his robot shoots rockets out of its shoulders) 

Ladybug: Forcefield, Feline Noir! 

Feline Noir: Got it. Forcefield actuated! (actuates the robot's forcefield, decimates the rockets) Feline Saber! (takes the robot's tail off and utilizes it as a saber) 

Gamer: Gamer-Drill! (initiates a drill on the robot's arm, and charges on Ladybug and Feline Noir's robot. The two are as yet charging) 

Feline Noir: This current Gamer's way incredible. He just took out our forcefield! 

Ladybug: We're going to need to oversee without. Woman Bombs! (shoots bombs out of the robot's shoulders) 

Gamer: Laser Divider! (a laser divider shows up and obstructs the Woman Bombs) 

Ladybug: Woman Helix! (the robot's two shields fly over to the Gamer's robot, yet his robot squares them) 

Feline Noir: Slug! (the robot's two arms fly over to the Gamer's robot, yet his robot kills them) Ear Thunder! (utilizes the robot's two feline ears to make thunder, however the Gamer's robot squares it with its own thunder) 

Ladybug: He's envisioning the majority of our assaults! 

Feline Noir: Watch out, Ladybug! (the Gamer's robot charges at them, the two robots battle) 

Gamer: Gamer Flame! (fires an impact of vitality, shows up by Ladybug and Feline Noir's robot, and pushes their robot to the vitality sphere. At that point his robot fires an eye shaft to their robot) Hahahahaha! Today I will be triumphant! 

Feline Noir: (the robot stands up, charges an impact of vitality and flames it at the robot) Catouken! 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir's robot hammers the Gamer's robot to the floor, yet the Gamer's robot deteriorates and shapes once more, as yet standing) 

Gamer: I am the most grounded player on the planet! Hahahaha! 

Feline Noir: How are we expected to beat him in the event that we can't get him? 

Ladybug: We need to beat him harder and jam the framework! Tatsu-Woman! (kicks the robot with a turning kick) 

Feline Noir: Catouken! (fires an impact of vitality at the robot) 

Gamer: Gamer Smasher! (turns at Ladybug and Feline Noir's robot, yet they evade) 

Ladybug: Shoryubug! (completes a Shoryuken at the Gamer's robot) 

Feline Noir: Catouken! (fires an impact of vitality at the robot, thumping it) 

(The Gammer's robot holds up. The two robots battle) 

Ladybug: We've gotta get inside his cockpit! 

Feline Noir: Take the plunge. You're in control! 

Ladybug: Take the controls, Feline Noir. I'll be appropriate back. 

Feline Noir: Directly back? Where are you going?! 

Ladybug: (leaves the cockpit) It's simply us two now, Gamer! 

Gamer: What are they... 

Ladybug: Four leaf clover! (a spray painting can shows up) Huh? Spray painting? Shower paint? Expressions and specialties? (Ladybug utilizes her Fortunate Vision, and the robot's left arm and eye streak) Bingo. 

(Ladybug hurries to the Gamer's robot. She achieves its eye and showers spray painting on it.) 

Gamer: Aghhh! You won't pull off this! (leaves the cockpit, and Ladybug takes his glasses off) 

Ladybug: Game over, Gamer. (breaks the glasses) Game's over for you as well, akuma. Time to de-evilize! (gets the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (discharges the akuma, transforming it into a typical butterfly) bye little butterfly. Inexplicable Ladybug! (Tosses the Four leaf clover into the air, and everything goes back to ordinary. The Gamer is transformed once again into Max) 

Max: What am I doing here? 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

Bird of prey Moth: Such desolate impoliteness! The minute you challenge me is the minute you seal your destiny! This fight isn't yet finished... 

Scene: The Parc des Rulers. The gaming competition is going to begin. 

Host: So recollect, the High Score to beat is 24500, so gamers, hit those consoles. Game on! 

Alya: You twisted around in reverse to be in the group and now you wanna haul out? 

Marinette: It's simply that I feel so awful for Max. What's more, well, it just wouldn't be correct. 

Alya: (stops her) You're making the best decision. Be that as it may, truly, dislike you find the opportunity to play with Adrien ordinary... 

Marinette: ...Max? I've pondered this a great deal, and... 

Broadcaster: And now, speaking to Françoise Dupont Secondary School... 

Marinette: Well, I figure you ought to play today around evening time, Worst case scenario. 

Max: What? 

Marinette: Don't misunderstand me! I adore gaming, however it's not my substance. This is your infant. It's your competition, Worst case scenario. I don't wanna remove that from you. 

Nino: Fellows, make up your psyches. They're hanging tight for you. 

Marinette: I demand! (gives Max the controller) 

Max: I don't have the foggiest idea how to bless your heart. 

Adrien: By winning the competition... with her. 

(Adrien stroll over to Marinette by putting his hand on her correct shoulder and she is stunned and he gives his controller to her) 

Marinette: Huh? 

Adrien: Go on, Marinette. You're a hundred times superior to me. You have a place in the group. Win the competition for the school. I realize you can do it. 

(Alya facepalms) 

Nino: Go on, fellows! They're hanging tight for you! 

(Nino takes her by the shoulder) 

Marinette: No, uh, I... just with you? 

Max: How about we demonstrate to them who's gold. 

(Marinette gestures. She and Max enter the entryways as different understudies give a shout out to them.)

END


	16. Animan

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont patio. 

Marinette: (perusing a magazine) "Leo: Your heart's going to thunder". (turns the page and sees pictures of Adrien in the two pages) Amazing, thunder! 

(Marinette and Alya snicker. Over the patio, Nino is keeping an eye on them.) 

Adrien: (shows up behind and prods Nino) FYI, Marinette's never going to begin to look all starry eyed at a statue. 

(Nino pulls Adrien so they can cover up.) 

Nino: Shhh! You know I'm nothing more than trouble with the women, particularly this one out of the blue. That is to say, fella, do I go up to her and split her a joke? Give her a compliment? Welcome her to the zoo? Play it genuine? 

Adrien: Nino, you're route over-thinking this. "Welcome her to the zoo", you genuine? 

Nino: Well, they have this truly cool new show there. 

Adrien: Tune in, simply act naturally, man. 

Nino: That is simple for you to state, Mr. Front-of-the-spread High schooler Model-week after week. I'm not excessively cool. 

Adrien: You're cool as well, buddy, trust me — or you wouldn't be my best bud. Welcome her to the zoo. She'll state "yes", I guarantee. 

Nino: (starts having certainty; he begins strolling once again to Marinette and Alya. Be that as it may, he freezes ultimately and keeps running back to Adrien) Imagine a scenario in which I act like a moronosaurus, or she disses me or supposes I'm weak or—?. 

Adrien: Alright, I recovered your. (Adrien and Nino clench hand knock) 

Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya and Marinette are leaving the Collège, while Adrien and Nino are holing up behind a rail. 

(Adrien signals Nino and they leave covering up.) 

Marinette: (holding the magazine before her) Goodness, he's such a— 

Alya: Smartie, cutie, suavísimo, yummy-tastic spellbinder! 

Marinette: The majority of the abovementioned. (finds Nino) Huh? 

(Nino stands still before her.) 

Adrien: (shows up behind Nino) Goodness, so heartbroken. (pokes Nino) Right, Nino? 

Nino: Sorry. 

Marinette: (snickers and looks down to see the magazine pages with pictures of Adrien) Ahh! 

(Marinette twists down to get the magazine before Adrien sees it, yet he strolls over to lift it up for her. They end up chancing upon one another by their temples.) 

Marinette and Adrien: Sorry. (Marinette snatches the magazine away) 

Adrien: Sorry about that. How might we make it up to you? Any ideas...Nino? (Nino doesn't reply) We should all look at the...zoo today? Word is they have another... (snaps his fingers before Nino) 

Nino: Uh, they-they got another jaguar. 

Alya: Great thought, right, Marinette? You cherish creatures. 

Marinette: Uh, no doubt. I, uh, I'm truly into zoonimals. That is to say, uh, anizools. I mean zoonimoos. I... (moans) 

Adrien: Cool. State, after school, four o'clock? (takes a gander at Nino) Nino, sound great? (Nino gestures apprehensively) Cool, four o'clock at that point. 

Marinette: Four! (Adrien gestures before he pulls Nino and leaves) Four o'clock. (lovestruck) No doubt... 

Alya: Uh, Earth to Marinette? You do understand the person you're totally obsessed with has quite recently asked you out, isn't that so? 

Marinette: No doubt... (alarm) Huh, pause, what?! Actually, dislike this! Not here, not today! I haven't washed my hair! I'm not wearing my fortunate socks! I—Help me, Alya! I can't do this by itself! (clutches Alya, while the last taps her head)'' 

Scene: Seine riverbank. Nino and Adrien are perched on a seat. 

Nino: How could you do that, man? 

Adrien: Like I stated: "Simply act naturally". 

Nino: Right, beyond any doubt. In the event that I could act naturally; myself don't work that way. 

Adrien: (tastes from a can) You're being ludicrous. Obviously you can. Also, when only you're with Marinette at the zoo later on—(hurls his can in the junk) 

Nino: Hold up, I'm not catching your meaning alone with Marinette? Gee golly, man. You're accompanying me. You can't disregard me without anyone else's input. Uh-uh. 

Adrien: (murmurs) No prob, Nino. What are companions for? (Adrien and Nino clench hand knock once more) 

Scene: The Zoo. Marinette turns on a speaker in her left ear. 

Alya: (from the earpiece) One, two, one, two, testing. D'you read me, young lady? 

Marinette: I can hear you. Be that as it may, despite everything I don't figure I can proceed with this. 

(View dish to Alya concealing behinds two trees.) 

Alya: 'Course you can. Simply act naturally! 

Marinette: Recall the last time I did that? 

(Flashback to the school's storage spaces.) 

Alya: Simply act naturally, Marinette. 

(Decided, Marinette leaves and opens a way to a room. She sees Adrien washing his hands. Glad to see him, she stands other than the entryway. Be that as it may, a kid unnerves her, causing her to understand that she's inadvertently strolled into the young men's washroom.) 

Young men: Hello! What're you doing in here? Get out! (Adrien and Kim are amazed to consider Marinette to be she jumps out the room, shutting the entryway. Somebody tosses a move of tissue at the entryway) Get out! Young men's room! (Kim and Adrien remain there, befuddled) 

(Flashback closes.) 

Alya: Fine, simply act naturally and look where you're going. 

Marinette: Goodness, where are you, love of my life? 

Tikki: How's Adrien expected to be the adoration for your life on the off chance that you can't converse with him? 

Marinette: (decided) Tikki, avoid locate. I'm going to converse with him, you'll see. I will address him! 

Alya: Truth is stranger than fiction, young lady! Approach to be spurred! 

Marinette: Better believe it (chuckles, and looks on her right side and sees somebody) Ah, there they are! 

(Turns out it's Maximum and Kim. Max waves at Marinette.) 

Kim: (arm brought up in welcome) Hello, Marinette! 

Marinette: (moans) False caution. (to Max and Kim) Hello, Kim, Max; what are you doing here? 

Kim: We heard the new jaguar's here. I wanna see who's get the greater firearms! (strikes a progression of muscle presents) 

Max: Would you like to accompany us? 

Alya: (from the earpiece) Marinette, focus at ten o'clock! 

Marinette: No! (Max and Kim remain there, confounded) Aha, I mean, uh, thanks but...no much obliged. I'm sitting tight for somebody. Uh, you proceed. 

Kim: 'Kay, possibly we'll see you later, at that point. (Kim and Max leave) 

Marinette: No doubt, later! (searches for Adrien, however she just observes Nino. He grins anxiously while waving and strolling towards her. Marinette addresses Alya) Where's Adrien? 

Alya: (from the earpiece) I don't have a clue. 

Marinette: Uh, hello, Nino! (looks behind him) Uh, isn't Adrien with you? 

(Nino shrugs anxiously. View dish to Adrien is taking cover behind the shrubberies before a zoo sign then he springs up from holing up behind the hedges.) 

Adrien: Reveal to her you'll both be in an ideal situation without me. 

(Things being what they are, Nino and Adrien have an earpiece set-up too.) 

Nino: We'll be in an ideal situation without me. 

Marinette: (confounded) Huh? 

Plagg: (flies out of Adrien's hair, and the last attempts to shush him) Ah, this outing is ending up being significantly more fascinating than I suspected. Increase the volume! (Adrien moans) 

Nino: Uh, without him. That is to say, we needn't bother with Adrien to hang out at the zoo. 

Alya: (responding, from the earpiece) obviously we do, you dumbo! 

Marinette: obviously we do, you idiotic—goodness I mean, would he say he should come? Don't you wanna sit tight for him? 

Adrien: (from the earpiece) Disclose to her you need to be separated from everyone else with her. 

Nino: (murmurs to Adrien) Not yet! 

Marinette: What was that? 

Nino: (to Marinette) You're correct; we'll pause. 

Adrien: (from the earpiece) No! What are you discussing? Try not to hang tight for me; I'm not coming! 

(Nino remains there, still extremely anxious.) 

Scene: Otis is bolstering a puma. 

Otis: Look what Daddy's brought you. Just the best for my child. 

Kim: Hold up! Take a gander at the measure of that bit of meat it's eating! 

Max: Common eating routine for a catlike animal groups requiring the solidarity to keep running at velocities more than 60 miles for each hour. 

Kim: 60 miles for each hour? Is that all? I thought pumas were a lot quicker than that. I wager that I could beat it in a race. 

Otis: Inconceivable. No person could contend with my jaguar. 

Kim: Is that so? What spot did your feline come in at the Region Sports Competition? I came in the lead position. 

Otis: You can't in any way, shape or form contrast yourself with my jaguar, kiddo! 

Kim: No compelling reason to. I'm clearly the better looking one. 

(The jaguar snarls) 

Kim: Hello, kitty, kitty. What about a little race with me, huh? Last one's a spoiled egg! 

Max: How about we see. With a 6 feet-per-second win behind you and 45 degrees toward the north-east... I don't think you'd be a spoiled egg. You'd be lunch. 

Otis: Your companion's correct, kiddo. Presently please leave. She needs harmony and calm while she eats. You're worrying her. 

Kim: Awww, worried, would we say we are, Miss Panthie? You're discussing a wild creature, buddy. 

(The jaguar thunders) 

Otis: Leave now! Or on the other hand I'll have you kicked out of the zoo right away! 

Kim: Please, Worst case scenario. How about we disregard that poor widdle kitty with its angwy sitter! Ha! 

Scene: Falcon Moth's nest. 

Falcon Moth: (His window opens) Releasing the creature in every one of us. I like that thought. (Transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Proceed, my little underhanded akuma, take off and assume responsibility for that zookeeper! 

Scene: Marinette and Nino are sitting at an open air table hanging tight for Adrien. 

Marinette: You beyond any doubt taking us time, huh? He's not coming, would he say he is? 

Adrien: (from the earpiece) Rehash after me. Truly he is, however first I needed to accept this open door to... 

Nino: Yes he is, yet first I needed to accept this open door to... 

Adrien: (from the earpiece) Disclose to you that I cherish you, Marinette. 

Nino: Reveal to you that I- - Gahhh... I... Love a young lady that I don't have the foggiest idea how to advise her! 

Adrien: Hello, what's happening with you? 

Marinette: You do? All things considered, I can assist you with that. 

Nino: You could? 

Alya: (from the earpiece) You, giving master encourage on the most proficient method to tell somebody you cherish them? Can hardly wait to hear this one! 

Marinette:(mocking Alya)"Can't hold on to hear this one..." 

Nino: What? 

Marinette: Uhh... Can hardly wait to hear... about this fortunate young lady! 

Nino: Goodness, better believe it... 

Adrien: (from the earpiece) Reveal to her it's you! 

Nino: It's you...your closest companion Alya! 

Adrien, Alya and Marinette: What?! 

Marinette: Alya? Wonderful! 

Alya: No! No! It's not wonderful! 

Marinette: (from the earpiece) I can fix up a date for you all! 

Alya: State what? Truly?! You didn't ask me first! Uh-uh! Nino resembles... a sibling to me! Bleugh! No! End of dialog! 

Marinette: It's going to be so pitiful in the event that you don't. 

Nino: Did you say something? 

Marinette: I said... It'd be so miserable on the off chance that you didn't advise her! 

Alya: Grrr! 

Scene: The akuma flies and contaminates Otis' arm jewelery. 

Bird of prey Moth: Animan, I am Falcon Moth. I offer you the ability to look for retribution, at a little cost. 

Otis: Indeed, Bird of prey Moth. (transforms into a puma) 

(In the interim, while Max is tuning in to him, Kim pesters another creature.) 

Animan: (as a jaguar) Hello, both of you. Still up for a race? Go on, I'll give you a head begin. (Kim and Max flee) He's mine. 

Alya: (from the earpiece) The subject of date with Nino isn't going on! 

Kim: He's coming! 

Max: Get outta here! 

(Marinette and Nino see Animan with the creatures.) 

Nino: We better dump this spot! (flees from them) 

(Marinette runs and cover up and Adrien likewise observes Animan and the zoo creatures then he holes up behind the brambles) 

Tikki: For what reason didn't you tune in to Alya, Marinette? 

Marinette: I couldn't resist! I didn't need Nino to be pitiful. 

Tikki: We'll manage that later. Presently it's a great opportunity to change! 

[ Change Grouping ] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

Adrien: We've gotta accomplish something. (Plagg moans while he sits on Adrien's head) 

[ Change Arrangement ] 

Adrien: Plagg, paws out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

(Kim flees from Animan, however he contacts him) 

Animan: You lost, kiddo. What's your opinion of pumas now? 

Kim: That... pumas are the best? 

Ladybug: And what do you make of ladybugs? 

Feline Noir: And another dark feline? 

Animan: I believe I'm higher on the natural way of life. 

Bird of prey Moth: Animan, take their gems! Their Miraculouses! Carry them to me! 

Ladybug: On the off chance that you esteem your life, leave! Presently! 

(Kim flees. Animan pursues him, however Ladybug stops him) 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, his arm jewelery. The akuma must be inside the appeal! 

Feline Noir: You hold him, I snatch the wrist trinket. 

Animan: (to different creatures) Assault! 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir run.) 

Feline Noir: We have to return them all in their confines! 

Ladybug: Goodness, truly? I'm certain they'll do it without setting up a battle! 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir see Alya and Nino running from the gorilla and the superheroes hop over them) 

Ladybug: I think we would be advised to part up! 

(she goes to the heading where Nino and Alya kept running from the gorilla and she snatches Nino and Alya by the back of their dress) 

Nino: Hello! 

Alya: Hello! 

Nino: What the...? 

(Ladybug takes Nino and Alya to the vacant gorilla living space and bolts the confine) Stay put and you'll be protected. 

(Ladybug at that point leaves) 

Nino: (he takes a gander at Alya) Uhh... Hello, what's happening? 

Alya Ugh... 

(Alya is disturbed) 

(In the mean time, Feline Noir flees from the creatures and goes up a tree.) 

Ladybug: There are an excessive number of them! We can't catch them all. 

Feline Noir: Well, what are we going to do at that point? 

Ladybug: Back to Plan A. On the off chance that we can demolish his wrist trinket, I can catch the akuma. Everything will return to ordinary! 

Feline Noir: Sounds like a smart thought! 

(The creatures flee from the zoo. Ladybug sees they didn't break her yo-yo) 

Ladybug: However it's unbreakable! 

Feline Noir: He didn't really break it. 

(He hunches down and he gives the yo-yo back to Ladybug) 

Ladybug: At that point how could he escape? 

Feline Noir: I don't have the foggiest idea, yet we better discover Kim... (He puts his hand behind his head)I mean, that kid, before he does. 

(Ladybug expands her yo-yo and Feline Noir turns his staff and they leave the zoo then they withdraws their particular apparatuses once they arrive on a housetop.) 

Feline Noir: Over yonder! 

Ladybug: (sees Animan going to approach Kim) 

Animan: It's down to simply both of us, Kiddo.(Kim falls) And afterward there was one. (Animan is going to assault Kim, yet Ladybug stops him) 

Ladybug: You're not escaping this time! 

Feline Noir: (to Kim) Brisk, proceed to cover up in the principal building you come to. 

(Feline Noir places a tracker on Kim's back before he keeps running off) 

Animan: You'll never get me! (changes into a falcon and flies) 

Feline Noir: Presently we know how we escaped before. 

Ladybug: Where's Kim? 

(Feline Noir demonstrates his telephone is identifying Kim's area) 

Ladybug: Great job, kitty. 

(Ladybug scratches Feline Noir's jawline) 

Scene: Bread kitchen. 

Kim: Help! Salvage me! If it's not too much trouble 

Tom: It's alright, child. Come along these lines. Simple. 

Feline Noir: He's sheltered inside this structure. Pumas can't open entryways, so it won't get inside. 

Ladybug: Jaguars can't, however imagine a scenario where he transforms into a littler creature. Like a mouse, or... 

Feline Noir: Right. Be that as it may, we do have a bit of leeway over him. We know precisely where to discover his prey. 

Ladybug: Animan will sniff him out at some point or another, yet it's gotten us a touch of time to design our best course of action. 

(A man is seen fixing his vehicle. He sees a bear and flees.) 

Feline Noir: We need to stop Animan before Paris transforms into a Wilderness. 

Ladybug: Tail me. 

(They enter the bread shop) 

Ladybug: Hello, mo... Ma'am. 

Sabine: Gracious, you're... you're Ladybug! 

Ladybug: Better believe it, precisely. 

Scene: The TVi Newsflash is broadcasting live. 

Nadja: We intrude on this communicate with an extraordinary report. Creatures are attacking Paris. The police work more earnestly attempting to contain the circumstance. For your wellbeing, remain in your home and try to avoid panicking. City hall leader Middle class will address the- - 

(Sabine turns off the television) 

Ladybug: You'll be protected here. Would i be able to acquire this? 

Kim: Beyond any doubt. (gives her his wristband) 

(Feline Noir takes a gander at a family photograph of Marinette and her folks)' 

Ladybug: Please, Feline Noir. Ensure you lock every one of the entryways and windows. 

Feline Noir: We'll deal with the rest. You won't be in threat. 

Ladybug: Expresses gratitude toward Da- - I mean, sir, for all your assistance. 

Tom: My pleasure, Ladybug. 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir go ground floor. Ladybug puts Kim's wristband on the railing) 

Ladybug: Et voila. 

Scene: Feline Noir sees the creatures are rampaging. Ladybug showers a deodorizer on him 

Feline Noir: Hold up! What's that stuff? 

Ladybug: Deodorizer! It'll conceal our fragrance so he can't smell us. 

Feline Noir: Much obliged. (He sniffs himself) I've for the longest time been itching to smell like... Sea summer wind? (he sees a little box) Wouldn't we be able to catch him inside something like this? 

Ladybug: Just in the event that he changes into something greater. (she sees a transport) Would that make a major enough enclosure? 

Feline Noir: Certainly. Be that as it may, how might we get him inside there? (he hears Animan coming) He's coming. 

Scene: Animan is flying. He detects the smell and goes legitimately to the Pastry shop while Ladybug and Feline Noir hole up behind the d. 

Ladybug: It's working. He's sniffing out Kim! 

(Feline Noir sniffs her and he pants and he chuckles. She is unamused.) 

Ladubug: Tail me. 

(Animan goes legitimately to the pastry shop, and transforms into a ladybug to enter the keyhole. Ladybug traps him in the container) 

Ladybug: A ladybug? Keen decision. (Animan transforms into a puma. Ladybug and Feline Noir leave the bread shop.) 

Feline Noir; Would he be able to pick a slower-moving creature?! 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir enter the transport to cover up on inverse sides of the transport. Animan is searching for them and they gesture at one another. Ladybug and Feline Noir then shock him.) 

Ladybug: Where's the catch for the entryways? (squeezes every one of the catches without much of any result) obviously nothing works! No keys! 

(Animan transforms into a bear and thumps Feline Noir out.) 

Bird of prey Moth: Take his Extraordinary... The ring! The ring! 

(Ladybug gives Feline Noir's staff to him and he thumps Animan out. Animan transforms into a Ladybug, at that point into a jaguar.) 

Ladybug: Every one of these changes appear to exhaust him. 

Feline Noir: At that point simply given him a chance to destroy himself. It'll make it simpler to catch his akuma. Disturbance! (utilizes his Disturbance to make every one of the catches work. Ladybug and Feline Noir get away from the transport, yet Animan is caught inside it. The transport detonates.) 

Ladybug: It's not actually a pen, however... it'll do. 

(Animan transforms into a bear.) 

Feline Noir: I don't figure he can stand to tune in to that commotion. 

Ladybug: You around is a lot to hold up under. Presently we pause. 

(Animan now transforms into a ladybug, at that point into a gorilla.) 

Feline Noir: Prepared to free the akuma? 

(Animan is worn out, and transforms into a jaguar once more.) 

Ladybug: It's working! 

(Animan transforms into a dinosaur. He leaves the transport.) 

Feline Noir: Hello! Since when do wiped out creatures check? 

Ladybug: The T-Rex may have vanished quite a while prior, yet in fact it's.. still a creature. 

(The T-Rex thunders.) 

Feline Noir: Well, I know some different creatures that will before long be wiped out... The feline and the ladybug! (Ladybug and Feline Noir escape) 

Ladybug: Rabbit's foot! (tosses the Yo-yo into the air and a vehicle jack shows up.) Huh? A vehicle jack? 

Feline Noir: Really awful Animan doesn't have any punctured tires. 

Ladybug: Look how little his front arms are. 

Feline Noir: So it won't be incredible at b-ball. What are you getting at? 

Ladybug: You get over him where he can't swipe at you, and keeping in mind that you're diverting him, I'll floor him! 

Feline Noir: Sounds like a decent arrangement. I can be very diverting. 

(Animan discovers them and pursues them. Feline Noir remains over him. Ladybug pulls him with her yo-yo.) 

Ladybug: Well, that is unusual, we didn't need to utilize this. I'm not catching it's meaning? 

Feline Noir: Well, I surmise that solitary methods we shake as a group. 

(Feline heads toward recover the wrist trinket, he just barely abstains from being hacked into equal parts by Animan's monstrous teeth.) 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, pause! (Animan thunders) I comprehend what to do. 

Feline Noir: Ladybug! 

Ladybug: Make the most of your feast! (Ladybug goes straightforwardly to his mouth) 

Feline Noir: No! You're so going to pay for this! 

(Feline Noir is frightened as he watches the miscreant evidently gulp down Ladybug. He gets ready to assault with his stick yet he is eased when he sees her, free from any potential harm.) 

(Ladybug opens Animan's mouth with the vehicle jack. Ladybug gets his wrist trinket and breaks its appeal. The akuma takes off of it.) 

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (gets the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (discharges the akuma, transforming it into a typical butterfly) bye, little butterfly. Phenomenal Ladybug! (Tosses the Four leaf clover into the air, its vitality turns everything back to ordinary. Animan is transformed once again into Otis.) Pound it? (Feline Noir embraces her) 

Feline Noir: Ladybug! That was a wild ride. (His Wonderful blares) Challenges! Better take my hairs and run! 

Ladybug: See you next time, Feline Noir. 

Otis: Gracious! What befell me? 

Ladybug: Everything's alright. However, you ought to return to the zoo and beware of your creatures. 

Bird of prey Moth: You destroyed everything, Ladybug. This isn't the manner by which it should end! In any case, I guarantee you, one day it will be ME at the highest point of the evolved way of life! What's more, you'll be nothing! 

Scene: Bread kitchen. Ladybug changes once more into Marinette, depleted. 

Marinette: (Her telephone rings) Gee golly! I disregarded Alya! She's going to be so frantic at me! 

Tikki: And suppose she knew you're the Ladybug who quiet her down in a confine with Nino! 

Marinette: Definitely, and she'd really execute me. Conjecture I'll take "frantic", huh. (conversing with Alya) Listen Alya, I'm heartbroken about prior. I ought to have never disclosed to Nino I set up a date with you. I simply wasn't thinking. Be that as it may, I'll disclose everything to him don't as well, stress. Guarantee. Do you pardon me? (sees Alya. Both giggle. Nino bought treats from the bread kitchen and offers one to Alya) 

Alya: Much obliged, Nino. 

Nino: Do you need one, Marinette? 

Marinette: Uhh...What's he doing here? 

Alya: Ladybug secured us up together in a similar confine throughout the evening. 

Nino: It turns out we share parcels for all intents and purpose. You know, Marinette, the young lady I have a squash on? 

Marinette: Gracious, definitely! 

Nino: Really, it was you. 

Marinette: Huh? 

Nino: Or that is the thing that I thought. In the wake of chilling with Alya that entire time. 

Alya: No doubt, well... we don't need to give her everything the deets, isn't that right? 

Nino: Gracious, no doubt, my awful. 

Alya: Its most interesting piece was that Nino was by and large completely trained by Adrien at the zoo! 

Marinette; Adrien was there! 

Alya: Correct! LOL, huh? 

Nino: Alya reveals to me you've been pounding on some fella. 

Marinette: Huh?! 

Alya: He doesn't have a clue it's identity! Pinky swear! Cause... cause I don't proceed to settle on choices for other individuals! 

Nino: Yet on the off chance that you need, I could absolutely get it going! (Alya ventures on his foot) That is, on the off chance that I knew the fella! 

Alya: Nino?! 

Nino: Fine. Imagine I never uttered a word. Be that as it may, in the event that I can help. 

Alya: Nino!!!

END


	17. Antibug

Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé is scanning in her storage room for something to wear 

Chloé: (to herself) This is trash! Ugh, I don't have a thing to wear! (focuses to a pink outfit) This one is excessively pink! (focuses to a couple of red heels) Those are so last season! (grabs a couple of dark colored heel lower leg boots in her correct hands, while holding another pair of red heels to her left side) Those don't cost so much. (hurls the boots away) And these are never in season! Agh, I despise these! (hears broke glass) Gee? (checks out her room while as yet holding her red heels) Would someone say someone is there? Anyone? 

(Chloé looks in her restroom. All of a sudden, somebody undetectable tosses a restorative jug at her. It pushes every one of the beautifying agents to the floor, before pushing down Chloé's bed. It at that point gets Chloé's shoes and hurries to the gallery. The imperceptible individual is giggling evilly) 

Chloé: Hello, pause! (the imperceptible individual hurls the shoes away, landing some place close to the Agreste manor) Return, shoes! It's not valid, I adore you! 

Scene: Miss Bustier's study hall. The whole class is taking a shot at something with a tablet 

Marinette: Hold up, take a gander at Chloé. (she and Alya go to see Chloé feeling depleted and practically nodding off) 

Alya: That young lady is an absolute cloth. 

Marinette: Possibly she's feeling the loss of her BFF? 

Alya: Sabrina have been missing since yesterday, huh? (Ms. Mendeleiev shushes them. Both Marinette and Alya chuckle as an expression of remorse. All of a sudden, Chloé's hair is then pulled.) 

Chloé: Ow! 

Ms. Mendeleiev: What is it, Chloé? 

Chloé: Somebody pulled my hair! (Ms. Mendeleiev takes a gander at Mylène) 

Mylène: I didn't do it, Ms. M. 

Chloé: It wasn't her, it's-it's some imperceptible enchanted being. Like a leprechaun. Or then again a unicorn without the horn. (Everybody in the class begins chuckling at her) 

Ms. Mendeleiev: Calm, everybody! Eyes on your papers! 

Chloé: (The imperceptible nearness at that point gets at Chloé's tote, attempting to take it off her) Gracious, it's going on once more. Gracious, wah! (tumbles down) 

Ms. Mendeleiev: Chloé, plunk down! 

Chloé: I can't! (the imperceptible individual hits her over and over with the tote) My tote is pounding me! (Adrien and Marinette see this weird situation)(Chloé rushes to the edge of the homeroom while shouting. The undetectable individual at that point gets Juleka's pen and tosses it at Chloé. A few additional pens are tossed at Chloé, making her once-over the means while keep shouting) 

Ms. Mendeleiev: Chloé, we don't keep running in the study hall! Return to your seat! (Chloé is going to do it, when the undetectable nearness takes Chloé's shades from her head, battling with Chloé for them. The nearness drives Chloé over to Miss Bustier's work area. It relinquishes the shades, rather pulling at Chloé's hair) Get it together, Miss Common. 

(The class giggles at her while Chloé escapes from the room, waving her hands before her to avoid the imperceptible nearness. The undetectable nearness pursues Chloé, moving Adrien's tablet to Nino and he prevents Adrien's tablet from moving. The entryway closes behind it resoundingly) 

Marinette: (murmurs) Tikki, we got the opportunity to leave. 

Adrien: Miss, it would be ideal if you I need to go to the bathroom. (leaves the class) Bless your heart. (shuts the entryway) 

Marinette do as well: I, it would be ideal if you 

Scene: The restrooms. Marinette strolls inside the young ladies' washroom where she saw rough illustrations of Chloé and numerous cases of Chloé's name being scratched out are available on the dividers and slow down entryways. 

Tikki: Someone appears to have it in for Chloé. 

Marinette: Huh, the critical step's going to discover who doesn't. 

(All of a sudden, Marinette's cellphone dinged. The class', including Ms. Mendeleiev's, telephone dinged as well, a lot to their perplexity. In the young men's restroom, Adrien skims through his telephone to see a lot of pictures portraying what has been going on to Chloé) 

Adrien: Something extremely abnormal going on. 

Marinette and Adrien: (in the meantime with their separate Kwami) Time to change! 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Better believe it! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Adrien: Plagg, hooks out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

Scene: Le Fantastic Paris. André Middle class is a giving a question and answer session 

André: Harming my little girl's notoriety is equivalent to ruining the notoriety of the City hall leader of Paris, umm, which is me. What's more, an assault on Chloé is an assault on Paris. 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir jumps down behind him) 

Feline Noir: We'll discover the guilty party, Mr. Average. You have my pledge. 

(Slices to inside the inn in Chloé's room) 

André: Chloé, my dear. We got uncommon visitors for you. 

Chloé: (shows up behind one of her lounge chairs) Ladybug! (runs and handle Ladybug in an embrace) I realized you'd come to spare me! You know, taking into account what great companions we are! 

(Feline Noir opens the entryway of Chloé's storeroom in her space to examine, while Chloé continually taking pictures of Ladybug) 

André: I need to put out a crisis call to all the greatest planners. Would you be able to envision? My little girl wearing retail chain dress? How mortifying. 

(Ladybug moans in disturbance. She at that point turns on Chloé's TV, turning the four segments of the screen to different zones in the lodging where the imperceptible nearness could be covered up) 

Ladybug: Have you had any run-ins with anybody of late? 

Chloé: I never have run-ins with anybody. Everyone totally adore me. 

(Ladybug twists down to get a photograph of Chloé and Sabrina off the floor) 

Ladybug: Truly? Not even with your dearest companion? (hands the image to Chloé) 

Chloé: Ah, Sabrina? (drops the photograph back to the floor while chuckling) Unimaginable. She worships me, I'm her object of worship! 

Ladybug: (moans again before goes to André) Your little girl's sheltered here with the entryways and windows bolted. This adversary might be imperceptible, however it can't experience dividers. 

Chloé: (handles Ladybug into an embrace once more) I'm certain you'll make my life impeccable once more! Much the same as it was previously! 

(Ladybug gets off of Chloé and leaves. She pulls Feline Noir by his arm when he's not following her to the lift) 

Feline Noir: Is something up? You appear… 

Ladybug: She's concealing something. 

Scene: Le Stupendous Paris inn hall. Ladybug is asking Steward Jean what he thinks about Chloé and Sabrina 

Ladybug: Whatever you let us know won't go any more distant than this room. 

Steward Jean: Mademoiselle had a run-in with somebody. 

(flashbacks to what happened two days prior in the foyers) 

Head servant Jean: Miss Chloé and her companion Sabrina like to imitate Ladybug and Feline Noir. 

Chloé: (from the flashback) Aha! (focuses to Jean, wearing Groucho glasses. He pushes the lift catch and the entryways shut before Chloé and Sabrina "got" him) 

Steward Jean: I was filling the role of Huge Mustachio that day. (flashback interfered) 

Ladybug: Enormous Mustachio? 

Head servant Jean: One of Mademoiselle's thoughts. Huge Mustachio need all Parisians to be destroy with deplorable mustaches. 

Feline Noir: Goodness, what a bushy circumstance. (laughs) 

Ladybug: (murmurs) If it's not too much trouble go on. (flashbacks proceeded, this time at the eating lobby. "Huge Mustachio" escapes the lift to that floor) 

Nadja: Thank you for giving this select meeting for your up and coming collection, Mr. Stone. Would you be able to reveal to us how-? 

(Nadja, Spiked Stone, and the cameraman went to see "Enormous Mustachio". "Enormous Mustachio" took cover behind the administration lift when "Ladybug" and "Feline Noir" ran out from the stairwells) 

Chloé: Rugged Stone! 

Rugged Stone: (believing she's the genuine Ladybug) Ladybug! What are you doing here? 

Chloé: Um… when I discover you're here, I realized you needed to see me! I need to come and make proper acquaintance. (Sabrina waves at Rough) 

Barbed Stone: Well, you made the best choice. (sees "Ladybug's" hair) Hello, what's the dealio with your hair? (Chloé understands that he's with Nadja Chamack and the camera is concentrating on her) 

Chloé: Goodness, ah… ha. The old hair was so dull. This shading is astonishing. (sits on the love seat between Rough Stone and Nadja Chamack. She inadvertently slaps Spiked Stone with her pig tail) Wouldn't you say? I got a couple of minutes to save. I'm certain you'd seize the opportunity to talk with me! 

Rough Stone: Hello, pause! I thought you're stopping by to express hello there to me? 

Chloé: And I did! Presently where were we? (winks) (flashbacks hindered once more) 

Ladybug: She imagined she would me say me was?! How frequently does that occur? 

Head servant Jean: She adores you. (flashbacks once more) 

Sabrina: (snatching Jean's arm) Chloé, I found Huge Mustachio! 

Rugged Stone: Chloé? Be that as it may- 

Nadja Chamack: You're not Ladybug! (grabs a pen out of Chloé's hand) You're a phony! 

Chloé: (stands up) No, I'm most certainly not! I'm Ladybug! Look! 

(Chloé takes out her toy yo-yo, bobbing it all over. Be that as it may, she accidentally hits Tooth's head each time. Irritated, he nibbles the yo-yo's string and its it, the rest of the string winds up hitting Chloé in her correct eye. Nadja Chamack and Rough Stone ignore as she runs crying while at the same time removing her cover. Sabrina let go of Jean's arm and pursues her. Jean removes the Groucho glasses and watches them go to Chloé's room) 

Sabrina: At the same time, Chloé, how was I assume to know? (looks from the entryways) 

Chloé: That is the issue! You never know anything! Ok, that crocodile has a bigger mind than you! (hurls the remaining yo-yo string at Sabrina) Get out! I never need to see you again! (Sabrina shuts the entryway, sobbing) 

(flashback finished) 

Head servant Jean: Mademoiselle argues with her companion Sabrina now and again. (Chloé is watching him, Ladybug and Feline Noir from the TV in her room. She presses a catch to zoom in at him) I'd even go so far to state that it's the standard. Be that as it may, it was diverse this time. Sabrina returned the following day… 

(flashbacks to yesterday in Chloé's room. Sabrina and Jean is remaining in the passage to her room, while Chloé's giving her companion the quiet treatment by watching out the windows) 

Chloé: Sabrina, who? I don't have the foggiest idea about any Sabrina. 

Sabrina: In any case, obviously you do, Chloé. It's me. (removes a rose stick that Chloé gave her before the episode) Your BFF! (Jean ways to deal with Chloé) 

Steward Jean: You should converse with her, Mademoiselle. She's ideal here. 

Chloé: (goes to see Sabrina) I don't see anybody, she should be undetectable! To the extent I'm concerned, she doesn't exist! 

(Chloé and Jean looks as Sabrina shut the entryway and left, finishing the flashback once more) 

Ladybug: This imperceptible individual is clearly Sabrina. 

Feline Noir: Who's been akumatized by Bird of prey Moth. 

Chloé: Outlandish! (sits on her seat from her room) She's too feeble to even think about doing something so intense, particularly to me. You're off-base! 

Scene: Le Excellent Paris lodging anteroom. Ladybug expels Jean and converses with Feline Noir. 

Ladybug: You've been an extraordinary assistance to us. Much obliged. (Jean leaves. Feline Noir gets a rose from a close-by vase and hands it to Ladybug.) 

Feline Noir: It won't be anything but difficult to discover somebody we can't see. (Ladybug takes the rose and in a split second puts it down on another vase.) 

Ladybug: So we'll simply need to hang tight for her to discover us. What's more, we do have a favorable position, she doesn't know we're onto her. (The rose is lifted up and after that Vanisher's face lights up with Falcon Moth's image) 

Vanisher: And now I do, Ladybug. 

Bird of prey Moth: (from his refuge) It's a great opportunity to satisfy our understanding Vanisher. Feline Noir and Ladybug are at your leniency. Take their Miraculouses and take them back to me. 

Vanisher: They'll never observe me coming, Falcon Moth. (the shine vanishes and Vanisher drops the rose on the ground. Feline Noir and Ladybug pivot and see the rose) 

Feline Noir: Huh? 

Ladybug: Huh? 

Feline Noir: Uh, the bloom. It–(Feline Noir sees Vanisher attempting to take Ladybug's studs) Watch out Ladybug! (They hop without hesitation and utilize their weapons as shields before them) 

Chloé: (viewing from her room) In the event that it truly is you Sabrina, at that point I need to be the one to bring you down. (She heads toward her storage room and takes a gander at her Ladybug ensemble) You didn't get my outfit, imperceptible one. Presently you'll need to confront me. (Back at the lobby, Vanisher is tossing vases to Ladybug and Feline Noir, who divert them) 

Ladybug: Four leaf clover! (Ladybug's Rabbit's foot gives her a sparkle compartment) How convenient. 

Chloé: (from the highest point of the stairs, dressed as Ladybug) Searching for me Sabrina? I'm directly here, please! 

Ladybug: Gee golly, genuinely? (to Chloé) You have to leave! 

Chloé: On the off chance that you stop this absurdity at the present time, I may give you a chance to be my BFF once more. (Vanisher grabs books and begins tossing them at her) 

Vanisher: You have no companions left, Chloé. Furthermore, you'll never have any, Until the end of time. (Ladybug and Feline Noir secure Chloé. Ladybug approaches her while Feline Noir attempts to discover Vanisher.) I'll ensure that. 

Chloé: You don't terrify me! Everyone cherishes me. 

Ladybug: This is certifiably not a game, Chloé. (Vanisher keeps running up to Ladybug and controls her from the back.) 

Vanisher: It's finished, Ladybug! 

Ladybug: Not yet, Vanisher! (Ladybug opens the sparkle holder, tosses it over her head and sparkle descends upon Vanisher, making a framework of her. Ladybug at that point gets away from her grasp.) 

Vanisher: since you can see me, doesn't mean you'll crush me Ladybug! (Feline Noir ventures in text style of Vanisher, while Ladybug takes Chloé aside, behind a column) 

Vanisher: Look who's acted the hero. 

Ladybug: (to Chloé) You remain here! Try not to move! (She leaves) 

Chloé: Hello! This worries me as well, you know! 

Ladybug: (to Feline Noir) We simply need to demolish her pack and catch the akuma. (Chloé strolls around the column) 

Chloé: Pause, Ladybug! I don't believe that is the place the akuma is. (she turns her yo-yo however it slips and it flies until it falls over Vanisher's head.) 

Vanisher: Things being what they are, you wanna battle all things considered, Chloé? 

Ladybug: Would you be able to deal with this, Feline Noir? 

Feline Noir: With delight my woman. (Feline Noir controls Vanisher and Ladybug wraps Chloé in her yo-yo, at that point she leaves her inside the lift) 

Chloé: Yet pause! The akuma must be in the architect stick I got her. She's wearing it on her sweater. Such a tragic appalling sweater. It was a blessing from me. 

Ladybug: I won't let you know again Chloé, so tune in up. You have to leave! You're placing yourself in incredible peril and us as well. Alright? (she presses the lift catches and the entryways close) 

Chloé: For what reason aren't you tuning in to me? I'm letting you know, the akuma is in her stick! 

Ladybug: Goodness, that is better. (she sees Vanisher and Feline Noir battling. Vanisher stucks Feline Noir's face inside a vase. Ladybug gets Vanisher's tote with her yo-yo and tears it down the middle) Your days are over akuma! Huh? (Vanisher keeps running up to her and Ladybug sees her stick. She sticks Vanisher against the lift entryways and the stick tumbles to the ground. Ladybug steps it and the akuma flies from it) 

Chloé: (watches from the television in her room) I knew it! Things being what they are, who was correct at that point, huh? 

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Ladybug gets the akuma) Gotcha! (she purges it and discharges it) Bye, bye little butterfly. Inexplicable Ladybug! (everything returns to ordinary) 

Bird of prey Moth: (in his den) Incomprehensible! I was so close! Urgh! 

Sabrina: Uh, what was the deal? What am I doing here? God help us! It's the pin Chloé gave me! (She grabs the stick) 

(Ladybug holds up her clench hand to "pound it", however Feline Noir doesn't.) 

Feline Noir: (to Ladybug) For what reason didn't you tune in to Chloé? She was just attempting to help. 

Ladybug: First, since that young lady place us in peril. What's more, second, she totally deceived us before. I was not going to tune in to a liar. 

Chloé: (viewing from the television in her room) You're considering me a liar?! How could you?! I was your hugest fan, yet not any longer! You don't merit my dedication! Ugh! (she tosses the remote and it changes the channel to the news.) 

Nadja: Coming to you live from the inn where Ladybug and Feline Noir have quite recently vanquished Vanisher. Here they are presently. 

Correspondents: Ladybug! Ladybug! 

Chloé: I'm through with you, Ladybug! 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's nest. 

Bird of prey Moth: (His window opens) A sold out Ladybug admirer? Exactly what I have to quickly recoup from the destruction of Vanisher. This is impeccable. (transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my malevolence akuma, and evilize her! 

Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé removes her Ladybug veil, steps it, bows down and cries. The akuma flies into her studs. 

Bird of prey Moth: Antibug, I am Falcon Moth. Ladybug has disappointed you, I need her defeat as well. Things being what they are, will we rout Ladybug together? 

Chloé: You can rely on me Falcon Moth! There might be one champion in Paris, (Chloé transforms into Antibug) me! Antibug! 

Ladybug: (from Chloé's television) Feline Noir and I, we're a relentless group. 

Antibug: Mwah! Your time is up, Ladybug. (turns off the television) 

Scene: Outside Le Terrific Paris. Correspondents swarm Ladybug, yet her change is going to run out. 

Ladybug: Reason me, I gotta go. Bug out! 

Nadja: Thank you Ladybug. (Ladybug turns her yo-yo to leave, however sees Antibug) 

Antibug: ha! If not for me, you wouldn't have vanquished Vanisher. Also, presently, I'm going to crush you! 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Chloé? 

Antibug: Wrong, overly off-base. I am Antibug! 

Ladybug: We have a crisis here. I'm going to change back. 

Feline Noir: Proceed, I can deal with her. 

Antibug: Take a gander at that. She's nothing without Feline Noir. 

Ladybug: We'll see each other again soon, trust me! 

Feline Noir: Resembles it's simply you and me now, Antibug. 

Antibug: I adore a decent catfight! (Feline Noir and Antibug begin battling. Slice to Ladybug running and holing up behind a column. She changes back to Marinette) 

Marinette: God help us! I don't have any sustenance for you Tikki! 

Tikki: Don't stress Marinette, you'll discover something. 

Marinette: Uh, I'll attempt. (she checks the news on her telephone) 

Nadja: (from Marinette's telephone) Ladybug has vanished. How is Feline Noir going to escape this all alone? 

Marinette: Uh, this is all my shortcoming! 

Tikki: You don't need to do everything yourself. There's no mischief in tuning in to others every once in a while. 

Marinette: You're correct Tikki, yet right now we need to proceed to help Feline Noir. We'll see you something to eat at the lodging. (Marinette keeps running again into the lodging, goes to the kitchen and feeds Tikki a treat. At that point she goes up to the rooftop) Ah, Feline Noir! (she takes a gander at Chloé's gallery beneath and sees Feline Noir has his arms and his options and his feet limited up to his staff and dangling on the edge, halted by Antibug chuckling while she is remaining over the opposite end of the staff) Hustle just a bit Tikki. 

Tikki: I'm eating as quick as possible! 

Antibug: Aren't you felt burnt out on of playing second fiddle to Ladybug? 

Feline Noir: And aren't you felt worn out on of replicating Ladybug?! 

Falcon Moth: Keep it up Antibug, Feline Noir is the ideal draw! 

Antibug: Collaborate with me, Feline Noir! 

Feline Noir: Never! Not with a phony like you. Ladybug and I are a group. We should trust the genuine article shows up soon. (Antibug begins to dangle Feline Noir here and there while he cries.) 

Antibug: I realize you can hear me Woman rascal, any place you are. You will need to pick. In the event that you need to keep Feline Noir alive, you'll need to give me your Inexplicable. What's more, on the off chance that you decline, well at that point investigate Feline Noir, in light of the fact that this will be the last you'll ever observe of him. I'm going to check to ten! One… ! 

Feline Noir: Uh… would you be able to make that 20? 

Antibug: Two… ! 

Tikki: I need additional time! Go spare Feline Noir, Marinette! 

Marinette: Yet I can't change! 

Tikki: You are Ladybug, with or without the outfit! 

Marinette: I think I'd know whether I had the option to… 

Antibug: Three… ! 

Tikki: I'm giving you guidance, presently take it! Try not to commit a similar error twice! 

Marinette: Got a thought! (she taps something on her telephone) 

Antibug: Four… ! 

Ladybug: (off-screen voice) "Feline Noir and I, we're a relentless group." 

Antibug: Ladybug… (she verifies Feline Noir with a sofa and heads out to discover Ladybug. (Feline Noir murmurs and alleviates that Antibug isn't remaining on his stick any longer) Marinette sneaks around and unfastens Feline Noir from his stick.) 

Feline Noir: Ladybug. (Marinette loosens Feline Noir. In the interim, Antibug goes off and she discovers Marinette's telephone.) 

Ladybug: (video from the telephone) "Feline Noir and I, we're a relentless group." 

Antibug: Anyway, you believe you're so brilliant, huh? Show yourself, bug-face! (She wheezes and she returns to where she had Feline Noir tied up and finds that he got away gratitude to Marinette) 

Feline Noir: Prepared for cycle two? (They begin to battle again and they go up to the housetop) 

Marinette: It worked! 

Tikki: I'm ready, Marinette. 

Marinette: Yes! 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! 

(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.) 

Antibug: Awful kitty! Come here to recover your rope. 

Feline Noir: Sorry, however I don't take any requests from a simple copycat. (Antibug tosses her yo-yo however Ladybug's yo-yo redirects it) 

Ladybug: Pleasant yo-yo, mine's better! 

Feline Noir: What kept you? 

Ladybug: I'm supposing the akuma's in the yo-yo. 

Feline Noir: I'm supposing it's in her studs. 

Ladybug: Why? 

Feline Noir: She was at that point wearing them when she was akumatized, and her yo-yo was annihilated. 

Ladybug: Ah, really a word of wisdom, for a feline. (rings Feline Noir's ringer) 

Feline Noir: Much obliged. (He goes up to Ladybug's face) (Antibug tosses her yo-yo at them, however they stay away from it. Antibug pulls the pool spread with her yo-yo and after that begins doing combating Ladybug with it while Feline Noir stands. The two of them assault, yet they can't beat one another.) 

Ladybug: Rabbit's foot! (Ladybug's Rabbit's foot gives her a pack of marbles) 

Antibug: Against Appeal! (Antibug's Enemy of Appeal gives her a sword) 

Ladybug: A sack of marbles? What am I expected to do with this? 

Antibug: Hahahahaha! What? You're going to crush me with marbles? A drop in the bucket. (Ladybug glances around and sees Feline Noir and her sack of marbles) 

Ladybug: See that is your destruction, you're generally so speedy to pass judgment. (She dashes over to Feline Noir, while Antibug accuses at her of the sword) Over to you! 

Feline Noir: Got it! (she tosses the marbles to Feline Noir and he breaks the pack, spilling the marbles and stumbling Antibug, who drops her sword) I'll take that. (he utilizes his staff to toss the sword right to the Eiffel Tower, terrifying two adoring pigeons) 

Antibug: See? You're nothing without your Feline Noir! 

Ladybug: (She puts her arm on Feline Noir's shoulder) Feline Noir and I are a group. On the off chance that you take me on, you take Feline Noir on as well. It's not my concern in the event that you don't have any companions. (She and Feline Noir grin at one another. At that point her hoops ring, and Antibug's ring as well.) 

Bird of prey Moth: Take her Marvelous before it's past the point of no return! 

Feline Noir: Disturbance! (Feline Noir breaks the pool spread and Antibug falls and she is caught) 

Antibug: Ah! (Ladybug bounces over her and takes her studs off. She steps them and the akuma takes off) 

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Ladybug gets the akuma) Gotcha! (she purges it and discharges it) Bye, bye little butterfly. Marvelous Ladybug! (everything returns to ordinary. Antibug goes back to Chloé) 

Chloé: What am I doing here? 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

Chloé: Ladybug? 

Ladybug: Chloé, I… I'm extremely heartbroken about prior. I would've crushed Vanisher sooner on the off chance that I'd accepted your recommendation. 

Chloé: Gracious, huh. All things considered, I may reexamine. 

Ladybug: Rethink what? 

Chloé: I may very well need to remain your most gave fan all things considered! 

Ladybug: Gracious, no doubt. Uh… much appreciated? I assume. All things considered, let me offer you some counsel. You should work things out with your companion Sabrina. 

Chloé: Mm. All things considered, since it's originating from Ladybug. Ha. 

Ladybug: A debt of gratitude is in order for your recommendation Feline Noir. 

Feline Noir: 'Course. We're a group, right? (Ladybug keeps running past him) 

Ladybug: Relentless. Bug out! (she leaves) 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, Miss Bustier's study hall. Chloé strolls into the study hall. 

Alya: (to Marinette) Hello, here's Antibug. (Chloé plunks down in her seat and folds her arms. At that point, Sabrina strolls in) And Vanisher? Huh, presently all we need is Ladybug and Feline Noir. (Sabrina remains alongside her seat, taking a gander at the ground tragically) 

Chloé: Well? What's happening with you? Plunk down. (Sabrina pants and plunks down joyfully. Chloé demonstrates a little grin.) 

Marinette: Did you see that? Chloé grinned pleasantly! Kinda. I believe she's really glad to have Sabrina back. 

Alya: Strangely enough, I think the inclination is common. (Sabrina takes out her tablet, and Chloé slides another clasp before her) 

Chloé: And put it on your sweater, it'll make it less awful. (Sabrina puts it on joyfully) 

Sabrina: Gracious, thank you Chloé! 

Chloé: Better believe it, definitely. You can demonstrate to me your appreciation later, class is beginning. (She grins once more) 

Marinette: I think they'll generally be BFFs. In their own specific manner. 

Alya: regardless I incline toward our way, however. (They energetically meet knuckles and grin to one another, underneath them Adrien grins too. Blurs to the endcard of them and pictures of Ladybug to one side, Feline Noir in the middle taking a gander at Ladybug, and Antibug to one side)

END


	18. Puppeteer

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Manon are playing with Marinette's Ladybug and Feline Noir dolls. 

Marinette: (manikin Feline Noir) Here I am, m'lady! 

Marinette: (Manikin Ladybug) Happy to see you, Feline Noir! 

Marinette (Manikin Feline Noir) obviously you are! I'm the feline's whimper! (she howls and after that laughs) 

Manon: He shouldn't state that! 

Marinette: No? (Manon glares and shakes her head.) 

Marinette: (Manikin Ladybug) This is no opportunity to mess about, Feline Noir! We gotta catch the baddies' akumas before they–(Delays and takes a gander at Manon) Really, what do the baddies need? 

Manon: Uh....we wanna win! 

Marinette: Better believe it, yet win what? 

Manon: I don't have the foggiest idea. What do they typically need? 

Marinette: Depends. Woman Wifi needed to uncover Ladybug's actual personality and Evillustrator needed to seek retribution on a young lady for ridiculing him! At that point there was Rogercop. Be that as it may, the malicious Bird of prey Moth, who makes them awful, needs to take Ladybug's and Feline Noir's gems from them! Their Miraculouses! 

Manon: And what might occur on the off chance that he did get them? 

Marinette: The trouble makers… would win! 

Manon: I know! I recognize what the trouble makers need! We need the Phenomenal! At that point we'll win! For all eternity! I'm going to get your Phenomenal, Ladybug and Feline Noir! You-you goody two-shoeses! You'll be super grieved! 

Marinette: You won't get our Miraculouses! 

Manon: Goodness yes? (The dolls battle, and Marinette's dolls win) 

Marinette: Whoopee! Ladybug and Feline Noir have won once more! 

Manon: No reasonable! You generally win! (She begins crying.) 

Marinette: Ladybug and Feline Noir dependably win, and the trouble makers dependably lose. 

Manon: However you never given me a chance to play with Ladybug and Feline Noir! 

Marinette: Gracious, don't cry! Obviously you can play with Ladybug and Feline Noir! I'll even give you a chance to get one of them on the off chance that you need. (Nadja comes up on the stairs.) 

Nadja: I'm back Manon, have you been a decent young lady? 

Manon: Mother! Marinette didn't give me a chance to win! (Manon embraces her mom and cries significantly more.) She didn't play reasonable and square! 

Nadja: Gracious Manon, you can't generally hope to win! 

Manon: Yes you can! Ladybug and Feline Noir dependably win! 

Nadja: Well, you're directly there! Be that as it may, they're superheroes! 

Marinette: You'll win next time, Manon! 

Nadja: Okay, presently give the doll back to Marinette. 

Manon: NO! I wanna keep it! 

Marinette: She can in the event that she needs, I disclosed to her she could get it. 

Nadja: And that is sweet of you Marinette, yet Manon as of now has such a significant number of toys at home. I wouldn't realize where to put it. 

Manon: NO! (Ladybug doll's arm severs.) Huh? 

Nadja: Look what you've done Manon! Offer it to me. I'm grieved, Marinette. 

Marinette: Gracious, it's nothing, I can sew it up once more! It's no issue, truly. 

Najda: Gracious, thank heavens! Please Manon, we're leaving. Bid a fond farewell. 

Manon: I need that DOLL! 

Nadja: No. You can play with it here, next opportunity you come! Please Manon, be a decent young lady and bid a fond farewell. (Manon cries on her shoulder.) 

Manon: (Murmurs delicately) Farewell. 

Nadja: (Picks up the telephone) Hello Alec. Huh? Didn't I leave it for you around my work area at the station? (Manon keeps running back to the stairs.) 

Manon: Uh. I left my sack up there mother! 

Nadja: Go rapidly and get it! (To Alec) It's not there, huh? 

Tikki: I think our saints are needing a little TLC! 

Marinette: Manon! What are you- 

Manon: I left my pack here! Would i be able to have Ladybug? 

Marinette: You heard what your mother said. 

Manon: She wouldn't know whether I shroud it! 

Marinette: Sorry, however I need to sew her up! 

Manon: Pretty pleeeeease? 

Marinette: Goodness it would be ideal if you please not the infant doll eyes! (Marinette takes a gander at Tikki who shakes her head) 

Marinette: Ugh. OK, you can acquire Woman Wifi. 

Manon: Would i be able to have the Ladybug doll? 

Nadja: Hang on Alec. Pick up the pace Manon! We need to stop by the station! 

Manon: Coming, mother! (She waves farewell) 

Tikki: Amazing, she beyond any doubt had you at her mercy! 

Marinette: What!? No she didn-ugh. You know Tikki, I can't state no to those- 

Tikki: Child doll eyes? Simply be happy none of Ladybug's baddies have them! You'd be rendered feeble! 

Scene: TVi studio. Manon plays with the Woman Wifi doll and a Ladybug magazine. 

Manon: (Ladybug magazine) Here I am, baddie! Haha! I've spared Paris once more! 

Manon: (Woman Wifi doll) No! No reasonable! You generally win! 

Nadja: I'm grieved, Alec. I thought I offered it to you. It must be in the studio. 

Alec: No perspiration! 

Nadja: (to secretary) Can you simply watch out for Manon for me, if it's not too much trouble I won't be long. (Investigates at Manon) 

Manon: (Woman Wifi doll) Where are you concealing… Ladybug?! 

Nadja: (Takes doll) This is one of Marinette's dolls! You took it after I explicitly let you know not to! 

Manon: However, Marinette needed me to have it! 

Nadja: You defied me. I revealed to you the dolls were to remain at her home! You won't require these any longer. 

Manon: NO! Mom, kindly don't! 

Nadja: I'm distraught about this. Hang tight for me here. 

Manon: I didn't take that doll. I need that DOLL! 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's sanctuary. 

Bird of prey Moth: (His window opens) Ah, what could be more unadulterated than an honest tyke's feelings? Particularly outrage. I adore it! Fly away, fiendish akuma, and sympathize with this disappointed tyke! (He transforms a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.) 

Scene: Metro. Alya and Marinette surge down the station to get the train. 

Marinette: The film begins in thirty minutes. Or on the other hand, we could purchase your book first and go to the following appearing. 

Alya: Whichever way young lady. Ok! Marinette, nine 'o' clock! 

Marinette: No, there's no nine 'o' clock appearing. 

Alya: Not excessively nine 'o' clock! This nine 'o' clock! 

(Train arrives and Adrien remains holding up till entryways open.) 

Marinette: Adrien! 

Alya: Please! (She hauls Marinette and bounces into the train.) 

Marinette: (Catchs a traveler on the train) Sorry. 

Scene: TVi studio. The akuma flies and taints Manon's wand.' 

Bird of prey Moth: Puppeteer, I am Falcon Moth. Starting now and into the foreseeable future, you can control anybody! 

Manon: Even Ladybug and Feline Noir? 

Bird of prey Moth: Yes… as long as you have their dolls. 

Manon: And I can win? 

Bird of prey Moth: Truly, you will almost certainly win! Yet, consequently, you need to get something for me! 

Manon: Give you their Miraculouses! I know! (she starts changing) 

Bird of prey Moth: What a keen young lady you are! 

(A secretary is working at the front work area when the Puppeteer buoys up) 

Puppeteer: Wanna make a showing? 

Secretary: Heeelp! 

Puppeteer: I must get Ladybug and Feline Noir's dolls! I need those DOLLS! (Strolls into the studio and finds the Woman Wifi doll.) 

Nadja: I'm certain I left it in here. Ugh. Where is it?! Ok. Here it is. 

Puppeteer: (Takes the Woman Wifi doll from Nadja Chamack's satchel) 

Nadja: Sorry, Alec! Here's the document you needed. 

Scene: Tram. 

Marinette: I wonder what station he's getting off at. Gracious—perhaps he's heading out to a similar motion picture! Goodness! How cool would that be!? Be that as it may, pause! In any case, at that point, he may believe we're tailing him! Like stalkers! What? Me, a stalker? HAH! In spite of the fact that, I would tail him. You know, obviously I wouldn't generally stalk him! Oh...who am I joking?! 

Alya: Haha! Who are you conversing with? 

(Adrien waves at Alya.) 

Alya: He's waving! 

Marinette: Goodness! Presently what are we going to do? 

Alya: Wave back!(Springs out Marinette's arm to wave.) 

Scene: Station. 

Puppeteer: Good Woman Wifi! Spring up! 

Scene: Tram. 

(Alya transforms into Woman Wifi.) 

Alya: What—what's going on!? 

Marinette: Alya! 

Woman Wifi: Marinette! Give me those Ladybug and Feline Noir dolls! 

Marinette: Woman Wifi? 

Woman Wifi: No! I'm Puppeteer! What's more, I need those dolls NOW!!!! 

Marinette: Puppeteer? The dolls? I don't-I don't have them. They're at home! For what reason do you need them, Puppeteer? 

Woman Wifi: Since, you said I could have them! At that point Mom said "no!" So offer them to me now! Or then again you'll be super heartbroken! 

Marinette: (wheezes in acknowledgment) Manon! 

Woman Wifi: I need Ladybug and Feline Noir's Miraculouses, to win! Always! 

Marinette: (Marinette pursues Woman Wifi.) Manon! This is anything but a game! 

Adrien: Reason me sir, there's a...uh...cat free on the train! 

Train Administrator: What? Much obliged kiddo! (he keeps running off as Plagg turns out) 

Plagg: (irritated) Feline?! 

Adrien: Plagg! We need to change! 

Plagg: (baffled) Exactly when we'd shaken off your protector. 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Adrien: Plagg, hooks out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

Plagg: Shouldn't something be said about the motion picture? Furthermore, the rich popcorn? 

Marinette: Tikki, I need to discover a spot to change. (feels a hand on her back) GAH! 

Feline Noir: Hello, that was Woman Wifi. Did that scalawag express anything to you? 

Marinette: Uh, I don't know, however her voice had a place with a young lady I look after children. Maybe she was controlling my companion, Alya—I mean, Woman Wifi—from a separation. This is so unusual. 

Feline Noir: And what was this discussion about dolls? 

Marinette: I are very brave she jumps at the chance to play with. 

Feline Noir: Your dolls? OK, where do you live? 

Marinette: 12 Lament Gotlib. 

Feline Noir: I'll deal with it! (Keeps running off.) 

Marinette: I don't care for Feline Noir scrounging around my room. 

Tikki: Simply state the words. 

[ Change Sequence] 

Marinette: Tikki, Spots on! Ha! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

(Ladybug swings to the bread shop to meet Feline Noir.) 

Ladybug: Hello kitty, up here! (to Woman Wifi) Puppeteer! Such a disgrace, it's truly not pleasant to take from your sitter. 

Feline Noir: Breaking and entering are reason for a genuine break. 

Puppeteer: Soon I'll get your Miraculouses, you goody two-shoeses! 

Feline Noir: There's just a single decent two-shoes around here and I'm not her! 

Woman Wifi: Stop! 

(Hits Adrien's publication and Ladybug frenzies and becomes flushed.) 

Ladybug: Recall how we crushed Woman Wifi the first run through? 

Feline Noir: Take out the wi-fi signal! Gotcha! (Feline Noir moves up to the top. Ladybug gets her Ladybug doll yet Woman Wifi stops her. She strolls over to her.) 

Bird of prey Moth: Decent move, Puppeteer, great young lady! Presently—take her Extraordinary! 

(Feline Noir utilizes Calamity. Woman Wifi goes to get Ladybug's Wonderful however the respite catch vanishes. Ladybug snatches Woman Wifi's telephone.) 

Ladybug: Seems as though you've recently lost your sign, Wifi! (Crushes telephone, yet no akuma turns out) 

Ladybug: Where's the akuma? 

Puppeteer: I need those dolls. Woman Wifi! 

(Woman Wifi tosses a lounge chair at Ladybug and vanishes) 

Feline Noir: Did you catch her akuma? 

Ladybug: She didn't have one! 

Feline Noir: How's that conceivable? 

Ladybug: She's constrained by Puppeteer! She should have the akuma! 

Feline Noir: Why, Woman Wifi's only a manikin! If it's not too much trouble reveal to me you got the Feline Noir doll! 

Ladybug: Grieved, just this one. (Demonstrates the Ladybug doll) 

Feline Noir: We would be advised to locate her quick before she deals with different dolls! Furthermore, me! (His Inexplicable blares) 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, your ring! You're going to change back! 

Feline Noir: Don't let her make me a manikin! You realize I like to be in direction! 

Ladybug: You mean second in direction. Get back to me when you're ready to go. (Calls Nadja on her yo-yo) 

Nadja: Yes? What? Ladybug!? 

Ladybug: Where are you? 

Nadja: At the Television slot. 

Ladybug: Is your little girl with you? 

Nadja: Yes! She's playing first floor! Why? Is everything OK, Ladybug? 

Ladybug: Yes! Simply don't move. I'll be there in no time flat! 

Scene: television studio. 

Puppeteer: I'm going to utilize these dolls to beat Ladybug reasonable and square! 

Scene: Behind a post. Plagg is eating cheddar. 

Plagg: What? I'm appreciating my cheddar! 

Adrien: Okay personality appreciating it somewhat quicker? 

[Transformation Succession ] 

Adrien: Plagg, paws out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

Scene: TVi studio hall. 

Ladybug: She's still here in the structure! We need all of you outside! 

Nadja: NO! I need to discover my girl! 

Ladybug: I'll bring your girl back, Mrs Chamack. It'll help me more to know you're sheltered. 

Scene: television studio. 

Puppeteer: Evillustrator! Spring up! (At the Louver, Nathaniel changes into Evillustrator) 

Puppeteer: Rogercop! Spring up! (On a road corner, officer Roger changes into Rogercop.) 

(Ladybug answers an approach her yo-yo in the studio.) 

Feline Noir: Have you found her? 

Ladybug: Inside the KIDZ+ television building! 

Feline Noir: Got it! (Feline Noir taps her on the shoulder and Ladybug torques his arms.) 

Feline Noir: I'm alright, not a manikin yet! Yet, I'd love to discover the akuma before that changes. 

Ladybug: (Snickers anxiously): Sorry! On three, One...two...three!(Bursts through the entryway.) 

Puppeteer: Feline Noir! Wake up! 

Feline Noir: No! (Feline Noir winds up constrained by the Puppeteer) 

Ladybug: Feline Noir! No! 

Bird of prey Moth: Use Feline Noir to catch Ladybug's doll! When you control that one, you'll have won everything, and Ladybug will be crushed! 

Puppeteer and Feline Noir: Gimme that Ladybug doll! I'm going to get your Supernatural! 

Ladybug: One moment, rugrat! (Points her yo-yo at the Puppeteer's wand, however Puppeteer squares it with Feline Noir) 

Ladybug: Sorry Feline Noir! One against five!? That is not exceptionally reasonable and square! 

Falcon Moth: This is the minute I've been sitting tight for. Your time is up Ladybug! You're damned! 

Puppeteer: The Ladybug doll, get it! 

(Evillustrator draws a telephone for Woman Wifi.) 

Woman Wifi: Expresses gratitude toward Evillustrator! Presently the doll! 

Ladybug: Is this what you need? State pretty please! (Gets tape and runs out the entryway.) 

Puppeteer: The doll! She pulled off it! Get her! 

(The scoundrels all hurried to the rooftop.) 

Puppeteer: Where'd she go!? 

Ladybug: First I gotta dispose of them, at that point Puppeteer! 

(Ladybug sparkles a light on the scoundrels, at that point wraps Evillustrator and Rogercop in tape. Feline Noir hits Ladybug with his implement, however she utilizes it to lose him the structure.) 

Ladybug: On the off chance that you need this doll so gravely, come and get it! (Tosses the doll to the highest point of the Eiffel Tower) 

Woman Wifi: I'm quicker than you! You're going to lose, Ladybug! (A young lady gets the doll yet Woman Wifi snatches it from her.) Gimme that doll! It's mine! (the young lady cries) 

Puppeteer: I'm going to get you Ladybug! 

Feline Noir: You'll be super heartbroken! 

(Ladybug blasts into the television studio.) 

Ladybug: Presently that only you're, I'm going to - huh!? Where is she!? 

(Keeps running back up. In the studio entryway, Woman Wifi hands Puppeteer the doll.) 

Puppeteer: Presently I'm the champ! Haha! 

Ladybug: Drop that doll, Manon! 

Puppeteer: I'm not Manon, I'm Puppeteer! (Utilizations Woman Wifi to assault Ladybug with delay images, however she evades) 

Ladybug: Rabbit's foot! (An electrical extension shows up.) An electrical extension? 

Puppeteer: You've lost, Ladybug! 

Ladybug: (Notification Woman Wifi's telephone, one of Feline Noir's boots and Rogercop's and the Evillustrator's arms. The Evillustrator deletes the divider before her.) There might be you four yet I'm twice as perilous! 

(Ladybug excursions Feline Noir onto Woman Wifi and hits the others. Puppeteer lifts Ladybug to change her. Woman Wifi delays Evillustrator and Rogercop as Ladybug tosses them at her.) 

Puppeteer: Ladybug, come to lif- 

(Woman Wifi incidentally stops Puppeteer. Ladybug smiles and whistles and walks over to get the wand. Breaks it.) 

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (gets the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (discharges the akuma, transforming it into an ordinary butterfly.) bye, little butterfly. Marvelous Ladybug! (Tosses the Four leaf clover into the air and fixes everything. Evillustrator is transformed once more into Nathaniel, Rogercop is transformed once again into Roger, Woman Wifi is transformed once again into Alya and The Puppeteer is transformed once more into Manon.) 

Feline Noir: What was the deal? 

Ladybug: You were a manikin! Be that as it may, don't stress, you didn't do anything stupid! 

Feline Noir: Great. Furthermore, Ladybug, FYI, you can pull my heartstrings quickly! (Winks) 

Ladybug: Hahaha! I think you were better when you seemed like a five-year old young lady! 

Bird of prey Moth: No! This can't be occurring! 

Nadja: Manon! (Manon sees her and embraces her) Thank you Ladybug! Much obliged to you. 

Ladybug: It's time I bug out. 

Scene: Marinette's room. 

Marinette: I'm grieved about what happened last time, Mrs. Chamack. I shouldn't have given her the doll after you advised her no. 

Nadja: Manon can be quite influential here and there. 

Marinette: Better believe it, with her... 

Nadja: Child doll eyes? Indeed, I know. See you later at that point. Kiss, Manon! 

Manon: (Gives her mom a kiss) Bye mom! 

Marinette: See you later, Mrs. Chamack! 

Nadja: Buh-bye! 

Manon: I wanna play with Ladybug and Feline Noir! 

Marinette: (takes a gander at the dolls) I have a superior thought. For what reason don't we go to the zoo today? 

Manon: Yet I wanna play with the dolls! Pretty please! 

Marinette: Don't attempt it, Manon. 

Manon: (Chuckles) I cherish the zoo! I'm prepared! 

(They keep running off.)

END


	19. Reflekta

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. 

Vincent: Okay, everyone take a gander at the camera. Hahaha, they're immaculate! State spaghetti! 

Ms. Mendeleiev's class: Spaghetti! 

(Adrien snickers while he and Nino take a gander at one another) 

Marinette: I'm going to be in a photograph with Adrien! I'm going to be in a photograph with Adrien! 

Alya: Right, 'cause uh–it's a class photograph and you're in a similar class as Adrien. 

(Marinette gestures enthusiastically.) 

Marinette: Astounding, would it say it isn't? Gracious MY GOSH! Imagine a scenario where we're remaining in a similar line together. 

Alya: Hehe, gracious young lady simply grin and whatever occurs, remember to relax! 

Juleka: In any event you will be in the photograph. 

Rose: No, Juleka, I'm letting you know, you're not cursed! This time it's going to work out, I can feel it, directly here! 

Marinette: What's this about being cursed? 

Juleka: (moans) As far back as I was nearly nothing, every time somebody snaps a picture of me, something dependably turns out badly. 

(FLASHBACK: Photograph with a more youthful Max covering over Juleka's face. Another photograph with a pigeon obstructing Juleka's face. Another photograph with Juleka almost not in the photograph.) 

Rose: You're wrong Juleka, you'll see! 

Marinette: Without a doubt! We'll do all that we can to ensure it goes right this time. Remember to grin! 

(Juleka grins.) 

Vincent: Thank you kids, you've been brilliant. (Rectifies everything for Marinette's group.) alright, time to streak your silvery whites, folks! You children sit down in the front seat. (He motions for Max, Alix, Rose, Marinette, and Mylène.) Rapidly if it's not too much trouble I have sixteen different classes to shoot. 

(Everybody plunks down on the seat.) 

Adrien The new collection is great. (The remainder of the class are murmuring) 

Chloé: Look Sabrina, they're forthcoming in the infant seats! Go on rugrats, remember to remove your thumbs from your mouths! (Marinette snorts) 

Vincent: Well, next line! Gee, you, you and you go remain on the back seat, it would be ideal if you (He indicates Nathaniel, Alya, Sabrina, and Chloé.) 

Chloé: Hold up only one moment! I should be in the center column, directly by Adrien. Ideally the middle. See, we're a similar size! (Waves her hand over Adrien and her head.) 

Vincent: Nah, go remain in the back line, behind the rest. 

Chloé: How could you, put me behind the rest? Do you know who my dad is? 

Vincent: Would he say he is a picture taker? 

Chloé: (Wheezes) NO! He's- 

Vincent: Bummer, I could truly utilize a right hand. Presently hustle just a bit and have your spot, or I'll put you in advance with the infants! 

Chloé: Grrrrrrr.... (Strolls off.) 

Vincent: The remainder of you young men, go remain in the center line. 

Adrien: It's no major ordeal Chloé! For whatever length of time that we're all in a similar photograph, correct? 

Vincent: Impeccable! You folks are marvelous! Presently quit squirming and how about we get this photograph shot! (Juleka sees her mirror in a separation.) 

Marinette: Uh, pardon me sir, you overlooked Juleka. 

Vincent: Huh? Ok grieved, my terrible! Go remain in the center line, beside that blonde haired kid. 

Marinette: And you're going to be directly in the inside! Everyone's eyes will be on you! Not any more cursed class photographs! 

Vincent: No, this isn't right! Something's not working here! 

Chloé: Uhh, course it's not working! I'm in the wrong spot! 

Vincent: (to Ivan) You, move over yonder will you? Lets see... (In the wake of attempting to locate a decent spot for Ivan.) 

Mr. Damocles: Reason me, yet do we have an issue? 

Vincent: (moans) It doesn't make a difference where I put him, it tosses the entire picture askew! 

Chloé: My spot is unsatisfactory! (Chloé hops down a line and pushes Juleka yet Juleka pushes back.) 

Marinette: That is correct Juleka, don't give her push you a chance to off the beaten path! 

Caline: Ms. Middle class, keep out of mischief! 

Chloé: Hello! No one asked you windbag! 

Adrien: This isn't exercise center class, you know Chlo! 

Vincent: You, here, you here, and you here. (Everybody changes spots.) There, impeccable! 

Chloé: Uh, no! It isn't! It's not flawless by any stretch of the imagination! I'm absolutely not by Adrien! (Adrien moans then Marinette murmurs.) 

Mr. Damocles: If you don't mind Chloé, regardless we have sixteen classes to photo! Proceed Vincent. 

Vincent: State spaghetti! 

Everybody: Spaghetti! (Camera shows low battery.) 

Vincent: Goodness, I don't accept this! I'm heartbroken, I need to proceed to get another battery. No one move! (Juleka wheezes at that point looks tragically away.) 

Juleka: Would i be able to go to the washroom? 

Caline: Yes Juleka, yet hustle! 

Mr. Damocles: Ms. Bustier! He said no one is to move! 

Caline: It's a crisis sir! (Mr. Damocles snarls irately.) 

Chloé: (to Sabrina) Ensure she doesn't return! (Sabrina gestures and requests to go to the restroom.) 

Sabrina: Ms. Bustier, I have to go as well! 

(Juleka goes inside the washroom, trailed by Sabrina, who obstructs the handle with a wooden seat and chuckles. Juleka heaves at the laughing and attempts to open the entryway however the seat is standing out.) 

Scene: Court of the school 

Vincent: We're ready for action like never before! (Sabrina offers Chloé a go-ahead and Chloé smiles hopping alongside Adrien.) 

Marinette: Hello! What's going on with you? Where's Juleka! 

Adrien: How'd she arrive? 

Chloé: Urgh, What difference does it make? Finally, I'm in the correct spot! 

Vincent: I need you to streak your best grins! Since it's the last time we are doing this! 

Marinette: (heaves) Gracious Pause! 

Vincent: (He snaps the photo) Thanks kids! 

Marinette: Gracious pause! Please sir, we need to re-try the photograph! 

Chief Damocles: Why's that? 

Marinette: That is cause Juleka's not in it! 

Vital Damocles: Jule-who? 

Marinette: Juleka! The tall one with the purple streaks! 

Everybody: Definitely! Where'd she go? Didn't she go to the restroom? 

Chloé: Uh, Mr. Damocles, aren't we intended to take off to lunch? Also, aren't you paying the picture taker continuously? 

Mr. Damocles: Why yes! No opportunity to retake, class move along, presently! 

Vincent: alright, mid-day break! 

Rose: (She opens the young ladies washroom and ventures in) Juleka? Juleka! Jule-kuh!? 

(She hears Juleka crying and disposes of the seat and opens the entryway.) Poor sweet Juleka! 

Juleka: (Standing up and wheezing) I missed the photograph. Isn't that right? 

Rose: Definitely, another of Chloé's mean traps! 

Juleka: Would it be a good idea for me to anticipate that it should be any extraordinary? No one ever hears me. Or on the other hand observes me. I'm imperceptible. Indeed, even in photographs. 

Rose: Don't state that Juleka! It's not valid! 

Juleka: Overlook it. For whatever length of time that Chloé's in the image, she'll figure out how to keep me out of it. 

Rose: No Juleka! 

Juleka: Truly Climbed, overlook it! Disregard me! (She flees from the school to a recreation center seat.) 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's sanctuary 

Bird of prey Moth: (His window opens) Poor young lady, feeling so desolate and disregarded. How awful it must feel that you don't exist. Come here my little companion. (He transforms a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.) Fly my disgusting akuma and give this straightforward soul a voice and a dream! 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont 

Rose: Gracious, Juleka's been secured in the restroom, she truly has the class photograph curse! 

Marinette: obviously I should've known Chloé was behind this! We're going to need to break this revile, Rose! 

Rose: We can ask the picture taker. 

Marinette: There's no point, he wouldn't have any desire to! Except if, the photograph vanished, and the main would have no way out however request that the picture taker shoot another, with Juleka! 

Rose: You're a virtuoso, Marinette! Be that as it may, for what reason would the photograph simply vanish? 

Marinette: You discover Juleka, I'll deal with the rest! 

Chloé: (Stowing away with Sabrina around a corner) She's not destroying my ideal photograph with Adrien! Consider something, quick! 

Scene: Park. Akuma flies into Juleka's wrist reflect. 

Falcon Moth: Reflekta, I am Bird of prey Moth! Starting now and into the foreseeable future you will be the just one individuals see! Nobody will ever overlook you again! In any case, you should help me out consequently, when the opportunity arrives! 

Juleka: Yes Bird of prey Moth! (She changes into Reflekta and laughs.) 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and Tikki watch Mr. Damocles' office from the stairs. 

Marinette: Thus, all the material remains in the Foremost's office during mid-day break! 

Tikki: I will not be a piece of this! 

Marinette: There's no time! We need to break Juleka's class photograph curse before the picture taker leaves the school! (She enter's the workplace.) OK. 

Tikki: There must be another way, Marinette! 

(Chloé recording Marinette with her telephone and grins. In the mean time, Marinette experiences the photographs. Chloé strolls in with Sabrina. Marinette holes up behind the work area. ) 

Tikki: I realized this was anything but a smart thought! 

(On the school grounds Reflekta shows up before the understudies and educators.) 

Reflekta: Hi! 

Vital Damocles: What? Who's identity you? 

Reflekta: No one's at any point seen me! In any case, those days are finished! Be that as it may, starting now and into the foreseeable future, everyone will see me since everyone will seem as though me! Time to get another look! (She changes Important Damocles and Vincent into copies of herself) Soon there will be Reflektas all over the place! (She keeps on changing individuals while individuals are freezing) No compelling reason to freeze! Who doesn't love an outrageous makeover? No one leaves here! Hahahaha! Before long everybody in Paris will seem as though me, including Chloé Middle class! 

Bird of prey Moth: Lovely. Soon Ladybug and Feline Noir demonstrate their face! 

Reflekta: Chloé Middle class? Have you seen Chloé Middle class? 

Adrien: (He sees the harm) Time to change! 

[ Change Grouping ] 

Adrien: Plagg, hooks out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

Feline Noir: (He races to the school primary passage) It's blocked! 

Nino: Yo! Check it! Feline Noir is going to spare us! 

Feline Noir: (Swallows) Shh! (Reflekta spots him and endeavors to shoot him with her beam, yet misses) OK, change of plan. (He figures out how to avoid Reflekta's beam and snatches the loop and ties Refleka in it, at that point races to open the entryway (Reflekta snorts) 

Ivan: Help us Feline Noir! I don't have the foggiest idea how longer I can stand being in this body! 

Feline Noir: Disaster! (He endeavors to utilize it yet gets hit by Reflekta's beam and changes into a Reflekta duplicate) 

Reflekta: Much better! I despise felines! 

Feline Noir: Disaster! Huh? What? My ring, my Inexplicable, it's gone! 

Bird of prey Moth: His Marvelous! You should've taken it before you changed him! 

Reflekta: Don't stress, I'll deal with it! (keeps giggling) Where is Chloé Middle class!? 

Scene: Important Damocles' office. Marinette is as yet holing up behind the work area, and Chloé and Sabrina are looking for her. 

Chloé: I know you're in here Marinette. Turn out, presently! 

Marinette: Conceal Tikki. (She hops up) 

Chloé: Aha! Caught in the act Marinette Dupain-Cheng! The key would love my video of you snooping around in his office! (Sabrina chuckles) 

Marinette: (She wheezes and gets the camera) Stop now or the class photograph vanishes! Which would be a disgrace thinking about how great you look in the photograph, directly by Adrien! 

Chloé: No! 

Marinette: Hand it over, Chloé! 

(Chloé gives the telephone to Marinette, who erases the video. Sabrina snatches the camera and hauls out the memory cards and hurls it to Chloé.) 

Marinette: Give me that card! 

Chloé: Give me back my telephone! 

Marinette: Give me the card or I'll keep your telephone! 

Chloé: Ha! You can keep the telephone! I'll simply purchase another! 

Reflekta: Chloé, where are you!? 

Chloé: What was that!? (Marinette snatches the card and keeps running off.) Hello! Don't simply remain there! Go get her! (Marinette runs out the entryway and stows away.) Where did that peabrain go? 

Reflekta: There you are finally! Chloé Middle class! 

Chloé: Who are you? 

Reflekta: Investigate me since I am your future face! 

Chloé: Eugh! Net! (She attempts to escape however gets destroyed by Reflekta's beam) What in the? Do you understand what amount my outfit cost!? 

Reflekta: You ought to express gratitude toward me! You look a thousand times better resembling this! (keeps giggling) 

Marinette: (She keeps running into the library) Time to change! 

[ Change Arrangement ] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! No doubt! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

Reflekta: You won't dispose of me by securing me in the washroom this time! 

Ladybug: (She heaves) Juleka! (She hops before Reflketa) Juleka, stop this now! 

Reflekta: I'm not the Juleka no one notification any longer! Presently, I'm the indisputable Reflekta! 

Bird of prey Moth: Before you change Ladybug, take her Supernatural from her! The hoops! 

Reflekta: I'm certain you'll adore your new picture, Ladybug! 

Ladybug: Thanks however not this time, I favor the one I have! 

Reflekta: Would you say you are certain? Ask Feline Noir! I'm certain he adores his new look! 

(Reflekta attempts to change Ladybug yet misses) 

Feline Noir: My forces may be gone yet I can't simply remain by and do nothing! (He runs yet stumbles over his heels) Who imagined these things? (To different understudies) On the off chance that you need your appearances back, at that point tune in up, have you at any point known about security in larger groups? 

Reflekta: Soon, similar to every other person you will look simply like me! 

(Ladybug attempts to hit her yet Reflekta snatches her arm.) Above all, I'm going to accept your studs as a trophy! 

Feline Noir: Time to go head to head! (Different understudies who got changed stand together against Reflekta.) Catch her! 

Ivan: No doubt, get her! 

Nino: Keep running on! 

(They keep running towards her however Reflekta bounces on them to get away) 

Reflekta: You're no counterpart for me Ladybug, this will all be over soon for you! (Reflekta get away) 

Rose: How are you going to support us, Ladybug? 

Nino: We need our appearances back! 

Ladybug: Don't stress, I'll make sense of it! 

Feline Noir: No doubt, these shoes are executioner on the feet, my woman! 

Ladybug: Feline Noir? 

Feline Noir: Reason us, move off the beaten path. 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, is it - is it truly you? 

Feline Noir: 'Course it is! Wouldn't you be able to tell by my swagger! Am I still the feline's yowl for sure? 

Ladybug: I-uh... I don't have the foggiest idea what to state! 

Feline Noir: What about a thank you for getting you out of that difficult situation! 

Ladybug: (Chuckles) Sorry Feline Noir however you - you just... you simply don't look like yourself! Be that as it may, uh... much obliged to you! 

Feline Noir: Your welcome. What's more, on the off chance that you've overlooked, we must de-akumatize Reflekta! 

Ladybug: We? You're forces are gone, what are you going to do? Toss your shoes at her? (She chuckles once more) 

Feline Noir: Remind me who simply spared you a moment back? 

Ladybug: I need to discover Reflekta quick! You'd backed me off! 

Feline Noir: Perhaps, yet you know, in some cases I do have thoughts. 

Ladybug: alright, sorry, yes? 

Feline Noir: I don't think taking on Reflekta eye to eye is the best thought except if you need a facelift as well. 

Ladybug: You're correct and that gives me a thought! (They go to the rooftop) 

Feline Noir: Where are we headed? 

Ladybug: To the Television slot! Here goes, watch your nails! 

Feline Noir: Your jokes are so faltering! 

Ladybug: You haven't quite recently lost your body, Feline Noir. I think you've lost your comical inclination as well! 

Scene: Paris, Reflekta keeps changing everybody 

Ladybug: (On television) Individuals of Paris! Reflekta isn't powerful! You can enable, all you to need to do is put on a camouflage! At that point I'll have the option to detect the genuine Reflekta and cut her down! 

Scene: City hall leader's office 

Reflekta: Everybody must appear as though me, even you, Mr. Civic chairman! 

Ladybug: Recollect, put on a camouflage! 

André: You are no counterpart for Ladybug! 

Reflekta: Presently for what reason would you say that when she's simply given away her mystery. ( 

destroys him.) 

Civic chairman: Ladybug will spare us! 

Reflekta: Ladybug won't spare anyone! 

Bird of prey Moth: Don't give Ladybug a chance to escape this time! Or then again I'll expel your forces! 

Scene: TVi studio 

Ladybug: I'm depending on all of you! 

Feline Noir: And cut! (They high five) Got it. Sorry however isn't your arrangement somewhat convoluted? 

Ladybug: This isn't my genuine arrangement. The genuine arrangement is presently that Reflekta realizes that we're in the Television slot, she'll come directly here to get us! 

Feline Noir: And fall directly into our paws! (He kisses Ladybug's hand) 

Ladybug: You mean, into your nails. 

Feline Noir: Still not clever. (Ladybug chuckles) 

Scene: TVi studio. Reflekta strolls in, and Ladybug gets her with her yo-yo. 

Ladybug: Gotcha! 

Feline Noir: The akuma must be in her wristband! 

Ladybug: Checkmate, Reflekta! (She breaks the arm jewelery and nothing occurs) Huh? This isn't the genuine one! 

(Reflekta strolls in, snickering) 

City hall leader Middle class: I'm grieved, she guaranteed that she'd transformed me back on the off chance that I deceived you. 

Ladybug: City hall leader Average? 

Feline Noir: There! Watch out! (He hops before Ladybug and takes the beam) I've just been changed so I'm sheltered. 

Ladybug: Much obliged, Feline Noir! 

Feline Noir: Proceed, utilize that appeal of yours! (He winks) 

Ladybug: Rabbit's foot! (A camera shows up) A camera? Alright... (She designs her assault) Feline Noir! Mood killer the lights, rapidly! (He closes the lights and he offered Ladybug a go-ahead and Ladybug starts taking numerous photos of Reflekta) here Reflekta! (Ladybug occupies her, gets the arm jewelery, and demolishes it. In the mean time, Feline Noir walk out on.) Not any more abhorrent accomplishing for you akuma! Time to de-evilize! (She traps the akuma in her yo-yo) Gotcha. Bye-bye little butterfly. (She lets the akuma go.) Marvelous Ladybug! (She tosses the camera noticeable all around and everything is reestablished.) You were magnificent, Feline Noir! 

Feline Noir: And with those shoes on as well! Coincidentally, those things ought to be illicit! 

Juleka: (She comes back to ordinary) Where, where am I? 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

Ladybug: Might you be able to return this young lady to her school if it's not too much trouble City hall leader Middle class? 

(She brings Juleka to the city hall leader) 

City hall leader Average: Indeed, obviously Ladybug! 

Ladybug: Bless your heart! See you later Feline Noir! Bug out! 

(She flees when her Inexplicable signals while Feline Noir grins at her) 

Bird of prey Moth's Refuge 

Bird of prey Moth: You might've pulled it off today, Ladybug however everything isn't as it has all the earmarks of being! Watch out Ladybug! I'll obliterate you when you wouldn't dare hoping anymore. 

Marinette keeps running outside the school. Burrows through her handbag she hauls out the memory card. 

Marinette: You were correct, Tikki. Taking this was a terrible decision. 

Tikki: So you're not going to delete the photograph? 

Marinette: No, I have another thought, that I think you'd endorse of. 

Tikki: That is my young lady! 

Marinette: (She restores Chloé's telephone back to her before seeing Vincent's camera on the ground) Here, you can have this back. 

Vincent: Prepared? 

Marinette: (to Vincent) Goodness hello! You dropped this! 

Vincent: Ah, grazi! 

(Marinette asks to the picture taker to take another class photograph) 

Marinette: I know you're occupied yet one of our colleagues wasn't in the photograph you took. Is there at any rate we could do it once more? 

Vincent: Well, I'm running late with everything that has been going on and... Mr Damocles. 

Marinette: I comprehend but...could we do it after you're done here at the school? We could set up at the recreation center nearby! 

Vincent: Well... 

Marinette: We need the most magnificent photograph taken by the most great picture taker, It would be ideal if you 

Vincent: Well, when you put it that way...OK! 

Scene: The Recreation center. Everybody is accumulated to snap another photo and this time, Juleka is incorporated. 

Vincent: OK, we're all great here, prepared? 

Adrien: This photograph was a smart thought, Marinette! 

Marinette: (Marinette reddens) Says thanks to Adrien! 

Chloé: Like I'd need to be a piece of their inept photograph in any case! Strange! Absolutely silly! (They snap it and the picture taker experiences the pictures.) 

Rose: The class photograph revile is broken! 

Juleka: Thank you, Marinette!

END


	20. Pixelator

Scene: Le Terrific Paris. Ms. Bustier's class is having a work involvement. Kim puts on his bellboy cap. 

Caline: On account of the liberality of Mr. Common, we're ready to have our work experience field trip today at the Amazing Paris lavish inn. Every one of you will get hands-on involvement with one of the numerous employments here at the lodging. (Sees Alix and Ivan having a cushion battle) (murmurs) You'll be reviewed on your exertion, which will influence whether you pass or bomb the class. (Sabrina and the specialist laugh) 

The Inn's principle corridor. 

Ms. Bustier: Do you have Marinette and Alya on your rundown, Mr. Average? 

Mr. Average: It doesn't seem as though it. 

Alya: I wager I realize who helped Daddy make the task. 

Marinette: obviously, she gets to went through her whole day with Adrien... Ugh! This is going to be the most noticeably terrible day ever! 

Mr. Middle class: It must be an oversight. 

Chloé: Daddy! (Gives him a task) 

Mr. Middle class: Thank you, sweetie. Gracious yes! Alya, you will be... arranging waste at the principle dumpster. 

(Alya heaves) 

Mr. Common: And, Marinette will be... 

(The entryway opens. Rugged Stone, Tooth, and Penny Moving show up.) 

Chloé: Stunning! 

Marinette: Hello! That's... 

Mr. Common: Reason me, however this is a lavish inn, not a... (Tooth snarls at him) 

Chloé: Daddy! (murmurs to him) That is Rugged Stone, the rockstar. He's sold a great many collections, he's extremely acclaimed and is incredibly, rich. 

Mr. Middle class: Mr. Stone, welcome to the Terrific Paris Inn! I am City hall leader Middle class, the proprietor of this extravagance foundation, truth be told, the most rich in all of Paris. In what manner may we serve you? 

Spiked Stone: How'd you think? I didn't simply come here to respect your anteroom. 

Penny Moving: Spiked might want to look into your most extravagant suite. 

Spiked Stone: And Tooth better get a genuine bath, not a minor water gap like the one in that lodging over the road. 

Mr. Average: We have all that you need, Ms. Tooth. Indeed, even a cutting edge amusement focus! 

Spiked Stone: Tooth's my crocodile. (focuses at Tooth) 

Mr. Average: Mr. Stone, we have all that you require for your... Tooth. Would he, um... appreciate an air pocket shower? 

Spiked Stone: Crocodiles don't care for air pocket showers. That dries their scales out! 

(Vincent Aza unobtrusively enters the lodging, Tooth sees him and tails him. Marinette and Alya see him. Tooth sees Vincent and gets frightened.) 

Rough Stone: Goodness, no. Not him once more. 

Vincent: Recall me, Mr. Stone? Vincent Aza! Only one photograph to demonstrate everybody on the planet that we're best buds! Please, if you don't mind I'm your greatest fan! 

Barbed Stone: I know, you've been to my last 36 appears. In any case, we are not companions. 

Vincent: There! Investigate the focal point! 

Penny: Didn't you hear Mr. Stone? Despite everything you haven't got it, have you? (gets Vincent out of the inn) No photographs! 

(Penny tosses Vincent's camera and he snatches it) 

Penny: Great reflexes. Presently don't give me a chance to see you close Mr. Stone once more. Or on the other hand next time, you won't recover your camera. 

Scene: Falcon Moth's sanctuary. 

Falcon Moth: (His window opens) I sense preparing outrage and dissatisfaction. Ideal dad for my detestable little akumas. It shouldn't be much longer. (transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! 

The lanes. Vincent Aza is vexed about not getting his photograph. The akuma enters his camera and evilizes him 

Falcon Moth: Pixelator, I am Bird of prey Moth. I'm enabling you to catch your saint's grin, for eternity. In any case, consequently, you'll have to do some catching for me too. 

Vincent: Indeed, Falcon Moth. (Transforms into the Pixelator) 

Scene: Le Fabulous Paris. Rough Stone and Tooth go into the lift, Mr. Average welcomes them. 

Ms. Bustier: Mr. Middle class, you haven't disclosed to Marinette what occupation she'll be doing. 

Mr. Middle class: (checks the rundown) Ah, yes. Obviously, Marinette. Gopher. I have work for you as of now, Marinette. 

Alya: Gopher? What's that? 

Marinette: I'm getting it's about as awful as waste obligation. 

Scene: A sumptuous suite. Rough Stone plays with Tooth. 

Penny: Mr. Stone is going to require another pair of shades for this evening's gig. Red, white and blue with two huge Eiffel Towers on them. Would you be able to get that for him? 

Mr. Middle class: obviously we can! Marinette here is our gopher. She'll deal with that for you. 

Marinette: Huh? 

Mr. Middle class: A gopher is a representative who goes for anything a client needs. Anything by any means. So proceed. Goph! 

Scene: The Eiffel Tower. Marinette purchases a couple of shades with Eiffel Towers on them. 

Marinette: These ought to work. Presently I can return to the lodging and hang with Adrien! Ugh... Also, Chloé. 

Tikki: You know these aren't close by anyone's standards to what Mr. Stone needs. 

Marinette: I'm not catching your meaning, Tikki? There's some red and white on it, and two little Eiffel Towers. 

Tikki: Simply saying, it's better in a long hurried to do it right the first run through. 

(A lady and her little girl spot Tikki. 

Tikki:Meow. 

Scene: Le Amazing Paris. Rugged Stone sees the shades Marinette purchased. However, they aren't the correct shades. 

Barbed Stone: Where are the Eiffel Towers? 

Marinette: Um... here. 

Barbed Stone: This is a joke, isn't that so? What's happening with you, attempting to destroy my vocation? 

Marinette: In any case, Mr. Stone, the glasses you need don't exist! 

Spiked Stone: Do I appear as though I give it a second thought? Simply get me those shades! 

Marinette: Amazing. I'm going to need to invest significantly more energy far from Adrien! 

Tikki: That is the thing that I've been attempting to let you know! Do what needs to be done right the first run through. 

Marinette: Better believe it... You're correct, Tikki. I get it now. 

Tikki: Those shades exist some place... Get innovative! 

Marinette: ...obviously! (Hurries to the exit) 

Chloé: Flopped as a gopher as of now? Not astonished. Try not to give the entryway a chance to hit you in transit out! 

(Marinette exits the inn. Pixelator goes into the lodging.) 

Laborer: Reason me sir, would i be able to support you? 

Pixelator: Investigate the focal point... 

(Kim and the specialist investigate the focal point. Pixelator destroys them and digitizes them) 

Pixelator: Neck and neck finish. 

Chloé: Goodness, watching out for this heap of trouble. Give me a chance to deal with this, Adrien. Watch and learn. (Goes to where the Pixelator is) Reason me... Reason me! You can't be a visitor at this inn! My dad just permits the most significant famous people. Like me. 

(Adrien is distraught at Chloé in light of the fact that her dad permits the most significant big names remain at the inn) 

Pixelator: Well at that point, I am Pixelator. Your main fan. 

Chloé: Moi? Gracious, my, you're complimenting me. Continue onward. 

Pixelator: A photograph of you, sweet miss... 

Chloé: Chloé, obviously. 

Adrien: Watch out, Chloé! 

Pixelator: Investigate the focal point, miss! 

(Adrien pushes Chloé, yet the two get destroyed by Pixelator) 

Adrien: What the... 

Chloé: What simply occurred? 

Adrien: I think we've been similar to... digitized or something. 

Chloé: I don't get your meaning, digitized? 

Adrien: I don't generally know, however I don't believe it is ideal. 

Chloé: Well, I can fix this. Leave it to me. (calls Mr. Common with her telephone) Daddy?... Daddy... Daddy?! 

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette's room. Marinette attempts to discover something. 

Marinette: Where did I put them... Goodness! (gets an old pair of shades) Voila! 

Tikki: However they're pink. 

Marinette: They won't be the point at which I'm finished with them. This is either going to be the most stunning pair or the ugliest pair of shades in shades history. Ms. Bustier is reviewing me on exertion, correct? 

Tikki: Don't stress, I'm certain Spiked Stone will love them! 

(Marinette removes the focal point from the shades) 

Tikki: Or abhor them. 

(In the mean time, Adrien and Chloé are as yet stuck in a clear space) 

Chloé: Ugh! Regardless I can't break through to Daddy! By what method can there be no phone gathering here? Strange! 

Adrien: It just goes on until the end of time. No entryways, no dividers, no nothing... 

Chloé: You mean we're stuck here? Just... simply both of us? 

Adrien: Uh, no. There's gotta be an exit plan some place. (Sees Chloé embracing him) I trust... 

Scene: Le Great Paris. Marinette enters the inn, searching for Adrien and Chloé. 

Marinette: Adrien? Chloé? Ughh! I wager those two have gone off together some place fun! Hmph! Furthermore, presently I'm here in solitude without Adrien... 

Tikki: Marinette, wake up, allows simply center around getting Mr. Stone's glasses for the time being, alright? 

Scene: The lobby way. Pixelator opens the entryway to a room. Alec Cataldi is in the room. 

Pixelator: Rough Stone? 

Alec: What? 

Pixelator: (opens the entryway) Investigate the focal point! 

In the interim, Marinette gives the shades to Penny. 

Penny: I'll offer them to Mr. Stone. 

Marinette: Wouldn't you be able to convey them to him now? 

Penny: He's... resting. 

Rugged Stone is in the restroom, giving Tooth a shower 

Rugged Stone: Presently who preferences having his gut scratch? Daddy's little Tooth! 

Marinette: OK, no issue. Simply attempting to carry out the responsibility right the subsequent time. 

Penny: Got it. 

Marinette: Bless your heart... 

(Pixelator thumps the entryway) 

Marinette: I trust Mr. Stone preferences them. 

Tikki: Diligent work consistently satisfies. 

Penny: Who are you? 

Pixelator: Investigate the focal point! (destroys her) 

Marinette: (Sees the Pixelator, and goes into the lift) Time to change! 

[ Change Arrangement ] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ok! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

Scene: Barbed Stone's room. Pixelator breaks in and sees Barbed Stone. 

Pixelator: Good day! Time for your photoshoot! 

Barbed Stone: How could you get in here? I don't think about any photographs. Tooth, assault! (Tooth moves over) 

Pixelator: See you later, crocodile. (Destroys Tooth) 

Rugged Stone: What? Tooth? Tooth! Who are you? 

Pixelator: I am Pixelator, your greatest fan, Mr. Stone. Will I called you Rugged? 

Rugged Stone: No! 

Pixelator: I need to deify you, Rugged! I'll be your unrivaled fan! You will have a place with me for time everlasting! Presently, investigate the focal point. 

(Pixelator is going to destroy him, however Ladybug spares him) 

Pixelator: Along these lines, you're Ladybug. I've heard such disgraceful things about you. Investigate the focal point! 

(Pixelator destroys Ladybug, yet she evades. Ladybug gets a bloom container with her yo-yo, and tosses it at Pixelator, however he avoids them. Rough Stone stows away under a table. Pixelator continues destroying Ladybug. Her correct arm gets destroyed and digitized. She figures out how to get Spiked Stone out of the lodging) 

Pixelator: Ugh! Where did they go? 

Falcon Moth: In the event that you need Rugged, you should discover Ladybug. 

Pixelator: I don't have sufficient energy to manage this Ladybug! 

Bird of prey Moth: Truly, you do. A lot of time. (Begins controlling Pixelator) 

Pixelator: Alright, OK! Instruct me. 

Bird of prey Moth: I order a brilliant photo of Ladybug with her Extraordinary. I need those forces! So listen in all respects cautiously. 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Mr. Damocles' office. 

Barbed Stone: I can't remain here. I'm performing today around evening time. 

Ladybug: Don't stress, you'll get the opportunity to do your gig. You'll even get the chance to wear some amazing shades! 

Barbed Stone: Uh? 

Ladybug: (chuckles) Look. While I'm getting this person, Pixelator, I need you to remain put where nobody would think to search for you. 

Mr. Damocles: Hm. Ladybug, is this safe? This is a school. 

Ladybug: Yes! Pixelator could never envision his golden calf would really need multi day out at school. 

Mr. Damocles: Gee? 

Ladybug: I mean, isn't school wonderful? 

Rugged Stone: This is strange. I don't possess energy for this. To begin with, I get basically seized by this crazed fan, and after that, I'm assaulted by some super weirdo, at that point... 

Ladybug: Pause. What do you think about this crazed fan? 

Rugged Stone: He's gone to all of my demonstrates this year. He's additionally sent me heaps of letters, experienced my rubbish, he even pursued my mom to her week after week bingo night! 

Ladybug: How dreadful. 

Rough Stone: Uh, not by any stretch of the imagination, it's only a lot of old women getting together having a great time. 

Ladybug: (Uses her yo-yo as a telephone to locate Vincent's number. She thinks that its troublesome, her arm being digitized. So she types with her nose and jaw) Vincent... Aza. (The telephone discovers him) Got his location. 

Rugged Stone: You're not going to leave me here, would you say you are? 

Mr. Damocles: Gee? 

Rugged Stone: I mean, isn't school magnificent? 

Scene: The clear space. 

Chloé: Daddy! Daddy! 

Adrien: Plagg, I gotta discover some approach to change. 

Plagg: Please, what's the hurry? 

(Adrien takes a gander at him irate) 

Plagg: Fine. In the event that you demand, at any rate discover me some cheddar. 

Adrien: (sees Chloé) I'm going to check whether there's an exit plan down there. Try not to go anyplace. Could be hazardous. 

Chloé: Risky? 

Adrien: You're not terrified, would you say you are? 

Chloé: Terrified, moi? As though! No chance! 

(Adrien laughs and rushes to discover an exit plan by deserting Chloé then she shouts by bouncing on his head by pointing at Spiked Stone's gator Tooth and Adrien is likewise terrified by the croc) 

Scene: The Champs-Élysées. Pixelator still searches for Rugged Stone 

Bird of prey Moth: Ah, the Champs-Élysées. Great. May the photoshoot start. 

(Pixelator begins destroying individuals) 

Scene: Vincent Aza's room. Ladybug sees a great deal of photographs of Rough Stone on the dividers. 

Ladybug: Goodness, this isn't dreadful in any way. 

(All of a sudden, she sees photographs of individuals who look well-known. She sees Chloé and Adrien) 

Chloé: Ahhhh! 

Adrien: Ladybug? 

Ladybug: What are both of you doing there? 

Chloé: Ladybug! Keep in mind me? Your greatest fan? It would be ideal if you please get us out of here. It's horrible in here! (Chloe is holding Adrien's arm while he moans and laughs a bit) I mean, it's just awful when you're nowhere to be found. 

Théo: here, Ladybug! 

Mireille: Help... Ladybug! 

Ladybug: What befell you? 

Théo: It's horrendous, this man, he... snapped a picture of us and we wound up caught in here! 

Mireille: While we were basically walking the Champs-Élysées! 

Ladybug: I sure expectation Feline Noir's there as of now! 

Scene: The Champs-Élysées. Pixelator destroys individuals. He sees Nadja Chamack 

Nadja: Reason me, sir, sir? Care for a meeting with the columnist who spreads the miscreants' voice? 

Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Damocles and Barbed Stone watch the meeting 

Pixelator: I will proceed my photoshoot until Rough Stone turns up here in the tissue! Where are you, Rugged? Your greatest fan anticipates you! All I need is one photograph! Something else, soon, the general population of Paris will be only recollections. (destroys Nadja and the camera man) Hahahahahaha! 

Mr. Damocles: This is awful! 

Rough Stone: I must do what Pixelator says! 

Mr. Damocles: Unquestionably, you must be joking! It's risky out there! 

Spiked Stone: Who thinks about peril? Spiked Stone can turn down a TV appearance! Simply envision what it would accomplish for my vocation! 

Scene: The Champs-Élysées. The police has touched base to stop Pixelator. Roger Raincomprix shows up, yet Pixelator destroys him 

Ladybug: Got an irritated trigger finger, eh? 

Pixelator: I was anticipating you, Ladybug. 

(Begins destroying her, however she avoids. She covers up under a vehicle, yet Pixelator discovers her) 

Pixelator: Investigate the focal point! 

(Pixelator still destroys her, yet she avoids. She flees from the destroys. She sees a lamppost, and she attempts to get it with her yo-yo, yet she falls. Pixelator has her cornered) 

Ladybug: I have a suggestion to make! On the off chance that you free those blameless individuals, I'll sort out a photoshoot with Rugged Stone! 

Bird of prey Moth: No! Try not to hear her out! She's attempting to deceive you! 

Pixelator: For what reason would it be a good idea for me to trust you, Ladybug? 

Ladybug: Since you must choose between limited options. I'm the one in particular who realizes where Rugged is. 

Pixelator: I should free 50% of them now and the other half after the photoshoot. Arrangement? 

Ladybug: 'kay. It's an arrangement. Better believe it, right... 

(Pixelator begins liberating individuals, including Adrien and Chloé, who end up in the Lodging. Nino is perusing his Math book, and he sees them) 

Nino: Fellows! You simply terrified me! 

Adrien: (sees the television) Fill in for me, will you Nino? 

Nino: What do you think I've been doing this entire time? 

(Tooth shows up in a room. Sabrina sees him and swoons in dread) 

Scene: The boulevards. Adrien stows away under a board. 

Plagg: In the event that you need my assessment, I believe somebody's been akumatized. 

Adrien: I believe you're correct. Be that as it may, where's the akuma? 

[Transformation Grouping ] 

Adrien: Plagg, hooks out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

Pixelator: I've kept my piece of the arrangement, Ladybug, presently bring me Barbed Stone! 

Ladybug: Pixelator, I know your akuma's inside your glasses! 

Pixelator: Quit sitting idle! 

(Feline Noir is going to take his glasses off, however a non military personnel spots him. 

Regular citizen: Feline Noir. 

Pixelator sees Feline Noir, and battles him. Pixelator misleads him) 

Ladybug: Much obliged for dropping in. 

Feline Noir: Not convenient, I see. 

Pixelator: Shouldn't something be said about out arrangement? 

Bird of prey Moth: I disclosed to you she would double-cross you. Catch them as of now, I need their Supernatural! 

(Pixelator begins destroying them, however they avoid the destroys) 

Ladybug: Together! 

(Ladybug assaults Pixelator with her yo-yo, however comes up short. Feline Noir is going to battle him with his staff, however Pixelator destroys him) 

Feline Noir: Ahh! Goodness, not once more... 

Pixelator: Whatever is not watched will inevitably cause problems. Prepared to progress toward becoming deified? 

Ladybug: Can hardly wait to celebrate the good life. 

(Ladybug avoids Pixelator's destroys. In any case, she treks and falls in view of her digitized arm and leg. Ladybug hops into a purple vehicle and completes a high hop, however falls.) 

Pixelator: Investigate the focal point! 

Spiked Stone: Hello, Pixelator! I've heard you needed my photograph! 

Ladybug: Get ourt of here, Mr. Stone! (attempts to tail him, however falls) 

Spiked Stone: It's me you needed this time, wight? All things considered, here I am. In the tissue. 

Pixelator: Investigate the focal point... 

Barbed Stone: Pause, wrong side. This isn't my best point. No, no, pause. The lighting's everything incorrectly. Does my nose look shorter along these lines? Goodness, I know, this is better. 

Pixelator: Ugh... Pick up the pace as of now! 

Ladybug: Rabbit's foot! (a powder reduced shows up) A powder conservative? 

Barbed Stone: There, I believe I'm prepared. 

Pixelator: Not any more moving! Investigate the focal point! 

Ladybug: Don't do it, Mr. Stone! 

Feline Noir: Upheaval! (utilizes his Upheaval to make a break operating at a profit space, liberating the general population caught in the photographs) 

Pixelator: Please, open your eyes. 

(Ladybug sees Feline Noir, utilizes her vision, and Feline Noir's staff and the powder smaller glimmer) 

Ladybug: Hitter up! (tosses the minimal) 

Feline Noir hits the minimal with his staff, and it mirrors Pixelator's bar, destroying him) 

Pixelator: Huh... How did... Huh? 

Falcon Moth: Next time I guarantee you it won't be a neck and neck finish! I won't stop, Ladybug! I'll annihilate you! 

Ladybug: Supernatural Ladybug! (Tosses the Four leaf clover into the air, turning everything back to typical. She smashes Pixelator's visor, liberating the akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Gets the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (discharges the akuma, transforming it into an ordinary butterfly) bye, little butterfly. 

(The Pixelator is brought back and transformed once again into Vincent) 

Vincent: Huh? What was the deal? Where am I? 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

Scene: Le Terrific Paris. Ms. Bustier says thanks to Mr. Middle class for the field trip. 

Ms. Bustier: Much thanks for this work experience day, Mr. Middle class. I'm certain we'll all recollect it for quite a while to come. 

Mr. Middle class do as well: I. Goodness, pause, I nearly overlooked. Spiked Stone's giving a show this evening, along these lines, I'm offering tickets to the understudies who exhibited the best exertion today. 

(Penny offers tickets to Marinette, Alya and Adrien, with the exception of Chloé) 

Chloé: Ludicrous! Completely strange! 

Scene: Rough Stone's Show. 

Rough Stone: Great night, Paris! 

Adrien: It's my first live show, ever! It's astonishing! 

Marinette: (Marinette smiles) No doubt, stunning! 

Rugged Stone: I'd like to commit this melody to the young lady who spared my life. This present one's for you, Ladybug. 

(Rugged Stone plays the tune that is devoted to Ladybug which makes Marinette astounded)

END


	21. Guitar Lowlife

Scene: Le Terrific Paris. Spiked Stone is playing out a tune on his guitar for Bounce Roth and Penny Rolling. 

Rugged Stone: (singing) Mah Extraordinary! 

(Penny commends while Sway watches with crossed arms) 

Spiked: (to Bounce) All in all, what's your opinion of the main single off my next collection? Would you be able to feel it, Weave? Is it accurate to say that it isn't executioner? 

Weave: Not terrible, Rugged, not awful. Be that as it may, on the off chance that you truly need to make something executioner, how about we talk about this two part harmony with Mr. XY. 

Spiked: No chance. He's not a rocker, he's a child! I wager he doesn't shave yet. 

Sway: Well, this "child" just drove you out of the main deals spot. 

Rough: And? Doesn't make him a genuine performer like me. Penny thinks all that I'm doing's hero material. She supposes I'm executioner. 

Bounce: Penny may be your operator, however I'm your genuine supervisor. Tune in. Main concern is that Bounce Roth Records can't stand to be number two in deals! Or then again rep a number two demigod! Get genuine, Rugged! You will need to modernize your music. Change the manner in which you look. Get a totally different style! 

Barbed: You need to discuss genuine? I'm a veritable shake 'n' roller, Sway, not some pop star in diapers. I'm a genuine craftsman. Genuine ability! Indeed, even my hair is genuine. Also, that is the thing that individuals love about me. (to Tooth) Isn't that right, Tooth? Better believe it. (going back to Bounce) And the work of art you concocted for my collection is a misuse of my time! Truly, Bounce, what is this waste? It would seem that a scent promotion! 

Weave: (pointing a finger at Spiked's chest) And that is the thing that individuals need nowadays! 

Barbed: Well, I don't. My collection spreads are crude deep down, oozing the smell of perspiration and cowhide! 

Weave: You do know, don't you, that if your next collection doesn't rate #1 on the outlines, it'll be the last one you ever do with Sway Roth records. 

Rugged: I'd preferably put out nothing at all over sing some despicable two part harmony with a really young looking no one. 

Penny: Weave, Rugged and I had a thought. Its idea is present day, however it additionally regards Spiked's own...rugged style. 

Barbed: (takes off glasses and shows them to Bounce) The student who made these glasses has some genuine ability. She thoroughly gets my style. She's going to plan the front of my new collection. 

Weave: A student? 

Penny: See? That is simply it. She's a similar age as the intended interest group. (holds out a bit of paper) Here's her location. 

Bounce: (folds arms and snarls) 

(Tooth snarls consequently) 

Bounce: (hops from Tooth in alert, takes the bit of paper, and starts to leave the room) OK! Be that as it may, simply consider that two part harmony with Mr. XY. 

Rugged: Find that young lady, Bounce! 

Scene: Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Sway is talking with Marinette before her folks. 

Sway: Things being what they are, would you say you are intrigued? 

Marinette: Uh...wait, pause, pause. Give me a chance to get this straight. You want...me to structure the collection spread for Rough Stone?! My...all-time most loved vocalist?! 

Sway: Truth is stranger than fiction! Mentioned by Rough Stone himself. (hauls out a XY collection) I brought a couple of visuals so you can get a feeling of what we're going for. 

Marinette: (sees collection plan) This doesn't appear Rugged Stone material. More like...a scent promotion! 

Weave: This is the heading of his new picture. Increasingly present day, current! 

Marinette: ...truly? Stunning. I was thinking more along the lines of– 

Sway: (interferes with Marinette) Don't think! This is what is selling nowadays. 

Marinette: Uh...sure. 

Bounce: And one final thing, Marinette. We're in a rush! We need your proposition before the day's over. You ready? 

Marinette: (sees her folks, who gesture reassuringly) Uh, no doubt! OK. 

Weave: (leaves the pastry shop) See you later, at that point! 

Tom: (to Marinette) My little girl, well known collection spread fashioner. You're going to murder it! Marinette style. Boo-yah! (he and Marinette high five, and both of them and Sabine offer an embrace) 

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is drawing a collection spread on her tablet while tuning in to XY's music, as Tikki watches. 

Marinette: (covers her ears and stops the music) Gracious, for what reason does Rough Stone need to change his style? XY's music is so cold and dormant, tedious, everyday, something contrary to Rough. Furthermore, what I've quite recently done here is...ugh...is so not my style either. 

Tikki: So for what reason would you say you are doing it, at that point? 

Marinette: In light of the fact that that is the thing that I was approached to do. 

Tikki: Perhaps you ought to pursue your hunch. Accomplish something that is truly you! 

Marinette: However you heard what Mr. Roth said! (mimics Bounce) This is what's selling nowadays. 

Tikki: Better believe it, but...Jagged Stone needed you as a result of your style! 

Marinette: Augh, the weight! I can't bargain! 

Tikki: Marinette, hero of France, protector of the guiltless, contender of the considerable number of rights, can't manage the weight? 

Marinette: (laughs, taps her pen while thinking) Augh. (betrays and continues drawing) 

Scene: Le Stupendous Paris. Marinette presents her plan to Rugged Stone before Sway and Penny. 

Spiked: (taking a gander at plan) What befell the crude, hasty imaginativeness that made this? 

Marinette: Better believe it, about that, Mr. Roth let me know 

Weave: (interfering with Marinette) Marinette's young, Jag! She speaks to our intended interest group. She's thought of a cutting edge idea that is actually what you need. 

Spiked: Doesn't it look a great deal like the front of that YZ fellow? Marinette, don't tune in to Sway. Might you be able to do another? You know, Barbed style? 

Marinette: (reluctantly) Better believe it, sure! (Bounce puts a hand on her shoulder) Yet I don't have the foggiest idea if– 

Rough: (holds Marinette's hands) You're my young lady, Marinette. Keep in mind: crude, imprudent creativity. I believe we're altogether done here, Sway. 

Bounce: No! We are definitely not! (Tooth snarls, and Weave steps back) 

Penny: (driving Marinette away) Accompany me, Marinette. Try not to stress! Simply put forth a valiant effort, alright? 

Sway: We aren't–(Tooth snarls once more) Aah! 

Scene: Le Great Paris. On his tablet, Rugged is viewing Nadja Chamack interviews XY. 

XY: (in meeting) For what reason am I number one? Straightforward. It's not about music, it's about innovation. This PC is customized to deliver music and verses individuals will like. It's ensured achievement. (takes a taste from his beverage) 

Barbed: (snarls and frowns at tablet) 

Nadja: (in meeting) You thumped Barbed Stone off the #1 spot. What's your opinion of him? 

XY: (tosses drink aside) Bleah! Rugged Stone, the saint of shake 'n' roll? Attempt "Worn out Stone." That person's old school, a has-been. His guitar solo is so ten minutes prior. 

Barbed: Me? Outdated? A has-been?! 

XY: He's had his vocation, however it's over at this point. He'll never be number one, not while XY is here. 

Barbed: Why, you aroma promotion! 

XY: My music is executioner. 

Barbed: He's taking my catchphrases! 

Nadja: Today, Mr. XY will give an extremely uncommon one-time show from the highest point of the Eiffel Tower, to commend his collection's prosperity, and thank his amazing fans. 

(The screen demonstrates a horde of XY's fans cheering for him. XY remained before his guardians) 

XY: Hello Battered, on the off chance that you wanna recognize what the present music sounds like, go to my show. I'll hold you an unparalleled view, elderly person, you know—in the event that your hearing's going. 

Rugged: He can't discuss me like that! This present person's an affront to rock...and me! 

(Spiked breaks the glass on the tablet, wrecking it. He hurls it to Tooth who eats it entire before resting. Rough starts to furiously play his guitar.) 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's nest. 

Bird of prey Moth: (His window opens) I feel a disharmonious soul, a furious friction. Perfect prey for my fiendishness akumas. (transforms a butterfly into a [[[Akuma|akuma]], and sends it out) Go get that Rugged Stone, and shake his reality! 

Scene: Le Great Paris. Barbed is still furiously playing his guitar. 

(The akuma flies into the lodging. Tooth attempts to chomp it, however it goes by and enters Rugged's guitar.) 

Bird of prey Moth: Guitar Lowlife, I am Falcon Moth. I'm giving you and your horrible crocodile the ability to demonstrate the entire world that you are the main rocker! Simply ensure you receive me Ladybug and Feline Noir's Phenomenal consequently. 

Rugged: Better believe it! We should shake! (starts to change) 

Scene: Outside Le Terrific Paris. Marinette is strolling while at the same time taking a gander at the front of XY's collection. 

Adrien: Hello. Marinette! Hello, howdy! 

Marinette: Hello! Goodness, uh… what's happening? That is to say, how's up? That is to say, goodness, uh… (smacks herself in the face) 

Adrien: Well, uh… 

Chloé: (runs out inn entryways, pushes Marinette aside, and embraces Adrien) Hello there, Adrikins! There you are. Astounding Chloé has a shock for you! She knows you're an enthusiast of Rough Stone's. 

Adrien: Uh, I am! 

Chloé: Sooo, you get a private gathering with your preferred star. He's remaining appropriate here in Daddy's inn! Is Chloé the best, or is Chloé the best? 

Marinette: (to Tikki) Did you hear that? 

Tikki: Chloé talking in the third individual? Absolutely irritating! 

Marinette: No! The part where Adrien preferences Rough simply like me! Presently I certainly can't wreckage up the fine art. 

Tikki: Anyway, presently what? 

Marinette: I'm going to configuration Spiked Stone's next collection my way, and nobody else's. 

Tikki: Approach to go, Marinette! Pursue your senses! 

Adrien's guardian: Well? 

Marinette: (closes handbag) Uh, talking sack! New innovation! Imported from Japan! (leaves to the course of the Bread kitchen) 

Scene: Inside Le Stupendous Paris. Chloé and Adrien are sitting tight for the lift.. 

Chloé: You and I both like a similar sort of music. Isn't that great? 

Adrien: I… thought you enjoyed Mr. XY. 

Chloé: obviously I do! Isn't that right? 

Adrien: Not by any stretch of the imagination, no. 

Chloé: Uh… well, neither do I. Isn't it obvious? We have a similar incredible taste! 

(Off to the side, Weave is having a meeting about his arrangement for Spiked Stone and XY) 

Weave: A two part harmony with Mr. XY would indicate everybody that Rugged Stone— 

(Weave is hindered by a thunder from Tooth, who is uncovered to have been changed into a mythical beast) 

Guitar Miscreant: Starting now and into the foreseeable future, you can call him Guitar Reprobate. He'll never complete a two part harmony with Mr. XY! Truth be told, soon, there won't be a Mr. XY! Rockin' Riff, child! (flames purple vitality from his guitar at Sway and the questioner, making them begin moving) Soon, there'll be only Guitar Lowlife fans, the unrivaled rocker on Earth. 

Falcon Moth: (from his refuge) Such ensemble to my ears. Soon Ladybug and Feline Noir appear at meet their fate! 

Chloé: Rush, Adrien, get me out of here! 

(Adrien places Chloé in the lift and the entryways close between them. Adrien keeps running toward Guitar Lowlife and takes cover behind a vase.) 

Guitar Lowlife: (leaves the inn) Better believe it! Guitar Scalawag! Wooh! 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Adrien: Plagg, hooks out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir.) 

(Tooth flies out of the lodging past the custodian and Guitar Reprobate pursues behind him.) 

Guitar Lowlife: Rockin' Riff, infant! 

(Guitar Lowlife shoots the custodian with purple vitality, making him begin moving, and continues to do likewise with a few vehicles, pigeons, and individuals, including Xavier Ramier.) 

Guitar Scoundrel: Rockin' Riff, infant! 

Feline Noir: (remaining on Fontaine du Palmier) Hello, Rugged! Hey now! For what reason don't you attempt to shake my reality? 

Guitar Miscreant: The name's Guitar Reprobate, pussycat. Magnificent Performance! 

(Guitar Miscreant fires orange vitality at Feline Noir, who bounces off the wellspring as the vitality thumps it down. Feline Noir evades more shots of vitality. Tooth flies overhead and inhales a haze of green flame at Feline Noir, who avoids.) 

Guitar Miscreant: Magnificent Performance! (hits Feline Noir with orange vitality and utilizations it to stick him against a divider) Welcome to my fan club, infant! 

Marinette: (catches the battle a square behind her and goes to see Tooth) Do you see what I see, Tikki?! 

Tikki: In the event that you see a mythical serpent, at that point yes I do. 

Marinette: I must change! (holes up behind a tree) 

[Transformation Sequence] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette changes into Ladybug.) 

(Feline Noir is hit by a vehicle tossed by one of Guitar Scoundrel's impacts, and Tooth assaults him. Ladybug bounces in and hinders Tooth's assault with her yo-yo.) 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, you alright? 

Feline Noir: Great to see you, my woman. 

(Tooth circles overhead, planning to assault once more.) 

Ladybug: Feline Noir, your stick! 

(Ladybug wraps Feline Noir in her yo-yo and tosses him towards Tooth. Feline Noir broadens the stick in Tooth's mouth, sticking it open. Tooth shuts his mouth and the stick flies out. While falling, Feline Noir gets the stick and collides with a traffic light.) 

Guitar Scoundrel: (remaining on Tooth's back) You're squandering my time. I have a show to get to! (takes off) 

Ladybug: Cone on, we gotta tail them! (hops onto a rooftop with Feline Noir) His capacity originates from playing his guitar. We must shield him from performing. 

Feline Noir: Well, I won't let you do this performance. 

Scene: Eiffel Tower. Guitar Lowlife is flying on Tooth towards the highest point of the pinnacle. 

(Guitar Lowlife bounces off of Tooth and methodologies what gives off an impression of being XY rehearsing for his show.) 

Guitar Miscreant: You're an affront to the music world, XY! (attempts to punch XY just to find that XY is a multi dimensional image.) An 'ologram?! 

(Guitar Miscreant glances over to see Théo Barbot as the genuine individual playing the music. Théo attempts to stow away, yet Guitar Reprobate snatches him and holds him up by the wrist.) 

Guitar Lowlife: Where's the genuine XY? 

Théo: He's not here yet! The show's not until this evening! I-I'm simply setting up the enhancements, man! 

Guitar Lowlife: (drops Théo) Wonderful Performance! (shoots orange vitality to demolish the gear) Where's Mr. XY? Answer me! 

Théo: On television! He's at the Television slot! 

Guitar Miscreant: Rockin' Riff, child! 

(Guitar Miscreant attempts to shoot Théo with purple vitality. Ladybug and Feline Noir bounce over the side of the pinnacle, and Ladybug hauls Théo off the beaten path finally.) 

Guitar Reprobate: You once more?! To the television studios, Tooth! (hops off the side of the pinnacle and grounds on Tooth, taking off from the pinnacle) 

Feline Noir: He's going to arrive before us! 

Ladybug: (hauling out her yo-yo) And we better ensure he doesn't discover what he's searching for. 

Scene: TVi studio shooting studio. XY is met by Alec Cataldi. Nadja Chamack gets a call from Ladybug. 

Nadja: KidZ+ television. How may I help you? 

(The cameraman surges over to give Alec a notice) 

Cameraman: (murmurs) Ladybug said that we're in peril! 

Alec: Mr. XY...um, we need to leave this studio right away! 

XY: What the hell? 

Alec: (murmurs to XY) We just got a call from Ladybug! You're not protected here! (to the cameraman) Hit the credits! 

Scene: TVi studio anteroom. Guitar Reprobate strides inside the studio. The screen behind the secretary is demonstrating the chronicle live with the credits rolling. 

Guitar Lowlife: (to the alarmed secretary) Where's that studio?! 

Secretary: On third floor! (ducks down in dread) 

(Guitar Lowlife snorts, stroll towards the lift and rides it to the third floor. He shoots orange vitality to blasts the account room's entryways opened, yet there's nobody there.) 

Guitar Lowlife: (snorts) Great performance! (shoots orange vitality to annihilate the set) 

Scene: TVi studio entrance. Alec accompanies XY out of the studio. 

Alec: Everything's going to be fine. I'm certain this is only a precautionary measure. 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir appears before them) 

Ladybug: We need to get you to security. 

XY: So what this Guitar Scoundrel going to do? Overwhelm me with his detestable guitar solo? 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Better believe it! 

Feline Noir: When we get Guitar Lowlife, we'll get you to the Eiffel Tower in the nick of time for your live presentation. 

XY: Pff. Who even wants to think about it? My roadie can simply extend my picture in front of an audience. Live shows are so ten minutes prior. 

(All of a sudden XY gets caught by Tooth. Guitar Scoundrel snickers evilly as Tooth conveys them two to the Eiffel Tower.) 

Scene: Eiffel Tower. Tooth puts XY down as the last falls down in dread. 

Guitar Lowlife: Great job, Tooth! (to XY) I discovered you finally, XY! Prepared for the show? 

XY: Buddy, would you say you are Barbed Stone? 

Guitar Reprobate: Was Rugged Stone. Presently I'm Guitar Reprobate. Ha, don't stress, you're not going to end up one of my fans. You don't merit it. I have something exceptional for you. Something with a little shake 'n' roll! 

XY: Nooo! (gets gotten by Guitar Scoundrel) 

Scene: Parisian housetops. Ladybug and Feline Noir are making a beeline for the Eiffel Tower. 

Feline Noir: Starting over from the beginning. 

Ladybug: I get the inclination we'll in for a significant show. You prepared? 

Feline Noir: To rockin' riff, child! 

(The team keep on getting to the Eiffel Tower) 

Scene: Eiffel Tower around evening time. Tooth is hovering around the Eiffel Tower. 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir are ascending the pinnacle while Guitar Lowlife's fans are for the most part cheering in the group.) 

Guitar Reprobate: Hi Paris! (jumps down to uncover that he had tie-up XY and is going to make him step out into certain doom over the Pinnacle) You said your music is the main executioner music around? Is that right? 

XY: (backs up) I-I d-didn't mean it that way! Tune in, Mr. ,um, Guitar, w-we can...um...ah, do the two part harmony your style! (nearly arrives at the finish of the board, making him shout) 

Guitar Miscreant: (riding on Tooth's head, he shows up behind XY and contacts the board. XY keeps on trembling as Guitar Scalawag completed an abhorrent chuckle) Past the point of no return! (jumps back onto the board directly before XY) I'm demonstrating what executioner music truly seems like! (XY keeps on being embarrassed) Extreme Performance! (request green sound-waves, causing everything around him to shake) 

XY: (frightened) Stop it, if it's not too much trouble (begins to bob on the finish of the board as the aftereffect of the sound-waves) 

(Underneath, the group are altogether tumbled to the ground by the shake. Ladybug and Feline Noir quickly clutched themselves from the sound-waves) 

Ladybug: XY's going to fall! 

Feline Noir: Discussion about being in a difficult situation! 

(Feline Noir clutched Ladybug while she utilizes her yo-yo as catching attach to pull themselves. The two of them panted when Tooth arrived and snaps the string, making them two fall. As Feline Noir utilizes his staff to counteract his fall, Ladybug hurls her yo-yo to Tooth's mouth, conducting herself to the sky.) 

Ladybug: (over Tooth's head) Simple, simple. Pleasant, monster. (Tooth shook his head) Enough, as of now! We have an adhered kitty to save! 

(Tooth traveled to the heading of Feline Noir and spares him from falling, a lot to the last's shock. Tooth hovers around the Eiffel Tower) 

Feline Noir: Huh, stunning! The bug aced the mythical beast! 

(Ladybug made Tooth flew toward Guitar Scalawag and XY.) 

Guitar Miscreant: (to XY) So how could you like the show? Regardless you think your music is the main executioner music out there? 

XY: No! Kindly, don't! (looks down to see that the board is going to split) 

Guitar Scalawag: Magnificent Performance! 

Ladybug: (interferes with Guitar Scalawag) One moment! 

Guitar Miscreant: (hopes to see Tooth is hurrying for him) My mythical serpent! (jumps off the beaten path) 

XY: Ladybug, Feline Noir, hustle! 

(Ladybug turns Tooth around) 

Feline Noir: Decent employment. 

Guitar Reprobate: (snickers evilly) You're past the point of no return! Nothing can stop Guitar Scoundrel! Rockin' Riff, child! (flames purple vitality toward the pair) 

Ladybug: We just shake the genuine Rough Stone! (made Tooth avoids the purple vitality) (to Feline Noir) The akuma must be in his guitar! 

Feline Noir: How would we get to that? 

Ladybug: We should go behind the stage! 

(Ladybug keeps on making Tooth avoids the purple vitality before causing him to go under the top stage of the Eiffel Tower.) 

Guitar Scalawag: (looks down) Where did they go? 

(Underneath, the team are prepared to move back up.) 

Feline Noir: (to Ladybug) You alright? 

(As the team keeps on going up, Guitar Scoundrel jumps before XY on the board.) 

Guitar Lowlife: Not good enough for them, they're going to miss the last tune! (snickers evilly) Solo! (request green sound-waves once more) Gracious, would you say you are frightened? Or on the other hand is it unreasonably magnificent for you? 

XY: It would be ideal if you Mr. Guitar Lowlife! 

(Ladybug and Feline Noir both figure out how to reach over the Eiffel Tower) 

Ladybug: Four leaf clover! (Ladybug's Rabbit's foot power gives her a container of outrageous hold hairspray) "Extraordinary Fixing Gel"? 

Feline Noir: You're anticipating doing his hair? 

(Guitar Reprobate keeps on bringing green sound-waves. Ladybug utilizes her Fortunate Vision to demonstrates Guitar Miscreant's hair. The previously mentioned scoundrel snickers evilly.) 

Ladybug: Really, yes! Go get him, Feline Noir! 

(Feline Noir jumps up and head towards Guitar Reprobate) 

Guitar Scalawag: Perhaps you haven't heard it appropriately. (heard Feline Noir behinds him and begin to battle) 

(While occupied, Ladybug moves up above them.) 

Feline Noir: Calamity! 

Guitar Scoundrel: Magnificent Performance! (fires orange vitality towards Feline Noir and utilizations it to stick him against a divider) 

(Ladybug jumps down and showers the hairspray at Guitar Lowlife, harden his hair before his face and keeping him from having the option to play his guitar) 

Guitar Lowlife: I can't see! Where are my fans? 

(Ladybug is going to get the guitar, however XY stops her) 

XY: (yells) Hello, remember about me! If it's not too much trouble help! (the board under him breaks) 

(Ladybug utilizes her yo-yo to spare XY and made him arrive over the guitar, breaking it. The akuma takes off from the guitar.) 

Ladybug: Music's finished, akuma! Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma and cleans it) Shake 'n' roll! Bye, bye, little butterfly. Inexplicable Ladybug! (calls the Inexplicable Ladybug and reestablishes everything back to typical, including transport Tooth back to the Le Fantastic Lodging) 

Guitar Reprobate: (goes back to Rugged Stone) 

Ladybug and Feline Noir: Pound it! 

XY: What he doing here? 

Ladybug: He came to reveal to you that maybe you...um...underestimate the intensity of his music! 

XY: (focuses at Spiked) This current person's insane! 

Spiked: Much obliged. 

Feline Noir: (strolls toward Spiked with a marker and a collection) What about a signature, Barbed? (Rough composed his name, causing Feline Noir to laughs) 

Ladybug: Which reminds me, despite everything I have work to do! Bug out! 

Feline Noir and Rugged: (both watch as Ladybug leaves all of a sudden) Huh? 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's Nest 

Bird of prey Moth: Dahhh! Try not to do your triumph move at this time, since one day, I'll play you my preferred music: the song of devotion of your thrashing, Ladybug and Feline Noir! 

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is drawing her style of the collection spread on her tablet while tuning in to Rugged Stone's guitar solo 

Marinette: Done! (indicates Tikki her plan) 

Tikki: Barbed Stone will love it! 

Marinette: I trust so! It's 100% Marinette. It's my magnificent performance! 

Tikki: Shake 'n' roll! (laughs) 

Scene: Le Excellent Inn. Marinette presents her second plan to Barbed Stone before Weave and Penny. 

Rough: Goodness, better believe it. This is it! You did it, young lady! I can nearly smell the cowhide and sweat simply emanating off this plan! 

Marinette: Uh...um, you really are smelling it. I created an exceptional fragrance sticker for your collection. 

Rugged: I need it. I got the chance to have it. It's legitimate. It's unique. It's... so Rough. 

Weave: No you can't! It's not what general society- 

Rugged: (intrudes on Weave) Fine, at that point I'm outta here! I'm certain another record organization will be consummately content with the #2 outline topper. 

(Bounce snorts tragically. What's more, when Marinette gives him her plan, he grabs it and snorts again as he leaves. Marinette ventures into the lift while resisting the urge to panic. In any case, when the lift entryway closes, she cheers) 

Marinette: Yee-haw! Tikki, I can't trust I simply planned a spread for Rough Stone's new collection! 

Tikki: I'm so glad for you, Marinette! (Marinette laughs) 

Scene: TVi News report. A picture of the collection spread shows up on the screen beside Nadja Chamack. 

Nadja: In the present features, Rough Stone's new collection hit the outlines at #1, hitting XY off his honored position. (the picture changes to a "Metal Lourd" magazine spread with a portrayal of Marinette and Barbed Stone together) Welcome back, ruler of shake 'n' roll! 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and Alya are hanging out close to the stairs, glancing through the magazines 

Adrien: Um... hello there, Marinette. (Marinette attempts to remain cool, yet she nearly trips) Along these lines, really I'm a gigantic aficionado of Spiked Stone and I saw you planned his new collection spread. 

Marinette: I...I did! (laughs) Insane, huh? 

Adrien: I... needed to inquire as to whether... I could get it... signed? 

Marinette: Um, alright, sure... uh, I'll ask him. (gets Adrien's marker and collection spread) 

Adrien: Ah, no. Um, really I implied you. (he indicates her) 

Marinette: (acknowledges everybody is watching her) Me? Me? (signs her name on the spread) 

Adrien: If its all the same to you. (Marinette gives the marker and collection spread back to him) Amazing! Much obliged, Marinette! (leaves while taking a gander at Marinette's mark) 

(In the interim, Chloé is gnawing on the "Metal Lourd" magazine in desirously while Sabrina is fanning her with a similar magazine) 

Alya: Young lady, did I simply envision it, or did you simply sign a signature for Adrien? 

Marinette: I can't feel my legs any longer. Hold me up! I'm going to fall over! Is it accurate to say that he is still near? 

Alya: It's alright. He's gone. You can fall over. 

Marinette: This is the most joyful day of my life! Shake 'n' roll!

END


	22. Princess Aroma

Scene: TVi News report. It is drizzling. 

Nadja: (in a news report) Welcome. Ladybug and Feline Noir have spared Paris by and by. Jean Duparc was akumatized into the threatening Entertainer of Setback, taking steps to make the Eiffel Tower evaporate in a puff of smoke. 

Scene: The lanes of Paris. Ladybug touches base at a metro, where she transforms once more into Marinette as she strolls upstairs 

Tikki: (wheezes) 

Marinette: Tikki, you don't look well. 

Tikki: I need you to take me to a specialist. 

Marinette: However where am I going to discover a specialist for kwamis? 

Tikki: I know a healer. I'll reveal to you where to go. 

Marinette: Yet what will I let him know? You're a mystery, he'll get all suspicious and ask me inquiries—(wheezes) And I know another person who is going to pose a dreadful part of inquiries: my instructor! Concerning for what reason I'm late once more! Tikki, would i be able to take you to the healer directly after school? (Tikki gestures and wheezes) Bless your heart. 

Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's study hall. Collège Françoise Dupont. 

Ms. Mendeleiev: Burning is a high-temperature exothermic redox substance response between a fuel and an oxidant. Generally air oxygen... 

Nadja: (news report on Rose's cellphone) Today, Ruler Ali, beneficiary to the position of royalty of the kingdom of Achu will do the distinctions during his official Parisian visit by facilitating a toy pledge drive for the wiped out kids at the Paris City Youngsters' Emergency clinic. 

Rose: (Rose wipes her eyes as Juleka hands her tissues) He's simply so stunning and with an endearing personality. (Cleans out her nose) Gracious! Guess what? I'm going to keep in touch with him a letter maintaining my total reverence and most extreme regard. (Marinette lurches into the homeroom and after that excursions and falls before the instructor's work area.) 

Marinette: Waaa! 

Ms. Mendeleiev: Ah, Marinette. What reason do you have for us this time? Incidentally secured yourself in the restroom once more? 

Marinette: Uh, no! Obviously not. I needed to, uh, take my pooch... to the vet! Since he... ate a whole fleece sweater. Uh, it must've possessed a scent like th—(Rose splashes fragrance on her letter.) 

Ms. Mendeleiev: Thank you, Rose. In any case, I don't think our study hall needs extra invigorating. (Strolls towards Rose) 

Chloé: I thought somebody stuffed a fish sandwich, however it turns out it's Rose's aroma. (snickers) 

Alya: (to Marinette) Ate a sweater? 

Ms. Mendeleiev: (reallocates Rose's aroma) Moreover, utilizing your cell phone during school hours is carefully prohibited. (seizes Rose's cellphone and hands free) Take the remainder of your things and go to the key's office. 

Rose: Goodness... (Rose takes her things and begins to leave) 

Ms. Mendeleiev: (at the front of the class) Watch what happens when you play about with combustible substances in a science lab. (She spritzes some scent inside a glass holder with an open base and puts it upstanding, catching the air inside. At that point she pushes a catch and a little fire leaves a cylinder making a little blast.) 

Understudies: (wheeze) 

Ms. Mendeleiev: Just to ensure all of you recollect that, I'll be testing you tomorrow on lab wellbeing. Once more! 

Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Nino holds up as Adrien races to class, Marinette and Alya are watching them from behind. 

Nino: Man. 

Alya: Both of you truly are made for one another. Neither one of you can make it to class on schedule. Since he missed science class, it would be sweet if some woman could loan him her notes so he could get up to speed. 

Marinette: (snickers) You're correct. Goodness, you mean for me to give him my notes! (looks to her handbag, where Tikki is) No, I can't. I-I— 

Alya: Young lady, your phony reasons don't deal with me. 

Tikki: (sniffles) 

Alya: Huh? 

Marinette: Achoo! I believe I'm becoming ill. 

Alya: At that point don't inhale on him. (focuses to Adrien. Marinette begins to walk once again to him) 

Tikki: (sniffles) I'm not feeling excessively great. 

Marinette: Don't stress, Tikki, it'll simply take a sec—(Marinette stumbles over somebody's sack and Tikki unintentionally flies out of her pack. Marinette arrives on Adrien.) 

Marinette and Tikki: Aaaah! 

Adrien: Woah! You alright? Not all that much? 

Marinette: Uh, better believe it, uh, I'm fine. (Adrien and Nino leave. At that point Marinette acknowledges Tikki isn't in her handbag any longer.) Hah! AAH! 

Tikki: (feebly) Marinette... (Chloé and Sabrina stroll over and Tikki claims to be a rich doll) 

Chloé: Sabrina, what's Sovereign Ali doing today once more? 

Sabrina: A toy drive at the Youngsters' Emergency clinic. 

Chloé: (sees Tikki and lifts her up) Hm, what sort of soft toy is this? Who left this here? (pant) The Sovereign will never have seen one like this, and when he looks at me, Ruler Ali will disregard those debilitated children. (giggles) 

Rose: D-did I hear you state Ruler Ali? 

Chloé: Not to you. 

Sabrina: Ruler Ali's remaining at Chloé's father's inn. 

Chloé: The main lodging fit for a Sovereign, and I will be the first to meet him. Is it true that he isn't fortunate? 

Rose: Goodness, if it's not too much trouble might you be able to give him a unique letter for me? 

Chloé: No prob. 

Rose: Goodness, that is so incredibly sweet of you to do that for me. 

Chloé: (snickers) You thought I was not kidding? You think I wanna go anyplace close to this fish funk? (snickers and tears the letter) 

Rose: (wheezes and after that cries. Chloé gets into her limo and leaves Rose crying on the ground.) 

Marinette: Tikki? (Marinette hears Chloé snicker and sees her holding Tikki as her limo is pulling ceaselessly.) Chloé, hold up! 

Chloé: Huh? 

Marinette: That is my... my... 

Chloé: Not any longer. Whoever finds the goods first should be able to keep them. (snickers) 

Marinette: (to herself) Tikki... 

Scene: Seine riverbank. Rose is tragic and begins to compose another letter. 

Rose: (wails as she starts composing another letter) 

Scene: Bird of prey Moth's sanctuary. 

Bird of prey Moth: (His window opens) Ooh, presently there's a crushed princess if at any time I saw one. Each rose has its thorns.(laughs) (transforms a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away my little akuma and evilize her. 

Scene: Seat. Rose is truly vexed and begins crying. 

(The akuma flies over to where Rose is and taints her fragrance bottle) 

Bird of prey Moth: Princess Aroma, I am Falcon Moth. Your aroma is currently your unmistakable advantage. Nobody will almost certainly oppose it, particularly Ruler Ali. All I need from you in return are Ladybug and Feline Noir's Wonderful. 

Rose: ♫ I'm coming, my sovereign! ♫ 

Scene: Outside Le Fantastic Paris. Marinette approaches the custodian. 

Marinette: Hi! I'm in Chloé Middle class and I truly need to see her. 

Concierge: Would you say you are a companion of hers? 

Marinette: A companion of Chloé's? Ha, you should kid! (heave) I mean—we're in a similar class, that's it in a nutshell. 

Porter: On the off chance that you're not a companion, at that point I can't. 

Marinette: Yes! I'm a f-f-companion of Chloé's. We're BFFs! 

Porter: Aha! Chloé doesn't have any companions! 

Marinette: Does that mean you're not giving me access? 

Concierge: No! (Marinette leaves crushed however then she sees a heap of rubbish with a cruiser head protector, a pink cape and a pizza box.) 

Marinette: (masked) Hello! Got a pizza for Chloé Middle class. 

Custodian: Well, it's generally sushi. (clears out) Highest floor, magnificent suite. 

Marinette: (chuckles) Truly, truly, indeed, truly, yes! (Marinette, still camouflaged, goes up the lift and touches base at Chloé's floor. Chloé is hanging tight for another lift.) 

Chloé: "Here's a present for the wiped out youngsters, Ruler. Gracious, it's nothing, truly, quit complimenting me. Ahahahahahaha." No. "Ahahahahaha." There. That is better. (Chloé gets into the lift and Marinette considers her to be the entryways are going to close) 

Marinette: Chloé, pause! (begins to rushed to her) 

Chloé: Pizza? Eugh, don't get that laborer nourishment anyplace close me. (pushes the nearby catch) 

Marinette: Pause! It has truffles and caviar on it! (the entryways close before she arrives) For a ruined whelp simply like you! (she keeps running for the stairs) 

(Outside, Princess Aroma approaches the concierge.) 

Princess Scent: I've come to see Ruler Ali. 

Porter: Ugh, what is happening today? Do you have a meeting with the Sovereign? 

Princess Aroma: No need, I'm his princess! 

Porter: And I'm a monkey's uncle. Listen kid I— 

Princess Aroma: That is no real way to address a princess. (she shoots scent at him from her aroma weapon) 

Porter: ♫ At your administration, Princess Scent. ♫ 

Princess Aroma: Multiple times better. (strolls in) Presently, where's my superb perfect suitor? We can't keep him pausing. 

(Slice to Sovereign Ali's question and answer session inside Le Terrific Paris in the feasting corridor) 

André: out of appreciation for your quality here in Paris your Majesty, I've willingly volunteered to arrange an extravagant firecrackers show on the Seine waterway. They will be shown from this freight ship. 

Sovereign Ali: (gasps)Thank you, or how would we say in your language? Absolutely amazing! 

Sovereign Ali's chaperone: We will need to check whether it fits with the Ruler's bustling calendar. We possess next to no energy for merriments. His Majesty has numerous obligations. 

Chloé: (makes a sound as if to speak) 

André Middle class: Ah! Sovereign Ali, enable me to acquaint you with my own princess, Chloé. 

Chloé: Hm, Ruler, I presented to you an extraordinary stuffed toy for the debilitated youngsters. (offers Tikki to him) 

Ruler Ali: Hold up! I've never observed one like this. This is so extremely sort of you. 

Chloé: Ahahahahaha, you're complimenting me. It is so sort of me however, would it say it isn't? 

Sovereign Ali: (marginally befuddled) Why, yes. I said only that. You didn't hear me? 

(Chloé chuckles apprehensively and her eye jerks. The press keeps on taking pictures. Marinette sneaks in through the back. The sovereign puts Tikki in his shirt pocket and Chloé snaps a photo with him.) 

Nadja: Nadja Chamack. Try not to be muddled, it's simply the news! Ruler Ali, do you have anything to state about your official Parisian visit? (A lift chime rings and Princess Scent shows up further away from the group) 

Sovereign Ali: I'm exceptionally glad to be here. (Princess Scent discharge her aroma weapon at Chloé) 

Nadja: Sovereign Ali, where is...that-that smell coming from?! Like spoiled fish?! (Nadja, Sovereign Ali, and André gaze at Chloé) 

Chloé: What? That is not me! (sniffs herself) It-it is me! Ew! (Aroma splashes behind the paparazzi. Everybody take a gander at them) 

Paparazzi: (pivots and bowed down while singing) ♫ At your administration, Princess Aroma. ♫ 

Ruler Ali: Who-who are you? 

Princess Scent: I'm Princess Aroma and I've come only for you! In only a spritz you'll be mine, Sovereign Ali! 

Marinette: This is awful! (enacts a catch from a synthesizer to dispatch the confetti) 

Scene: Adrien's room in the Agreste manor. Adrien watches the entire live communicate on television. 

Adrien: What or who is that? Plagg? Plagg, how about we go! There's inconvenience in Paris! (he looks in his waste can where Plagg is eating his Camembert and Adrien is irritated) 

Plagg: regardless i'm biting! 

[ Change Succession ] 

Adrien: Plagg, paws out! (Adrien changes into Feline Noir) 

Scene: Back inside the Le Excellent Paris. Sovereign Ali, his chaperone, André and Chloé got away to the stairwell 

André Common: Rapidly, Sovereign! Along these lines! (Marinette tails them and Princess Aroma down the stairs. Slices to them covering up in a room) 

André Middle class: We'll be protected in here. It's a strengthened entryway. 

Sovereign Ali's chaperone: So much disorder! How is anybody expected to adhere to a timetable around here? (both she and Ruler Ali steps from Chloé) 

Chloé: (focuses under the entryway) What is that? 

André Average: (sees the fragrance haze) Get back! (Slices to Princess Aroma splashing under the entryway while Sovereign Ali, his chaperone, André and Chloé are stepping back inside the room) 

Princess Scent: ♫ My ruler, my sovereign, smell the aroma of my everlasting adoration! ♫ (pants) 

(Everybody look down and sees that the mist is being sucked away. Princess Aroma turns and sees Marinette utilizing a vacuum more clean.) 

Princess Scent: Truly, who are you?! (utilizes her fragrance weapon like a rocket to dispatches herself and arrived on the vacuum rope, stopping it off) Appears as though you're weak now, hero! (focuses her firearm at Marinette.) 

André Common: (opens the entryway to take a look) Gee golly, there are two of them now! Run! 

(Everybody escapes the room and keeps running off.) 

Princess Aroma: (showers her scent around herself to make a mist) You can't get away from my fragrance! ♫ la! ♫ 

(André opens a stairwell entryway and releases everybody in first, however he is mentally conditioned by the haze before he gets inside. Marinette gets away from the mist by utilizing an administration lift.) 

Princess Aroma: Get them. 

André Middle class: ♫ At your administration, Princess Scent. ♫ 

(In the interim, Marinette made it to the inn kitchen. She looks out from the entryway and sees Ruler Ali, his chaperone, and Chloé back in the eating lobby.) 

Chloé: (to Head servant Jean while pointing at André) He's under the spell! Close the entryway! 

Ruler Ali's chaperone: However it's your dad! 

Chloé: What difference does it make? Close it now! 

(Jean utilizes a floor brush and pushes André off the beaten path and closes the entryway. Everybody sees the fragrance haze from within the adjacent lift, and they all, aside from Jean, keep running off.) 

Steward Jean: ♫ At your administration, Princess Aroma! ♫ 

Princess Aroma: (strolls toward Sovereign Ali, his chaperone, and Chloé) Come into my arms, my sweet ruler! 

Feline Noir: (sitting on the windowsill) Pee-ew! Would we be able to get a little outside air in here? (jumps before Princess Aroma and took out his staff) 

Princess Aroma: Nobody will remove my ruler! (fires at Feline Noir) 

(Feline Noir utilizes his staff to thump out the scent splash. He then extendes his staff, grabbing Princess Scent, and tosses her in the kitchen.) 

Marinette: Oh dear! (jumps off the beaten path) 

(Feline Noir extendes his staff from the window to the outside of the Le Excellent Paris like a shaft. A Parisian shouts in shock once the part of the bargain hit the ground) 

Feline Noir: Crisis clearing, everyone down! 

Sovereign Ali's chaperone: It's excessively perilous for the ruler. 

(Feline Noir sees three blending bowls on the truck adjacent.) 

Feline Noir: You're correct. (taps on the dishes) Security first! (puts one of the bowl on Sovereign Ali's head like a protective cap, while Ruler Ali grins) 

(Feline Noir slides down the staff first. Pursued by Chloé, Sovereign Ali, and his chaperone; the chaperone likewise wears a blending bowl on her head. When everybody is outside, Princess Aroma watches out the window and sees them get inside the chaperone's vehicle and drive away.) 

Princess Aroma: My sovereign! (she dispatches herself with her aroma firearm and pursues the vehicle) 

Marinette: (watches out the window) Tikki, it would be ideal if you be alright. 

Scene: Inside Ruler Ali's chaperone's vehicle. Everybody is hurrying ceaselessly from Princess Aroma, while simultaneously still disturbed by Chloé's fish smell 

Feline Noir: Would we be able to open the windows? This fish smell is even a lot for a feline. 

(The chaperone opens all the vehicle windows. Both Ruler Ali and Feline Noir heave for air) 

Tikki: (wheezes) (Sovereign Ali investigates his coat pocket towards the clamor) 

Ruler Ali's chaperone: We have unequivocally nine minutes to get to the medical clinic. The ruler is on a severe calendar. 

Feline Noir: What? No chance we can setting off to the emergency clinic now! We need to get Sovereign Ali out of Paris ASAP! 

(Everybody hears a crash and gazes upward.) 

Princess Scent: My ruler! Extravagant seeing you here, what a stroke of karma! 

Feline Noir: (to the chaperone) The windows! 

(Sovereign Ali's chaperone attempts to close all the vehicle windows, however Princess Aroma stops the sunroof) 

Princess Aroma: My sovereign, I'll take you to the Pont des Expressions, and there, we'll seal our adoration! 

(Princess Aroma at that point splashes everybody in the vehicle. In any case, Tikki escapes out of Ruler Ali's pocket and terrains on the vehicle floor) 

Bird of prey Moth: (from his sanctuary) Feline Noir is down! Soon Ladybug shows up as well and meets her fate! (giggles) 

Scene: The boulevards of Paris. Marinette rides on a bike to pursue the vehicle; she previously removed the cape from the camouflage 

Marinette: (heaves) God help us! Where's Tikki? (she rushes to Sovereign Ali's chaperone's vehicle, disregarding the mishap around her. She removed her cruiser protective cap while running) Tikki? Tikki? (glimpses inside the vehicle before seeing Tikki on the floor) (wheezes) Tikki, I was so stressed! 

Tikki: (opens her eyes) Marinette... 

Marinette: (grabs Tikki) You're much more regrettable than I suspected! We have to get you help! 

Tikki: We don't have time. You need to change. I'll be alright... (hacks) 

Marinette: No, Tikki. I'm not committing a similar error twice! We've gotta get you to the healer now! 

Scene: Fu's back rub shop. Marinette looks as Ace Wang Fu mends the disorder from Tikki 

(Wang Fu is hitting a gong while Marinette gazes at Tikki, feeling stressed) 

Marinette: She going to be alright? 

Wang Fu: "One who is igniting with fretfulness can never eat hot porridge." 

Marinette: (confounded) Um, what does this have to do with eating? 

Wang Fu: Quiet please. Perusing energies. (places the two his hands before Tikki) What kind of feline did you say? 

Marinette: Feline? Um, right. Uncommon smooth flying species from Kingdom of Achu. I was permitted to have one, since I won a zoo tap-moving challenge when I was in... the Kingdom of Achu. (giggles anxiously) 

(Wang Fu gazes at Marinette) 

Wang Fu: Mm-gee. Abnormal. (gets his gong) 

Marinette: Truly, indeed, very. 

(Wang Fu blasts the gong once and for all) 

Wang Fu: We are done. (puts the gong down) Your feline's wellbeing has been reestablished. 

(Marinette looks down at Tikki. To her enjoyment, Tikki opens her eyes, feeling greatly improved. Tikki flies into Marinette's hands) 

Marinette: Thank you, thank you to such an extent! You're a genuine entertainer, sir! (going to exit the entryway, however stops) How could you do that? 

Wang Fu: Old Chinese mystery. (Marinette shuts the shop's entryway. Wang grins) Simply like yours. 

Scene: Seine riverbank. Marinette conveys Tikki and stops. 

Marinette: Tikki, I'm in this way, so grieved. You were so debilitated and, well, I don't have a clue what I manage without you. 

Tikki: You wouldn't be Ladybug for one! (chuckles) 

Marinette: (chuckles) I know, however I mean: Tikki, you're something other than my kwami for me. 

Tikki: I know. (Both Marinette and Tikki chuckle while Tikki embraces Marinette's cheek) Goodness, the Pont des Expressions connect! That is the place they're going! I caught it in the vehicle. Rush, there's no opportunity to lose! 

[ Change Arrangement ] 

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Hah! (Marinette changes into Ladybug) 

Scene: Pont des Expressions. Princess Aroma is going to marry Sovereign Ali 

(Princess Aroma is walking toward Sovereign Ali, while held by André Average like a lady; Ruler Ali is with his chaperone, Feline Noir and Chloé) 

Princess Aroma: (stops before Ruler Ali and holds both of her hands to his) I can hardly wait for us to be as one. ♫ Until the end of time! ♫ Workers, love lock, kindly (Feline Noir opens a crate to uncover a latch with Princess Scent's fragrance falling off of it) This will bolt our affection always, my ruler! 

Ruler Ali: ♫ At your administration, Princess Scent! ♫ 

(A yo-yo shows up, and thumps the lock out of Princess Scent's hands, into the Seine stream) 

Princess Scent: My lock! (heaves) 

Ladybug: (from a light post close them) One moment, my illustrious torments in the neck! 

(Princess Scent shoot her weapon at Ladybug. When it hits her, she slides down on the scaffold. Princess Aroma smiles evilly, before it uncovered that Ladybug has a clothespin on her nose) 

Bird of prey Moth: (from his nest) Use Feline Noir to get Ladybug's Supernatural! 

Princess Aroma: Workers, assault! Furthermore, take her studs! 

(Ladybug begins to battle with Sovereign Ali's chaperone, André, Chloé, and Feline Noir. While she's diverted, Princess Scent removes Sovereign Ali with her. In the wake of thumping out the chaperone, André, and Chloé, Ladybug jumps from Feline Noir before being hit by him) 

Ladybug: Wake up, Feline Noir! It's me, Ladybug! 

Feline Noir: ♫ Give me your Supernatural! ♫ 

Ladybug murmurs and she keeps on battling him. In the mean time back at the Le Amazing Paris, Princess Scent and Ruler Ali are at the housetop pool) 

Princess Aroma: Who needs a lock to verify our adoration when I can put everybody completely devoted to me and make Paris our kingdom! (begins showering the sky, shaping a goliath haze of aroma) 

Ladybug: Oh goodness, I better accomplish something before the subject of backfires. (pants) Ah ha! 

(flashback) 

Ms. Mendeleiev: What happens when you play about with combustible substances in a science lab. 

Ladybug: (sees the vessel brimming with firecrackers that André referenced to Sovereign Ali before. She hurls her yo-yo around the light post behind her) Can't hit me! (Feline Noir keep on taking a stab at hitting Ladybug) Miss! (laughs) (Feline Noir broadened his staff, getting Ladybug) Better believe it! 

(When Ladybug arrives on the pontoon, she pulls back the staff, lifting Feline Noir and making him arrive on the vessel as well) 

Ladybug: Pleasant of you to drop in. 

Feline Noir: ♫ Give me your Marvelous! Disaster! ♫ 

(Feline Noir keeps running toward Ladybug and he is going to utilize Upheaval on her. In any case, Ladybug trips him, making him to utilize it on the firecrackers' control board rather, therefore propelling the firecrackers into the sky. Ladybug snatches Feline Noir's tail and maneuvers him into the Seine waterway. She utilizes her yo-yo to go to the Le Great Paris housetop) 

Scene: Le Excellent Paris housetop pool. Princess Scent looks as the firecrackers get out the monster fragrance cloud 

Princess Aroma: This city isn't for us. Such a large number of individuals need to trouble us. How about we go far away from here, my ruler! Far! 

Ladybug: (above them) Leaving unexpectedly early? In any case, the gathering just began! 

Princess Aroma: (irate) You! You are destroying everything! So now I'll destroy you! 

Ladybug: Rabbit's foot! (An inflatable shows up) An inflatable? What am I expected to do with this? 

(Ladybug utilizes her reasoning vision, and a firecrackers cylinder and Princess Aroma's scent show up. She jumps down and gets the cylinder, maintaining a strategic distance from Princess Aroma's scent projectile) 

Princess Aroma: You can't get away, Ladybug! It's finished! 

(Ladybug puts the inflatable inside the cylinder to frame a stopgap dart. She hurls it, plugging Princess Scent's aroma firearm and contain the fragrance in the inflatable. She utilize her yo-yo to snatch the weapon and breaks it, discharging the akuma. 

Ladybug: Not any more abhorrent accomplishing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (she gets the akuma) Gotcha! (she transforms the akuma into a typical butterfly) bye, little butterfly. Marvelous Ladybug! (She tosses the Rabbit's foot into the air. It detonates into an impact of vitality that turns everybody back to ordinary.) 

(At the Seine riverbank, Feline Noir is licking himself dry before going back to typical) 

Feline Noir: What am I doing in here? Also, where's Ladybug? 

(At the Pont des Expressions, André Middle class and Sovereign Ali's chaperone are back to typical) 

Sovereign Ali's chaperone: Ah, the timetable is a finished catastrophe! We will be late for everything! Where's the sovereign? Hold up a moment, where am I? 

(Back at the Le Fantastic Paris housetop, both Sovereign Ali has returned to ordinary and Princess Aroma transforms once again into Rose simultaneously and they don't recollect what befell them) 

Rose: Huh? 

Sovereign Ali: How could I arrive? 

Rose: (stands up) Sovereign Ali? (she surges toward him and she appreciates him. She gets his left arm by snuggling him while she laughs) 

Ruler Ali: (he sees Ladybug) And who are you? 

Ladybug: (she snickers) Don't bother, I'll leave you to talk with your main fan. Bug out! (she leaves and she gives Ruler Ali and Rose some security) 

Rose: Skill you generally help wiped out kids far and wide? I simply need you to realize that you're the most charitable individual I at any point met! 

Ruler Ali: Truly? 

Chloé: (shows up) Ruler Ali! You're sheltered! (she pushes Rose out the way) Aren't you happy I'm protected as well? Things being what they are, will we proceed with the last known point of interest? 

Sovereign Ali: Gracious, not this time. I have an extraordinary occasion at the medical clinic for kids, with Miss Rose. 

Rose: (she wheezes with energy) 

Ruler Ali: Let us go rapidly before my chaperone finds me. (he and Rose leave. Together they go to the emergency clinic) 

Rose: (she chuckles) Bye, Chloé! 

(Chloé snarls in all respects indignantly as she watches them leave)

END


End file.
